


The Royal Consort

by jkerr



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: A little Game of thrones kind of mess, ABO, Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, G!P Clarke Griffin, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealous Clarke Griffin, Jealous Lexa (The 100), Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern Royalty, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Omega Lexa (The 100), Omegaverse, Past rape/Non-con (backstory; before Clexa were born), Pining Clarke Griffin, Pining Lexa (The 100), Princess Clarke Griffin, Royalty, Rutting, Smut, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, clueless clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 93,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkerr/pseuds/jkerr
Summary: Every birthday since presenting as an Alpha at 14, Crown Princess Clarke is gifted a pure Omega. It was an Omega’s greatest wish to be the next chosen by the King as one of his daughter’s royal consorts. However, not every Omega wanted to be chosen.But what could Lexa do, now that staff from the Lady Chamberlain’s Office has come to take her to the Palace?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Others (briefly), Costia/Lexa (The 100) (briefly)
Comments: 587
Kudos: 1044





	1. Knock, knock

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Clarke has consorts. But this story is so much more than that.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \---  
> t: https://jdkerr.tumblr.com/  
> ig: @ailaikjkerr  
> Any questions, in need to talk to someone, rant or banter, etc feel free  
> And keep safe from the pandemic.

“Ugh, can you please turn that down? Or just turn it off. That’s like _the_ most degrading annual advertisement, yet again,” Lexa complained as she plopped down on the seat next to her unconscious brother’s bed.

“It’s not my fault it’s on every channel, Lex.” Anya rolled her eyes as she moved from one channel to the next. “If you wanna blame someone, blame her,” she continued, pointing at the photo on the TV screen of a gorgeous alpha in a black pantsuit decorated with her red, blue, and gold royal sash with a couple of medals hanging on her left chest, as a simple tiara sat comfortably on her golden head.

Crown Princess Clarke of House Griffin would be celebrating her 18th birthday in a week. And as expected, it would be even grander than last year’s. All the dignitaries of the continent and conquered realms, and royalties of overseas kingdoms would be in attendance, while every state of the Griffin realms would be having the day off to celebrate with the royal family in spirit.

However, it was also every omega’s and parents’ much-awaited event of the year. Ever since Princess Clarke presented as an alpha at the very early age of 14, her father—the King of Continental Polis and Polis territories—gifted her with a pure omega to mark the dawn of her Alphahood.

Since then, the nation and the rest of their conquered kingdoms have seen through the Royal family’s public engagements how that omega, and every succeeding one, were treated with respect and showered with luxuries by the Royal Household.

And so, for the Crown Princess’s 15th birthday, when the king announced that he would once again choose another pure omega for his beloved daughter, the nation erupted with joy and excitement.

It was as if a royal wedding took place every year. It always livened up the whole kingdom. Every citizen would talk about the event when the princess’s birthday was coming up. There were bets as to which state the omega would hail from or how she or he might look like. And the media, celebrities, and high societies would not stop talking about it.

But it wasn’t exactly true that _every_ omega waited for this. Mostly, it was those already spoken for or promised for that would hope they wouldn't get preliminarily chosen by the Lady Chamberlain’s office. It was in that royal office that every omega of the continent would get assessed in terms of Health: mentally, physically, psychologically; Aptitude results, skills, and educational attainment; and Background, whether or not the candidate was related by 3rd degree to any known criminal. However, unbeknownst to everyone else, the king had also set one last criterion—beauty. An obvious attempt to make sure his beloved daughter only ever got the best.

When the Lady Chamberlain has chosen the possible candidates, she would then send her people to interview and do further assessments on the omega, the most important of which was to see to the omega’s purity.

When the final appraisal was complete, the Lady Chamberlain would present the files of the best candidates to the king. The king would then decide which one should be gifted to his daughter. If he cannot choose between his top two, he would gift the other one in two months' time on Christmas eve. Just like the Christmases the princess turned fifteen and seventeen.

The princess now had six omegas, and with her upcoming birthday, she would be welcoming her seventh. Although the princess could choose to accept or decline her gift, she didn't, however, have a say in the process.

And it had been made abundantly clear by the media that should she desire another person, the king would make sure of that for her. But so far, the princess hadn’t yet expressed any interest in anyone else. As far as everyone knew, Princess Clarke was perfectly content with her royal consorts.

It was once taken from an interview with the princess that she was always so busy with her studies and learning state matters from her father that she thinks a moment or two with one or all of her omegas, any time of the day, was more than enough for her to take pleasure from.

That obviously gave everyone knowing looks. The purpose of the Royal Consorts, originally, was to mark the princess’s alphahood. The addition in number was the King’s decision to keep his daughter happy and entertained. And apparently, it added excitement in all their kingdoms’ lives too.

“Lex, you realize that instead of feeling offended by this, you should be dreadful, right? You’re an omega, and nineteen, still very much within the range they could choose from. Plus, you’re not exactly impure,” Anya enumerated as she finally turned the TV off. Lexa quickly put an index finger against her lips to tell her cousin to shut up.

Anya only smirked but thankfully whispered this time, “Unless there’s something else you haven’t accidentally blabbered to me about yet?”

Lexa just rolled her eyes and ignored her, more determined at making sure her little brother was comfortable in his rest.

It was Aden’s current condition she was more dreadful for. Her 7-year-old brother had a car accident three days ago. The doctors told them that the blow to his brain and some of his vital organs were too severe that he should be in ICU right now. But as they were currently confined in TonDC's branch of Azgeda Medical Center—one of the country’s biggest corporate hospitals— _nonsensical_ regulations stated that they weren't allowed to take one of the ICU beds because they had already owed the hospital nearly two hundred thousand dollars just from the two operations Aden had undergone the last three days, not counting everything else after the operations.

After her father's death a couple of years ago, she and her brother were raised single-handedly by their mother, Becca. And though she made enough for them to get by just fine, it would’ve taken them decades just to pay back the hospital. Minus Becca’s insurance, they’d still have 6 digits to pay.

If only the culprit was held accountable, not just to pay for damages but to bring her brother’s suffering to justice, she would give anything just for that to happen. But as social class would have it, the culprit was a son of a Baron—just a rank above commoners such as herself—and immediately, the local police turned a blind eye.

This was why Lexa was offended by the nobles. This was why she hated them. Entitled and arrogant. If only they’d stop to see they could actually share a tenth of their luxury to feed thousands of mouths for a year, and they’d still live as if nothing was actually taken from them.

“Wake up soon, okay, buddy? I miss you so much,” Lexa whispered as she gingerly stroked the back of his small hand.

Anya sighed, she was an alpha, and to see her young cousin on the brink of death pained her too. She thrashed that first day, vowing to kill the Baron’s son but Lexa stopped her. A commoner hurting a noble would mean the end of said commoner’s life. Lexa couldn’t lose Anya. And so Anya conceded and instead, worked hard to support her cousin and aunt’s situation.

Anya and her parents, Indra and Nyko, gave their savings too and just kept enough for them to get by. Becca could only sob in her niece's, brother and sister-in-laws' arms, swearing she would pay it all back. They shushed her, assuring her that it’s what families do.

“Lex, he will be fine. I promise you, as soon as I get this commission, he’ll be out of Azgeda and on an ICU bed in Arkadia Hospital that instant,” Anya promised with the snapping of her fingers to seem more convincing.

Lexa faced her older cousin, eyes silently thanking her for everything that she'd done and continued to do.

Anya smiled back. “Alright, speaking of, I’m gonna go see what the Cartiers think about that estate. Wish me luck.” Anya moved to kiss Lexa’s temple and Aden’s forehead.

“Good luck, An,” Lexa wished, just as the Real estate agent was about to close the door, earning her a thumbs up at the last minute.

* * *

“Sweetheart, wake up.” Becca gently shook Lexa’s arm to wake her.

“Mom?” The younger omega yawned as she stretched her arms.

Disorientation was still quite the stubborn guest of her mind as she twisted her outstretched upper limbs to wake herself up even more.

“What time is it?”

“It’s eight,” Becca answered as she took spare clothes out of her bag to change into. “There’s dinner on the stove. It’s still hot when I left, but you can reheat it when you get home.”

“Okay, did Costia drop by yet?” Lexa asked as she stood to help her mom unpack the rest of the papers she’d taken from work just so she could spend the rest of the time working beside her son. They could've used the extra overtime pay, but Aden was more important, and Lexa had work the next day so this was how their routine looked like for the last couple of days.

“Not yet, honey, but there’s enough for both of you so be sure your girl gets food in her also.” Becca winked at her eldest.

“Okay, okay. We’ve been together for a year mom, enough with the teasing.”

“Alright. Well, just get home safely, okay?” Becca kissed her forehead as she nodded.

“You know the drill mom, call anytime if anything changes?”

“Yup, will do.”

At that, Lexa moved to kiss the little blonde curls not covered by the bandage on Aden’s head and tucked him in again. “I love you, Aden. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Good night, mom. Try not to be up too late.”

The younger omega grabbed her bag off her chair and moved for the door.

“You should tell yourself that.” Becca winked again.

“Oh my god, seriously,” Lexa groaned, making Becca chuckle as she whispered, “Aden could hear you.”

“What? There’s nothing wrong with what I said. That’s on you and your dirty—”

“Okay, mom. Goodnight. Love you. See you tomorrow.”

Becca shook her head amusedly as she looked after her daughter’s figure hurrying to get out the door.

* * *

“Hey, babe,” Costia greeted after Lexa opened the door for her.

“Hi, Cos.” The omega leaned to kiss her girlfriend.

Their kiss was languid, just as their usual ones, and Lexa had to remember where they were still at before the kiss turned heated.

“Come on in, dinner is on the coffee table.” Lexa followed her girlfriend as soon as she’d closed the door and hung Costia’s coat on the rack.

“Mmmm. Becca sure is the best; I can already taste it just from the smell,” the dark-skinned beta cooed, kneeling beside the open pot.

“Yeah, I’m not even offended,” Lexa agreed as she grabbed the plates and utensils to carefully place them before Costia and herself. She had amazing cooking skills too, but no one could beat her mother’s.

“Seriously, babe. I love your food but expect I’ll love your mother’s more when we get mar—” The beta paused and cleared her throat.

And it made Lexa halt herself, spoon and fork mid-air just hovering above Costia’s plate. Lexa gently placed the utensils down and turned her attention towards the beta, a brow questioningly raised at her as she, at the same time, studied Costia’s features.

In her scrutiny, Lexa was mesmerized once again with her beauty, almost forgetting that Costia had said something quite important with regards to their relationship. Costia’s full lips were parted, her cute button nose slightly flared as she took deep breaths, and her dark brown eyes slightly alarmed at something Lexa was beginning to remember what it was about.

To relax her girlfriend, Lexa stroked the back of her index finger against high cheekbone down to her jaw and chin that shaped a soft inverted triangle.

“When the day comes, you know… I hope to marry you and be mated to you, Lex. I know I’m just a beta, but I can provide for you just as much as an alpha can. I promise you tha—” Her speech was interrupted when pink full lips met hers.

Lexa straddled her girlfriend, food now forgotten as they made out on the couch. An hour or so later, clothing items were removed until they were left with only their underwear. Fortunately, Lexa still had the mind to get off Costia and pull her to her room to continue what they were about to do.

The past few days had been very hard on Lexa, and it had been nearly a week since she and Lexa were last intimate. But now, Lexa needed the release, so as soon as the doors closed, Costia allowed herself to be taken by her girlfriend. Lexa pushed the beta down her bed and eagerly started her passionate assault.

Once their lips crashed, tongues fighting for dominance, the omega slowly moved a hand behind the beta and swiftly unclasped her bra. When Costia’s breasts were freed, Lexa quickly cupped them and rolled her nipples, cutting off their kiss when Costia arched her back in both pleasure and want for more of Lexa’s touch. Lexa watched in complete adoration and lust, and her ears felt like they were on cloud nine themselves at the sinful moan that escaped her girlfriend’s lips. The arousal in the air was the second to the last ingredient she believed she needed to make the spell—she too was trapped in—complete.

_And now for the last ingredient._

Lexa slowly descended down, both hands still doing their magic on brown nipples. When she reached her clothed destination, she pressed a gentle kiss on the mound. Another strained moan released from the beta’s throat as she helped herself and removed her panties for Lexa. When the beta opened her legs wide for Lexa to take, she didn’t hesitate. Her mouth quickly latched on to the waiting, pulsating clit, no teasing whatsoever. She needed to find release and give release at the same time.

Costia willingly gave herself to the omega, knowing just how much her girlfriend went through the past couple of days. And she had to admit, Lexa being aggressive and dominating in bed was the hottest she’d ever seen her girlfriend be. It was almost always her taking the lead in the bedroom. After all, she was Lexa’s first.

And so, in just mere 2 minutes, with Lexa’s two sets of thumb and index finger rolling away at her nipples, her relentless sucking, nipping and licking on her clit, and being impassionedly taken by Lexa like this, Costia had the most intense orgasm she’d ever had in her life.

Two more orgasms from a dominant Lexa later, she was panting, convulsing, and squirting before blacking out. When her eyes opened, she could see Lexa smirking at her.

“I made you squirt and blackout. That’s never happened to us before.” Lexa grinned victoriously.

“That’s never happened _to me_ before. You were amazing, Lex. I love you so much.” Costia pulled Lexa down so their lips could meet.

When Lexa moaned a moment later, Costia pulled back. “My turn.” The beta grinned devilishly as she hoped to provide Lexa the same amount of orgasm and the same level of intensity.

* * *

“Wake up, babe.” Costia nuzzled the omega’s neck. “We have to go to work. Go shower and I’ll see if we can still salvage Becca’s chicken from last night.”

Lexa stretched with a satisfied smile that could only mean she was happy with last night’s activities. Although they weren’t as intense as the ones she gave Costia, they were enough to help her get the release she so badly needed. Her omega within was sated too.

“It might have gone bad already, Cos. We left it out overnight.”

“Nope, I went down when you were asleep last night. It’s in the freezer now, so it might still be good for breakfast.” Costia quickly pressed a kiss on Lexa’s lips. “So, chop, chop. Take a shower and come meet me downstairs.” The beta tickled her sides playfully before making a quick escape as soon as Lexa sat up.

Lexa’s shower was quick and dressing up was too. She donned on her black slacks and army green chiffon blouse for work. Her mother had always complimented how that one made her eyes pop, and she needed the extra boost of confidence if she were to carry the glow—Costia gave her last night—to work, and wherever else work would take her today. She’d been too down lately, and she needed to work extra hard and make some sales for her mother and especially, for her brother.

Lexa checked her phone to see if her boss needed to see her but nothing came up. However, it was still early in the day and even though they had already spoken yesterday afternoon in the office, she just wanted to be sure before making the trip to Arkadia Hospital where she knew her target would be free by lunch.

The omega’s smile was even more radiant as soon as she saw her girlfriend pulling the chair for her.

“Why, how chivalrous of you.” Lexa stole Costia’s hand, just as she was about to leave to take her seat across from her, and kissed the back of it tenderly.

The beta grinned at the reciprocated gesture of affection. “I love you,” she whispered before kissing the omega’s lips.

They ate as they watched the news on the small kitchen TV.

_“I really really didn’t want to be here right now, you guys. It’s just 6 days before the princess’s birthday, it’s around the same time people from the Chamberlain’s office go out to assess their omegas. I should be at home waiting for them.” Katie Goode, one of the ‘Good morning, Polis’ hosts, pouted rather stunningly at the camera._

_Her co-hosts, Josh McMillan and Kennedy Osbourne cooed at their youngest co-host._

_“You better hope this year’s your year, you’ll be 26 next and then you’re disqualified from the assessment,” Kennedy joked._

_Katie sucked a breath as if offended. “You dare disclose my age in public, sir?”_

_“Aww, look at her polishing her sentences for our royal family,” Josh cooed again._

_Kennedy laughed before taking on a more serious countenance and facing a camera. “In other news, Crown Princess Clarke was spotted yesterday strolling the front gardens, intimately wrapping an arm around Lady Niylah’s back, do you still think Lady Mel is the princess’s favorite?”_

_Josh chuckled at that. “I don’t know, Kennedy, Lady Niylah was Princess Clarke’s first royal consort. They’ve known each other longer, I still think she is the favorite.”_

_“But what if the princess has finally decided to settle down, who do you think she’d choose? Or would she even choose from her consorts?” Kennedy asked again._

_“No, I don’t know, man, what I do know is that our Katie here wouldn’t have a chance at all when that happens,” Josh commented._

_And the two betas started laughing at the huffing omega between them._ It was obvious to the viewers then that they were just teasing their co-host.

But nevertheless, they hit two birds with one stone. Their questions were sure to bring about more discussions of that nature throughout the entire Polis realm, both the continent and overseas.

_Who is Princess Clarke’s monthly favorite? If she’d get married, would the king make the decision? Or would she pick from her omegas? Would there be an omega war when one of them was chosen and elevated as the Princess Consort while the rest remained as Royal Consorts? What happens when a pup was born from a royal consort? Etc._

“Really, Cos, I’m gonna go crazy if I hear any more about the princess’s life.” Lexa groaned, standing up to turn the TV off before returning to her seat to eat the rest of her breakfast in peace.

The beta simply giggled. “You should be crazy by now. The princess is all the realm talks about ever since it was announced that the Late Queen Abby was pregnant.”

“Yeah, but if Queen Abby were alive right now, she’d have set her husband and daughter straight and none of these absurd royal consorts would even cross those conceited royals’ minds.”

“Hey”—Costia's hand quickly rested atop Lexa’s—“none of that. Please. If anyone could hear you…” Costia trailed off, not wanting to finish the obvious sentence.

“I know.” Lexa sighed heavily. “I just can’t help it, Cos. They’ve got it all, but all they continue to do is conquer more and more kingdoms, making ours rich and powerful for sure. But what about those people they took lands from? What about their heritage and rights being stolen from them? What about our people? Surely, they could see some of Poliskru struggle too. And yet, they are blinded by their greed for wealth and power and becoming an empire. All the while, entertaining and distracting those of us that are sheep—which may I add, sadly constitutes 90% of this continent’s population alone—about this whole ‘Royal consort’ crap.” Lexa took a deep breath as soon as her spiel ended, and then her shoulders hung dejectedly.

“Their bullshit is just tiring. So, to hell with the royal family, and to hell with the noble class!” Lexa exclaimed one last time before she silenced herself.

Costia looked around her as if she could actually see the neighbors behind concrete walls. But returned her attention back to her girlfriend, letting her frustration out also, “I hope that’s the last of that today. I wouldn’t want you to have a meltdown in public and rant about the royal family. Because seriously, Lex, that’s really dangerous. Think about Aden, _please_.”

At the mention of her brother, Lexa instantly calmed down. Costia was right, the king was the most powerful man on the planet. Their Royal House having conquered and owned exactly 37.5% of the earth’s total land area. Which in history books meant the royal family owned Polis, originally, took over five well-established neighboring kingdoms and formed the Continental Polis, and over the next centuries, conquered nine other large kingdoms overseas.

The Polis army was the largest and strongest the world—and the history of it—had ever seen. And yet, they do not provoke. They simply wait to be given a reason to overthrow, but this did not mean other nations were safe from their fury. The Kings and Queens that were dislodged from their thrones were either because they had pissed the House of Griffin and the royal family retaliated, or that they were part of the means to succeed in their grand vengeance. And so, in a year or decade, the House of Griffin would have owned a kingdom or two with only a few men lost to the cause.

Lexa knew one rude word against the House of Griffin could lose one’s tongue, and one ‘misguided’ opinion of them could lose one’s life and endanger their family’s. The Griffins were the most powerful family, Lexa knew that, and the whole world knew that.

As soon as Lexa took her last deep breath, she was calmer. “I’m really sorry. I’ll do better.”

“Yes, please, if not for me, Becca or yourself, for Aden.”

Lexa nodded in agreement at the dark brown eyes staring intently at her.

“Yes.”

“Okay, now I have to go to work. I’ll see you if I see you?” Costia smirked.

“Yeah, I’m headed to Arkadia now. But I have to be at Hopkins in the afternoon so we might not meet at all.”

“Okay, I’ll be at Sinai the whole day so maybe I’ll just come see you back here later? Same time?”

“Yup. I love you.” Lexa smiled into the kiss Costia gave her.

“I love you too.”

* * *

“Oh, here comes my favorite pharmaceutical sales rep,” the brunette omega doctor chirped at the sight of Lexa.

“Good morning, Doctor Matthews,” Lexa greeted back with equal energy.

Just as she was apparently the doctor’s favorite pharmaceutical sales rep, Doctor Matthews was her favorite doctor also.

The older omega was gorgeous with her diamond-shaped face, full lips, long curled lashes, and bright blue, gentle eyes. Doctor Paige Matthews was one of the best sought-out neurosurgeons in the continent. She was amazing at her job, and Lexa could see that the doctor’s colleagues and patients loved her. But the fact that she was alone broke Lexa’s heart.

She knew a woman this wonderful should have a family and a home. But all Lexa knew about that part of her life was that the good doctor lost her husband and child almost two decades ago. And at one point in their friendship, she had a glance at the doctor’s neck and was surprised to see there were no mating marks anywhere. To lose a mate would mean three days of excruciating pain until the mark faded into a little outline of a bite mark. Paige had none.

She recalled she’d heard the doctor call her late husband her mate more than once. But after that, she just didn't know anymore. And though they’ve known each other for over a year now, she could never pry into the doctor’s life nor disrespect her want for privacy. If the doctor wanted to share, she could share at her own pace.

“How are you, sweetheart? How is your brother?” Paige asked.

“He’s doing better. Mom’s doing her best to partially pay even a quarter of what we owe the hospital just so we’d be allowed to move Aden here. And then he’d be in much safer and trusted hands.” Lexa winked and smiled at the doctor.

“Oh, Lexa, please just let me help already,” Paige pleaded once more. Paige was there a few hours after Aden was under the knife. She held both Lexa and Becca’s sagging, sobbing bodies as she patiently explained in layman's terms, whenever a doctor would come out to update them what they were doing to Aden.

“Please, Paige. You are seriously forgetting that you already paid for his medicines, _and I know_ who that anonymous donor was. I'd recognize your penmanship _anywhere_ ; it’s the only one that belongs to a doctor that I can actually read. Which is why I came here to give you this as a really _really_ small thank you.” Lexa handed Paige a takeaway lunch from her favorite Italian restaurant.

“I know mom had already talked to you the other day; I just wanted to come here to personally thank you also. It’s not every day a literal angel of a doctor leaves a Manila envelope with 30 grand cash under my sleeping ass’s arms. _Which was really risky by the way,_ ” Lexa reprimanded quickly before engulfing the older omega into her embrace. “But thank you. With everything we’ve gotten from you, Anya, my aunt, and uncle and then our savings, we just need a few hundred dollars now and then we’d be able to get Aden out of there by tomorrow and moved here.”

As Lexa pulled back, she quickly dabbed off a tear that escaped. When another one made a run for it, it was Paige’s thumb that caught it.

“You guys are like family to me, of course, I would help. I would’ve done more, Lex. But my bank limits my withdrawal due to other stuff I’ve been paying for. I was gonna go again and try this afternoon. And then secretly leave another envelope, this time, under your mother’s sleeping ass’s arms. _But_ without the poorly conceived idea of writing legibly. Darn handwriting,” Paige cursed at the same time pulling her right hand and scolded it for the dramatics.

Lexa laughed. “Yeah, no, my mom won’t definitely get fooled still. You’re the only rich person we know who’s _that_ generous. So she’d immediately realize it was you. But I commend the perfume you sprayed on the envelope to hide your scent. That one wasn’t poorly conceived at all.” The younger brunette smiled teasingly at Paige.

The doctor only scoffed, “pfft. Of course, I’m at least a little smart. I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.”

“No, you probably won’t,” Lexa agreed before smiling softly. “And a lot of people, literally, wouldn't be here too if it weren’t for you. My _family_ would be a complete mess without you.”

“My dear, as I’ve said, you guys are like family to me. I can’t be with my daughter, and I can’t be with my mate anymore, and that only means I have to spread the love elsewhere.” Paige caressed Lexa’s cheeks as she tilted her head.

“You are god-sent, Paige Matthews.” Lexa leaned into the touch before hugging her again. “I hope you know that.”

“I’m not always cocky my dear, but I know. I know.” Paige’s confidence made Lexa laugh heartily and not a moment after, the doctor joined her.

* * *

“Lunch was lovely, Lexa, I hope we can do this again another time. And since I will be visiting Aden later, let me bring dinner then?” The doctor pouted at the younger omega.

Lexa sighed. “Alright.”

They shared a hug before Lexa went to leave, and the good doctor went to save more lives.

Once Lexa was out of the hospital door, she felt like a huge burden was lifted off her shoulders. She could feel the love Paige had been showering her and her family. She felt like she could just conquer whatever else that was coming her way.

And she wanted to spread the light and happy emotions, so she got onto the bus headed to Sinai Medical to see another one of her favorite people. She had two more hours before she could see the other doctors she was planning to catch at Hopkins.

After 25 minutes on the bus, she made it to her destination. Before entering the hospital, she bought her girlfriend’s favorite cupcakes for her to enjoy in between meeting doctors.

It was how she and Costia met, running around the hospital trying to catch doctors in their offices or breaks. They were after the same doctor back then, and Lexa had an extra Subway takeaway, knowing the doctor she was about to meet always forgets to eat. When Costia and Lexa sat outside the doctor’s office, waiting for her to arrive, Costia’s rumbling stomach suddenly echoed around the silent room. The doctor’s receptionist had to stifle her giggle, but Lexa simply offered Costia her own sandwich, and that was how everything started.

Costia always forgets to eat when she was at work so Lexa was sure her girlfriend would tear up—in that innocent, happy way that she does—when she’d see the cupcakes.

But as life would have it, as if her joy was something that should never be celebrated, to be snatched away and replaced with something so heart-clenching, she was the one who was about to cry today.

After some directions to her girlfriend’s whereabouts, she did find her in the end. Behind one of the doctors' closed office, she could hear moans coming from the other side. She quickly turned to remove herself, thinking she had just invaded a doctor’s privacy.

Just as she was about to leave, she heard her girlfriend’s voice, _“Fuck, Celine, yes. You’re so big. Fuck. Harder.”_

_She wanted to be wrong._

_She begged to be wrong._

But when a strained moan planted her on the spot, stupefying her, and the doors opened to her face a few minutes later, her suspicion was confirmed: from Costia’s surprised dark eyes, to the scent of cum that she knew were her girlfriend’s and this _fucking_ alpha doctor, and to the distressed pheromones her girlfriend was emitting.

She was through with her.

“We’re done, Costia.”

She would not take this bullshit. Anything else but this, even the unfair justice system—she knew she would never be a voice of change to—but not this. She would not let this heartbreak break her any further. She had a mother that relied on her and a brother to keep alive.

She would cry about this for a moment today, but she would not completely break down until later. Not today. _Not until Aden’s awake._

* * *

She gave herself just this afternoon—before going to see Aden—to cry her heart out. She would have to catch the Hopkins doctors another time. But right now, before she was to see him, she needed to be clear of the negative feelings.

Who knew if today would be the day Aden woke up? It was an unlikely event, but she couldn’t risk it. And her heart really just needed to cry out for a while.

Her omega felt betrayed and abandoned, and she could say the same for herself. They were both thrashing, her omega within, and her shredding her bed and pillow covers to pieces. She wasn’t a violent person, but her bedsheets were still bathed in hers and Costia’s combined essence.

And her heart breaks at the thought that last night was one of the happiest nights of her life. Costia had expressed her intent to marry her, and their lovemaking was so intense that it was admittedly, the best the two had ever had. But Lexa wasn’t sure anymore. Apparently, that doctor’s big cock satisfied her girlfriend enough to do a complete 180 just after the night Costia told her they'd be wed and mated someday.

It was eight past five in the afternoon when she stopped crying, her heart was numb, but she had to pump herself up for later when she sees her favorite blonde boy.

Lexa had already finished cleaning her room and dumping the shredded remains of her old sheets. She was fixing a little makeup on her face when she heard the doorbell ring.

When she got down and peeked through the peephole, she could see it was a man and a woman in dress suits, behind them was a lady in a lab coat and another lady dressed as a maid. It was the most unusual set of visitors she’d ever seen, but she opened the door nonetheless.

“May I help you?”

* * *

“Fetch it, Bowie! Fetch!”

The adorable light brown terrier ran to pick up the ball and returned it to his owner.

“Good boooy. Who’s a good boy? Bowie is!” The owner gently rubbed both hands on either side of the terrier’s face.

“Sweetheart,” a man called, making the dog owner turn their head with a huge smile at the recognition.

“Papa! Welcome home!” the owner called out and ran to meet the man with an embrace.

In the public’s eyes, they were always seen as reserved but strong and resolute figures. But in the privacy of their home, they were very close to each other.

The child was raised in a much controlled but pampered environment. And the father had done nothing but made sure his child had every single thing any person, child or adult, could ever dream of.

The father made sure no one could ever harm even a useless dead skin cell on his child’s body.

And the father made sure his child would be every bit as powerful as he was.

She was his greatest strength and weakness. But no one could ever touch them. And the world knew that.

“I have missed you, Clarke.” The father looked down at his daughter with a puff of his chest as his hands settled to his back again in his usual regal stand. A look that would instantly say, 'this man was not to be trifled with if you want to continue breathing.'

But it was _his face_ that was feared by his people and the nations they have yet to meet on the battlefield. Even the kingdoms they did conquer could not take back what once was theirs; before they could even finish drafting plans of rebellion, they were already taking their last breaths.

“I, too, Papa. Although my omegas had kept me distracted, I would still end up wishing you were here, especially when I had to study in the war room with General Quint. I think I would learn much better from you or General Gustus.”

Clarke’s lips twitched in a mixed look of dismay and disappointment. This caught her father’s attention.

“Was General Quint not to your liking?” the king asked, gauging his daughter’s reaction.

“Well, I don’t like him per se. And his achievements on the battlefield did deserve their merits. But he treats the maids poorly, and I don’t like it when he does that.”

Her father sighed. “Quint is a rugged man. And we’ve talked about this. The staff knows what they signed up for. And if those maids were omegas, they probably had it coming.”

“Okay... he said the same thing too,” Clarke slightly acquiesced.

“See?”

“Yes, but I still don’t like it. He's your friend, can’t you at least tell him not to do it in my presence? I tried telling him to stop, and I thought he did but then he still kept doing it.”

“He did not listen to you?” her father seethed, and Clarke knew she needed to make sure everything was alright with her.

“I wasn’t upset that he didn’t listen. I was upset because he kept harassing the maids, making them sit on his lap when I left the room. I returned not five minutes later to get a book I’d forgotten to take with me, and he was already harassing them again.”

“Clarke, besides myself, no one is more powerful than you. If anyone thought otherwise, that is treason. Whatever you want, you shall have. Whatever you want, you may take.” The king’s anger was palpable, but Clarke knew for her sake, he was holding back his pheromones.

She nodded understandingly. It's what was always said to her ever since she was a pup. “Yes, Papa, but I don’t think General Quint is guilty of treason. He is still one of our greatest warriors,” Clarke tried again, she knew one show of distaste from her, and her father would make an immediate and effective change.

“Yes, that is true,” the king agreed, making Clarke take a deep sigh of relief.

“Your Majesty.” Lord Kane bowed before the king and turned to Clarke to bow to her also. “Crown Princess.”

“Lord Kane.” The king nodded in acknowledgment.

“Hello, Lord Marcus.” Clarke beamed.

“What brings you here from your office, Private Secretary?” the king inquired.

“Sir, I have received an urgent message from King Russell Lightbourne,” Marcus informed, waiting for further orders to continue or if they should speak in private. He knew the king would want to include Clarke in almost all matters of the state, but he had to make sure.

“Alright, out with it,” the king ordered.

Marcus cleared his throat as he retrieved his tablet to read the message. “King Titus, we have received disturbing news of a group of Gabriel’s children reaching our shores from several directions. We humbly ask that you give assistance to our distressed nation. Ten of your superiorly-manned vessels alone could outmatch thirty of his. We shall be in great debt to you and your future empire. Whatever you may want, we shall give if you help us in this time of need. Signed, King Russell of House Lightbourne”

King Titus only nodded at the message. “Give them twenty vessels so they could return in less than a week, and that little war of his would be over.” Marcus nodded at the king’s order.

“Daughter, what say you?”

“Twenty manned vessels could end his war in four days, Father. Ten would make them lose their kingdom. The longer their war took, the more money they’ll be willing to offer to Polis. But it is not wealth you are after, we have basically fifty times more than they do.

"We can very efficiently take over their lands, but you do not want to. We know their lands are rich with unnatural things, but there is no tradable wealth there, not after our scientists have acquired their unique species and studied them.

"You want them to see that we would support them easily for all the other nations to witness. Almost every sentence in his message was laced with sycophancy. They would think they have finally figured you out after your generosity. And that you are falling for it, but it was actually them stepping into the trap. The other nations would follow suit, and you will watch them thinking that you are not. And by then, they’d have thought they were safe from Polis. They’d think our guards were down when it was, in fact, their guards that were.”

King Titus proudly nodded at every sentence. His daughter was just as strategic and ruthless as he was and was absolutely superior and remarkable at the game of thrones.

His brows shot up when Clarke added with a chuckle, “But you do enjoy how they kiss your alpha butt.”

At that, King Titus was amused and rolled his eyes lightheartedly. “Alright, alright. Run along now, I have more to discuss with Marcus now that I have returned.”

Clarke shot him a toothy grin before slightly bowing her head.

“Yes, Father. We’ll see you at dinner!” Clarke called out as she ran back inside the palace with Bowie chasing after her.

King Titus kept his smile until his daughter was out of view.

“Marcus, please take Quint in the dungeon. And have Gustus take over Clarke’s lessons in war affairs. Should Clarke ask his whereabouts, tell her I’ve sent him somewhere he can no longer disrespect omegas.”

Marcus nodded at the order. “Yes, Your Grace.”

“And be sure to ready my devices, I want Quint to see them right in front of him as he awaits his fate.”

Marcus gulped and nodded again.

King Titus looked him straight in the eyes, his rage visible within them. “Be sure to remind the rest of the staff that if they scoff at the princess’s orders, they would suffer a similar fate.”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Marcus quickly replied.

The order was loud and clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geography (for reference):  
> TonDC – Washington DC  
> > Lexa's city  
> > Azgeda Medical Center (Main branch)
> 
> Arkadia – Alexandria, Virginia (But Arkadia from the show points it to Orange County, VA.)  
> > Arkadia Hospital
> 
> Polaris – Baltimore, Maryland (Polis’s location. But in the show, it’s pointed somewhere in Abingdon, MD)  
> > Seat of House Griffin / The Capitol  
> > Griffin Palace
> 
> So, how was it?  
> If you find any mistakes, sorry. You can call me out on anything.  
> Thank you!


	2. Heaven’s door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A backstory...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've no beta for all my fics so I hope you forgive any mistakes/parts that need to be improved on. But I learn and challenge whatever creativity I could squeeze out of my brain along the way, so there are those silver linings.  
> Thank you and enjoy this little flashback.
> 
> If you see this ** it means warning. And it ends with another **  
> There is a non-con scene in this chapter.

* * *

_19 years ago_

* * *

“Prince Titus,” King Dieter acknowledged. “Where is your brother?”

“He was talking to Lady Callie the last I saw him, Father,” Titus answered. “May I ask what this meeting is about?”

“This is about your future bride, Titus. The omegas will be here earlier than expected. They will arrive in a few days, therefore, you are to expect a rush of plans. Tailors will arrive this afternoon to do the final details of your uniforms and suits. And you are expected to read these files about the omegas.” King Dieter moved his hand towards the table, five fingertips planking atop a pile of folders. “When you meet them, you may take your pick of the litter. If you need to be sure, take them to your bed before making your final decision.”

“Yes, Father.” Prince Titus bowed his head.

“Alright, now take these and go. If you see your brother, tell him to come see me in the afternoon after my meeting with Lord Jaha.”

“Sir.” Prince Titus bowed before taking the files off the table and making his way out the door.

* * *

“Wow.”

Prince Titus didn’t need to look up to know who it was that came into his room. Even though they shared the same scent—being twins—he was still quite aware when his brother was nearby.

“Have you been informed father needs to see you at around four once he has finished talking to Thelonious Senior?” Titus asked, eyes still undetached from the current omega’s file.

They were all too the same for him. They were beautiful, but it was their background and all the other written information that he poured himself into. He didn’t care for the appearance and preferences. He cared for the relevant and essential data.

“Yes, Lord Samuel’s told me.” The other prince walked forward with the aim—Titus knew all too well—to hover over his brother’s desk.

“How does that man still have time to be here and be your best friend when he’s always away fawning over his pregnant mate?”

“You know how it is, brother. Murphy may be my best friend, but you are too.”

“Right,” Titus answered as he continued reading the file.

“Come on now, twins to the end. The Heir and the Spare!” The other prince laughed heartily.

At that, Titus finally glanced up at his brother. “Jacob, are you not at all offended by that? Yes, it is a common phrase, but it mocks the power our family has. Power that grew in size and intensity for over 800 years. People say that in levity as if sarcastically telling us to watch our backs.”

Prince Jacob sighed, shoulders sagging. “You know one day, you will find there is beauty in every little thing you see without a thought of its possible threat that it _may not_ even possess.”

“You are too much of a pacifist, brother. Which is why it is a good thing I came out before you did. Let me take the burden of our family and lead without lenience. Nobody can ever touch us. Nobody can ever touch _you_.”

“And I appreciate that, Ti. If that’s where you find joy, then fine. But I urge you, should you find joy in something else, pursue it with all your heart, yes?” Jacob leaned on his brother's table, pleading him with his blue eyes.

Titus loved his brother dearly. He loved his brother above his own father. And he knew Jacob pleading with his eyes was one of his weaknesses. He knew from stories that Jacob was so much like their mother, just as he was every bit like their father. And he found comfort that even though their mother was gone from childbirth, he, as the alpha, would protect her through protecting his beta brother. And nothing ever mattered but maintaining and fortifying their power and making sure his brother was safe and healthy.

“Of course, Jake.” Titus smiled lovingly at his brother, a smile only ever reserved for him. “Now, go away as I have to finish these and then those genius chronicles from Master Tzu, which I recommend you read also.”

“Nah.” Jake pushed himself off the table. “I have you to protect me, big brother.”

Titus immediately puffed his chest at that, making Jake chuckle. “There’s something else I need to talk to you about, but it can wait. You’re busy with all that,” Jake said, pointing at the other half of files his brother had yet to go through. “It’ll keep.”

“If you’re sure it can wait. But otherwise, I am right here, Jacob,” Titus offered.

“I know.” Jake then drummed the tips of both his hands on the table’s edge as he made to leave. “I’ll see you later, Ti.

“And good luck finding a wife!” Jake called over his shoulder, snickering.

Titus shook his head amusedly at his brother’s retreating figure.

* * *

The thud of several books falling at the same time on carpeted floor dragged Titus’s attention out of his book. He stood up from his favorite single-seat leather armchair, situated on the mezzanine of the library, in search of the source.

The palace had just recently been filled with 25 omega strangers that were beginning to suffocate him. And though he knew his current hiding spot was known by everyone else, the strangers hadn't.

_But apparently, he was wrong._

Titus looked and leaned on the intricately-designed balustrade as he noticed a figure standing behind one of the stacks on the main floor below.

“Come out,” the prince ordered firmly. The tone of his voice was neutral, but the threat behind it could not be missed.

“I’m so sorry, Your Grace, I did not know you would be here.” A brunette lady revealed herself from behind the stack.

When Titus saw her, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen in his life. He found himself walking slowly towards the stairs and descended, eyes still studying the features of what he knew now from scent was an omega. The lady’s lips were pink and thin, cheekbones slightly prominent, nose long and straight, but eyes—chocolate brown eyes between curling lashes—were the most captivating of all.

But as soon as he made his way towards the brunette, he could also scent her perfectly, and she was incredibly enticing, like lavender with a hint of petrichor. His own—like his twin brother—was the fresh breeze through vast lands of pine trees. And he knew that with this omega, their mated scent would be the best there ever was.

He had never met anyone that had ever caught his attention before.

He was utterly in love.

“Please, my lady. Do not be troubled. I am not upset,” Titus reassured with voice so gentle.

He studied her features again, trying to remember the name that came with such sublimity. He was going to curse himself if his memory came short. _It would be an unimpressive first impression of him,_ he thought.

The omega’s gorgeous cat eyes visibly relaxed, a small smile formed on beautifully sculpted lips. “Thank you, Your Royal Highness. I have been here all morning by the last window’s alcove, so I didn't notice His Highness’s presence. I was too consumed by the book I was reading.”

Titus was happy with the admission. He himself loved to read. This omega definitely was the perfect mate for him. “That is good to hear. What book was it you were so engrossed by?”

The omega beamed, very pleased to have made a good first impression on the Crown Prince, and would gladly talk about books all day long. “It is non-fiction, about an alpha born to a Duke in Europe who chose to be a doctor in Asia instead of carrying on his family’s legacy. It was a sacrifice that his family came to accept in the end especially when they saw all his efforts, and all the hospitals he’d built for the less privileged communities. It was just a wonderful read, I couldn't put the book down.”

Titus listened eagerly, his facial expressions softened at the way the lady swooned. “I could have that book traced for you and see if the author has more of his chronicles, published or not.”

His heart almost stopped at the wide smile he was rewarded with. “You could do that, Your Grace?”

“Yes, it is no difficult task at all,” Titus responded happily, his mind still multi-tasking, going over the files he’d read about the omegas in search of a name.

But his memory didn’t fail him. After a second recollection, he was sure that this omega wasn’t part of the entourage brought in for him.

“That would be wonderfu—” The omega’s enthusiastic rumbling was cut off when a voice behind them interrupted their conversation.

Titus’s initial annoyance died immediately when he recognized that voice.

“There you are!” Prince Jake called.

Titus turned around to greet his brother back but was surprised when Jake proceeded to the side of the omega, putting his left hand on the small of her back. Titus had to calm his raging alpha within, the turn of events was upsetting to him too, but he needed to know more before reacting.

“I am so pleased you two have already met. But any moment now father will too,” Jake said, his eyes moving from Titus to the omega. The omega’s eyes widened, and her distress was palpable.

“Jake, are you sure? I thought we were supposed to do this formally in the throne room?” the omega whispered.

“I’m so sorry, my love. We were talking just out in the gardens, and the topic of my mating was brought up so I had to go find you, but he followed me,” Jake answered.

“He’s here? You’ve told His Majesty?” the omega reconfirmed.

“Yes, he has talked to me,” a firm voice bellowed, making the omega squirm on her spot, forgetting her well-practiced curtsy. Jake swiftly moved closer to support the omega’s weight.

King Dieter strode closer to the three. “Out with it, Jacob.”

Jake cleared his throat as he straightened his back and distanced himself just a few inches away from the omega. His father was half an inch taller than he was; they shared a similar body build; he was the most powerful alpha in status and wolf strength—but Jake would overcome all of that if it meant he could be with his omega.

“Father, Brother, this is Abigail Turco, my fiancée,” Jake introduced.

The two alphas of the Griffin family had unreadable expressions to Abigail. But Jake knew what they were most likely thinking.

His father was upset, but Jake understood it was because of the sudden announcement and not having sought out his counsel before even making the decision to propose. His twin brother also seemed upset, but Jake wasn’t sure yet if it was because of his choice of a bride or because Titus, too, was caught surprised.

But then suddenly, his father’s expression warmed as if an idea crossed his mind. “Turco of Firence?” King Dieter asked Abigail.

“Yes, Your Majesty. But I am more of a distant relation now to the current Head of the House. I come from a humble home in a crowded neighborhood of Gosci, Arkadia,” Abigail answered in all honesty.

“And yet you proudly wear your family crest around your neck.” The king pointed to the bird pendant hanging on Abigail’s neck.

“It was a gift, Sire, when I met my 5th cousin Alejandro Turco a few years ago. He had tracked down all our relations to give us this.” Abigail smiled down, fingers playing with the pendant. “I think he means for this to say that the unity of the family is never frayed by the distance, in every sense of that word.” Abigail looked up to see the king’s expression softening for her before giving Jake an approving smile.

“Well said. I suppose this is one of those destined moments, seeing as your sigil is that of an eagle with a golden crown while ours is essentially two griffins and a crown too.”

Both Abigail and Jake beamed at the opinion. It was what they’d been hoping for—more even. This was the best blessing they could ever get from the king.

As Jake was always the one to show more affection than any of his family, he didn’t hesitate when he pulled away from Abby and embraced his father unrestrainedly. King Dieter had already expected this so he simply wrapped his arms around his younger son and patted his back twice before letting him go.

When Jake pulled back he looked at his brother. “And you, brother. Do I have your blessing?”

Titus straightened his back as if his current rigidness wasn’t enough. He let go of his clenched jaw to answer his brother, “Of course, Jacob.”

Abigail was surprised at the lack of his words. He was a little more articulate than that when they spoke earlier. But she noticed that the king and her beloved weren’t too fazed by it, as if they expected just as much from the Crown Prince.

But above anything else, Abigail was pleased. Her heart and her omega were bursting with joy at the king’s acceptance of their engagement. Her beloved returned to her side, holding her in his arms, and all she could ever do was show an equal form of affection, not conscious at all that their two audiences were the most powerful people on the planet.

* * *

Not a week later, the newly engaged couple were mated. And again, the king and Prince Titus were upset at hearing the news before they were even told of the couple’s plans.

“Father,” Jake pleaded before his father and brother. “I cannot help it. She is the one for me, and my wolf and her wolf just wanted to be together as soon as possible. We cannot wait a month for the wedding.” Jake pouted, trying to get them to soften.

And as he expected, it worked, just as it always had before when he was a pup, when he was a teenager, and even now as a twenty-one-year-old prince.

His father sighed. “Alright. Unofficially, she may be addressed as Her Royal Highness. But that would only be formalized in a month _when_ you are married and as one.” The king glared at his son, who was smiling sheepishly. “Can you wait now that you are actually mated?”

Jake’s head nodded vehemently, earning him a soft chuckle from the king. “Yes, yes. Thank you, Father. I will be on my best behavior now. Thank you.”

“And you’d think your son would have known by now that that was expected of him from the very beginning.” The king shook his head amusedly. The prince was always easily the most spontaneous royal in the palace.

“Sorry…” Jake cowered a little at that. 

“But I don’t expect you to have the same luxury, Prince Titus.” The king turned to his older son, who had been very quiet the whole time, the last few days, in fact.

“Of course, Father. Even if I were given that, I still wouldn’t take it,” Titus assured, his chest puffing out.

Jake smiled at his brother. He always did find peace in order, rules, and control. They may be twins, but they weren’t exactly the same in nature. Nevertheless, they were bound by blood and love.

King Dieter seemed pleased by that response so he looked back to his younger son as he said, “Why don’t you go now, check on your wedding arrangements. I am sure you would know Princess Abby’s desires. Go on her behalf as she will continue to be busy learning about our roles and duty as a Griffin.”

“Yes, Father.” Jake eagerly accepted. He was already excited to get the wedding over with, but the preparations added more to his thrill.

He knew from his father that what he was feeling was a sign that he had found his true mate. His father had secretly spoken to him the day before and told him how he and his mother were true mates too. It was why his father was quick to accept his engagement to Abby back in the library. And also the reason why—after their talk about true mates—Jake had gone over to his betrothed’s chambers and proposed that they be mated soon. Abby was quick to accept the proposal. And after a heated make out, they willingly and wittingly agreed to be mated then and there.

That was last night, and now Jake and Abby were happily mated.

The younger prince left his father and brother in the King’s office with his new glow, sporting his mating mark and floating around the Palace halls with his new scent. A fresh combination of pine trees and lavender bathed by gentle rain.

Titus felt something he had never felt towards Jake before.

As soon as his brother’s new scent hit him, he hated him.

It was the scent he had imagined sharing with Abby the very first day they’d met in the library.

And his brother took all of it away from him.

“Titus, are the omegas really not to your liking?” the king called his attention.

“No, Father.” Titus hunched back down on the papers before him.

He and his father were just discussing budget plans for the eleventh kingdom—Soutafri—they had recently acquired through war when Jake came into the room earlier.

“Have you at least bedded them to make sure?”

“No.”

The king sighed. “I thought the files would've given you at least an idea as to which of them you preferred.”

“I do not like them at all, Father.” Titus had to hold his control; it was almost slipping away from him. The constant inquiry regarding his choice for a future bride was a painful reminder that the one he wanted had just recently mated his brother.

“There is nothing you can do about this, Titus. You will be mated, but you cannot have your brother’s mate,” the king declared.

Titus quickly turned to see the king’s waiting, stoic expression. “Father…”

“I know you are attracted to Abigail. You and your brother sometimes share the same preferences. I know you are attracted to her scent just as Jake is. But you cannot have her.”

“You’ve known…” Titus shook his head incredulously. “You knew Jake and I are equally attracted to her and yet you allowed _him_ to have her. And I have to suffer on the side? I am the older one. I am the Crown Prince. I am the alpha. Why must that beta have her?” Titus shouted.

King Dieter glared at him, and Titus sunk down to his seat. “The fact that you now condescend on your brother’s nature and position speaks that you do not deserve him, and you do not deserve Abby. You forget that they met and fell in love before you did. You forget that though you and Jake are equally in love with her, you did not care to think it would be Abby’s choice in the end. If she wanted you, she would’ve chosen you the first time you met!

"But all I saw from that moment in the library up to the present is that she is as smitten with your brother as he is with her. Yes, you are the Crown Prince. Yes, you are the older brother. So start acting like one!” the king bellowed and as always, Titus cowered in his seat.

“Now, get to know your omegas and choose. If no one still sparks your interest, come back and we will gather a second batch for you to choose from,” King Dieter ordered, turning to face the large window behind his desk, hands resting on his back.

It was a signal Titus knew, unfortunately, all too well. He was dismissed.

* * *

“Oh, Your Highness, there is much you need to see down south.” When Lady Diana Sydney brought a hand on his arm again, with that irking high-pitched sound she called a giggle, he was through.

“If you'll excuse me, my lady. I have much more important things to do other than to discuss _things down south that I have yet to see_. And need I remind you that I am the Prince and as such, I have had hours and hours poured onto my studies and see what there is to see in all of my kingdoms.”

“Yes, of course, Your Highness. How silly of me.” Another hand reaching for his arm and then he was out.

“Please find your way out of the palace immediately,” Titus called out as he walked away. He heard her gasp and ask about the ball, which she obviously just got uninvited to.

Just as he turned around another corner he bumped into an unexpected, yet welcomed surprise.

“Your Highness! I am so sorry, I should be watching where I’m going.” Abby quickly helped to steady Titus as she was already held firmly by her ladies-in-waiting.

“Princess, hello. I am alright. Thank you.” Titus lowered his head a little to hide his blush.

“May I ask how your choosing has been so far?” Abby asked innocently.

She and the crown prince got along well on that first day, and she wanted to continue getting along with him, seeing as how much Jake talked about his brother and how they’d be living under the same roof from now on.

However, Titus read that question differently. “None of them were at all interesting. They don’t read as much as you do. They’re not as easy to get along with as you are.”

“Oh.” Abby’s face fell. She sensed there was some force behind those words. Force, her subconscious just knew she must be wary of.

“Well, you will meet the right one for you, Your Grace.” Abby smiled again. “I hope to get along with them if we are all to live in the palace together,” the brunette tried to hint and vaguely remind him that she was already taken.

“Yes.” Titus nodded, but her message remained hidden between the lines. He was distracted by what the omega had just said.

All the stress he’d been under the past few days made him forget that fact. And the prospect of seeing Abby every day made his alpha ecstatic. _If only Jacob would be out of the picture every once in a while just like this._ His day would be complete if he could talk to Abby, or see her for a moment, or even just catch a whiff of her original scent.

And just like any of the previous days that he had a short moment with Abby, a tall, blonde beta was sure to come and ruin it.

“Hello, beautiful people,” Jake greeted as he walked down the hall from where Abby came from.

Just as Abby turned, Jake was quick to hold her waist and nuzzle his face on her neck, making the omega squeal.

“Easy, my love.” Abby tried to pry herself away from his muscular arms.

Titus saw the threat his brother had been to the omega. He saw the unease on her face. He was almost about to growl at Jake when the blonde spoke.

“Oh, right! Yes. I’m sorry, my love. I just can’t help it.” Jake loosened his hold around her, but he still had her in his arms, his forehead against hers. “I’ve missed you,” Jake whispered as he gently swayed the both of them.

Abby giggled. “You’ve just seen me not 5 minutes ago.”

Jake nuzzled under her neck again, earning him another squeal.

Titus cleared his throat then. “Jacob, give the lady her personal space back.”

Jake laughed. “Alright, alright. Just because we are family now, doesn’t mean you guys can gang up on me.” Jake pouted and Abby was swift to kiss his waiting lips.

Titus removed himself then, “I’ll see you all at the ball tonight.”

He walked away wondering how Abby truly feels. It looked as if she was trapped in the possessive grasp of his brother. _She looked like she had no choice but to be with him._

* * *

The ball was in full swing and the guests were very much pleased and entertained with each other. It was the anniversary of the king and his late wife’s marriage. A celebration the king continued to have ever since their wedding twenty-four years ago.

Their marriage was short-lived as Queen Ciana died giving birth to the twins three years after. But even so, the king continued to celebrate the life of his late mate, much to the dismay of the ladies he'd taken to bed over the years. He found his true mate, there was no reason for him to mate another anymore.

Instead, he focused on his kingdoms and his sons. It was obvious to the public that the king was always unconsciously drawn to his younger son. And it was because Jake was so much like his mother. Titus knew this, but he was never jealous. He was perfectly content with the treatment he was getting. He basked in it, in the rules, in the obligation, and in what was being sowed in him. He’d never been jealous of Jake in his whole life. Not until the day he took his omega away.

“Your Highness,” Quint tipsily called his attention. “You have 25 omegas in the room waiting for you to have your way with them. Why are you not taking pleasure in this?” The other alpha scanned the room, hungrily gazing at the omegas brought into the palace for the crown prince.

“Twenty-four,” Titus muttered.

“What?” Quint looked back at him

“There are only twenty-four left; I just kicked out Lady Diana this morning,” Titus answered, his eyes still set on the distressed Abby huffing on her seat, arms crossing over her chest.

“You know you are the Crown Prince right?” Quint asked, realizing where the prince’s attention was. “You can have everything you desired.”

“But she is Jake’s.”

“Nonsense! Everything technically belongs to you just by being the Crown Prince.” Quint took a drink from his glass before continuing, “You will be King someday, why not take what will be yours anyway?”

“If you haven’t caught on yet, they are mated.” Titus fixed him a glare.

“Which can easily be remedied.” The other alpha shrugged without hesitation.

Titus’s eyes bulged. “What did you just say?”

Quint looked at him again, completely ignorant at the implication of his words. He scrunched his brows, realizing he had said the wrong thing from the look of fury in Titus’s eyes.

And then he realized it. “Your Grace. Please, it was the wine. I didn't mean to say that. I become a mumbling fool when I am inebriated.” His eyes pleading with him, he was about ready to kneel before Titus. “Sire, please I beg you.”

When he moved to kneel, Titus grabbed the collar of his uniform to stop him. “If you get on your knees now it will catch my father’s attention. You are only given this chance because you are my friend, Lieutenant. But if you make any more insinuations about killing my brother. I will personally flay you alive. Do you understand?!” the crown prince hissed, and that made Quint piss himself a bit.

When Titus scented the pungent odor, he pulled his face away. “Get out of here you disgusting fool.” Quint quickly removed himself from the ballroom, no doubt just to clean up before returning to the party.

As soon as Titus turned his attention back to Abby, she was already gone. He looked around and noticed her just passing through one of the double doors leading to the hallway. Before he even realized it, he was already following her.

“Princess!” Titus called out.

Abby halted and turned around. When she saw Prince Titus jogging towards her, she curtsied. “Your Royal Highness.”

“Are you alright?” Titus scanned her, searching for signs of injury.

“Yes, Your Highness. I’ve just been sick lately, that’s all.”

“But I saw you inside, you looked rather angry.”

“Oh.” Abby blanched. “It’s just... it’s nothing important really.”

“Please. Try me,” Titus offered with a reassuring smile.

“Well, it’s just, sometimes I forget that Jake is a prince and that even though he is mated, there are still plenty of girls waiting for him to look their way.” Abby sheepishly admitted, looking down on her heels as she kicked down on the carpet.

“Oh.” Titus’s heart clenched. He realized that maybe he was wrong at reading the signs. Maybe Abby wanted to be where she was right now… _with Jake._

“Yes, and I have to stand by and watch as he needs to be diplomatic and answer when he was addressed to. Don’t get me wrong, I am very much happy that he keeps his distance from them and continuously does so. It’s always the omegas and female betas still trying to get a hold of him. And that’s what irks me because he had to constantly fight them off, whilst trying to be a diplomat.” Abby sighed deeply at the end.

“I am sorry to hear that Abby. Jake has always been chased after by plenty of admirers, but he managed to keep them at bay even from our adolescent, raging days. So I am absolutely confident to say that you have nothing to worry about. If he remained single then, he will be faithful to you now.”

Just as Abby was about to respond, the deep voice of the king permeated through their bubble, “That was very well said, son.” The king lifted his chin up as if to show how proud he was at the words of his boy.

They never noticed him standing and leaning against one of the tall glass windows that overlooked the courtyard.

Titus gave him one of his rarest smiles, a genuine beam with his eyes wrinkling at the farther ends.

“Abby! Are you alright, my love?” Jake jogged towards them too.

The few that saw the royal family gathered there in the hallway wanted to stay and watch but knowing it was wiser to move along, everybody scampered to give them privacy. But the usual feelings it did bring to those that observed from afar were fascination and honor at seeing the most powerful family in the world—in all their candid glory—in one setting. 

“Yes, my love.” Abby beamed just as Jake got to her side, eyes checking her from head to toe. "I'm alright."

“Is it the sickness again?” Jake inquired earnestly.

“Sickness?” the king’s deep voice echoed through the halls.

“Why are you sick, princess?” Titus asked too.

Abby blushed and dropped her head onto Jake’s chest. Jake sheepishly chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, his other hand keeping his mate securely against his body.

“It is not that kind of sickness. We...” Jake smiled sweetly and kissed the top of the omega’s head. “Well, we will be expecting a new member to our family soon.”

Jake smiled slowly, having only observed his father’s reaction. King Dieter’s growing grin was hard to miss, let alone the loud laughter laced with utter joy at the announcement. “That is wonderful, _wonderful_ news! Congratulations to you both.” In an uncharacteristic show of affection, the king walked towards the young couple and embraced both of them together, his large arms very much capable of cradling the two.

“I have waited so long to be a grandfather.” The king let go, but the huge smile on his face was still intact. “Your mother would be so proud of you. In fact, I want to share this with her. Is it alright with you two that we make the announcement today? Has it been confirmed by the doctors?”

“Yes, Your Majesty. Three doctors confirmed it to us. I am three weeks pregnant.” Abby beamed back, unable to stop the tears from flowing down.

“Three weeks!” King Dieter cheered. “And in another week, we will be overjoyed once more. I am already thrilled to have you as my daughter-in-law, Abby. I will be glad to see the day we make that official. Now, come. Let us go make the announcement. And after, you need to take lots of rest for the wedding.”

Jake chuckled. “Father, we’ve got time. Abby enjoys moving around, you cannot expect her to just sit, eat, and sleep for the next seven days.”

“Why, I expect that of course! She is carrying my first grandchild! That is very much expected of you, Princess,” King Dieter playfully admonished.

They only just realized that Titus was there with them when he spoke, “Congratulations, the two of you.”

Jake moved to embrace his brother. “You are going to be a wonderful uncle, brother!”

“No, I won’t.”

“Aww, you are much too modest.” Jake kept an arm over his shoulder as they followed their father and Abby back towards the festivities.

* * *

The people cheered and raised their glasses at the grinning young couple in front of them. King Dieter stood just to the side of Jake as he continued on with his speech.

“…And when I held you and your brother”—King Dieter looked to his left where Titus leaned against the wall before returning his attention to Jake—“it was in that moment that I realized that no wealth, no title, no kingdoms would ever give me this joy at having my own pups, with my true mate, sleeping in both my arms. No joy ever equaled that to me and my Ciana. We already owned large chunks of the planet, but believe me when I say, having the two boys that were every bit of me and Ciana felt like owning the entire world. And no other sensation could ever rival that. And though my beloved is no longer here, the feeling never diminished. Even now, twenty-one years later, as I share this story.” King Dieter looked at his younger son again, both their eyes glistening with unshed tears. “I cannot wait for you to have that feeling son, and you as well, daughter. Ogeda, oso shall ste. _[Together, we shall be.]_ ”

Abby reciprocated the same look they had as everyone in the room uttered back the royal motto.

Titus, however, was thrashing inside. His wolf growled and howled at the loss of _his true mate_ , the only one destined for him, and at the loss of that feeling his father spoke of with perpetual passion, a feeling he would only achieve when he had his own children with his true mate. But he didn’t have his true mate anymore. _She was taken from him._

He looked around the room and found the man he was looking for. He weaved through the crowd and raised his own glass as his father’s speech ended, and everyone in the room erupted into cheers and a chorus of congratulations.

The man sensed the prince getting closer, and when he looked up, he saw Prince Titus pointing with his eyes at the direction of the doors that led to the south deck. He meekly followed him out and mimicked the prince, leaning against the marble balustrade. For a few seconds, they observed the happy crowd through the opened doors and large windows.

“Make sure when you tamper with his plane, it would seem like an accident,” Titus finally whispered, eyes still set on _his beloved true mate._

“Sir?” Quint knew what he was implying, but he didn’t want to get in trouble again if he misread the rather clear message.

Titus faced him, eyes cold and empty. “He is leaving early morning in two days to give a speech at the Annual Unity Day in TonDC. He will be taking one of the jets so find out which one it is and tamper with it before he leaves.”

Titus didn’t wait for further questions as he went back into the party, muttering under his breath, “No, I won’t be a wonderful uncle. I would be a wonderful mate and father.”

* * *

In two days, the kingdoms cried, even those that were conquered by the House of Griffin. Jake Griffin loved them and showed compassion to all of the kingdoms and their citizens equally.

He was a pacifist. And though he tried but could not stop them, he would always soften the blows of his family’s Imperial aspirations. Prince Jake didn’t share his family’s ambition, but the one thing he could do was to prevent the conquered from resolving to a futile, bloody rebellion against the world’s largest and strongest army. He took control of the post-war council: all the medical teams; the food and shelter teams; setting up cadres of professionals that would assist their newer citizens transition smoothly into Polis rule and yet still keep a few remnants of their past way of life.

The mate he left behind felt like dying, the burning sensation of a fading mating mark was a constant reminder of what she had just lost. Five days later, on her supposed wedding day, she was confined in the palace medical bay. Rumors spread that she had lost her child in her grief, but they remained rumors.

Two weeks later, Crown Prince Titus announced on live television—without his father and Abby’s prior consent—that he would mate and wed Abby, as it was the law of the House of Griffin for eight centuries.

_Should the widow’s child be the heir apparent, the widow is bestowed regency. However, a widow to the next heirs shall be taken under the wing of the surviving sibling, first in the line of succession._

The royal law was not specific as to how the widow would be taken in. For generations, the surviving sibling simply supported the widow and their pups until the widow died and the children no longer wished to be helped.

To everyone’s eyes, Titus was his usual regal self—a stickler for the law and taking honorable deeds as serious as life itself.

But Titus wanted two things, his true mate as his wife and official mate, and giving her pups.

For days, King Dieter argued with his son, even in his grief-induced illness. But no matter how much time his scholars spent digging through scrolls, parchment books, and technological databases, there were no younger laws that could counter Titus’s claims.

Against Abby’s heartfelt pleas to King Dieter and Prince Titus, she was wed.

** As she was taken to bed, she pleaded with him not to carry on for his future niece or nephew was still growing inside of her. He growled so loud she kept quiet the whole night. She cringed as he whispered she was his. She flinched the first time he held his hand over her clothed womb and whispered he would give her his child. She kept crying even though Titus was never rough.

She still cried even as he whispered, "This will be just for now, my love. To consummate our bond. You will love me in equal measure someday. And I shall faithfully wait for that day." **

She cried herself to sleep after he marked her and she marked him back when she felt his hand claw against her womb—against the last gift Jake had given her. 

Three weeks later, Crown Prince Titus announced that he and his beloved wife were now expecting their child. He was visibly filled with joy. While Abby stood beside him and mustered, as best she could, a smile on her face.

But King Dieter saw the pain behind her eyes. He still grieved for his son too. And silently, he grieved for his new daughter and her pup. For years, he would dedicate himself to keeping Abby and Jake’s pup safe and secured within the palace and in their roles.

He knew his son would never hurt them, but Titus was far from Jake. So he conspired with a few trusted people to watch over Abby and Jake’s pup should his time come to an end. They willingly and eagerly swore their lives for Abby and the baby. And for years to come, they kept to their oath in silence.

Nearly seven months later, on October 24th, Crown Princess Abigail of House Griffin delivered a healthy newborn girl. And one look at the pup, she was every bit Jake’s. And Abby feared for her pup’s safety, feared that the resemblance would make Titus lash out on her baby.

When Titus held the newborn pup, breaths hitched in the delivery room, including the king’s. But their barely suppressed distress pheromones were unnecessary because Titus only smiled with tears in his eyes when the pup's whole hand wrapped around his index finger.

He turned to his father; the tears welling in his eyes finally rolled down his cheeks. “You were right, Father. I have never felt this joy in my entire life.” He nuzzled his face on the side of the pup’s head and basked in the fragrance of his and Abby’s combined scent. Just as he’d always imagined and now have, a little pup carrying his and Abby’s scent. _The proof of their love._

“My sweet, sweet princess.” Titus cooed, finger still between a tiny hand.

* * *

Four years later, Abby paced in the privacy of King Dieter’s office.

“Father, please. He already removed Jake’s portraits in the palace. Now, he has prohibited everyone from speaking his name. Clarke can't not know who her father is.” The omega raked her hands through her hair. She was nearly going crazy with how Titus was running Clarke’s life.

“Abby, calm down, child.” King Dieter wrapped her in his arms and shushed her as he pumped more calming pheromones. “I already have a plan, and it is underway.”

Abby pulled back and looked at him in the eyes for any more information.

Dieter only smiled at her. “Ever since I lost Ciana, I have become an insensitive and condescending sovereign. I was blinded by my loss. And I resorted to continuing on the legacy left to me by my last predecessors, aiming to dominate the world. I was so severe in my sons’ lives.” Dieter paused at the vigorous shake of Abby’s head, but he raised a finger to stop her.

“I have been so lost trying to find another purpose. And it wasn’t until I saw my past joy reflected in Jake’s eyes when he introduced you to us that I found myself again. And then finding out you were pregnant and giving us Clarke…" He shook his head. "I would have no care left for anything else if something were to happen to you and my grandchild.

“This is all my fault, Abby. If I had been less stringent with him as I had been with Jake, he wouldn’t be like this. Already, he is acting like the king as if I am no longer here. Which is why I’ve made plans for you and Clarke.”

Abby’s eyes were welling up. She could only nod.

“I will miss the two of you so much,” the weary king whispered.

The last few years had not been kind to him. He aged roughly and quickly. Despite doing what he could in taking care of his kingdom, his personal worries had taken precedence. He missed his younger boy. He was tired of all the investigations of his death leading nowhere. And he had been maintaining surveillance of his other son for his daughter and granddaughter. Titus was already getting bolder and more vicious by the day, his misguided love for ‘his daughter’ giving him the strength.

The king could feel his body losing time. He needed to take them out of the palace and fake their deaths. It was the most difficult decision he had ever made. It could cost him his kingdoms, his people’s loyalty, and the end of their House’s rule.

But one look at his granddaughter, he knew he was making the right decision. Clarke would grow up normal, safe, and away from the public eyes. _Away from Titus_. And once Clarke was old enough, her history would be revealed to her, and her covert guardians would help her win back her crown.

Titus was unpredictable, and he always seemed unsettled lately like he was ready to explode any minute. Abby and King Dieter feared that when that happened, Clarke would be in the way.

Suddenly, their breaths hitched when the door opened. They waited dreadfully for whomever it was to make themselves known.

Their tensed muscles relaxed and their hearts soared when a little pup popped her curly blonde head sideways next to the door.

“MOMMY?!” the pup exclaimed her demanding question into the large room before looking around.

Her toothy grin formed when she saw not just her mother but her grandfather as well.

“Gampa!” The pup squealed as she ran towards them, arms wide open in the air.

“Oh, my wonders!” King Dieter kneeled down to provide his granddaughter with a soft landing.

Abby followed and kneeled beside him.

When Clarke reached her grandfather, she pulled back from his hug, shouting as she did, “I wove you, Gampa!”

“And I love you so very much, my darling Clarke,” King Dieter answered with a beam, before handing her over to her mother when she pushed off his arms to crawl onto her lap, giving her a hug as well.

“Mommy!”

“How on earth are you here and alone, sweetheart?” Abby pulled her closer as she stood, looking at the door to see if there’s anyone else. There was no one.

“Oh, we are going to have a serious talk with Nana, aren’t we?” Sure there were guards standing by on every hall of every floor of every building, but the King’s Office was still on the second level.

Clarke shook her little head, blonde curls bouncing around in waves. “Papa’s here.” Clarke pointed to the door just as Titus emerged and leaned against the door frame.

The sight of him brought shivers down Abby and King Dieter’s spines. But when Titus smiled at them, they relaxed partially.

“I stole her from Nana.” Titus walked to them, taking the pup back into his arms and kissing her temple as he said, “Didn’t I, little princess?”

Clarke nodded at her papa before turning back to her mother with a tilted head. “Mommy, time to go outside! We are chasing baraflies 'member?”

Abby giggled, opening her arms again for Clarke to return to her. “They are called buh-ter-flies, my love.

“We will be out in the gardens. Please don’t give Nana a heart attack and tell her where we are,” Abby admonished Titus.

Titus chuckled and acquiesced. He loved it when Abby was nagging at him. Though there were only a few instances, he lived for those days because it felt too much like they were the family they were meant to be. And as he promised, he waited patiently for Abby’s feelings. He thought he was making headway by how she would act motherly to Clarke and admonishing him or debating with him on how they should raise their pup. Every discussion they had that involved Clarke just made his heart fill with unadulterated happiness.

The father and son watched serenely as the mother and daughter left the room with a little bounce and a nursery rhyme.

“Father, there is something I must discuss with you.” Titus looked back to the door as if to check if someone was listening.

“What is it?”

“Not here. Forgive me, Father. But I had to bring it to your room. It is much safer there.”

Titus left the room without another word as King Dieter followed him in bewilderment.

* * *

There was a small chest at the foot of his bed. Titus moved to the side for his father to have a closer look. When he opened it, a pungent odor immediately invaded their noses. But curiosity got the better of the king as he leaned to see what was inside.

A gasp escaped his lips, but before he could incapacitate his son in submission, Titus had already plunged a needle into his neck.

“Did you really think I would not find out?” Titus asked as he moved closer to catch his father, who was falling forward.

Quickly, Titus transferred him over to his bed. “This medicine will mimic paralysis before a myocardial infarction kicked in, but the pain will be brief, Father.”

Titus moved a tendril of his father's greying hair. “At least you will not suffer as Lord Samuel Murphy did.” He turned his attention to his right where the chest laid open still.

He got up to close it. The strong metallic scent of iron was beginning to irritate his nose. He’d have thought after personally cutting Samuel’s head off, he’d be used to it already.

“You cannot take my daughter from me,” he whispered as his eyes moved from the chest to the body lying on the bed.

“There is something else you must know, Father.”

King Dieter struggled to speak and move; he could only shake and mumble incoherently.

Titus slowly moved back to his father’s side and spoke as he did, “What I regret most was how prematurely I planned Jake’s death.”

Dieter’s eyes teared heavily as he wailed like a wounded bear. He knew Titus was ruthless, but it never once crossed his mind that his son could kill his own twin brother.

“I would’ve made sure he wasn’t in pain throughout it.” Titus sobbed. He missed his brother deeply, but he would do it all over again so he and Abby could have Clarke. “I know you just conspired with Abby, but she will love me eventually. But if she pulls off the same madness you did, I will have to take measures and you won’t be here to protect her.

“Nobody can ever take my daughter away from me,” he concluded softly.

He stayed until he knew the worst was over and his father was taking his last breath.

“You will be with mother and Jacob again, Father. You are free,” he whispered just before Dieter’s last heartbeat.

His Majesty’s body was discovered before dinner. Three hours later, Titus’s Lords, Ladies, and Council members bowed and kneeled before him as they declared,

“Long live the King.”

* * *

Two months later, Abby’s failed attempt at escaping with Clarke earned her her exile.

Clarke learned over the years that her mommy wasn’t coming home anytime soon, and she didn't understand why. Why her mommy had to go away and help their people but not help her when she was crying over scraped knees or scary dreams. Why her mommy had to work abroad and not at home just like her papa was, so they could be together. She wondered if her latest letters managed to convince her mommy to come back home.

When she would receive a letter from her mommy, apologizing but telling her how much she loved her, Clarke took her own failure in stride and thought of another way that would positively persuade her mommy besides repeating the words _‘really’_ and _‘very’_ several times preceding her pleas.

Until the day came she was told her mommy couldn’t receive and read her letters anymore.

Three years after the exile, Titus woke up with an excruciating pain that radiated from his neck to his chest. Pain that only a mate loss could bring. Minutes later, he found out that the family cottage Abby was exiled to was burning to the ground.

The nation cried over the loss of their Queen. Nobody but the palace staff knew that Abby was exiled those three years. The media would say how the queen was always busy with her philanthropic activities and travels to all over their kingdom, making progress with local community issues, and so on. And now that she was gone, the world would never know. And those that did, kept their mouths shut out of fear for their life and that of their family’s.

Three days passed, and Titus’s mating bite faded into a lighter outline of a bite mark.

It was on the third day after her mother’s death that Clarke learned her mommy really was never coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The motto of House Griffin: "Ogeda, oso shall ste." (Together, we shall be.)
> 
> The kingdoms mentioned in this story are imagined after actual countries. The names are all changed to a portmanteau of the original country/region’s name. Except Polis.
> 
> Firence (Firenze/Florence) = Italy  
> Soutafri = South Africa  
> Polis = USA + Mexico (Originally, 800 years ago)
> 
> This is just to give a geographical perspective of the kingdoms when you look up a world map.  
> And also, no offense to those whose countries are within the greedy clutches of Titus and his predecessors. In the future chapter, my own country will be mentioned as one of their conquests too. 😁 Again, this is just to give a geographical insight. 
> 
> So, how was it?


	3. I'm in.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions, decisions...  
> A Lexa chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, all mistakes are my own.  
> If there's anything big you might catch. Feel free to let me know.  
> \--  
> Enjoy!

* * *

“Miss Alexandria Woods?” the man in a suit asked.

“Yes?” Lexa answered warily but widened the open door.

“Is there something I can help you with?” she asked again at the four people dressed in different uniforms.

“Hello,” the pretty omega lady in a suit greeted. “My name is Delilah Workman, and this is my colleague, Monty Green. We are from the Lady Chamberlain’s office.”

As soon as the three last words were uttered, Lexa was floored. She knew what this meant; she knew why they’re here. She was so caught off guard and lost in her thoughts that she missed the introduction of the rest of the party.

“Miss Woods?” the beta man who had raven-hair and kind, slanted eyes asked.

“Yes?” Lexa asked automatically, head still a little fuzzy.

“May we come in?” the man, _Monty_ , she finally remembered, asked again. “But of course, let us show you our identifications first.” Monty showed Lexa four royal IDs that belonged to the faces that were standing before her.

She'd never thought, in her whole life, she’d ever see one of these gold gilt edge ID cards. These were only ever designated to the Royal household. Lexa’s eyes lingered a little longer at the Griffin coat of arms just beside the faces. She’d seen it thousands of times before, not because of the fact that it had been surviving for 800 years or 37 generations of the Royal Family’s sovereignty but because of an entirely different reason, particularly the sole, 38th, and currently last of the Griffin generation. Lexa blushed at the memory and quickly returned the cards to welcome her guests.

“Oh yes, please, come in.” Lexa stepped to the side as her left hand extended in a welcome-to-my-home gesture.

“The, uhh, living room is that way if I may take your coats,” Lexa offered and waited as they shook off their overcoats.

“Oh, please, Ms. Woods. Starting today, you are a very important citizen of Polis. Please, there is no need to trouble yourself,” the omega lady who had dark complexion, and an equally kind smile as her colleague’s, said.

Lexa strained to remember her name. She cursed herself for not having checked their names on the cards when she had the chance. So she decided to be honest and ask to get it over with.

“I’m so sorry, I’m just… surprised. I didn’t get much from the introduction, and I didn’t really read the names on your ID, can we go over that again?” Lexa gulped but relaxed a second later when they all just smiled at her.

“Of course, Ms. Woods. I am Delilah Workman, and this is Monty Green. We both work for Lady Callie Cartwig, as you may know, the Lady Chamberlain. This is Dr. Georgia House, she is one of the Royal Family’s physicians.” Delilah pointed to the redhead beta in a lab coat beside her before pointing to the brunette omega who looked only a couple of years older than Lexa. “And that is Miss Marisa Venturo, she is a staff from the Royal Household who is here to assist us for the duration of our stay.” As soon as Marisa curtsied to Lexa, which both surprised and puzzled her, Marisa silently took the overcoats of her three companions and hung them on the rack herself. Right then, Lexa understood what she was here for.

“Uhh, okay,” Lexa answered as her eyes followed Marisa, who returned to face her expectantly. “Is that okay with you?” Lexa asked the apparent maid.

Marisa responded, Lexa had an odd feeling that this was one of those _‘do not speak unless spoken to’_ moments. And she was right because Marisa was rather eager to talk, in fact.

“Of course, my lady. It is our hope that we do not offend you in any way or make you uncomfortable. So, if I may be allowed into the kitchen, please let me prepare food and beverages for everyone.”

Lexa blinked, quickly scanning through her memory to remember if they had anything to serve the guests, but she stopped when Marisa raised a bag before her.

“We have already prepared everything so you need not trouble yourself, ma'am. Please, allow me to serve these.” Marisa looked at her expectantly again.

Lexa just nodded quickly, pointing towards the hallway. “The last one to the right leads to the kitchen.”

At that, Marisa curtsied and uttered—“Thank you, my lady”—before scurrying off.

“I’m not a…” Her clarification fell on deaf ears as the maid was already halfway to the kitchen.

Someone to her right cleared their throat, and she faced the rest of her visitors then. “Before we continue, may we take this to the living room?” Monty asked.

* * *

The very second they took their seats, the relaxed ambiance was gone, and they went straight to business.

“As you may have already assimilated, you are in fact, one of our chosen candidates to be the next royal consort,” Delilah provided and waited for Lexa to get past the confirmed initial shock.

“Okay…” Lexa responded, eyes searching for anything more between the two people in suits. _How exactly does one act when they are told such information?_

“We’ve come to reassess everything we’ve learned about you so far. We have a few questions and then some clarifications for you before and after Dr. House’s assessment. And throughout our examination—”

Monty was cut off when Delilah elbowed him slightly. He subtly turned to ask her when she just went ahead. “Forgive the interruption; it was rude of me to begin before even asking, were you headed somewhere? We wouldn’t want to impose on your time and plans.”

“Oh, yes. Right. Let me just call my mother for a moment before I answer that.” Lexa stood up and looked around for her phone only to remember it was still in her bathroom.

It didn’t even cross her attention that her guests rose to their feet after her.

“I will be upstairs,” Lexa announced but added when she saw that her guests had somehow gotten up on their feet without her realizing, “Please, make yourselves comfortable.”

Not a minute later, she was already sitting on her bed in her room, waiting for her mom to pick up. She anxiously bounced her legs, her heart beating faster at the wait. She didn’t know how to feel about this. They’d just confirmed she was among the chosen ones that passed the preliminary assessments which significantly increased her chances to be the next Royal Consort.

She knew after this assessment, the Lady Chamberlain would have her own final re-evaluation before she was really in the final ranks that the king would, later on, make his choice from—however many they were in there. The idea alone reminded her that this wasn’t even final, and she wasn't alone in this.

She may still not be chosen, but a passive part of her was hoping to be. True, that there was a rare kind of flattery to all of this, to be seen by those that had influence and those that hold actual power in their almost-empire, but Lexa wasn’t superficial. No. That little spark of hope within her was within her omega also. It was a spark long cultivated by childhood aspirations.

Lexa let out a shaky exhale. She shot the hope down as quickly as it appeared. It was what it was, _childhood_ aspirations. She was no longer a child. An adolescent, yes, but she was mature. In her lifelong struggles, she had to be.

When her mother didn’t answer, she left a voicemail instead, telling her that she hoped Aden was alright, and that she would be late as she had a few guests to entertain. She promised she’d tell her as soon as she’d arrived in the hospital, and that she was not to worry about anything else.

She had to make sure and type out a similar message as well. But when she was faced with her notifications, something she had miraculously overlooked when she dialed her mom, she saw numerous texts and missed calls from her ex.

Her chest tightened when she remembered the events that took place only hours ago. Fortunately, she had no more tears left to shed, but her heart did clench at the recollection. She promised earlier she had to pull herself together. This period was meant for her to work and focus on her family. It wasn’t the time to mope around, especially at this very moment.

With a sigh, she ignored the notifications and messaged her mom before going back downstairs to the living room.

“I’m sorry,” Lexa started as soon as she passed the threshold into the living room. She was not used to the generous respect she was showered with; her eyes widened when her three seated guests simultaneously stood at her arrival as the maid bowed her head from the corner of the room. “I had to inform my mom I would be late.” Lexa’s voice faded as she fully stopped in her track.

“Of course, we are sorry about what happened to your brother,” the doctor offered.

Lexa raised her brows but realized that they did tell her about their research. Though it was still a surprise at how updated they were. And it was even eerier when they somehow supported her internal deductions.

“Our office does research and preliminary assessments approximately three months before the princess’s birthday. And then we are set to do the second phase of assessment a week before just so we have enough time to update and re-evaluate. We cannot do that a month before only to return—with His Majesty’s approval—and find out a lot has changed in our newly chosen consort. That’s why we knew about your brother’s condition, Ms. Woods.

“And we normally do this after our meeting today but seeing as it’s a relevant moment.” Monty fished something from the inside pocket of his suit. “Lady Cartwig sends this with her sympathy, along with this for your time.”

Monty handed her two envelopes. She looked up at their faces, seeing only their approving nods. Lexa peeked inside one of them, and her eyes widened significantly. It was a fifteen thousand dollar cheque made out to her.

“That is for your time today, Ms. Woods,” Delilah supplied once more.

“But this is too—” She stopped when Monty raised a hand respectfully.

“Every candidate gets the same amount for their time. Including the ones from the previous years. Even if you returned it, Ms. Woods, we will be forced to deposit it directly into your account. It would be disrespectful to the King to reject his gift.”

_Of course, it would._

“His remuneration,” Delilah corrected, hoping the new term would relax the crease on Lexa’s brows. And it did.

Lexa acquiesced and nodded. “Thank you, this is very generous. And it would certainly help with my brother’s bills.” Lexa smiled at them.

Her attention shifted to the other envelope. She hoped it wasn’t another cheque, but chances were high if it was from the Lady Chamberlain. She peeked and saw it was another one, but this time, it was five thousand made out to her again.

“Before you react, we had another candidate whose mother is also in the hospital right now, and Lady Cartwig sent the same amount,” Delilah offered, and it earned her a soft chuckle from Lexa.

Lexa was rather amused at how easily they could read her. But she was also glad by it; she didn’t want to be seen as a gold digger or an overly eager omega who couldn’t wait to get their hands on the slot as another royal bed warmer.

She wondered if they saw this coming from her. It wouldn’t be hard to imagine another candidate who met Monty's team—or whomever else was sent from the Chamberlain’s office—and was enthused by the news they brought. She remembered Katie Goode this morning, how she was hoping to be at home and be called on by them.

But the memory of Katie Goode reminded her of another person she was with at the time she saw the host on TV this morning. She shook her head to dismiss the person that was clenching her heart.

She was good at hiding her emotions. She needed to learn that after all her experience with rude doctors who didn’t have a nice way of telling her that they just didn’t have the time to speak. So, despite her pain and her weariness, she still put on a smile. Her guests didn’t deserve to be treated unpleasantly.

“Please thank Lady Cartwig on my behalf. This was very kind of her. And thank you also for delivering these.”

“Of course, Ms. Woods. It’s our pleasure.”

Lexa gestured for them to take a seat as she did too. She glanced at the maid that stood steadfast at the back and was about to offer her a seat as well when the maid caught on and answered quickly, “This is my job, my lady. Please do not trouble yourself and worry about me.”

“Okay, but only if you stop addressing me as ‘my lady’. I have not been chosen yet, Miss Marisa.” Lexa smiled at the success that came in the form of Marisa’s blush.

“O—of course, ma’am.” Marisa curtsied.

Monty was chuckling before Lexa could correct her again. “You’ll have to forgive her, Miss Woods.”

This time, it was Lexa’s turn to raise a hand to stop Monty. “You may all address me as Lexa.” She smirked at the three that looked at her surprisingly too.

“Sorry, Lexa. You’ll have to forgive us too. We did mention earlier that as of today, you are an important citizen of the realm, so of course, it would be natural for us to treat you with the utmost respect,” Monty explained.

“I don’t know if I should take offense that I never was an important citizen until today. I do pay my taxes and follow the laws. What more could I have done?”

Now Monty was furiously blushing as Delilah and Georgia’s eyes grew bigger, their mouths slightly hanging. It was only Marisa who held her own and stifled her giggle.

“I—”

“We don’t—”

“Forgive me. I didn’t—”

Both Delilah and Monty struggled to get their thoughts out. Lexa realized they were formulating a proper response that wouldn’t offend her any more than they thought they already had.

Lexa took pity on them. “I’m sorry. I was kidding.” She chuckled.

“I didn’t take offense. Of course, I understood what you meant. I’m in a position where the king may look over my file and choose me for the Crown Princess so that has to put me on a different pedestal than I was on before I passed the first assessment, yes?” Lexa offered. And she didn’t understand it, but the gentle looks on their faces meant genuine respect and admiration for her.

They knew Lexa thought their softer countenance meant they relaxed at her joke and at the explanation that followed, but the truth was, they saw her in an entirely different light. They knew from the beginning that her calm demeanor and level-headed response to the news meant she was not like the superficial omegas they—and the other teams—had met before her. Where others jumped with joy from the teams’ introductions alone, Lexa only welcomed them with grace. They could tell from then on that she was one of the rare special, genuine ones.

And now, at her humor and her clever deductions, they could see she was wise beyond her years. Her bearing alone, at this very second they looked at her, was firm yet graceful, almost regal.

She was so meant to be a royal consort. _Or better yet, the Princess consort._ They would bet their positions in the royal household on that.

Delilah cleared her throat first. “Yes, of course. We will have to polish our approach for the next ones in the future. Thank you for that.”

Lexa nodded and returned their gentle smiles.

When they had all calmed, the interview was carried out. It was fairly easy; the questions were mostly about her preferences, dislikes, experiences, family matters, and some clarifications about their own research about her.

Lexa was astounded at the level of investigation they conducted, especially after hearing about Mrs. Caldwell, who was a lovely, middle-aged omega that her mom would leave her to—a couple of blocks from their apartment—whenever she had urgent schedules or out-of-town conventions and trade shows. And that was when she still lived in a different state when she was seven.

“Though Mrs. Caldwell believed us in the end, she still had her dubious glare trained on us. You should probably give her a call. Everyone was made to sign an NDA so she is most likely waiting to hear from you. She said she was so fond of your mother and yourself. And she just wouldn’t calm down no matter how many times we’ve told her that you were fine and that we weren’t from the Bureau investigating your ‘open case’ as she surmised.” Delilah air-quoted and chuckled warmly.

“We still have her number; I’ll try to do so later or tomorrow with my mom,” Lexa assured after her chuckling died down. She remembered Mrs. Caldwell dearly too, but mostly because the much older omega was always so paranoid about her safety when she was still a pup.

Lexa was promised more questions after Dr. House’s turn. She didn't really know why the interview had to be cut into two parts, but she realized it must be so they could gather important questions concerning her health.

All the graceful doctor did was ask her a few questions about her current condition, from her sleeping pattern, physical pain or fatigue, mental exhaustion, and her wolf’s current state of being. She was honest in answering every single one. And though they worried, they chalked all her stress up to her brother’s current situation. They didn’t know yet about Costia’s added stress into her life at present.

Dr. House informed her that normally, the candidates’ physical health would be assessed using the portable machines inside the fancy semi-trailer truck following their car, which Lexa only just noticed as she craned her neck to see outside the window just beside Marisa. But then the beta doctor assured her that she’d already studied her latest medical results, which apparently was enough for her as they were just done three days ago when Lexa had to make sure she was a compatible donor to Aden.

Back then, Lexa thought ahead and checked off everything on that blood work checklist and asked, in addition, for any other tests to see if her organs were a match too just in case Aden needed anything else, and she could present her papers and have the surgery done in a heartbeat.

“As a doctor, this was rather excessive and quite frankly, more expensive than it should've been.” Lexa blushed with embarrassment at the admonition. “But as a sister and a mother, I truly admire your devotion to your brother. _Truly_.” The doctor smiled warmly at her.

Lexa blushed at that too.

It was ten past eight. They had just finished the dinner Marisa had kindly laid out for them on the coffee table, as they needed to continue the light conversations which Lexa suspected were still going to be put on her file. She really didn’t care about saying the right or wrong things. As long as she held her tongue from speaking her usual distaste for the Royal Family then she was going to be fine.

As they waited for a moment to relax before getting back to business, she thought about something else. She wanted to ask them if it was possible for her to decline or just stop with the interview, but she felt it was too late now. They’d already spent a couple of hours talking with her.

She cursed herself for not having the guts to do it earlier. She had considered it for a fleeting moment while she was waiting for her mom to pick up the phone, but she thought it would be offensive to the Royal family. And she didn’t know Monty, Delilah, Georgia, and Marisa too well as she did now, she was afraid that they’d report her offense, which would affect her and would ultimately affect her family too.

She was never interested in being a royal consort. However, she was a faithful subject growing up.

Years ago, after the king’s announcement that he had gifted his daughter an omega, her heart broke when Niylah was presented to the princess on live television. But she still kept her faith in them. However, when the king announced a year after that it would be a yearly occurrence, her heart turned cold. She had lost her devotion to the Royal family then.

And when her heart turned cold, she saw all the failures of the sovereign family with unclouded perspective. She saw the statistics. She read covertly-published reports and books containing information about the royal family, some of the noble class, their indecent activities, and possible agendas. She knew she couldn’t really trust everything in her readings, but she couldn’t help but feel disheartened at their possibilities.

In one of those reports, she’d even read that the Princess’s biological father was the late Prince Jacob Griffin. And it wasn’t that Princess Abby, as she was known at the time, hid it deliberately but that she had no choice at the matter. It was for her and her daughter’s safety.

Most of the facts she’d spent hours reading were on King Titus and the family’s background. That it wasn’t until over a century ago that the Griffin bloodline was tainted by pure greed.

Six generations ago in 1902, King Peirce the Silent, at his old age of seventy, had an epiphany to dominate the world. He with the assistance of the granddaughter he raised, Princess Teiran, were the first to conquer overseas kingdoms in the far east; the first of his bloodline to conquer after 311 years since the last. The last being King Victor the Conqueror, who, from 1570 to 1591, took over the other three neighboring kingdoms of Polis with the sole purpose of creating Continental Polis. Whereas two of his predecessors conquered kingdoms out of mercy and ending injustice, King Victor conquered to increase the boundaries of his realm and create the largest kingdom known to man. Three centuries later, King Peirce and his successors: Queen Teiran, King Dieter, and King Titus aimed to conquer the world.

From then on, Lexa saw her kingdom’s “glorious” history as the complete misrepresentation of the word. They were taught at a very young age to love and admire the power they held against all other nations, owing to their long line of Griffin sovereignty. Now, she only saw power lust and greed. And her heart broke when she’d read a few entries about the currently last generation of Griffin.

Apparently, according to those reports, Crown Princess Clarke Griffin was a possible sexual predator and confirmed nymphomaniac, who begged her father to carry on the whole Royal Consort affair.

 _The princess was the whole reason she got into this mess._ Why she sat here bothered but forced to entertain these kind individuals who were just like her—forced to perform their duties.

Remembering the bloody mess that was the Royal family and her aversion to the idea of becoming another bed warmer for the princess, she finally had the courage to speak up.

Monty was just going on about how different the second phase of the interview was going to be. That they were only going to ask very few questions, but that these were going to be highly subjective.

When Monty finished speaking he asked, “Alright so, are you ready?”

“Uh yes, just one question. If I were to… decline, would that be at all possible?”

Monty and Delilah were surprised by the look on their face, but they were quick to move past it as if they already knew the explanation.

“If this is because you have a girlfriend, Lexa, we won’t fail to put this information on your record so the Lady Chamberlain would know your final decision.”

“You knew? But why would you seek me out if you knew I was with someone?” Lexa’s confounded expression was hard to miss.

Monty smiled sadly at her. “The only thing we need to make sure is that you are pure. Which we were just about to get to. If you were with anyone, but you still are pure, we would carry on with the plans. It’s to give the candidates a choice; it’s not our intention to steal you away from your current romantic relationship, but the King demands the best of the omegas. And as such, even if the omega is with someone, we would still present this opportunity. And then it is ultimately up to her or him to tell us if they were interested or not.

“We will not write that you have declined, but we'll make a note for you that you are deep into your relationship. This will give the Lady Chamberlain an idea, and she would respectfully take you off the final list.”

Lexa shook her head; she wanted to clarify a couple of things. “First of all, I’ve just very recently broken up with my girlfriend, but we haven’t spoken about it yet and so we haven’t had the chance to… clear things up or have closure. Second, define purity by royal consort standard?” Lexa already had an inkling about the second one, but she had to make sure.

They didn’t even seem fazed by it; she realized it was probably because they’d tackled this topic so many times before. Even Monty, whom she noticed that easily gets flustered, was calm.

“Technically, any sexual act is considered an impurity,” Dr. House answered for them. “However, considering the fact that omegas tend to have help on their heat, and the candidates of omegas to be assessed must be between the ages of 16 and 25, all at that stage of high sexual drives, we will go by the historical definition of purity for any female beta or omega which is the inexperience of penile penetration.”

Lexa nodded. “Then to answer your question...” She looked at Monty and Delilah. “I’m pure.”

“But before anything else, you already know that I’m pure and I’ve broken up with my girlfriend, but what could you put in your notes to let the Lady Chamberlain know that I wish to respectfully decline?”

That’s when she saw genuine astonishment at her repeated and clarified question.

 _Lexa really did want an out._ Nobody had ever declined them before, for five years, not a single one.

They were still dumbfounded when she continued, “I don’t expect to keep these.” She pushed the two envelopes sitting on the coffee table towards them. “I’m sorry that I’ve wasted your time. I should’ve spoken up earlier, but I was afraid that I’d come off as a rude person towards the Royal Family.”

“May we ask what your reason is then? We will need an explanation for the Lady Chamberlain.”

“I’m just… I am not in the right place at the moment,” she lied. Though it was partially true, the bigger part of it was still a lie. _She just wasn't a fan of the royal family anymore._

“Though very limited, I’m aware there would still be freedom, being a royal consort. But right now, I need to be by my family’s side.” She didn’t even have to continue on with any more half-true excuses as all of them nodded their heads comprehendingly.

“Yes, that is true. And also, if you were to be chosen, you would be forbidden to have any contact with your family for a month. This was instated to ensure that the royal consort gives all their time to the crown princess and also to settle fully into their new life at the palace.”

Lexa, though bothered at the cruel rule, felt relief that they at least understood her predicament. She hoped that they’d pass on the same message into their report, or to the Lady Chamberlain herself, she didn't care so long as the message was forwarded.

All of a sudden, her eyes widened, seeing all four of them slouch and sigh defeatedly, almost at the same time. It was as if she was their favorite, but then she just bowed out.

“Alright then, however, you are not allowed to return those gifts— remuneration,” Monty corrected and glanced at Delilah, who gave him a proud nod.

“But as part of the protocol, we still have to finish the assessment; so may we go on to our last question?”

Lexa puffed her chest, glad that it was both nearing the end and that she was going to be officially out of the penultimate ranks.

“If you were one of the richest persons in the world, and you aren’t required to work, but you still wanted to do something, can you name 3 things that you would be doing and why?”

“Before I answer, is this as a royal consort? One of the richest people but not required to work? Or is it a hypothetical question?”

They smiled before clarifying, “This is just as you, Lexa Woods, one of the richest in the world.”

“Okay, one, I would enroll my brother into this annual marine biology summer school where they could teach him everything. I also want to learn with Aden and learn how to dive underwater with him. Though it scares me, I just want to share many adventures with my brother.

“Two, I would pursue photography and writing. These two go hand-in-hand for me. The great outdoors is one of the things I live for, and when I can, I always take landscape or faunal shots and write something about those photos. Creating stories or notes no matter how scientific or fictional they may be. And perhaps maybe, publish them or even just build a portfolio for my collection.

“And three, I would be very active in my philanthropic aspirations.”

They nodded and continued taking notes.

“Follow up questions,” Monty announced after clearing his throat, “What philanthropic activities would these be?”

Lexa straightened her back again as if to ready herself. This was a very dangerous question to answer for her. There was a very fine line of her answer being considered as treason. Her sentence had to really mean well and be carefully constructed.

“My heart is set on those that were displaced in the wars. I find inspiration in the late Prince Jacob’s work, at helping those families transition smoothly into their new lives as a subject of the Polis realm,” Lexa answered.

She commended herself mentally for how she expressed it passionately and yet coming off as a faithful subject to the Griffins. Had she said it any differently, she might’ve betrayed her own safety by expressing her disapprobation of her sovereign’s imperial aspirations.

They nodded with a proud smile. And Lexa smiled back, very much relieved to the core to get past the question unscathed, _except maybe her actual truth_. _But her truth was less important than staying free and alive for her family._

But Delilah’s face turned somber before saying, “Last follow up, you mention your love for sharing experiences and adventures with your brother. We have gathered from all that you’ve given us—verbal and nonverbal—just how deep your love for your family goes.”

Lexa nodded in all seriousness. _Her family was her ultimate truth after all._

“What would you do if you can’t have that anymore? And it was somebody else’s fault?”

“How do you mean?” Lexa was barely able to suppress her snarl, but she managed, though her words were laced with threat. And she knew they heard it.

“Well, say your cousin, Anya, sold your brother into trafficking—with zero chance of getting him back—out of desperation. What would you do to your cousin?”

“Anya would never do that,” she answered immediately with clenched teeth.

“Say that she did, what would you do?”

“I will threaten her to give me answers and beat her up if she’s adamant about keeping her mouth shut,” Lexa finally responded, letting a snarl escape her lips.

“So you wouldn’t kill her?”

“You said last follow-up question! Why are there several follow-ups?!” Lexa barked yet still trying to suppress her angry pheromones.

“You need to answer Lexa, then this is all done.”

“No! I will not kill her, but I will disown her after I’ve beaten the living daylights out of her.”

And then they were silent. Lexa took deep breaths to calm herself down. She was dumbfounded at the sudden change of pace. They were all so nice to her; it just didn’t make any sense. It even felt like she was hanging out with good friends, but apparently, she was wrong.

After a few minutes, she was calm, and she fixed them a glare.

“We’re sorry, Lexa. That was part of this assessment. That was a test to see how you would react to an argument with the Crown Princess,” Monty explained softly.

“For an argument?” Lexa scoffed. “That was a simulation of me losing my brother and having to loathe my cousin for it.”

“Yes, it was a worst-case scenario for you. You were pressed for an answer, and your initial response—verbally, pheromones, and all—was that of a normal person, and not someone who is seriously psychologically disturbed,” Dr. House explained.

Lexa’s jaw tightened.

They made sense. This was the royal family they were talking about. _Of course, everything had to be ensured for their safety._

“I understand, but it’s still awful.”

“We’re sorry, Lexa. We hope it doesn’t change your opinion of us.” Delilah smiled sadly.

Lexa took a deep breath, she was calmer then. “We’re good.”

They smiled at her a little at ease now.

“For what it’s worth, I thought you were the best of the candidates this year and the years before,” Monty complimented.

“I am, genuinely, with him,” added Delilah. “You are like a breath of fresh air.”

“You’ve probably no idea how disheartened we are that you have decided to back off,” Dr. House offered her sentiments too.

“I’m only ever allowed to speak up, with permission or if I’ve been addressed to”—the soft voice from the corner got their attention—“but I would gladly lose this job and all the privileges that came with it just to see you amongst the Royal Consorts.” Marisa smiled at her reverently.

Lexa’s heart felt like bursting, almost the same as the heart-bursting feeling that she had just moments ago but for a whole different reason. She was honored to be complimented this way. She, too, wished she could please them but just not in the way they hoped to be.

Lexa smiled before responding, “I am honored by all of these. Truly. And I wish you’d get your wishes from somebody else. But still, thank you.”

They were done after a few reassurances from Lexa. It was a quarter to nine when she was seeing them to the door. Worried about her mother, she checked her phone as everyone busied themselves with their overcoats. Her mom only texted her to be safe getting to the hospital and that was it.

She frowned at the brief message. Especially as she didn’t answer her question regarding Aden’s current condition. But her musing was cut short when Delilah spoke.

“I presume you are headed to the hospital now?”

Lexa looked up to answer her. “Yeah, I was supposed to take over watching him tonight so my mom could come home and have her turn to sleep at home.”

“We could give you a ride,” Monty offered but added, “please.”

“Is that— would that be okay?” Lexa needed the offer. It would be safer and quicker that way. And also, it was going to be the last time she’d see these people. She thought it’d be a good idea to spend more time with them.

“Of course,” Delilah chirped.

“Yes,” Monty answered too.

“Definitely,” Dr. House agreed.

Like reflex, Lexa looked to Marisa too.

“It would be our pleasure, my lady.”

“Ughh...” Lexa groaned and all four of them chuckled.

* * *

As soon as Lexa grabbed her overnight bag in her room and made sure the house was locked, she followed Delilah and Georgia to a black SUV with Monty beside her as Marisa contentedly walked behind them.

“May I ask some questions?” Lexa asked in the drive halfway to the hospital.

Monty and Delilah nodded their approval.

“If the king wanted the best, and obviously I wasn’t among those for the last 3 years. Why now? And besides including the newly sixteen omegas and excluding those over twenty-five, wouldn’t it be easier to pick the best ones from the previous years and choose from them?”

Monty smiled at her and Delilah too but before answering, they looked at one another before nodding at a silent conversation their eyes were having. “You were already set aside ever since four years ago when you were sixteen. Sometimes, although I’m not sure how Lady Cartwig does it, she sets aside a few omegas that she knew wasn’t right for the moment. And mostly she was correct.

“Last year, when Lady Fox and Lady Mel were chosen, we found out that they were amongst those set aside by Lady Cartwig. So when she thought it was the right moment, she had them assessed and presented them among the others to the king. Of course, she doesn’t ever have the final voice, and her conclusions for each individual were not at all biased. She was simply honest in her appraisal, and the only influence on her judgment is her observation of the Princess’s preferences. And she was right about Lady Fox and Lady Mel as they were both chosen by His Majesty in the end.

“And to answer your second question, we pick out a very few from the best candidates, all of which as you may know must only hail from Continental Polis. If there are the hand-picked candidates such as yourself, Lady Fox, and Lady Mel, there are also the regular candidates that stood out and passed our second phase of evaluation. But Lady Cartwig will only choose 30 from this list, _and randomly_. Together with those thirty contenders will also be the few hand-picked ones. So basically, those files that do get on His Grace’s table, in the end, are among the best ones that fit Princess Clarke’s current preferences."

 _Huh. The unwittingly unlucky ones._ Lexa thought.

 _Wait. I’m a preference of the princess?_ Lexa could feel her face heating up a little before she subtly shook her head to regain her composure.

“But of course, we expect you wouldn’t be telling anyone about this information, and again, also the way we conducted the last half portion of the interview, yes?” Delilah clarified once again.

Lexa quickly nodded her head _‘yes’_. “Of course.”

“We trust you completely. And we will miss you, Lexa.” Delilah smiled gratefully and pointed to the window.

They’ve arrived at Azgeda Medical Center.

Lexa turned to them to bid her goodbyes, “I really did enjoy our time together, except of course that last bit—the simulation. But everything else was a wonderful experience for me, and I am honored to be among the chosen candidates this year.” _That was still true at some level._

“I hope your search goes well,” she added eventually.

Delilah’s smile wavered a little, “You were our last assessment.”

And, again, the sadness in their eyes crept its way to visibility despite the lack of lighting in the car.

Lexa smiled at them, though it didn't reach her eyes. She grabbed the door handle, and just as she closed the door and waved them goodbye, Monty’s dark window descended. “Lexa!”

Lexa stepped closer to his door. “If you ever change your mind, you’ll have until tomorrow, 1:00 pm Capital time, to inform us. A minute past that and we’ll consider you officially off the list.”

“You guys really will miss me, huh?” Lexa joked as she took the proffered card.

They all laughed. Lexa even noticed the subtle but sharp upturn of the tip of the driver’s lips.

“Yes, definitely. But please, give it a thought,” Monty said.

“I will.” She breathed deeply but without burden. _“I will.”_

As she waved them goodbye one final time, a thought bothered her. They were so genuine as if they cared so much about her, so if the princess was not at all a pleasant person, why would they so badly wish for her to change her mind and become a Royal Consort? To subject her to that misery?

* * *

“What’s going on?!” Lexa asked as her gaze traveled around the somber faces of the patient’s visitors in the room.

She dropped her bag and went straight to her brother's bed.

“Is— what’s wrong?” The young brunette omega’s eyes scanned the little blonde boy.

“What’s wrong with Aden?!” Lexa’s voice raised an octave.

“Okay, okay. Lexa, you need to calm down,” Becca answered, trying to reach her daughter, but their doctor friend got to her first.

“Lex, relax. Nothing’s wrong.” Paige soothed as she held Lexa in her arms.

“There’s something we need to tell you. But Aden’s alright for now, I promise,” the doctor continued before pulling away and leading Lexa to the seats at the other side of the room.

“What is it?” Lexa asked again once she was seated, her eyes moving from Anya, Indra, Nyko, and finally to her mom and then Paige.

Anya, her aunt, and uncle were seated on the long bench by the window while her mom stood next to her as she and Paige sat on two separate chairs facing the others.

“We can’t move Aden,” Becca began.

Lexa furrowed her brows, just waiting before reacting, knowing her mother had more to say.

“Dr. Shepherd came by a few hours ago and confirmed that Aden needs another surgery. Apparently, the injury to his brain stem got worst. The swelling in his brain worsened it, and now if this goes on, he might not be able to have proper bodily functions.” Becca’s voice trembled.

Lexa didn't understand. She waited for more. But nothing came from her mother.

“How— Why is this happening? Why didn’t they see this from the beginning?!”

“Lexa, shh, my dear.” Paige brought Lexa’s head to her chest and stroked brunette locks.

“I’ve seen his chart, my dear. As a neurosurgeon myself, what I can tell you is that the recovery of the brain is very difficult to predict. It was nobody’s fault but the accident. The doctors were right in calling their prognosis yesterday and the day before.

“During his first surgeries, the haemorrhage in his brain was a priority to the doctors, and so was the internal bleeding of his body. They did find that his brain stem was mildly injured, and the healthcare team monitored their treatment for that, and Aden’s reactions, superbly. But even with the brain swelling subsiding a little, there’s also the intracranial pressure they needed to level. It just didn’t do better as they’d hoped, and his swelling didn’t go down faster than expected, so now the blood flow to his brain continues to lessen and as we would expect, it will worsen his brain stem’s condition. And depending on the severity, it will affect his voluntary and involuntary bodily functions. Like movement, motor control, digestion, even his breathing, and heartbeat.”

When Paige mentioned his possible motor impairments, Lexa’s heart clenched. And at the mention of his breathing and heartbeat, her own stopped before she exploded into a sob onto the doctor’s chest.

“Mom…” Lexa murmured and immediately, Becca took her head off of Paige’s chest and leaned her to her torso, Lexa’s arms automatically wrapped around her waist.

“Baby, the good news is that Dr. Shepherd is the best paediatric neurosurgeon.”

“It’s true,” Paige supported.

“But he can’t operate in Arkadia. His contract is solely to Azgeda, so Aden has to stay here.”

After some time, Lexa only nodded her head. “And this surgery... will this be the same as the first ones?”

“No, my dear," Paige explained, "it’s not as extensive. Dr. Shepherd created his own surgical procedure that has minimal trauma on the surrounding tissues of the brain, which is much preferable as it is still an invasive procedure. And he has great success in all the cases I’ve known him perform it. I’ve already asked him if I may observe or assist, and he will work on the papers to allow that.”

Lexa nodded, her eyes landing on her most beloved person in the world sleeping peacefully on the bed. “I don’t care how much we have to pay, as long as he will be okay. That he will recover to his original state.”

“Sweetheart, I don’t care too. I don't care if this could cost us a million. We'll get through this together. I'm just thankful for the support system that we have. And I'm also grateful that because Dr. Shepherd admires Paige’s work so much, he's offered to waive off his professional fees.”

“And I’ve contacted a few friends of mine. They’ll be able to help with your bills. You don’t have to be pressured to pay them off straight away,” Paige added.

Lexa’s eyes turned from her brother’s bed to Paige’s face. And as if the doctor knew what she was about to say, Paige raised her hand to stop her. “Just be happy there were no anonymous envelopes involved this time, and you don’t have to actually worry about owing someone big time.”

Lexa softly smiled at her, truly grateful to have this friend in their need.

“Don’t worry, Lex. We’ll be able to pay them off sooner than they expect.” Anya smiled from her seat and so did her uncle and aunt.

“Thank you guys,” Both Becca and Lexa said at the same time before chuckling.

When Becca went back to her seat, Lexa’s audible sigh caught their attention. They knew how the omega felt; each one of them felt it too. But they were wrong this time.

To Lexa, it was just the accumulated events of her entire day.

“Costia cheated on me, and I broke up with her.” Lexa suddenly admitted with a sigh.

She was in the safe company of her closest beloved ones. Everybody in the room knew each other, including Paige. Paige and her aunt were good friends as children and somehow got reconnected again a decade ago. And her uncle worked at Arkadia Hospital, too, as a paramedic. Paige was also Anya's first client when she started working for the real estate company she was now in. Even Anya's older half-sister, Gaia, worked for Paige as her receptionist. And as for her mom, they only met through her introduction over a year ago.

The chorus of gasps and inquisitive looks and voices flooded the room.

“I already cried her out earlier today. It’s still so new, so I may have to cry again later, or tomorrow, or for however long I would need to,” Lexa answered vaguely, not answering any of the questions she was bombarded with. It was effective as they switched to encouraging her instead.

“And there’s another thing,” Lexa interrupted. She moved back towards the door where her bags were resting against the wall just beside the threshold.

She came back with her shoulder bag and envelopes.

As she took her seat, she took the cheques out of each envelope and leaned to give them to her mother, who was sitting across from her on the bench.

When Becca read them, her loud, incredulous gasp brought questioning looks on the others’ faces. It was Anya that hovered over her aunt’s shoulder to read what they'd said.

“From the Lady Chamberlain’s Office?!” Anya’s eyes bulged when they met hers. “Lexa, is this a joke?”

“No.” Lexa shook her head. “They came by at five today to assess me. Apparently, I made it through their second phase.” She almost mentioned making it to that phase years ago—as Monty explained to her—before remembering she'd promised not to say a word. “But I already told them I’m not interested.”

“What? Why not?” Anya promptly asked; the enormity of the information made her forget her cousin’s aversion to the royal family.

When Lexa raised an eyebrow at her, Anya remembered why.

“Oh, right.” Anya sheepishly looked down, eyes landing on the cheques again.

Lexa explained to them that they were given to her for both her time and as a gift from the Lady Chamberlain herself. She also recounted how the whole process went. But as she had promised, she didn’t go into details concerning the questions, especially about the last section of the assessment. In hindsight, she thought it was strange that they didn’t make her sign an NDA, when the others such as Mrs. Caldwell were made to. But then again, it was the Royal family they would have to deal with if their indiscretion was traced back to them.

They only nodded to acknowledge—the information still too big for their heads to wrap around. It was already something to imagine knowing someone being preliminarily chosen, but it was another thing to actually _know_ someone preliminarily chosen.

“Why... Why did you decline them, Lex?” Paige finally asked.

It was only then that Lexa finally got to observe her. Paige was pale, her expression was that of an odd mix of panic and anticipation.

“I don’t want to be the Princess’s bed warmer, Doc,” Lexa answered.

Everybody else in the room knew that though. They knew why Lexa would never consider that. She’d spoken to them vaguely about what she’d learned over the years. She’d spoken to them, to ask them if they believed in any of it. Though they were not always entertaining her ponderings, and that they always warned her to stop voicing those questions out to ears whose mouth might report her, they did tell her a few of their thoughts that only fortified her own dislike of the sovereign family.

In the years following her 'desertion', it was just Anya that she spoke freely to and who discussed willingly with her also. But even so, they would only ever do it in the safety of their homes.

At Lexa’s response, Paige was rather upset. “But this is a good opportunity, Lexa. Think of the many things that could benefit you! You could learn about all the things you’ve always wanted to study. You can travel. You can broaden your horizons. Your family will be compensated monthly for your service. You can pay off your brother’s hospitalization and rehabilitation in a matter of months. You can have almost anything that you want. You will have many opportunities. You can be with Clarke...”

Lexa was offended at the growing list recited to her. It was as if the doctor threw in her face that she had nothing; that she will only have something if she agreed to keep the princess’s bed warm. Her rage was palpable in the air, her pheromones exuding uncontrollably. It was only then that Paige stopped, but it looked as if she was about to say more.

“You would prefer,” Lexa drawled before her onslaught of words, “that I become a royal whore and be paid with luxuries gained from centuries worth of—” Lexa’s mouth was muffled by Anya’s hand, thrusting forward to do so.

No matter how much Lexa wanted to voice out her indignation, she knew her cousin was right in doing so. Anya was protecting her, and in turn, she was protecting her family. Protecting Aden _._

As soon as Lexa was calm, Anya moved back.

Paige smiled at her warmly, but her eyes were despondent. “Gained from greed.”

All the faces were now trained on the doctor.

“But not everything came from greed, my dear. Their family wasn’t always greedy. And I know for certain, the Crown Princess wasn’t born one. She is just growing up with very powerful, privileged individuals, but what she really just needs is the proper guidance. I, for one, believe she has a good heart.” At the last words, Paige raised her hands to clench against her chest, where her heart lay.

“I agree,” Indra added too, and all eyes were on her. “I honestly believe this whole consort business has given the princess an unfair judgment by those that only see the bullshit in all of it.”

Nyko nodded and wrapped a hand on one of his mate’s before saying, “You could watch her on TV and see kindness in her eyes when she unconsciously betrays her rigid stance.”

“And you remember how much you used to have a crush on her, honey.” Becca smiled teasingly at Lexa’s growing blush.

“She did?” Paige asked with eyes so wide.

“Yep.” Becca nodded proudly. “She was around eleven when she had a crush on her. She was like—”

Lexa groaned. “Mom, noooo.”

When Becca didn’t stop, she hid in her hands as her elbows rested on her knees.

They chuckled when Becca continued, “She was around eleven when she came to me and declared she only likes females in general. Even for alphas, she announced she’d only go out with them if they were girls. I thought she was having a crush on someone so I asked her, but she wouldn’t tell me who it was. It wasn’t until I was putting her laundry in her closet that I saw several pictures of the Crown Princess. Then one day... she finally admitted to me that she has a crush on Princess Clarke. She only confessed because she was tired of having to hide it and that she wanted 'freedom gazing at her face on the TV without being questioned.'”

They all laughed heartily.

“Okay, mom, enough. I was a child. Every kid that grew up with the princess had a crush on her.”

“Right, but you were the most devoted though,” her cousin chipped in. “At first, you wanted to present as an alpha so you could ‘protect and provide for Her Royal Highness’. But then _she_ presented as an alpha, so you begged whoever almighty it was that decided our presentation that they make you an omega. And without any scientific evidence to support, you believed whole-heartedly that your delayed presentation was a sign that your prayers were being answered. You were an omega. Because the princess’s early presentation made her an alpha.” Anya chuckled as she shook her head.

“I was a kid!” Lexa protested again.

“You were _fifteen!_ At fifteen, _I_ was joining local tours to study architecture independently!”

“You were a thriving teenager then,” the omega retorted.

“Oh, you were one too, just not when it comes to a certain gorgeous blonde, blue-eyed, blue-blooded girl.” Anya winked at her.

Lexa’s furious blush never subsided throughout the teasing.

They still laughed at her expense, and though Lexa was slightly irritated, she was also finding it amusing. The lightness, after how things were just a few minutes ago, _or her whole day in general,_ was very much welcomed.

“So, you had a crush on the princess for years, huh?” Paige smirked at her too.

Lexa sighed before a smile crept on her face. “I did. I just— I stopped when I was disappointed in the whole consort thing.” She didn’t mean for it to happen, but her disappointment resurfaced if the sagging of her shoulders and her defeated tone meant anything.

It had once been pointed out to her, by a teasing Anya, how the feelings she harbored for the princess all those years were simply repressed. That it's why she never understood it whenever she caught herself staring—in a mesmerized fashion—at the princess’s face at random times of the day, be it on TV, magazines, newspaper, posters, and even their two hundred dollar bill, that still modeled the fourteen-year-old princess.

Lexa's musings were interrupted when her mother spoke, “Well, maybe it wasn’t her idea. Maybe, even if she wanted to, she had no say at stopping it. I don’t really know, honey. What I do know is that Paige is right. We all saw her drop her defenses five years ago. And I don’t know about anyone else, but I could see that after that day, she learned to fix her mask and hold it there until after her public engagements. I think the princess has a big heart, but she’s just protecting it because of her role as the future sovereign.”

Becca's words struck millions of neurons in Lexa’s brain. She was seeing the princess in a different light. She understood her, if not completely then partially, for the first time.

She only ever read that Princess Clarke was a nymphomaniac and a possible sex predator, but as her mother had said, she was protecting herself for the role she was born into. And to learn to lead several kingdoms must surely be stressful. She was stressed herself the past few days, and she needed the same release the princess must be getting from her royal consorts. It must be why she had royal consorts to begin with. _But the king didn’t have any? None that anyone knew of._

She shook her head, not wanting to dwell on the king’s intimate life. She cringed internally and before she could show any physical signs of disgust, she managed to fix her face back to her neutral look.

A moment later, Lexa tackled something else her mom had mentioned, “I remember that day. I cried that day she dropped her defenses.”

“I did too.” Paige’s eyes were red, her voice trembling.

“We all did, Lex,” Nyko offered.

Five years ago, on Queen Abigail’s annual memorial. The usual concert was brought together for Her late Majesty. Lexa, Becca, Anya, her parents and sister, even little Aden, were present in Polaris Stadium. Two hours before the concert even started, the place was at its full capacity of 130,000 faithful subjects. Those who didn’t get tickets weeks before the event could only watch from their television or outside the stadium where several large screens were hung up the walls.

The king and, then thirteen-year-old, Crown Princess arrived 20 minutes before the event and took their seats in the royal box situated in the middle of the north stand. Lexa’s family was on the same stand, and close by too, but they were on a higher level which was very agreeable to her as she had a full view of the royal box.

She swooned the entire time as her eyes were only ever on the blonde and very seldom on the stage itself. She could make out the side features of the princess, and she smiled whenever the princess did. Suddenly, the princess whispered something to the king before exiting their box, walking out of their private entry. Lexa didn’t even notice the king’s questioning look that followed his daughter. She also didn’t notice it was guards that exited after the princess. Her eyes just stayed there and waited for the blonde’s re-entry. But it had been minutes until gasps were the only thing she heard around the stadium.

Lexa remembered how beautiful the princess sounded as she spoke on the microphone up on the stage. The world seldom heard her speak. It was only when the King would address a question to her on live interviews that everyone could hear her voice for brief moments. But on that stage in the stadium, the whole world heard her speak for a long time, for the first time.

She explained the song was for her mother, that even though she couldn’t write letters to her anymore, she wished she could hear her sing even in the afterlife.

Lexa remembered how adorable she was as she fumbled a little with the piano’s seat. Her heart raced to hear her long-time crush play a melody and sing. She remembered what the song was called, but back then, she couldn’t even think about it. She only ever thought about how soft and beautifully she sang. How the sentimental lyrical content of the song was only a bonus to her sweet voice. And how all of it combined tugged at the heartstrings of every soul in proximity, perhaps even those outside the walls.

And as their Crown Princess sang, Lexa swore the whole stadium sobbed. And it did not stop even when she did, even as she exited the stage and returned to her box, even as everyone exited the stadium and returned to their homes later that night. Their eyes still glistened at how the princess blessed their ears. How the princess shared a piece of her soul to the entire Polis realm.

Shaking off past sentiments, Lexa exhaled deeply before facing Paige. “I’m sorry I raised my voice at you.”

“No, it was my fault.” Paige shook her head. “I shouldn’t have said all those things. I just got excited for you that I neglected to see you may not have wanted it.”

“No, you were right about the whole opportunity I could get from it. I just have my reservations. It feels too much like I’m selling my body for wealth and fame.”

Becca took Lexa's hand in hers. “It does seem like it, sweetheart. And I wasn’t going to tell you to go ahead anyway.”

“Although,” Indra cleared her throat, “if I may, it is true that you’ll gain so much from this. But more importantly, you could get support for Aden. And he would get the best treatment and rehabilitation the world could offer if you were ever chosen. No, wait—” Indra halted with a raise of her hand when Anya was about to interrupt her.

“I’m just saying, the princess might not even be all that you’ve thought her to be. Maybe she is reasonable. And if not, you can back out. I hear the Lady Chamberlain and the Lord Secretary are very kind and honest people. They could help you get out. But if you might be able to stay, if the princess is honorable, which I expect she is,” Indra added with a sheepish smile. “You could give Aden a good chance. _The finest chance_.

“Lexa, I’m not telling you to take it. In the end, it will always be your choice. I’m simply stating facts here so we could at least consider every angle into helping Aden. It is up to you to rule out which angle you don’t want to take, but at least you'd have everything laid out.”

“She’s right, Lex,” Paige agreed. “But I hope if you do consider it—and that you’d get chosen—I hope you don’t fear putting the princess in her place.”

Lexa’s eyes bulged at that, as did Anya’s and Becca’s.

Paige giggled before she continued, “I’m not saying to outright do it and shove it in her face. What I mean was, knowing you, how genuine a person you are, just keep being like that. Be yourself and be honest if there are things that bother you. Tell her no, if you mean no. And yes, if you mean yes. Of course, I would also add not to be so vocal or loud about it especially as there are many ears in the palace. Ears that belong to people you don’t know where their allegiance lies—if to the crown, to you, or to themselves. Just be true to yourself but be very careful.”

Lexa nodded, agreeing to every word the doctor had said as if she’d already considered changing her mind and calling Monty.

“Right,” she remembered herself. “I did tell them I wouldn’t continue, but they were rather persistent, hoping that I would change my mind.” Lexa shrugged as she continued, “They gave me their card if I did.”

Lexa smiled, remembering her last thoughts as she waved them goodbye. “I think they, too, believe in Her Royal Highness’s heart. They were so hopeful that I join the _league of royal consorts,_ ” Lexa said the last words with faux pride, making them chuckle.

Paige smiled again. “You would make a wonderful royal member.”

“ _Consort,_ ” Lexa corrected.

“But if the princess were to choose a bride, I would hope it would be you,” Paige offered again.

“I would hope so too.” Becca finally spoke up.

“Then I can have my royal daughter finally take me to Sparrowlands, it’s always been my dream to see every island there,” her mom added as she brought both hands in a prayer pose against her chest, sighing dreamily.

They chuckled at Becca’s silliness, but her daughter groaned. “You guys are thinking ahead now. I think it’s late, and you all should have that sleep you obviously need.”

“Alright, alright. We should go home. But we’ll come visit again tomorrow,” said Indra as she stood and everybody else followed.

They said their goodnights, and Lexa thanked them again for everything and for their talk tonight. She was so enlightened to hear their thoughts and the fact that she was able to tell them about what happened to her today.

Anya was the last to hug her at the door. “I’ll fucking kill Costia if I see her,” she whispered.

Lexa was surprised to feel no heartache at the mention of her ex. “If you do, you’ll be imprisoned, and I’ll be disqualified from the choices.”

Anya pulled back and smirked at her. “You sound as if you’ve changed your mind already.”

Lexa sighed. “Everyone seems right. You should hear the staff from Lady Chamberlain’s office. They were so genuine, and yet they were hoping for me to be a consort. If they go about their lives truly thinking highly of the princess, maybe I should trust their judgment too. After all, they’ve been exposed to her much longer than any of us have.”

“Yeah, I actually did think the same after everything they’d laid out earlier. But again, it will always be up to you, Lex.” Anya smiled and lingered a little, eyes gauging and trying to read her cousin’s thoughts.

“I’m fine, An. I'll call Monty tomorrow. I’ll think it through tonight.”

“Okay, just call me if you ever need anything, alright?”

“Will do. Now go, everyone’s waiting.” They turned to see they were, in fact, waiting including Paige.

Paige smiled at Lexa one last time before they left.

Her mom left a couple of minutes later, in much need of a good night’s sleep in her bed again. Becca, too, expressed the same sentiments as Anya did. And as soon as Lexa reassured her the same way she did with Anya, she was left alone, sitting and finally focused on the one person that meant more than anything to her.

And in a heartbeat, she took her phone and the card, hoping that her rudely calling at this hour was forgivable. It was on the second ring that there was an answer, a relieved sigh could be heard from the other end as if they already knew who was calling. _Perhaps they did._ She wouldn’t be surprised if her number was already listed on their phone. After all, their talent for investigation really was one of a kind.

The soft, familiar voice came from the other end.

“Lexa…”

“Hi, I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, for this story, I have changed the names of the countries/regions into something else. It’s mostly a portmanteau of the original country’s name or a portmanteau of the country’s name + a fact/fiction about it.  
> So for example, Sparrowlands here is “The Caribbean”. Where, personally speaking, the best luckiest unlucky pirate ever sailed. 😁  
> Cue in “He's a Pirate”.  
> Also, Geography time!  
> Continental Polis – The Americas:  
> Azgeda – Canada  
> Azland – Greenland  
> Polis – USA + Mexico  
> Sparrowlands – The Caribbean  
> Centrameri – Central America  
> Soutameri – South America
> 
> *Lexa's love for photography is a nod to [gaywarriorgirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywarriorgirls/pseuds/gaywarriorgirls) for feeling a connection to Lexa in this fic. I gave her one of your fave things to do.*


	4. Smoke and Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Costia and Lexa. 👀  
> Clarke roasts people. One of whom meets Lexa, her family, and friends.  
> Glimpses of Clarke's life.  
> Smut alert... prolly not who you expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the patience.
> 
> And to one of the few authors that inspired me to try writing ABO fics, [owl127](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl127/pseuds/owl127), thank you for being an awesome beta. I learned a lot from your input. 😁

* * *

“Good morning, my pups,” Becca cooed as soon as she entered Aden’s room.

Lexa looked up from where she was sitting next to her brother’s bed, slightly closing her laptop as she did. “Hey, mom.”

Becca moved further into the room to kiss the top of Lexa’s head before going around the other side to kiss Aden’s forehead.

“How was he last night?” her mom asked, tenderly stroking blonde bangs to one side of Aden's forehead.

“He’s been doing good. Dr. Shepherd already came by about an hour ago and said his results today were as steady as yesterday; no improvement of sorts but steady is good.” Lexa sighed but determination quickly replaced the weariness.

Becca nodded understandingly, but in contrast to her daughter, she was happy about the news. It was, after all, a better update than she had from the doctor yesterday.

“He also said that he’s just waiting for the admin’s approval before Paige could assist in the surgery. It should be approved before the day ends, and then hopefully, they could do it tomorrow. He tried explaining the procedure to me, but all the jargon just didn’t make sense. I’m just relieved at the knowledge that Paige will be there.”

Becca smiled. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ve been well informed already. Basically, the purpose of the surgery is to attach a jelly-like implant into his brainstem, which serves to physically protect it from the brain swelling and increasing pressure as its biochemical content alleviates both problems. The implant will then dissolve on its own in two weeks’ time. It’s just the surgery to get the implant there that’s difficult to do. But I have faith in them.” She sighed contentedly.

“And his prognosis will improve in 4 days, right? Four days after the implant has been placed?”

"Yup, that’s the usual case. The additional week of the implant’s auto-treatment is just supplementary, to assure that our little boy will be fine.”

Lexa nodded as her head turned in Aden’s direction. “Mom, did you know that if we, especially you, blast him with soothing pheromones it could help him get better despite him being unconscious?”

The older omega nodded. “I know sweetheart, he's unconscious, but I do it anyway because it may work. I know his wolf is there. Our biological bond with him and our scents can do positive things to his body.” Becca moved to the table in the corner to unpack her things.

“That’s good. I only read about that last night. I couldn’t sleep so I did some research. Did you also know that—"

“You didn’t sleep?” Becca’s head did a quick turn to her left.

“I took a nap, but I’m fine.”

“Honey, don’t you have work today?”

“I don’t." Lexa shook her head. “Mrs. Hofstadter gave me the rest of the week off with pay. I tried to get her to change her mind, but she insisted. She said my sales have been consistently increasing each month; she thought I deserved this.”

“Wow, that’s really thoughtful of her." Becca shouldn't be, but people's generosity has continued to amaze her in this time of their need. “Didn’t she already give you a generous bonus for that?”

“That’s why I tried to convince her, but she said if she heard I was anywhere near a doctor, she would fire me.” Lexa chuckled at the recollection. “I told her it would be difficult as I’m currently in a hospital.”

Becca laughed too.

“But anyway, she cleared Azgeda off the list so now I’m still here.”

When Becca’s chuckling subsided she responded, “She’s a wonderful lady. Leonard is so lucky to have her.”

“Yeah, and he doesn’t even mind people telling him that. In fact, he’s so proud of it, even. He’s a wonderful husband too.” Lexa shook her head in amusement before remembering something else. 

“Mom, speaking of wonderful ladies, we should call Mrs. Caldwell.”

“I remembered, honey. I already spoke to her before I left the house. Don’t worry about that,” Becca answered as she finished unpacking her paper bag, handing Lexa her breakfast.

“I told her you’re alright as well. But I didn’t tell her about Aden's condition. She’s never met him before, but I just know we’d only worry her if I did. She was just excited to hear I have another pup and made me promise we will all go and visit her when we can.” Becca paused and looked at Lexa seriously. “Whenever that may be, depending on your availability...” She raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

Lexa sighed, dropping her spoon and fork back onto her packed food. “I called Monty last night and told him I’m in.”

Becca gasped as her eyes widened, but she waited for her daughter to finish.

“They were thrilled, which is heartwarming, but now I’m anxious. I know it’s not final, and that the king has yet to decide, but I’m worried.”

Becca's brows creased. “Then what made you change your mind so soon?”

Lexa shrugged. “I was just looking at Aden, and then I knew aunt Indra was right. If I get chosen, Aden will get the best treatment. You could find the best rehabilitation center for him too, even a private therapist if we have to and whatever therapist he might need.”

Becca looked at her with the saddest expression and immediately, Lexa’s food was abandoned on her seat as she got up and moved around the bed, standing next to her mother. “Mom, this was my choice. Please don’t feel bad. If anything, the chance to have all that for Aden just makes me happier than anything else. I don’t care what I have to do.”

Lexa's voice dropped into a whisper as she continued, “I would sell my soul just for him and you to be alright, let alone my service, let alone my body.” She was about to say more but her mom cut her off.

“No. Honey, that’s supposed to be my job! I was supposed to be the one providing. I did not give birth to you and raise you to sell any part of you. And now you’re in a position you never wanted to be in, and it’s all my fault.” 

“Mom,” Lexa firmly but softly called her mother’s attention to prevent her from hyperventilating. Lexa motioned for her to mimic her deep breathing.

Once her mom was calm, she brought a hand up to wipe the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. “This is not on you. It’s that baron’s son's fault. You’ve been doing so well raising us even before dad was gone. You provide more than enough for us. Please, if I get in, don’t worry about me. You heard aunt Indra, Lord Kane and Lady Cartwig are good people. They can help me if I can’t stay there anymore. So, let’s just give this a chance right now okay? I’ve learned to accept that I have to give this a try before letting my prejudice take over my judgment.”

“Okay, sweetheart.” Becca nodded, a few tears still rolling down her cheeks. “But if you do get chosen, just do what Paige suggested okay? And be mindful of your words.”

“I know, mom. If I mess up, it would be very bad for us. I know to be careful.” Lexa nodded.

It was terrifying that her daughter would be among people she despised. Lexa registered the sudden change in her mom’s expression and the pheromones that were gradually being emitted. She moved both her arms to hold her, _ground her_.

“Trust me, mom. I know I’ve been critical of them. But I also know when to be careful, and even if I have to be careful every single minute of every day, I will. And maybe if I’ve given a full year to her, the princess might grant me my freedom. Then I can come home to you guys.”

Becca shuddered an exhale before she responded, “Do you think that’s true? I know the Lady Chamberlain announced that herself, but that was three years ago. And none of the consorts ever left. Maybe they don’t want to, but what if they were denied by the princess? What if you get stuck?”

Lexa sighed. “I think we’re thinking ahead now, mom.”

“Lexa, I’m serious. You being back on the list... The king will be looking over those files soon; if he chooses you and then the princess won't allow—" Becca faltered, failing to string her thoughts together coherently.

A moment later, she took a deep breath and gathered her wits. "If he chooses you, and the princess actually denies your freedom, you won’t be able to come home anymore. I know we can visit you for a weekend or so, but it won’t be the same. You will be stuck there, Lexa.”

“Mom,” Lexa warned, “what happened to 'believing in the goodness of the princess' you were talking about last night?”

Becca sighed then. “I know. I’m sorry. I do believe the princess is good. But I can’t help but worry now that you might be picked up in a day or two or whenever they actually come. What about Aden?”

Lexa’s heart clenched. That was why she couldn’t really sleep last night.

As soon as her call with Monty ended she remembered Aden’s upcoming surgery, and the possibility that she wouldn’t be here when he wakes up, or the fact that she can’t have any contact with them for the first month as Monty and Delilah had explained to her.

Eventually, she realized that she had clouded the room with her distressed pheromones when a nurse came to take Aden's vital signs at midnight. The nurse explained it was bad for the patient so when he left, Lexa rationalized with herself and her wolf. She spent the whole evening reading, planning, and preparing her mind.

She thought things over, the many angles that might happen. From being chosen and having to deal with the royal family; to the prospect of being away from her family for some time; to the benefits Aden could get out of this; to meeting new people, and adjusting to the new and grand environment; and then, to not being chosen and having to continue on with her life here, finding more ways to earn so they could pay off Paige’s friends.

She laid out all the possible angles of every case, just as her aunt had started for her that night. It helped her stay calm as she was now expecting and readying herself for whatever was going to happen.

“That’s not the only problem, mom. I don’t think I mentioned last night, but if I get chosen, I won’t be able to contact you for a whole month.”

“What?”

“Yes. Apparently, they do that so the consorts can transition well into their new roles in the palace, and also, to be able to spend some time with the princess.” Lexa’s voice shivered towards the end. She didn't understand why her wolf felt like parading around in the most seductive sways, not at all concerned about their predicament.

 _“Readying to meet our alpha.”_ A thought crossed her.

Immediately, Lexa blushed. She knew it wasn’t her own consciousness brewing it up but the wild being inside her.

 _Keep it down._ She warned.

“Honey?” her mom called, sensing from the silence and subsequent blush that there was an internal conversation between her daughter and her wolf.

When Lexa faced her, she saw her mom biting her lip, stifling the smile that was about to erupt. Lexa groaned, causing her mom’s smile to grow into a beam. All previous anxiety and sorrow had left them then.

“Are you sure you got over the princess already?” Becca raised an eyebrow teasingly.

“Mom…” Lexa whined once more. She sighed when she was met with a burst of hearty laughter.

“Of course, I am. My wolf is just being naive and stupid. I have never been with an alpha before, so it’s like giddy at the possibility or something. It’s really being obnoxious and shallow, I mean I just…” Lexa dropped her head, sighing.

Her mom stopped and looked at her curiously before understanding what she was about to say.

“You and Costia just broke up,” her mom completed for her.

Lexa nodded, eyes on the floor.

“Listen to me sweetheart,” Becca cooed, bringing both hands on either side of Lexa’s face so they could look at each other in the eye. “I know you’re still hurting inside, and I’m glad this whole consort thing happened so it helped distract you from all this”—she gestured around the room—“and your heartache. But at one point, just as you gradually do every single day in our current circumstance, you’re gonna have to deal with this too and talk to her.”

“I know.” Lexa's shoulder slumped even lower. “She’s been calling nonstop since yesterday.”

Just then her phone’s text message ring went off and a second later it went off again. “And apparently, she’s switched to texting me nonstop.”

The younger omega sighed again. “What’s weird is that I don’t feel a thing about what happened anymore. I know I should be worse than I am, but I’m really not. We’ve been together for a year. She promised me the night before that we’d get married, and then the next day, I catch her with somebody else.”

“Well, we grieve in different stages and paces, sweetheart. It’s not always that you’re gonna cry. You’ll feel numb too. And maybe you’ll cry again another time. But what I am sure of is that the final stage of grief is always acceptance. And there is no pressure for you to get there, no matter how bad our situation is right now. Take it at your own pace.”

Lexa nodded. “Thank you, mom. I just”—she sighed again—“maybe I'm numb, or maybe I haven’t fully caught on yet, but I still love her. The thought is still so very much there. I love her.”

Becca smiled reassuringly. “Again, no pressure.”

“I love you, too,” a gentle voice whispered, coming from the door.

Both mother and daughter turned to find Costia’s eyes tearing up, dropping her bag and what looked like a food takeout on the table to her right. She marched to the omegas, stopping just two feet away, and got on her knee.

Costia presented a box and pulled it open. “I know I messed up. I know whatever reason I had will never justify what I did. I fucked up, Lex. And I know the only way to prove to you that I will be faithful is through time. That we’ll have to be old and gray for you to finally conclude that I have been faithful in our decades together. Please, will you have me again? Please, will you always be mine? Please, marry me?”

* * *

“Lex, please,” Costia begged beside her.

They opted to talk in private.

Lexa brought her to one of the sky gardens of the hospital. Despite Lexa’s appalled reaction at the hospital’s outrageous costs, she loved how they were generous with their spaces and the environment. Besides the helipad on one of the roofs, everything else was covered with fresh green grass, trees, and flowers. _A park atop a hospital._

She thought about taking Costia to one of the terraces that had both a garden and coffee shop but thought about their need for privacy. So, there they were now, on a bench far from the nearest patients and de-stressing health personnel.

“Tell me why.” Lexa didn’t look at her. Her pheromones were controlled, but her tone was ominous.

Her ex sighed beside her. “This is in no way me trying to justify my actions, Lex. Nor am I attempting to put any guilt and blame on you.”

Lexa scoffed at the last words. She wanted to give Costia a piece of her mind, but she knew she had to hear her out first. She clenched her jaw and turned to face her, her gaze boring into Costia’s dark eyes. “Okay, then. Enlighten me.”

The beta nodded eagerly. “I know Paige and everyone else helped you financially, and they still weren’t enough. That doctor I was with is a well-sought-out one in Cardiology, and she was impressed by the company’s new pharmaceutical developments and agreed to endorse us. _Endorse everything we’ve developed._ Nobody has ever done that in the company before. I was set for thousands worth in commission and more because that doctor would introduce me to her network, and she is very influential. I was set for a promotion if I had that. When I giddily gave her the papers to sign…” Costia paused and immediately Lexa knew where this was heading.

“She did. But she threatened to tear the paper if I didn’t sleep with her.” Costia stopped as she started sobbing, and as always, Lexa’s response was quick as she wrapped the beta in her arms.

She, too, was distraught that someone made Costia go through that. She herself was asked by a few alpha doctors to have sex with them before they would even hear her out. All she would do was just to keep her anger in and fake a smile before bidding goodbye.

Lexa purred, the soothing vibrations coming off her chest made Costia hide herself there.

“The sign was there in front of me. She was waving the contract before my very eyes, taunting me. And I wanted so badly to help you. I wanted those things that could finally help me provide for you and your family. That endorsement would’ve helped me help you with the hospital bills. And I gave in, Lex.”

“Shh…” Lexa continued purring and emanating her soothing scent.

“But I have to be honest, what I regret the most was that I gave in to the pleasure. Lexa, I am so sorry.”

Lexa tensed, her purring stopped.

Panic coursed through Costia’s veins, and she pulled away to look at Lexa in the eye. “I mean, I don’t want her, Lexa. I don’t. You’re the only one that I want. I was just appalled at myself that halfway through it I was even asking her for more. That’s what I regret the most. I already hated myself for agreeing to do it, and I loathe myself and my wolf even more for being so rash and stupid. I love you so much, Lexa. I don’t even know what I would do if you were in my position and I was in yours. I would probably go hunt that doctor down, I don’t care what happens to me as long as I have avenged you.

“I love you so much,” Costia whispered.

Lexa felt the sincerity in her words. She sniffled and nodded, causing the beta to sigh in relief. But she didn’t say anything, and Costia waited.

After a couple of minutes, with Lexa deliberating and Costia anxiously but patiently waiting for the omega to look at her again, Lexa finally turned to her.

“Cos, I may get chosen to be the next royal consort.”

Costia’s eyes widened at the news, and she stood up, pacing and cursing in front of Lexa. The omega only looked at her walk back and forth, throwing out random questions that seemed rhetorical. It was how she herself felt last night after her call with Monty. And though she calmed hours later, the feeling was back again now as she watched the other woman.

A few minutes later, Costia was back on her seat. “Can’t you decline?”

“I did decline, but I retracted and called them back.”

“WHAT! Why would you do that?”

Lexa raised an eyebrow, her face putting on her stoic mask. “The same reason why you slept with that doctor.”

Costia’s face blanched, and she stammered a response, “I… Lex.” She took a deep breath and tried again, “This is all my fault.”

Lexa’s mask dropped then, her brows creasing at the admission.

“If we were still together, you wouldn’t have withdrawn your initial decline.”

The omega sighed. Costia was right. She would’ve declined them from the introductions alone and never looked back.

“Costia, even though you may be right, things still happened. Now I’m back in the final ranks, and I have no power to decline anymore if the king chooses me.”

“Lex, you can,” Costia offered.

Lexa’s eyes widened at the possible new outlet she had somehow overlooked last night.

“Lex, we can get married. Today. Any day before they come.” Costia beamed at her eagerly.

“What? Are you crazy?”

The beta backed a few inches away, burnt at the impassioned rejection of the omega.

Lexa quickly justified her response, rectifying the hurt painted on Costia’s face with the painful truths.

“One, I am still mad at you, even with your explanation, and especially mad that you wanted it.”

Costia was about to interrupt her, her mouth opening to rebut.

“Don’t even. Because you cheated, Costia. I know you meant well. I understand you wanted to help and provide, but you still chose to do it. And I know you heard me say that I’m still in love with you, but that doesn’t mean I am getting back with you.”

The firmness in her voice wavered. “Costia, you broke my heart.”

Costia’s body sagged, the painful expression on her face and her distressed pheromones were almost the reflection of the actual pain Lexa had to endure because of the infidelity. 

She could see Costia was trying to hold herself together, but it didn’t last long when the beta was sobbing again.

Lexa's stance remained firm, but her heart ached at the sight of her unfaithful beloved.

The omega continued after taking a deep breath, “Two, if the king chooses me. I _cannot_ decline. Nobody declines the king. I had my chance to back out. But if he picks me, I will be in trouble if I turn my back on him, as will my mom, Aden, and the rest of my family.”

Costia knew this. The whole world knew it. _Insult the King of Polis, you lose a kingdom. But what is the equivalent of a kingdom to a commoner?_

Costia nodded understandingly, defeated.

Silence enveloped them and for a few minutes, and they basked in it.

Lexa stared at a nearby tree where a bird sat atop one of the branches. Its chirping was soothing as were the breeze and the swirling leaves it carried. She almost forgot she was actually four floors above the hustle-and-bustle of the streets.

She knew Costia’s eyes were trained on her as her own were trained on the singing bird. She sighed, turning her gaze back to the person she loves.

“If I get chosen, I am going to be with the princess, and I’ll have to move on. But if I don’t get chosen, it’ll take time before I can see you again. I need time to go through what I do and don’t feel. I need to understand myself and my wolf and process everything without this violent storm going on in my life right now. I don’t hate you, but I am angry, Cos. And though I love you, I am hurt too.”

Costia nodded. “I understand your need for space, and I will respect that. What will hurt is that I will be seeing you with the princess everywhere, knowing that you are trying to move on. I know it’s selfish and hypocritical of me to be so when I hurt you. But please, please don’t force yourself to move on. The princess has the power to free you, so if that is a possibility, please don’t force yourself to move on. Maybe by then, you’ll have decided that you want to give me one final chance.” Costia’s eyes pleaded, tears dancing on her lids.

This was the reason why Lexa never mentioned to her that if she gets picked, she’ll ask for her freedom eventually. Because she didn’t want Costia to wait, to hope. She didn't know what will happen to her at the palace so she didn't want to drag Costia into that. If she ended up moving on and starting a new beginning, then Costia deserved a chance to move forward as well.

Well aware of Costia’s tenacity, she compromised, “Okay, I will not force myself to do anything. I will do what I would do if I won’t get chosen and use the space and time to think about it. But only if you would do the same too. If I find myself moving on, I will respectfully inform you however I can if I’m at the palace or at home. And if you move on too, I need you to give me the same respect and do the same.”

The hurt expression returned on the beta’s face. “I won’t move on from you, Lexa. I will wait for your decision _and only then_ will I find a way to move on if it goes the way I hope it won't.”

“Cos…” Lexa warned.

“No, listen to me. This was my fault. Let me prove myself. But if you… move on. I will accept it, and I’ll try my best to do so too. Give me that, Lexa. Either you allow me to prove myself to you and accept me again or you allow me to redeem myself by faithfully waiting for your decision before I make my own. Please.”

This was just too heartbreaking for Lexa. She almost wanted to just throw herself into Costia’s arms. But she couldn’t let her emotions get the best of her. She couldn't afford to be impulsive, what with the wait for the king’s decision or her need to be focused on her brother. She had to decide only when the storm was calm and faded.

“Okay,” Lexa agreed.

Costia smiled sadly at her. Costia wanted to beg. She wanted to leave Lexa with positive reasons and remind her of the good memories to better her chances, but she knew Lexa already had every material she needed that would ultimately decide the fate of their relationship. She could only hope that all the good and loving times they shared were enough to overcome her mistake.

She wanted to prove herself, and so she accepted Lexa’s decision. Costia got on her feet and offered Lexa her hand. Lexa looked at her questioningly for a moment before taking it.

“I love you. And I will wait for you either to hear good news or bad. But until then, I hope you don’t stop yourself from seeking me out. If you need ears to listen to you, call me. If you’re craving avocado on toast or rosé, call me. If you’re looking for a night of meaningless sex, call me.” Lexa laughed at that, and Costia joined her. “But seriously, anything, Lex. And I won’t think it’s a chance that I’m having. And while it _is_ a chance I get to spend some time with you, I won’t use it against you. Okay?”

For the first time since the last time they were happy, Lexa smiled at her genuinely. “Okay. Thank you, Cos.”

And for good measure, Lexa hugged her. _Because who knows when would be the last time they’d have a hug._

Lexa waved her hand at the closing elevator door. Costia waved back and threw her one last smile before the metal boundary separated them.

She turned around to find her mom and Paige walking her way.

“I took Gaia with me, and she’s back there with Aden. Do you want to go eat at the cafeteria?” Paige looked at her earnestly.

The younger brunette omega smiled softly back. “Yes, please.”

“Everything alright, sweetheart?” her mom asked, a crease forming on her brows.

She beamed at them without constraint. “Better than alright.”

* * *

She was seething. She was the Duchess of her own kingdom— _Queen, if Azgeda was never conquered by Queen Joan of House Griffin five centuries ago—_ yet here she was, answering to a seventeen, almost eighteen-year-old, pup.

Normally, she was docile, especially for a noble alpha. She had shown and proven her remarkable support to the Griffin crown numerous times. _Who in their right mind wouldn’t?_

But being challenged by a pup, more than three times younger than herself, was upsetting and overwhelming even if said pup was the heir to the throne.

“What would you have me do, Your Royal Highness? Lay off the best healthcare staff and hire mediocre ones just so the bills would be minimized?” Nia asked through gritted teeth.

Clarke stared at her as if she was bored, with a slight tilt of her head. Her eyes stared back at the other’s own blue eyes when she answered, “Your reports justify that the bills your patients have to pay are because you have state-of-the-art technology, which even smaller hospitals possess too. It also justifies that you have the best healthcare personnel, and yet you’ve suffered several lawsuits in the past year due to malpractice and negligence. In fact, yours suffer more than any other hospital.

“Now, all I see is that your costs are high because ‘Azgeda Medical Center’ is a brand. So, do explain why you rip our people off unless you agree that monkeys work in your business, which if it is the case, you’ll have to come back with the changes I’ve asked or your corporation will cease to exist.” Clarke exhaled with the nonchalant look still on her face.

All eyes were on Nia; the council members, the lords, and ladies who have either been burnt already or are waiting to be burnt by the younger Griffin in the room.

“Well?” King Titus’s deep voice echoed in the stateroom.

“Your Majesty, while it is true that our corporation’s investors have been faring well, and that lawsuits are present, there is a reaso—” Nia paused at the raise of Clarke’s hand.

“Ever-present and escalating lawsuits,” the princess corrected.

Nia took a deep breath, trying to rein in her alpha. “Yes, Your Highness. _That_. But there is a reason why we still garner more patients than all the other hospitals. My people have been doing excellent job—”

“False advertisement.” Clarke cut her off this time without any more preamble, obviously tired of the duchess going in circles.

“And the fact that you own several Medical Centers all over the realm, the scales of patient inflow would obviously tip on your side.” Clarke sighed exasperatedly.

“Your Highness, we have been upfront with our costs and yet the patients still decide to come to us. We are not ripping them off if they knew what they were getting themselves into.”

“And again, false advertisement. We will keep circling around so let me just put an end to it.” Clarke slowly pushed herself off the back of her seat and leaned both elbows on the table as her fingers interlaced in the middle. “Say, if we took down all your billboards, all your endorsements, and every little thing that advertises Azgeda Medical Center, do you think your ‘sales’ would increase? Just two weeks ago as I took my omegas shopping, I saw one of your billboards saying 100% quality service, 0% fail rate. Are you saying nobody has ever died in any of your hospitals for over a century of your establishment? Those lawsuits you’ve had were not failure to you? And what was that mortality rate I read 3 pages about?

“Duchess, you are either lying to the public or wasting our time with those 3 morbid pages. And so again, would you like to justify yourself as to why you lie and rip off our people? Or do you want to skip that and make the changes to your absurd policies already?”

Clarke tilted her head and for once, Nia was without an answer. The crown princess had completely pulverized her to ashes. Where in the past, the princess’s frank, succinct comments only ever made them struggle to catch up to her way of thinking; in the last couple of months, however, she was brutal. Yes, mostly it was to mean well and be an advocate of her kingdom, but she was becoming so much like the Griffin monarchs of the last century.

“Would you get to the point, Duchess, and stop embarrassing yourself,” the king bellowed.

Nia’s eyes widened and the room silenced, anxious pheromones pumping out from everywhere. One of Marcus’s staff had to maximize the vents just so they could clear the room in seconds.

“Forgive me, Your Majesty. I will look into this with my C-levels and see if we could reduce costs and be more pliable in our hospital’s regulations as pointed out by Her Royal Highness.”

Titus raised his chin up and looked to his right where Clarke was seated.

“Princess?” the king asked.

Clarke looked at her father before turning her attention to the defeated-looking duchess. “You’ve been told to make changes to rectify this absurdity for years. So, I will give you until tomorrow. We’ll expect you at ten to discuss the new face and backbone of Azgeda Medical Center. Thank you, Duchess. You may take your seat.”

Nia breathed deeply before asking, “Your Highness, may I leave now and take care of this as it will be a very lengthy discussion? And if I am to present tomorrow, I will need to have all my people and investors informed and get to work immediately.”

“This is the king’s meeting, Lady Quin. It is he you should be addressing this question to.” Clarke insouciantly closed the Azgeda files on her table and opened the folder for the fourth agenda of the day.

“Of course. Forgive me, Your Highness. Your Grace, may I?” Nia turned in Titus’s direction.

“You may. Your secretary will hear from Marcus’s office regarding the rest of the meeting. You are expected to be updated with those by tomorrow as well.”

Nia’s inner turmoil was almost bursting out. She could even feel tears threatening to slip out in her frustration. This presented a huge problem for her; her investors were individuals that shared her interests. The plans they were brewing had been going on for so long, and it was threatening to crumble down now that she’s about to lose monetary support.

 _Where gold was, brute strength followed. Where brute strength went, power has too._ This was one of the most fundamental principles of warfare. And she couldn’t afford to lose the gold.

“Yes, Your Majesty. Thank you.” Nia bowed her head at the king and then at the crown princess before exiting the room with her secretary scrambling behind her.

As soon as she was out the door and at the far end of the hallway turning a corner, she indignantly mumbled under her breath with a roll of her eyes, “Of course! She just had to inherit Jacob’s flair for advocacy.

 _"Why, that pup,_ ” she seethed with utter indignation.

She was glad the guards on either wall were too far to hear her cursing, but she was sure one of them caught her eye roll.

“Do not look at me unless you are addressed to, do you understand?!” she reprimanded the guard as soon as she stopped before him.

“Pa-pardon my insolence, my lady.” The guard kept his stance steady, but his voice quavered.

His posture began shivering under her vicious glare, and it made her feel good just a little to have let out some of her frustrations.

But her utter humiliation and dismay followed her to her SUV. And it followed her to her main hospital at TonDC.

* * *

Lexa had a brief recount of what happened with Costia in the sky garden as they ate their brunch in the slightly crowded hospital cafeteria. She didn’t have that much appetite as she did get a few bites from the breakfast her mom brought her. But she was finding solace in her latte. The drink reflected her feelings as of the moment, part strong, part light.

Her talk with Costia was without a doubt one of the cathartic releases she needed. Her mom was right, and she was glad she did get to talk to her ex amicably.

Paige also assured her that she'd already checked at the nurse’s station regarding Aden’s condition and that all was okay. Dr. Shepherd already gave the nurses verbal consent to share any updates with Dr. Paige Matthews. And at present, they were just waiting for the admin to approve Paige’s assistance in the surgery before they could prep.

With everything else in line, the wait for the king’s decision was what’s bugging her now. And as if the universe was trying to tell her something, everyone in the large room suddenly shushed one another as they listened to the hosts of _Polis Entertainment_ on the large flatscreen TVs.

The news banner definitely was an eye-catcher. ‘ _52 Omegas lay claim to be the next Royal Consort’_

_“For the last two days, rumors and news have fired-up social media and perhaps even all our viewers out there, Seth.”_

_“Oh, don’t even get me started, Karsen. This is gonna be an apocalypse, believe me.”_

_Karsen Rico, the ever so patient beta smiled with a shake of her head. “Alright then. Before you explode let us at least brief our viewers what we will be going on and on about today. So for the last few days, 52 lucky omegas"—Karsen increased the volume of her voice when the alpha beside her scoffed—“claim to have been visited by different teams from the Lady Chamberlain’s office. We have invited them to come visit us tomorrow and for the whole hour, you will meet each and every single one of them! How does that sound, folks?”_

_A background sound effect of a cheering crowd played as Karsen laughed and Seth continued to scowl. “All in all, we’ve gathered over_ **_seven hundred_ ** _individuals, but our investigation has downsized it to actually just 52 authentic ones. So please, ladies and gentlemen of the Omega class, enough fooling everyone because according to our sources, the assessments have ended yesterday. And… only 60 omegas were sought out by the people of Lady Cartwig.”_

_Seth Taine finally readied to get his words out. The middle-aged alpha host had always been known for his severe opinion of the royal household and their activities; not so much on the royal family per se, but there had been several insinuations in all his ranting. After all, to criticize the household for what the royal family does was just a coward’s way of criticizing the family without explicitly doing so._

_“Every single year, Karsen! Every single year we do this. We celebrate this as if it’s a royal wedding. When all it really means is that we’re finding concubines for the crown princess. ‘Consort’ my ass. Lady Cartwig just uses the word to make it sound regal and fancy. Yes, by definition it means ‘a wife, husband, OR companion of a reigning monarch.’ And here is companion’s definition, ‘a person who lives with another in need of society, and who, though receiving remuneration, is treated rather as a friend and equal than as an inferior or servant.’ And that was an 18th-century definition, people! In the 21_ _st_ _, that basically means a paid escort with the guarantee of indecency behind closed doors.”_

_“Woah. Woah. Hold up now. I think your opinion and definition have gotten worse over time.” Karsen laughed awkwardly to ease the tension incited by the alpha._

_“We’re here to talk about the omegas, are we not?” the 30-year-old beta continued._

_“Fine, if you wanna be another simpleton.”_

_Karsen visibly clenched her jaw before a beam erupted on her face. “Guys, I’ve seen these people, and they are incredibly talented individuals with such gorgeous features. They’re amazing!”_

_“Meh,” Seth commented, “it’s dizzying. All female and brunettes, same as the last two years! I literally retched when I saw the photos.”_

_“Now, now, Seth. Our viewers may be on their lunch breaks."_

_Seth responded with an eye roll._

For the rest of the show, a flash of photos of women was featured with information as to which state in continental Polis they hailed from, and also a bit of their background. Both hosts became commentators of each omega. And needless to say, Karsen focused on the positive side whereas Seth critiqued every single one. By the end of it, Karsen reminded the viewers to stay tuned tomorrow as the omegas will be interviewed live. And Seth sarcastically reminded the remaining eight of the 60, who have not come out yet, to show themselves and be critiqued as well, earning him a light reprimand from his co-host before the show was over. The channel then went on to feature _Lilminx_ , other celebrities, and whatnot.

“There is no way I would subject myself to that.” Lexa turned back to face her mom and Paige as she grabbed her cold cup of coffee and finished it.

Both older omegas giggled before Becca asked, “What do you think of your competition, sweetie?”

“They were all beautiful,” Lexa answered honestly. “Anyway, chosen or not, I’ve already thought things through.”

“Chosen or not, we’ve got your back, Lexa.” Paige looked at her fondly.

Lexa remembered something else at that look on her face; it was the soft twinkling in her eyes that caused the resurface of the memory. “May I ask you something, Paige?”

The doctor’s expression turned serious but still ever so warm as she nodded.

“Why do you feel so strongly for the princess?”

The question caught the doctor off guard. The whole serious expression on her face was rearranged accordingly.

“Well”—the doctor exhaled deeply—“I was there the day she was born.”

“You worked at the palace?” Becca asked, voice rising almost an octave.

“No, I wasn’t a doctor yet. My mentor was the head royal physician back then. She used to bring a few selected, trusted students with her to train briefly at the palace’s med bay who had aspirations to be royal physicians. Not many passed or wanted to continue on, but my mentor was a supportive woman. And when she retired and left the palace, she mentored me full time.

“But back then, during the princess’s birth, the whole thing happened so suddenly. Though the usual number of doctors and nurses was enough, Princess Abby had several complications that even the palace staff stayed outside the delivery room, awaiting any orders to assist. And when it was all over, Princess Clarke was born healthy. But because of the complications, it made the crown prince so concerned with her health that he had my mentor monitor her at every milestone. So ever since she was a newborn pup up until she was nine—when my mentor left—they were close.

“So, aside from me being there the day she was born, my mentor also talked so much about the princess; it almost feels like I know everything there is to know about her.” Paige smiled softly before shrugging.

Lexa and Becca nodded comprehendingly.

“I hope I didn’t scare you last night or anything.” Paige tilted her head as she scrutinized the younger omega’s expression in front of her.

“Oh, not at all. Yesterday was a total roller coaster for me so nevermind your impassioned stance. I understand. I’m sorry I was upset.” Lexa paused when Paige placed a hand on top of one of hers.

“We’re past that now. I’m sorry too. All forgiven?” Paige asked.

Lexa nodded and smiled shyly at the doctor.

“Honey, our conversation got cut off earlier. What happens if you get chosen and you can’t contact us for the first month? How are you to know about Aden’s progress? And when he wakes up and looks for you, what then?”

Lexa sighed deeply; her gaze shifting from her mom’s anxious eyes to Paige’s worried ones before she turned back to her mother. “I guess it’ll depend on when we get there, mom. Maybe I’ll be privileged to have an emergency contact. They must have that surely? I hope there will be, and if so, I’ll just believe that no news from you is good news.”

“I think they might have that, Lex," Paige commented. "Maybe you could ask the princess if they don’t?”

The youngest omega on the table smirked. “You really think so highly of her… But yes, maybe I could try and ask. And again, I really think we’re thinking ahead now.”

“Weren’t you telling us you’ve thought it all through already?” Becca asked teasingly.

Paige giggled as Lexa whined. “Okay, well, I am entitled to do so, okay? I just don’t want anyone expecting anything yet.”

“Got it, sweetheart.” Her mom kissed her temple. Lexa rested the same side on her mom’s shoulder, breathing in her soothing scent.

* * *

“Gaia can’t get enough of these; I just had to buy the last two boxes. Are you sure you don’t want any?” Paige asked as they waited in front of the elevator. “These cupcakes are amazing.”

“I think I need to stay off cupcakes for a while,” Lexa answered, sadness coating her tone.

Becca and Paige shared a knowing look. They immediately realized the reason behind her response so they didn’t push.

“Doctor Matthews, it’s great that I’ve caught you.”

Dr. Shepherd walked towards them and beside him was a tall, elegant woman in a beige cape jumpsuit. Her make-up was light except for the smoky shadows around her eyes that popped the blue in it. Her light brown hair was in a French twist, and though she was very beautiful, her expression was incredibly intimidating. Let alone the actual air that emitted off of her.

As they got closer, Lexa had a whiff of the woman and was surprised at the similarity of their scents. She’d always been known to smell like the soft scent of vanilla and the warm scent of amber. Costia would even so often say she smelled delicious. But the lady beside the alpha doctor had a stronger version of hers, almost like a strong perfume. And from her scent, Lexa knew the lady was an alpha.

“Good morning, Dr. Shepherd,” Paige greeted before her eyes landed on the elegant woman.

“My lady, this is Dr. Matthews from Arkadia Hospital.”

The lady cut him off immediately, “Come to assess my hospital, doctor?”

Paige’s eyebrows shot up as she answered, “No, my lady.”

"That’s unfortunate, I have heard about a Dr. Matthews over the years. It is good to finally meet you.” The lady offered her hand. “Nia Quin, Duchess of Azgeda.”

At the introduction, Lexa’s and Becca’s eyes bulged, and they remained silent, unsure of what to do.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Grace.” Paige was amazingly holding her own well even as she turned to introduce the other omegas. “My lady, these are my friends, Mrs. Becca Woods and Miss Lexa Woods.”

Nia was about to offer her hand to the two when Becca curtsied gracefully and Lexa almost tripped as she tried to follow.

Nia chuckled. “Well, that was something. But considering I introduced myself on my own that means there is no need to be so formal with me. But should we meet again in a Griffin court, or in Azgeda, what you did would be wise. Unless of course, you become either of our sovereign's queen.”

“Th-thank you, my lady,” Becca answered for herself and her daughter.

Paige stifled an erupting smile and lowered her head to hide her amusement. 

Lexa was absorbed by the fact that she was standing before a noble person, a duchess no less. And so, she re-examined herself. She knew she had a strong dislike of the royal family and the nobility so she’s checking to see how she would react amidst them. But her silence was caught on by the duchess.

“Is there a problem, child?” Nia asked.

Becca’s gaze moved to Lexa, begging the divines that her daughter behave. She took a deep sigh of relief when Lexa responded calmly.

“Yes, my lady. I am just… reviewing proper decorum when in a situation such as this.” _It was partly true._

“Well, you are doing just right for now. You only need to work on your curtsy.” Nia smirked.

Dr. Shepherd was quick to fill in the silence that followed. “My lady, as I was telling you earlier, Dr. Paige here is a wonderful neurosurgeon from Arkadia and as we were discussing regulations, her case is just a good example.”

Nia raised an eyebrow and just then, the elevator opened. She moved inside first, and the rest followed, including a tall bearded man that settled in front of them. "Ignore him, he's just my security." Nia gestured with her head before facing Dr. Shepherd. "So, do tell?”

“May I, Mrs. Woods?” the alpha doctor asked.

Becca’s brows scrunched. But everything made sense in an instant when she remembered the Duchess owned the hospital, and she nodded.

“Mrs. Woods’ son is my patient, and I will be performing his surgery soon. And Dr. Matthews here has asked to assist me, but the hospital policy wouldn’t allow so until several redundant papers have been filled, which _I have_ already. But I would suggest a more succinct form would be necessary, especially for emergency cases.”

Nia nodded and was seemingly in deep thought. “May I ask if your assistance has something to do with the experience, doctor? Or is it because they are a family friend of yours?” Nia asked Paige.

“The latter, my lady. Though the former would be a bonus, I just feel it would benefit my friends’ nerves if I were there.”

“Do you not trust my people, doctor?”

“Oh, no, I do. Don’t get me wrong, my lady. After all, I did get my degree from Azgeda School of Medicine.”

They saw the proud smirk form on the lady’s lips. “No wonder you are one of the top surgeons in the continent then, I hear.”

Paige blushed but smiled herself. “Perhaps, my lady. But yes, I would like to assist in our patient’s surgery.”

Nia nodded once. “Well then, good to hear that. I’ve been sent here by Her Royal Highness to get some cleaning done. That information should be on my agenda.”

“The princess?” Paige asked. All the omegas in the elevator had their eyes widen a fraction.

“Yes, Princess Clarke,” Nia answered with gritted teeth, her earlier frustration was seething out of her pores once more.

Everyone in the small metal confinement could smell the distress coming off the duchess. It raised questions in the omegas, but they realized that the princess sending her here must have been against her interest. And then they understood the implications.

As for Lexa, it dawned on her that the ‘regulations’ and 'policies' they were talking about the whole time must be what the duchess came to ‘clean’. Her heart pounded in her chest. _The princess was making some changes in the hospital._ _It must also mean their absurd costs and all_. She was delighted at the thought that Aden could probably be sent to the ICU now. And that they may be able to pay off their debts much quicker than expected.

She was so giddy at all the possibilities, but she caught herself just before the elevators opened to their floor. She would celebrate when everything was final; she couldn't think ahead. _Not yet._ But still, the wide smile on her face didn’t diminish as she turned to the lady once more and curtsied elegantly this time.

The chortle that came off the duchess even sounded so regal. “That was better.”

“Thank you, my lady,” Lexa responded.

Nia then turned to the others. “Well, it was a pleasure to have briefly met you. I will need Dr. Shepherd with me, but I will personally sign your papers, Dr. Matthews. Perhaps your experience in our operating room will change your mind and have you come working for us.”

“Thank you, my lady. But I am already quite at home where I work. Your hospital is wonderful though,” Paige said with a smile as she followed Lexa and Becca out of the elevator.

“I’m glad at least one person thinks so.” Nia nodded once at Paige. “I hope your son’s recovery is smooth and flawless, Mrs. Woods.”

“Thank you, Lady Quin.” Becca curtsied just before the elevator door closed.

The three omegas were still staring at the metal door.

A moment later, a beaming Paige turned to the others as she said, “I told you the princess was a wonderful person.”

Becca chuckled as Lexa shook her head amusedly. But she wanted to play hard to get. “I’ll decide when I see the changes.”

* * *

Four hours later, Dr. Shepherd came back and told them that the papers had been signed and that after his surgery, Aden will stay in a recovery room before he can be moved to the ICU, where he would be staying for at least 4 days before he returns to his current room.

He left after telling them he had to go inform the rest of his other patients that had similar issues as theirs.

When Lexa went to check the cost for having an ICU bed and a regular room at the same time, she came back giddily to her mother.

“Apparently, a patient in the ICU can keep their own regular rooms reserved for them with only the additional cost of two grand per night. _And_ the cost of this room has reduced to fifteen hundred per diem. _Mom_ , not only are we paying a little less than our usual per day, _and to have_ _both_ beds, but Aden can be in an ICU now. He’ll heal so much quicker.”

Both Lexa and Becca had tears in their eyes as they hugged.

Becca excused herself to go kiss her son’s forehead as Lexa took her phone out.

“You were right… She’s as wonderful as my childhood remembers.” Lexa’s shaky, happy voice announced.

She received a light but glorious laughter at the other end.

* * *

“Fuck, yes! Yes! Yes! Oh my god, yes! I’m so close… Clarke, oh god, you're wonderful.”

“Let’s slow this down a little…” Clarke whispered before a grunt as she slowed down her pounding.

“What? No! Baby, I’m almost there…”

“I need you and Fox to cum together, Keenan.” Clarke finally stopped.

She brought Fox’s face from her breasts towards her. “Enough sucking, it’s my turn to suck you.”

Fox squealed as did Keenan. Clarke crawled back to the latter and in one swift move, she was on her back and Keenan was topping her, Clarke’s alphahood still very much buried deep inside the blonde omega.

“Come over here, Fox.” Clarke held out her hand for Fox to sit on her face.

“Nope." The alpha made a swirling gesture with her index finger. "Like the usual. Turn around and face Keenan. I love it when you two make out.” 

Both omegas grinned at Clarke, and Fox immediately straddled her face. Once Fox had lowered down, Clarke began eating away at her as the alpha’s hands grabbed Keenan’s hips and motioned for her to begin fucking herself. After both omegas howled in ecstasy, Clarke’s hands returned to help Fox up as the omegas started reaching for the other and made out.

Clarke heard muffled moans, and she knew the girls were doing as told, so she paused and pushed Fox’s hips away from her face just enough so she could look. The sight before her made her even more hot and heady especially as Keenan continued to impale herself with her cock.

Contented and so much more turned on, Clarke lowered Fox again and resumed nipping and sucking her clit.

“Clarke, I’m about to cum,” Keenan moaned out.

She already knew that. She could feel the fluttering of the other blonde's warm, tight walls. Which was why she’d been attacking Fox’s clit relentlessly.

“Fuck! Me too,” the brunette omega moaned seductively.

Clarke smirked against Fox’s core, and one last long suck on her clit and one hard pound into Keenan, both omegas visibly shook together, holding each other for support.

Once they were through, Clarke gently lowered Fox to the bed beside her, Fox’s face next to her thighs. Then she turned to the other side taking Keenan with her and slowly removed her cock from inside.

When Clarke got the approval in the form of a smile from both omegas, she moved towards Fox and swiftly pushed her cock inside her entrance.

She pounded away again. A full minute of fast and hard thrusts and then she was spurting inside the brunette omega. Fox grinned dreamily at the feel of her alpha’s seed filling inside of her.

Just then Keenan crawled to their side and kissed Fox. “Feels amazing, doesn’t it?”

Fox just nodded; her dreamy expression very much still in place. “I must admit, when you did this to me last time, denying me of your cum and filling Keenan with it instead, I was a little hurt. But god, you doing it to me now, it feels _so_ _good,_ ” Fox moaned the last part. “Why does it feel so good? We should’ve done this a long time ago.”

“She’s right, alpha. You should’ve done this to us months ago.” Keenan moved and kissed Clarke this time.

Clarke just smiled happily, very pleased with herself. She and her alpha within were proud to have sated their omegas.

Clarke’s chest puffed a little when she responded, “The last time, I was rather upset that Keenan’s orgasm wasn’t as intense as yours so I did that. And her climax extended.”

Then Clarke turned to Keenan. “Was yours still as good as the last time?”

“Very much so,” Keenan reassured before facing Fox. “I think the reason it feels so good is because we all love each other. We love to share.”

A small upturn on the corners of the alpha's lips formed. “You may be right, Keenan.”

Clarke had never once told any of her omegas that she loved them, but she knew she felt it for every single one. And though they were very different, she believed she felt for them all equally.

Some were wild and giddy like these two. Her first one, Niylah, was wise and kind. Harper, who came the Christmas after Keenan, was confident yet subservient. Then she got Echo on her 16th birthday; she always had a serious, intimidating expression, but she was loyal and shy. And then on her 17th birthday before Fox came that Christmas, she had Mel. Mel was the sweetest and clingiest; she was the one who’s most vocal about how in love she was with Clarke. And Clarke… She loved hearing she was loved, and her alpha loved to be the protector and lover of such a sweet and clingy omega.

The girls were marvelous confidantes. Though she had her other best friends, with these omegas, however, she could literally bare herself to them and so she felt like she could tell them anything else. Anything that wasn’t too confidential or didn’t involve serious matters with her father.

Clarke slowly pulled her now flaccid cock out of Fox and sat on her heels, earning whining protests from both omegas.

“We have to go dress up for dinner. And be sure to take showers alright? I can’t have you girls pulling off the same thing again on Princess Katia and the others.”

The girls giggled, and Clarke playfully scowled at them.

“What? She’s so flirty with you, and her minions are either mean or coquettes as well. They think they can take our place here or boss the consorts around, but they can’t,” Fox complained.

“They don’t mean anything to me so don’t worry about them. And if they boss you around again, I’ll put them in their places. Okay?”

The girls nodded giddily, and Clarke kissed their temples as she pulled away and put her clothes on.

As soon as she was out of Keenan’s room, she was caught by Mel across from her just as Mel was about to enter her room. Clarke already expected what was to come, and she saw the brunette omega's pout disappear just as quickly as it appeared.

The alpha slowly walked the five long strides across the hallway to get to her. Mel kissed her as soon as she was close, and was responded by a very heated one when Clarke pushed her towards her already opened door.

Clarke knew Mel's maids were inside from their surprised gasps. She pulled away from the kiss just enough to be able to whisper, her eyes still boring into Mel’s dark brown orbs, “You are both relieved for now. I will shower Lady Mel myself. Wait for her to call for you again.”

The maids bowed, and Clarke grabbed the omega’s hand and led her to the bathroom. In one swift move, she was off her clothes again just as Mel’s dress pooled on the floor.

Clarke stepped under the large square showerhead. “Shower sex, my lady?” she asked seriously, huskily, with a proffered hand, knowing her voice did things to her omegas.

Mel quickly took it and jumped in, wrapping her legs around Clarke’s waist not a second later.

They were going to be late for dinner, but she knew she had to make it up to her sweet omega.

* * *

Dinner was appetizing. She needed to be replenished after the long meeting this morning and her intercourse marathon with three of her omegas. It wasn’t always that she slept with half or most of them on the same day. But she did need the company of Keenan and Fox; Mel was just a wonderful bonus.

She didn't always have threesomes as well. It only ever happened because Fox asked if they could add someone into the mix. And so Keenan was invited, and the three always had sex together ever since.

The other girls were well aware, and Clarke informed them that if they ever wanted to try something new, they should tell her so she could see to it as well. But all of them knew they couldn't ever sleep with anyone else but the princess, so even Keenan and Fox couldn't do it together without Clarke herself. This was expected of them and Lady Chamberlain had already informed them from the beginning. But Clarke expected it too. She wouldn't ever take it well if her omegas started seeing and sleeping with other people.

And they knew, without anyone warning them, that they’d be judged for treason by the king if they did.

The rest of the night was going well as it had yesterday and as it will expectedly be again tomorrow. This was an unofficial tradition. A week before her birthday, her guests would gradually arrive at the palace. And as new people came in, dinner was always grand and a small waltz party was held at the smaller ballroom of the palace.

“Ey! Ey!” Raven danced towards her, two glasses of champagne in both hands as she was followed by an eye-rolling Octavia.

Everyone had started dancing and drinking away in the royal ballroom not an hour ago but apparently, some of them have partied hard already.

“Hey, Raven.” Clarke smiled with an amused shake of her head.

“There ya go, Your Royal Majestiness.” Raven handed her a flute.

“Oh god, how much have you had already?” Clarke asked as she took it.

“Don’t worry too much about her glasses, she just broke things off with Shaw.”

Clarke’s brows creased. “How are you feeling, Rae?”

“Peachy keen, _Ray-ay-vin_.” The brunette beta laughed at her own joke, outbalancing herself in the process.

Clarke and Octavia were quick to grab her and just then their other friends arrived. Bellamy led the cavalry consisting of his omega girlfriend, Gina; Clarke's very distant yet only cousin, Atom; her other best friend, Murphy; and then Wells—the only reason why Clarke tolerates Lord Jaha.

“Everything okay?” Gina looked concerned at the drunk beta.

“She’ll be fine,” Octavia answered with a grunt as she and Clarke steadied Raven on her two feet.

“I should take you to your room, Rae. You need some good night’s sleep and then you can tell me tomorrow if I need to punch Zeke in the face," Clarke offered.

Raven shook her head and planked five fingers of her hand against her own chest. “It wasn’t him. It was me.” She laughed at the platitude before continuing, “Zeke Shaw doesn’t deserve your fist, your highestness. And besides, he’s a damn good guard for your consorts. You shouldn’t deny them a good guard.”

Raven was beginning to slur next, “And you must stay here and entertain all these lords and ladies, and kings and queens, and princes and princesses.. _es?”_ She looked up the ceiling as if to make sure she got it right.

Clarke shook her head amusedly again. “I don’t have to entertain anyone.”

“Of course not, your holiness.”

Everyone chuckled, including Clarke. “Alright, let’s get you to bed.”

“No... You must stay here.” Raven placed her hand over her chest again but flatly and feminine this time. “I am not worthy of such attention from the crown princess, I am but a duchess’s daughter.”

Clarke rolled her eyes at the usual dramatics of her best friend whenever she was drunk.

“Don’t worry, Clarke. We’ll take her. Can you help, Wells?” Octavia turned to the tall, dark-skinned alpha.

“Yup.” Wells put his flute down on the table closest to him. “I’ll carry you as soon as we are out in the hallway. Let me just put your arm around my shoulder for now.”

“Okay, you beautiful chocolate man, you.” Raven beamed childlike at him, and they snickered once more.

“I wouldn’t say that out here now, my father could hear you.”

“What? I can’t call my friend _‘sweet’_ in public?” At that, she received several eye rolls.

“Alright, come on.” Octavia cleared the way for Wells and Raven. Clarke’s eyes followed the three slowly making it out the double doors.

“Where are they taking Lady Raven of Centrameri?” a voice beside Clarke asked.

She turned to see Princess Katia of Ruscow taking the last step to her. Clarke nodded at her once in acknowledgment as Bellamy, Murphy, and Atom bowed fully and Gina curtsied.

“Please, everyone.” Her accent was getting softer now after only 3 weeks of staying with them. “We’ve known each other for years, there is no need to keep doing that.”

“If you insist,” Bellamy answered for them with his warm smile.

“I do, Lord Bellamy of Soutameri.” Katia returned his smile.

“You’ll have to drop Soutameri with me and Octavia then. It’s just Bellamy, informally,” the tall alpha offered.

“Same here,” Murphy added as did Atom and Gina.

“Of course, that would be lovely. Thank you,” Katia responded as she returned her gaze to Clarke.

The fair-skinned omega princess was incredibly gorgeous. Her grey eyes were sultry and mesmerizing, her nose straight, and jawline chiseled. The sharpness of her other features was softened by the fullness of her pinkish lips.

Clarke understood why most of her consorts found her intimidating. She was a beautiful princess that came from a large, powerful kingdom, yet she was genuinely kind and humble. And not too conscious with her looks, as she always seemed effortless in the way she carried herself; just as she was currently sporting her jet black hair in a messy bun rather aesthetically.

She knew the princess’s first extended stay at the palace was to see if she’d be interested in taking her for a bride and mate. And though she was never pressured by her father, he allowed for such visits to happen to give her a chance to see if she falls in love with a possible true mate as he did with her mother. 

She knew her mother was first mated to her uncle Jacob, and that her father gave way for them. She knew her father’s love for her mother was pure when—after her uncle Jacob died—he finally showed her he loved her too. He married and mated with her. She was the proof of that love. And she was glad that her father allowed her to find and feel that kind of love without the pressures of an arranged marriage. The freedom that most monarchs were not privileged to have.

Her father told her that _true love_ almost always comes in an instant because their wolf would go impassionedly wild yet gentle and caring at the same time.

But she already knew that. She had understood the concept of it since she was fourteen. And it was why, despite agreeing to meet potential mates to give it a chance to prove her wrong, she knew none of them was her true mate from the beginning.

“Is Lady Raven alright?” Katia inquired again.

“Yes, she’s just had a little more to drink tonight,” Clarke answered reservedly.

“Well, I hope she will be fine. Her last hangover looked rather dreadful.” Katia curled an arm around one of Clarke’s, causing her to tense a little before relaxing back when a deep voice called her name.

She was glad by her father’s inadvertent save then, she didn’t know any more polite ways to reject the determined princess after three weeks of repeatedly doing so.

“If you’ll excuse me.” Clarke bowed her head to the princess and her friends before slowly removing Katia’s arm.

* * *

Her father introduced her to some new acquaintances for the next 3 hours. And as she was finally free from dragging introductions—that usually came with a long grandiose background of their achievements—Clarke stood silently on the raised platform, next to her throne. Her eyes looked around, watching her omegas enjoying themselves with the company of her closest peers.

“A dollar for your thoughts?” She heard her alpha best friend to her left.

She didn’t turn and just waited for his approach. “Isn’t it supposed to be just a penny?”

“Well, your value is higher than the rest of us. Except for His Majesty’s, of course.”

Clarke smirked as she finally faced him. The alpha settled right next to her, offering her his untouched flute.

The princess gave him a small smile as she shook her head. A moment later she asked, “How is your mother, Murphy?”

His expression turned wistful then. “The usual. It’s just hard on some days. His accident still haunts her and in the coming weeks would’ve been their anniversary.”

“I wish there was something I could do to help.”

“You’ve done enough, Clarke. She is still ever so grateful that you painted her a family portrait with father in it. Even his aging touches were remarkable, I don’t think I’ve complimented you enough.”

“Thank you, Murphy. But if there’s ever anything else, please tell the Dowager Marchioness to let me know.”

“Of course. Thanks, Clarke.” Murphy smiled genuinely before pausing when his eye caught something. He motioned a direction with his head. “I think your father needs to speak to you; he’s looking at us right now.”

Clarke looked around and saw her father amongst other lords, ladies, and Katia’s father, King Sergei. She nodded when their eyes met. “I’ll talk to you later, Lord John Murphy of Harmon.”

Murphy smirked with a deep bow. “Crown Princess.”

Twenty minutes into the conversation about her upcoming birthday, her father left to show King Sergei his head trophies from last year. Clarke was left to converse with a few of the Lords and Ladies of the Polis Realm.

It was mostly the parents of her closest friends: Raven’s parents, the Duke and Duchess of Centrameri; Bellamy and Octavia’s mother, the Duchess of Soutameri; Gina’s father, the Duke of Auslia; Atom’s father, Baron Ward; and several other earls and viscounts.

Then there were the Dukes of Sparrowlands, her least favorite of her father’s friends, even worse than General Quint, who thankfully she hadn't seen in a while. Lord Jaha and his co-Duke, Lord Pike were descendants of the two kings of Sparrowlands. A kingdom that was taken under the wing of her ancestor, the first King of House Griffin, _King Jacobson_ , 825 years ago.

History told this story very clearly as this was the first kingdom that was taken by Polis. And it wasn’t taken by force but rather by mercy. The King of House Jaha and the King of House Pike begged to be conquered by the King of House Griffin due to the abundant resources of Polis and the king's mighty forces that promised them protection from the constant pirate attacks. Since then, every king and queen conquered by Polis became dukes and duchesses, and every rank in their peerage was demoted as well: Former Dukes became Marquesses down to Barons that became Baronets.

And just like their ancestors, the two dukes continued to take advantage of the privileges they were given by their sovereign. But worse than any of their predecessors, their greed was blatant and insatiable.

“Princess, I would like to commend you for the way you handled the Duchess of Azgeda this morning. What a fine queen you will make someday,” Pike complimented as the rest of the heads around her nodded in agreement.

“May I just say though, I think I would make an excellent adviser," Jaha offered with a smug. "I know you turn to your trusted people, but we can make it official soon. I would very much like to help you make some changes too. In fact, I have several that I think Your Highness would find worth looking into.”

Clarke knew from experience that it was a skill to tolerate his baroque confidence, especially in its raw form that's accompanied by alcohol. She needed to shoot him down before Pike joined in and they make a fool of themselves. Any day she would welcome a challenge and put people in their places but even she has her quota.

It still bewildered her how she always managed to keep her cool when they constantly did this—arrogantly prancing around as if their company were awestruck by their presence.

Clarke responded with the same nonchalance she would so often use on them, “I do not need advisers, Lord Jaha. My father doesn’t have one, so I opt to not take one as well. And that is final.” This wasn’t totally true; she knew her father’s unofficial adviser was his valet, Dante Wallace. _But nobody can know that._

“Yes, you are right, Your Highness. Although, I think if I joined your personal household, you will become an even more effective leader. Think of the many things you were hoping to achieve, only to be hindered by the House of Peers. I can make those a possibility for you.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow at that. Jaha was being his usual irking, slimy self now.

She gave him a chance to back out. _There is no way out now._

 _“Do it.”_ Her alpha growled the thought.

The others in the circle were becoming tense at his outrageous behavior.

“Might I inquire as to which of these ‘many things’ I've failed to accomplish?” Clarke looked at him with faux intrigue. She was adept at hiding her irritation, or her pheromones and emotions in general, and faking her countenance.

She knew there were none. Everything she fought for in the state meetings, she won.

Jaha and Pike beamed eagerly, obviously ignorant of the tense air around them.

“Well, I can’t name one for now, but I’m sure there were some,” Jaha answered. "But fret not Your Highness, you can always lean on us."

Before she could respond, Pike quickly added, “When we make it official, Your Highness. I would like to add some more changes too, especially regarding the royal treasury.”

“The treasury?” Clarke tilted her head a little. She was amused at how the others’ distress pheromones were threatening to escape their restraints, yet these two still haven’t caught on.

Lady Blake quickly redirected the conversation, trying to save the two fools from digging their own graves. “You know, Your Highness, I was wondering.” Aurora smiled when Clarke faced her. “Have you ever had the chance to look at the news today? There were several omegas that were featured who may potentially be your next consort in the coming days.”

“I have not had the opportunity yet, Duchess, but perhaps on another day.” Clarke didn't smile, but her countenance softened for her.

“Excuse me, I was talking to Her Highness.” Pike glared at Aurora as did Jaha before they turned their attention to Clarke again.

Jaha continued, “As we were saying, Your Highness. The treasury, yes. We have noticed for so many years how lacking the funds are for our Houses. We know our territory is flourishing with the tourists, but then our taxes are too much yet our Houses lack—”

Clarke interrupted. “And how does the royal treasury come into place with all this? We may be tax exempted, but unlike other kingdoms, my family’s fortune and estates are not dependent on the people’s taxes. Were you not aware of our centuries-old businesses?”

“Well, I am, Your Highness. Forgive us, it was the National Funds we meant. But as it is under the Royal Treasury, it is tremendously difficult to make immediate developments. If only we could have more access instead of going through the Chief of National Treasury _and_ the Lord Exchequer, we could make the developments ourselves. When you are the Queen, you won’t have to be bothered with the finances.”

“And have you not addressed this to my father?”

They hesitated just then, finally realizing the tense atmosphere. Pike answered on their behalf a moment later, “I think the king is very much content at meeting every Departmental Chief and the Lords and Ladies of the Royal Household directly by himself. Which is why we thought it wouldn’t suit him, but it might with you.”

“So, allow me to conclude.” Clarke contained the incredulous scoff she wanted so badly to express. “You two want to be my advisers, want access to national funds, and want to make ‘changes’ and 'developments' by insulting me every single minute, to make me believe I am incapable and in total need of your services?”

They looked at her gobsmacked as if it only just dawned on them what they were doing this whole time.

When they were about to defend themselves, Clarke raised a hand. “I may be young, but I most certainly am not an idiot. _Open the National Treasury…_ ” Clarke slightly snorted. “Unbelievably pathetic.”

“What is unbelievably pathetic?” Titus’s deep voice made everyone shiver just a fraction, their pheromones were definitely all out now.

“The corrupt, Father.” Clarke smiled at him.

“Do tell me more about the corrupt? Know of anyone in Polis? Because our family has made sure nobody can be.”

“There may still be, Father. But completely without power, perhaps just hoping to get their claws on those that do so they could somehow attain their selfish desires.”

Titus’s brows scrunched this time, concern written all over his eyes. “Are we speaking of hypothetical circumstances?”

Clarke beamed at him, the foul distressed pheromones wafting off Jaha and Pike were all she needed. Her father caught the pungent scents; his gaze shifted to the two alphas.

“No one, Father. Just hypothetical.” Clarke shook her head, the smile still plastered on her face. “But just to reassure you, I will make certain that when I am on the throne, no one can still be. I will burn and crush them like the leeches they are.”

Titus returned his gaze to her with the proud smile only ever reserved for his daughter. “I have no doubt you will.”

“Thank you.” Clarke returned her attention to everyone else who had either thrown her knowing smirks or relaxed smiles. “I will retire for the evening. I bid you goodnight and enjoy the rest of it.”

The young alpha turned back, leaning closer to her father to whisper, “Good night, Papa.”

“Good night, little princess,” Titus whispered back.

“Not little anymore, Papa,” Clarke whined quietly.

Titus chuckled before whispering again, “I know but don’t grow up too soon, please?”

Clarke chuckled as she pulled away. Both of them pretending to be unaware of the fascinated stares of almost every single soul in the room. After all, it was a rarity to see them like this in public. 

"I will try not to. But I can’t promise the same in 5 days.” 

Titus shook his head amusedly. “Alright, Princess, get some rest. I’ll see you at breakfast."

Clarke bowed her head before him as she made her way to her residence on the third floor with her guards, Diyoza and Lincoln, shadowing her.

* * *

After making sure Bowie was sleeping soundly on his own bed, she stepped out onto her balcony in her pajamas. The night sky was adorned with thousands of twinkling stars. The breeze was fresh and cool. This was one of her favorite things to do—appreciate a soulful moment alone.

Clarke wondered if she was doing the same. Or maybe instead of the full moon, she had the sun kissing her skin.

She hoped, wherever she was, that she was safe. And whatever she was doing right now, that she was happy.

Clarke whispered, hoping the breeze would take it to her, “Take your time... Until then, I am right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter puts Clarke in a bad light. I know. I had to, to give you the notion of how extreme/bad her role & actions can be due to her upbringing. It will be a good but gradual development for Clarke soon when she meets Lexa.
> 
> *For those that read WYA: I have a thing for forlorn remembrances/soulful moments on a balcony, accompanied by only the cool, gentle breeze with the starry night sky and bright moon as witnesses. Okay? 😂
> 
> *I tend to leave easter eggs a lot. This chapter. That chapter. 👀
> 
>   
> **Geography Stuff:**
> 
> TonDC – Washington DC  
> > Lexa's city  
> > Nia's main Azgeda Medical Center
> 
> Arkadia – Alexandria, Virginia (But Arkadia from the show points it to Orange County, VA.)  
> > Arkadia Hospital  
> > Gosci (As mentioned in Chapter 2) - Abby's hometown
> 
> Polaris – Baltimore, Maryland (Polis’s location. But in the show, it's pointed somewhere in Abingdon, MD)  
> > Seat of House Griffin / The Capitol  
> > Griffin Palace  
> > Polaris Stadium (As mentioned in Chapter 3) – Annual Memorial Concerts/Sports stadium/etc.
> 
> Ruscow – Russia  
> Auslia – Australia
> 
> **Royal Stuff:**
> 
> Lord Exchequer – Head of Royal Treasury  
> Council/House of Peers - Lords and Ladies of Continental Polis and Polis Territories. A high governing body. They make bills and forward them to the Monarch. They cannot pass them into laws.  
> Dukes and Duchesses – Title given to the previous monarch, post-conquest. And all their nobility’s titles took one step down. (Dukes became Marquesses -> Barons became baronets)
> 
> For this fic, Dukes and Duchesses are addressed as Lord/Lady to save me some writing time and y’all reading time.  
> Any kings, queens, princes, princesses mentioned are monarchs of their own kingdom, and not under Polis's realm.
> 
> Soo.. What do you think? Thoughts? Questions? (If your question is, "When are they gonna meet?" It's next. lol)
> 
> Once again, thank you, [owl127](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl127/pseuds/owl127). 😁


	5. Game of Thrones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badass royal by day. Mischievous teenager by twilight.  
> Some more, direct and indirect, introductions of the players of the game of thrones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know I promised a Clexa meeting (I'm sorryy). But I didn't anticipate Chapter 5 to be so long (because of descriptions and stuff) so I had to cut it in half. (Not even a half more like a third.)
> 
> Also, sorry for the late update. The lockdown has made my boss really frantic. He had me working more hours than usual. (I'm not complaining.) But, yeah, it's why I was unable to really write or revise for weeks. 
> 
> As the next one (or the second half of the original chapter) is already written, I just need to go over it one last time before I update. It will be within this week. 
> 
> And forgive the mistakes, you guys. Thanks. 😂

* * *

“Impressive, Duchess,” Clarke commented, raising her head from the files she skimmed through. “Please begin.”

Nia proceeded to the dais just as the revised presentation was up. The same audience as yesterday were all present to hear the updates. Besides Nia, two other Lords were reprimanded heavily by the young princess, and they, too, were subjected to the same leniency as the Duchess of Azgeda. Had it been the king, they would’ve been under a more severe and immediate intervention. No chances for an internal rectification whatsoever.

For over a decade, Nia only ever escaped the scrutiny of the king because of her untainted, unabated show of support. And the fact that she was the person that managed to stop the Princess’s attempted kidnapping when she was only a 5-year-old pup. But things were different with Clarke taking in more authority now.

After an hour and a half, Nia concluded by stating that the updates were immediately underway as soon as her meetings with her chief officers and the board were over. There were a few revised regulations that would take some time to be fully implemented, but everything related to patient care was carried out as soon as possible.

“Your Majesty?” Clarke asked, facing her father to her left when the duchess finished.

Titus nodded and raised a hand in a gesture for her to go ahead. “Please, Princess.”

Clarke shot him a small smile and a nod before turning to the lady. “As all that I have commented on were addressed, I’d like to thank you for doing so on such short notice. I take it that the other fifteen of your establishments are making the same headway as well? Not just your central medical center in TonDC?”

Nia straightened her rigid stance even further. “Yes, Your Highness. Besides the COOs of the other fifteen that joined in on the conference meeting, Lord Roan Quin is currently making sure that the same progress—as TonDC has made so far—is happening to each one of them. The last I spoke with him was three hours ago, and he’s informed me that he was on his way to Soutameri before his return to Polis.”

“Very well. And your shareholders? Investors?”

“To be perfectly honest, ma'am, not at all happy.”

“As they should be. They _are_ after all monetizing on human life.

“No offense, my lady. I understand, coming from a long line of merchants and business owners, that you are simply looking out for your people as well. But surely, a minimum of thirteen grand for a quick visit to the emergency room is a bit too much; let alone, twenty for a night.”

Nia clenched her jaw but nodded her acquiesce.

“What of your marketing?”

“Ads are scheduled for removal and renewal in the afternoon, ma’am.”

“And your… _excellent_ staff?”

“Internal reviews support our staff fully, majority of the lawsuits lean on Azgeda’s side, Your Highness.”

Clarke wasn’t too convinced at that, “So, if we were to go visit your main hospital and see patients with erred cases—doctors losing patients under the knife, calling the wrong shots, performing the wrong procedure, incompetency in expecting patient outcomes, etcetera—you would still claim, _in the patient’s faces_ , that they were wrong?”

“With all due respect, Your Highness, making patients deal with us and their cases would only induce more stress on them. And therefore, decelerate their healing process. Our internal investigators are working well, _and transparently_ , with the authorities. I believe it would be more suitable, patient-wise, to expect verdict from the authorities themselves rather than deal with the patients directly.”

Clarke seemed to take this information in for a moment. The silence of the room felt ominous, but the king remained silent, reading some papers as if waiting for his daughter to make a move.

“Seeing as there are no reported or suspected fraudulent activities, management-wise...” Clarke started, looking down the files once more; unable to see the discomfort in the ever-scowling duchess.

Clarke’s eyes traveled back to Nia’s. “And I also believe your explanation makes sense—I would not dare put such weight on people who are still recovering. So I wholeheartedly commend you for that and the changes you’ve made within a day.

“However, I will have to warn you. I can only assume, for now, that the obscene amount of money you’ve been charging your patients just goes into your and your investors’ pockets; and that they are all within the bounds of law. But Azgeda MC will still be subjected to private royal investigations.”

Nia quickly sucked in the distressed pheromones she was about to release, schooling her countenance to her usual, resting surly expression.

“So, you will remain under scrutiny until our investigators clear you,” Clarke concluded, closing the files, looking up just then to see the unamused look on the duchess’s face.

“Oh, cheer up, Duchess. I know this is business, and it can get bloody. And I am aware that despite all of these, your sixteen establishments really were doing impeccable performances. But just like you, I am merely doing my job too. If you are not at all guilty, there is no need to look so cross.”

Clarke relaxed into the back of her seat then, interlocked fingers resting on her abdomen. “Even though naturally you should be for being accused of something, but you understand the burden of our responsibility, yes?”

Nia grunted a response but looked seemingly surprised with herself before she cleared her throat and answered, “Yes, Your Royal Highness, do forgive me.”

“You are forgiven, Duchess. Please take your seat so we may begin with the next.”

“Congratulations, Duchess. You did wonderfully and in such a short period of time,” Lord Jaha commended from his seat. Not too soft as a regular conversation ought to be for talking in close proximity, and not too loud to be considered impertinent. It was enough for all to hear, _all especially the king and the princess_.

“I think Lord Roan was also efficient for guaranteeing big changes to be followed through right away,” Lord Pike added.

Clarke, and perhaps everyone else in the room, could hear the smugness in their voice and see the sycophancy in their words. Those were, after all, what they were most known for. Clarke just rolled her eyes and waited for the expected retort of the duchess.

“I wasn’t asking for your validation, Lords of Sparrowlands,” Nia sneered politely. A known signature trait the Duchess of Azgeda usually gets away with.

As soon as her father had her join state meetings, it was one of the first things Clarke found herself interested to understand and emulate. She always thought there was something about the duchess that appeals to her.

 _Is it the woman’s aura? The way the lady carries herself? That well-concealed but palpable contempt she had yet to see burst out from the duchess?_ _She didn’t know what it was… yet._

Clarke mused once more when it finally dawned on her how she just roasted one of the people she secretly admired. But it was part of her role as their future sovereign, to take no sides in her councilors, _except perhaps when the Sparrowlords were involved_.

“There is no need to be so unappreciative. We were merely applauding you for your efficiency,” Jaha whined; his expression, the usual, exaggerated affront.

Clarke cleared her throat and the room was silent. “I think the lady has made it clear she wasn’t looking for your validation, my lords. If you keep prolonging our meetings because of this—instead of doing so when it has ended—I will have to remove you from your seats until you two are needed to prove or provide a case.” Clarke stared outside the window a few feet beside her as she talked, completely exhausted at the two lords always looking for a way to shine the light on them.

“I have to agree; I think perhaps it’s time to bring Lord Wells in instead.”

That perked Clarke’s interest, and her gaze shifted to her father, who was apparently expecting her reaction as his smile was already directed at her when their eyes met.

Clarke schooled her giddiness at the idea of having another friend in the stateroom meetings. “Very wise, Your Majesty. I believe Lord Harmon can brief him for the next.” Clarke faced Murphy.

The king asked before he could respond, “Marquess of Harmon, what say you?”

“It would be my honor, Your Majesty, Your Royal Highness.” Murphy smiled and bowed his head to them.

“Wonderful,” the king enthused. “Lord Jaha, Lord Pike, you may still attend the next meeting but with Lord Wells; if only for the boy not to be mortified of being thrown to the sharks immediately.”

“But Your Grace!” both lords expressed synchronously.

One glare from the king and they were quick to bow out.

For the next few hours, the meeting went on without any more interruption from the two. Halfway through their third agenda, Clarke leaned slightly to her father’s side. Titus was quick to grasp the action and leaned as well, meeting her halfway.

The younger alpha whispered, “Papa, you’ll have to teach me how you do that look. Mine seems to work but not as prompt as yours.”

Titus stifled a chuckle before whispering back, “The key to an effective glare is to think ‘I am going to kill you if you do or say one more thing,’ and just like that, their tails are hiding between their legs. No pheromones needed.”

Clarke’s mouth formed an ‘o’ as she whispered the vowel itself. She nodded and smirked. “I’ll practice that later. I need to look for unsuspecting victims.”

Titus whispered again, with the same mischievous glint in his eyes as his daughter’s, “Alright, then tell me how it went. And how many seconds it took for the fastest one to cave in.”

Clarke softly snorted, and the Lord of Floukru stopped talking, all eyes on the whispering father and daughter.

It was the younger royal that spoke, “My apologies, my lord. That was not for you, please, carry on.”

Clarke glanced at her father sideways, noticing he was doing the same thing before she shook her head in amusement, as did he.

* * *

“Okay, what the fuck did I do now?” Raven asked, half-indignantly defensive and half-submissive. She moved her head slightly back, in a moot attempt to dodge the accusatory glare Clarke was throwing at her.

“Fuck, I know I was really drunk last night, but seriously, Clarke, what did I do? I’m sorry.” Raven was already bursting her distressed pheromones right before sweat began to break on her face.

Clarke’s glare diminished quickly into a grin.

The brunette beta was utterly floored at the quick transition of one end of the countenance spectrum to the other end. Raven’s brows creased without delay.

And all of a sudden, the alpha announced, “That was quick. 8 seconds. Not bad.”

“What the hell are you talking about? What was that?” Raven asked, fully indignant this time.

“Sorry, Rae. I was practicing my death glare.” The alpha grinned again.

“ _Wow_ , your death glare was _amazing_. I was feeling so bad for Raven. I thought… ‘whatever it was she was in for, she must have finally done the worst that she could do. _’_ ”

“The hell?” Raven shouted at the other beta. And her annoyance grew when she was only ignored.

“I know. Papa was teaching me how to do an effective glare so I could use it whenever anyone was being incredibly disrespectful.

“I told him I was going to practice it and see how fast the victim breaks,” Clarke continued, as she went over to her bed and picked up two hangers. One was displaying a black, hooded leather jacket and on the other was a white high collar sweatshirt with a side zipper collar. She held them up for her best friends to choose for her.

Octavia quickly pointed to the white one, but Raven wasn’t finished yet.

“So, you chose to make _me_ your victim? _Me?_ Why not Octavia?” Raven yelled before uttering, “Black.

“Why the hell am I always the first pawn?” The indignant pucker forming on the brunette’s face made the whole thing funnier than it should be.

Octavia laughed as she tried on her own jacket while Clarke simply shrugged and faced a body-length mirror, holding and switching both apparels against her torso to decide.

“I guess because you’re vocal about almost everything, I just thought you reminded me a bit of the Sparrowlords.”

“Ew. No,” Raven corrected, shaking her head aggressively. “I’m a different kind of bird. And pick the black one. It’s an open concert in the afternoon. Wearing white with your fair complexion only brings attention even if you have your wig on.”

“Right,” Clarke agreed. “Sorry, O.”

“And speaking of Sparrowlords, how on earth do they manage to do that to you and pretend as if nothing had happened the next?” Raven asked, as she grabbed her clothes and went behind one of the changing screens set up for them by Clarke’s valet, Monroe.

“And not to mention,” Raven added. “Tell you to back off finances? I mean, they do know your family’s businesses are literally none of their business, right?”

“No, the Griffin assets weren’t what they were going for actually. They wanted access to the Royal Treasury but for the National funds. And as the Lord Exchequer and Chief of National funds only answer to Father, they wanted to advise me and then talk me into allowing them access so they could make these ‘ _developments_ _that I need not trouble myself with_ ’,” Clarke answered, still facing her mirror as she put on her disguise.

“So they want more taxpayer’s money so they could bathe in even more money than they already get?” Octavia clarified, fully changed into her outfit, and plopping herself onto one of the bean bag chairs next to the windows.

“Basically, yes.”

“I’m really glad it’s Bell’s job to take over the family seat in the Peer House. I can’t handle being part of the council, especially with those two and Lord Emerson. Plus, Lady Quin is terrifying even when she’s not trying.”

“Well, un-fucking-lucky me then.” Raven emerged from the changing screen in her _Lilminx_ shirt and a black and gold _Polaris University_ varsity jacket. “Because worse than Emerson would be his _beautiful, lovely_ son, Finn.”

Both her friends snickered at that. Raven’s one drunken, unsatisfying tryst with Finn, coupled with the dirty teasing from his noble alpha goons the next morning, was all it took for her to detonate a stink bomb in his beloved Aston Martin. The stench was still present and though the floppy-haired alpha’s senses became immune to it, the brunette beta would never have it in her to tell him the stench was permanent. And for obvious fiendish reason.

To this day, Lord Finn of Azland does not know why he’s been warned several times of his apparent body odor. Especially because he never allowed anyone into his Aston Martin, not even his cleaning staff. Nobody would ever link the stink bomb to his body odor.

“I already find it funny. Imagine your meetings in a closed space with him.” Octavia laughed heartily in her little nest.

“Ugh,” Clarke groaned, realizing the thought of it just then. “When he takes over his father, I am going to gift him a new car. The latest limited-edition one so he can let go of the stinkbug.”

Clarke turned, facing the chuckling brunette beta. “Or tell him, Raven, because I will make you two sit together.”

Raven groaned, shoulders slumping. “Fine, but only when he ascends.” She continued as she walked towards Clarke, “But seriously, Clarke, you have got to tell your father about the Sparrowlords. I know they’re friends, but still, even my parents, who do not like them, were internally begging for them to stop talking for their sake. They were mortified last night.”

Octavia agreed with a vehement nod. “Mom even intervened for them.”

Clarke just shook her head in amusement. “I don’t like telling my father all these things I know and learn. I want to study those people myself. If I am to take over, I need to know where everyone’s interests lie.”

“Right, but Clarke, I just think it’s about time you told them directly than allowing them to carry on with their delusions. Because man…” Raven paused, facing Octavia. “Imagine telling the future queen that she's incompetent so she needs us. Hopefully get our hands on national funds. _And if we play our cards right_ , maybe she’d trust us with her family fortune and all the companies, banks, and assets they own. Because you know, we just have the delusional minds and thick-skin to say those to her.”

Clarke sighed before turning to face each of her friends. “There is a reason why father has assigned me an equal footing with the House of Peers during state meetings. At the end of it all, I may be above everyone, but before I get there, Father says I have to challenge them and accept their challenges without hesitation. This will help me understand them better. I _need_ to understand them better. So before I am queen, I need to know what ticks them and what incentivizes them. Then, will I make my move.

“I trust both your houses and a few others too. But as for the rest, as they have not completely shown me their true colors yet, I have to bide my time.” Clarke returned her attention to her reflection, checking herself once more.

It took a while before Octavia spoke, “You know, it scares me when you’re being like that. Playing the game of thrones.”

“Well, I don’t agree. I think it turns me on.” Raven beamed.

“It does?” Clarke asked through the mirror, unconvinced yet amused. “You’re really an odd one, Rae.”

“Not _odd_. I just have an impressive taste,” Raven countered, as she faced the mirror beside them and examined herself. She continued, in her sultry voice, “Show more of that in the stateroom when I take my seat in the council and Finn does too, my arousal might just overpower his stench.”

Octavia and Clarke were caught off guard at the hypothesis, causing both girls to guffaw simultaneously.

A knock came at the door before a head popped in.

“I heard boisterous laughter, that must mean I can come in now.” Clarke’s keeper—nanny when she was a pup—Nygel smiled at the girls.

“Well?” Clarke asked, opening her arms. “How do we look?”

The 54-year-old, dark-skinned omega closed the door behind her and answered as she walked towards them, “Like three teenage girls who are up to no good.”

Nygel shook her head when they responded with a naughty smile.

“Princess, are you sure you want to keep dragging your friends into this? It’s one thing that you do it, but it’s another thing when people join you. What if the king finally finds out?”

“Oh, relax, Nana. Papa will not mind if he finds out I went to a concert with my friends.”

“And besides, Nygel, you know we’ve been joining her voluntarily for the past few months. And Octavia and I snuck out together a lot. It was just a funny stroke of serendipity that we were caught by Clarke, in the same manner, we caught her. It was like that meme, you know, of spideyman pointing at his clone as his clone pointed back at him. It was fucking hilarious,” Raven recounted the story with intermittent bursts of laughter.

They’ve been sneaking out for concerts, premieres, and art exhibits together ever since.

“Language, my lady,” Nygel reminded with a warning scowl.

“What? I’m just staying in character now for Urban Raven,” Raven quipped.

“Not until all your disguises are up. So, as it is not yet, I need to remind you that you are Lady Raven Reyes of Centrameri.”

Raven groaned. “Fine. _Although_ , I am not the only _Urban-mouthed-without-a-disguise_ you should be worried about.” She smiled victoriously when Nygel turned to face Octavia, whose grinning face fell at the accusatory look.

Octavia, still snuggled in the bean bag, quickly raised both hands up to clean her hands. “Woah, I turn ‘Urban’ _outside_ the palace _and_ with my complete disguise.”

Clarke’s eyes bulged when her friends pointing and ruling themselves out left no one else but her. She grinned sheepishly before her nana could face her, knowing full well she gets away with it every single time.

“Please don’t tell me I’ve failed at raising you properly?” Nygel’s voice quavered and immediately, Clarke’s plan backfired. The alpha detested it when Nygel plays the guilt card because it worked every single time.

“Nana, come on... It’s not always that I say things like that intentionally. If I am not mistaken, it’s those who try and stay in urban characters that keep encouraging those that do not,” Clarke said the last part with a pointed gaze at Raven, returning the favor to her friend.

“I have to agree,” Octavia seconded after a snort escaped her.

“Ugh, fine. I will encourage everyone to stay in character only when the disguises are on,” Raven drawled like a petulant child.

Nygel just shook her head in exasperation—her usual reaction to the shenanigans of the trio—as she went about the room packing the essentials, of her blonde charge, in a backpack.

“Well, I am just glad we continue getting away with this. How long do you think ‘til we’re caught?” Octavia asked, facing Clarke before her eyes shifted to Raven.

“I don’t know. I’m just as excited to find out as well,” Raven answered with mischief overlaying her face as she scanned the variety of wigs on one of Clarke’s study tables.

Octavia rolled her eyes. “I wasn’t saying I’m excited. I just wonder how long ‘til then.”

Raven just hummed and shrugged her shoulder. And not a second later, she smiled in victory at finding the right wig.

Clarke looked on amusedly. She was happy to stick to her go-to wig.

And just then, her gaze shifted to her nanny gingerly putting her long medium chestnut brown disguise into her backpack. As she did so, she responded to Octavia’s musing, “I hope enough for me to have the guts to try other things than just attend concerts and exhibits.”

“Well, it’s not our fault you always draw the line with anything else,” Raven answered, carefully placing the long strawberry blonde wig in her own bag.

Clarke did draw the line after her first attempt of sneaking out, towing Murphy along with her. Four years ago, she donned on Murphy’s clothes, tucked her hair under a baseball cap, and escaped her guards. They got to Central Square—the most crowded area of the capital city of Polaris—in a taxi before they were caught by royal guards in under 10 minutes of walking around the lively area.

But coming home that first time, with the sudden and early onset of her rut, was enough for Murphy to stop sneaking out with her.

Though her father was not amused then, she still continued doing so, tagging along her hesitant guards this time. At least with her guards with her now, they wouldn’t be able to alert her father just as they had done that first time. And her brief disappearance wouldn’t be questioned if her guards were gone too.

But because she knew an innocent and curious exploration would end up an obsession, _an alpha’s hunt_ , she drew the line and stuck to going out for concerts and exhibits only, instead of traversing busy streets _searching._

Nygel stood beside Clarke. “This is why I don’t get it, child. Why don’t you just ask your father instead?”

“You know why, Nana. How else can I enjoy the music or the arts if people are staring at me? You can’t expect me to watch and sit still as Lilminx perform now, can you?” Clarke smirked at her keeper. “Plus, I don’t think he’d appreciate knowing I was out there being raucous with a disguise on. What would the nobles say? _No_ , what would the world say?”

Her nana sighed. “Alright, but just remember—” She was interrupted by three giddy girls.

“ _Come back home safe and sound. No running away from the guards,_ ” they chanted.

“As if we can run away from them, they can’t keep their eyes off of Clarke.” Octavia rolled her grey orbs.

“I think Lincoln can’t take his eyes off of you, O.” Raven wiggled her eyebrows and grinned at the glowing pink tint on the other beta’s cheeks.

Once they were each dressed, they donned on their cape coats to cover their casual outfits.

“Nana, remember, I told you I went hiking to the old fortress with Raven and Octavia, and we brought our dinner on our trip. Okay?” Clarke reconfirmed, strapping on her backpack.

“And remember, you are so the best, Nygel!” Raven sugar-coated.

“Not only that but the most awesome keeper too!” Octavia added, wide smile displaying pearly whites.

The omega just huffed. “Oh, I am telling you, you three will be the death of me!”

Clarke chuckled and walked towards her, giving her nanny a big hug. As soon as Clarke pulled away, she tucked an escaped curly tendril back to Nygel’s ear before hovering her hand on the woman’s cheek, running the back of it against wrinkled skin. “I will never let anyone hurt you, Nana. They’ll have me to answer to.”

The middle-aged omega smiled back at the heartwarming declaration of her unofficial pup. She was there the day Clarke was born. She fed, bathed, entertained, and put the little pup to sleep with her late Majesty. She took over and soothed the pup’s yearning and crying when the Queen couldn’t anymore. She occasionally excused herself to wipe tears away, as she helped the five through seven-year-old pup write letters that would never reach her exiled mother. She pretended it was tears of joy as she read _“Mommy’s weply”_ to a squealing pup, watching helplessly as the pup’s excitement dwindled to sadness. A bittersweet scene would follow when an adorable huff preludes determination; of pup emanating so much love and resilience in the form of furrowed brows and pink tongue poking through lips as small hands begin a new letter. She felt her heart ripped to pieces at the agonizing and sorrowful howls of the newly presented alpha when her first of many unbearable ruts eclipsed suppressants, going so far as to beg the king to find the princess an omega.

_She felt Clarke’s every joy and pain._

She was there in almost every aspect of the young princess’s life. Even the worst one when she'd thought King Titus had once again ‘stolen’ the five-year-old princess, and unwittingly allowing a twenty-minute window for the kidnapper to almost sneak her out of the palace.

And now apparently, she was there to help her sneak out again to attend her favorite girl group’s concert.

Nygel wrapped her own hand around Clarke’s before kissing the back of it and letting it go. “Alright, child. Just take care, okay? If the king asks, I know what to say. If he discovers I lied to him, you will be there to keep me safe.”

“That’s right,” Clarke confirmed with a puff of her chest, happy pheromones escaping her simultaneously.

“Don’t forget to feed Bowie, okay?” Clarke added, looking over her shoulder to the sleeping terrier on her bed.

“And remember my conditions.” Nygel scowled at the three exiting figures.

The blonde simply winked at her before shutting the door close.

* * *

“Thanks for this evening, Major, Lieutenant,” Clarke bade with respective nods, stifling her yawn as she and her friends stepped off the elevator on the third floor of the West building.

“Rest well, Your Highness.” The senior royal guards bowed their heads.

“Good night, guys. Thank you!” Raven shot them her dopey grin.

Octavia bade them goodnight as well before her usual goodbye wink at Lincoln, causing the tall alpha to blush furiously as per usual.

When the girls disappeared through Clarke’s residence entrance towards the South building, Diyoza turned to her junior guard. “No briefing tonight, Lincoln. Rest well.”

Lincoln nodded once, knowing full well what the major was about to do next. He returned to his quarters beside the Princess’s residence entrance.

* * *

The major bowed deeply before Titus in his residence’s private study.

“Well?” the king asked as soon as he bookmarked and closed the consort candidate’s file he was currently examining.

“We were at Polaris Stadium, Your Grace. It was still the same girl band, Lilminx.”

Titus shook his head in amusement. “She really does adore those girls.”

“Yes, Your Majesty. She was singing and dancing in the crowd with Lady Octavia Blake and Lady Raven Reyes. There were no incidents whatsoever. And back-up remained vigilant in their positions the entire time.”

Titus nodded approvingly. “So, she enjoyed? She was happy?”

“Incredibly happy, sir.”

The king smiled fondly at the news before schooling his expression. “Well done, Major. How did you find out? Does Clarke still tell you herself? Does she ever attempt to slip out?”

“The princess continues to tell me, sir. She has never attempted to sneak out by herself after that first time four years ago. But just to make sure, I also saved the calendar of Lilminx and all the artists the princess favors. An alarm goes off if there are any performances or exhibits nearby.”

Titus gave her a pleased smile. “You continue to impress me, Major. Keep up the excellent work. If there is anything else you need, additional detail whatsoever, you know what to do. Do what you will with the monthly allowance you are given. I’m told you haven’t touched much of the fund provided to you and Lincoln. There is no need to be economical when it comes to the princess, her guards, and her protection.”

“Yes, Your Grace. I will get upgrades for anything else myself and my men may need. Thank you, sir.”

“Good. Rest easy. It must be challenging having to shadow 24/7, especially on someone so determined to enjoy her young life.” Titus smiled warmly. “Do what you can, so long as she is allowed her freedom with the guarantee of her safety.”

“Yes, sir.” The alpha guard bowed before exiting his study.

Titus shook his head amusedly again. He understood full well how his daughter can be.

He remembered fondly how he and Jake used to get into trouble sneaking out because Jake was adamant that they enjoy their ‘young bachelor life.’ They used to get as far as the mountainous counties on Jake’s motorcycle before they got caught by the sheriff’s deputy for speeding. When they reached the small, empty, county station, the incredibly naïve deputy didn’t believe them even as they presented their Royal IDs. The king himself came down the station, and the boys were severely reprimanded when they arrived at the palace. Jake got off the hook as usual, but Titus didn’t, seeing as he was the older one and the crown prince. Since then, he never allowed Jake to talk him into doing anything that was his brother’s definition of “fun”. But whenever they did look back at the memory, they always laughed about it. Especially at the idea that the _Almighty King_ himself had to go to the police station to bail his seventeen-year-old heirs out.

Titus knew it was part of growing up, and it’s what his late mate would’ve wanted for their daughter. That’s why as soon as he found out Clarke continued sneaking out, he allowed it. Clarke didn’t need to know that he knew. As long as she was happy, safe, and developing in the way Abby had always wanted, he was content too.

He picked up his phone and left a message to the Lady Chamberlain, telling her to get Lilminx to perform on Monday for the Princess’s birthday.

Titus, impressed once more at his household’s competence, returned to reading the candidate’s file after Lady Cartwig responded that she had already spoken to the band’s manager two months ago with an NDA signed.

There were only four candidate files on his table. And he was already down to the last one.

It was easy to reduce 35 omega files to four. He expected there would be an announcement of sorts of those omegas coming out and into the spotlight. And so, just like the previous years, he had Marcus comb-out those omegas from every platform. Once they were found, Marcus would cross them off the final list Callie had collated.

It was all part of the process Marcus and his team, and Callie alone knew. That was why the omegas were not given an NDA to sign. Titus needed to weed out the fame-seeking ones. And now he was down to four sensible omegas.

Each of them had remarkable backgrounds. Education was not an issue for Titus as the chosen one would be given all the education she wanted. So even if one had finished college, two were college students at the moment, and the last one only ever finished high school but had excellent remarks—it wasn’t an issue.

But one thing that caught his attention was that the last girl was noted ‘an unpolished gem’. Titus had never read Callie write a conclusion about anyone as she did with this omega. Each of them was weighed with pros and cons, but ‘an unpolished gem’ seemed too vague yet too understandable at the same time.

He studied the omega’s file further: ‘charming,’ ‘level-headed,’ ‘wise beyond her age,’ ‘altruistic,’ ‘patriotic,’ ‘diligent,’ ‘strong-minded.’ Halfway through he was already convinced he found the right one for his daughter.

Almost a year ago, he had told Clarke some important lessons to becoming a future Queen. Against his heart’s desires, he reluctantly put his daughter on the same level as the House of Peers whenever they were in staterooms. He had an epiphany when he once asked his valet, Dante, about what else he thought was missing in his child’s teachings and the old Beta man asked him back, _“What else did Queen Abby want for Her Royal Highness?”_

The idea came to him as if it was only yesterday his late beloved had said, “ _I want Clarke to understand what it’s like to be in a lesser position than what she was born into. She needs to feel for her people and understand them if she is to be a Queen someday. She needs to be challenged_.”

It was what led him to put Clarke in her position right now. Challenging the aristocrats and bureaucrats, and being challenged herself; to prove to them how effective a leader she can be and to try and 'feel for their people’ as her late mother had wanted her to.

But he imparted his beloved’s wish laced with his own wisdom, _“Clarke, this would also be the perfect opportunity to understand our people. If you feel for them, you’ll understand how they think. You’ll understand their weaknesses, and you’ll know how to deal with them should a time for that be needed. They may stomp on you now but you have to remember: you are above them always. Remember what they did when you become the queen._ ”

His last thoughts go unvoiced at the serious, understanding nod of his daughter: _But if they go overboard, my child, I will deal with them for you._

His beloved’s wish for Clarke was also why this ‘unpolished gem’ was the perfect fit for his daughter. If she was every word Callie’s team had described her to be then she would be another challenge Clarke will need to overcome—to learn to understand, solve, and get along with.

Whereas the current consorts seemed like every bit their wolf’s nature, this was a deviant omega.

 _“Lexa Woods,”_ Titus tested the name.

“Congratulations,” he muttered before closing the file and heading to bed.

* * *

It was in the early hours of the new day that Nia and Dante finally had the window to discuss the events of the past two days of Clarke grilling Nia in the stateroom.

“If we don’t act now, everything we’ve ever planned will all go to waste. Dante, that is decades of planning!” Nia paced back and forth in her palace apartment’s personal study.

“Calm down, Nia.” Dante moved the back of his hand to cover a yawn. “I made a subtle remark to Titus about the Royal Investigators they will be sending.

“They are not going to find out where the money goes,” he iterated with a little stretch of his back against the leather armchair.

“And what if he has back-up investigators to reconfirm the findings of the team you suggested? You _are_ aware of how unpredictable this man’s mind works right?”

“Listen.” Dante got up from his seat, walking forward to halt the duchess’s pacing. “He trusts me, and he trusts you. He seems rough, but I know he won’t be so severe in this intervention. It’s just to appease Clarke’s final judgment, make her feel productive and successful in the work she’s doing.”

Nia huffed. “I don’t think he still does. It’s been _years_ since I last showed him a grand gesture of loyalty. It must’ve frayed already.”

Dante quickly shook his head. “No, Clarke is the most important thing to him. He won’t ever forget that you saved her. And besides, if he doesn’t trust you, he would’ve found out by now that we orchestrated the kidnapping so you could come out the hero and gain his trust. If he did find out, you’d have long been dead by now.”

“And what if he is just playing with us?”

“Nia, you know as well as I do, any threat to Clarke goes straight to Mt. Weather.”

“He’s right, Mother.” They heard the response coming from the doorway.

“What are you still doing up? You’ve had a long flight, Roan, go back to sleep,” Nia ordered.

The gruff alpha rolled his eyes as he walked further into the room, perching on his mother’s study table.

“Why do you worry about the princess? Ontari is her secretary and unofficial adviser. Use her,” Roan suggested.

“Everything’s under control for now so Ontari remains neutral on the topic,” Dante answered.

Nia sighed but agreed, “Ontari knows when to make a move. If everything goes south, she has her instructions; she knows what to do.”

Roan snickered. “She better. Otherwise, you will be dead.” Roan pointed to his mother before pointing to the old man. “And you will be discovered, as will everyone else.

“And I will be killed by association.” Roan pushed himself off the table, walking towards the middle of the room where Dante stood elegantly next to his mother.

“And why is your son not involved?” Roan’s accusatory tone, coated with aggressive pheromones, was directed at the beta man.

“Cage is playing his own game. He enjoys the king’s financial support for his and his girlfriend’s abominable experimentations. He loves the attention the king gives his projects, but at the same time, sidles up to Lord Emerson in case the royal family is removed from the throne and the Emersons take it. That’s why he is not involved. The Emersons will spoil our plans for their benefit the minute they learn what we’ve been doing.”

Roan lets out a derisive laugh. “I still don’t understand how the Emersons came to the conclusion that they are the next in line after Clarke? I mean sure, King Victor took Carl’s ancestor as his ward back then, but that most definitely did not mean he is now of Griffin bloodline.”

“Delusional idiots, the lot of them,” Nia sneered.

Roan shook his head in disagreement. “Lord Carl, Lady Diana, and their eldest, Finn, yes. I think Madi is just an example of good children that has no choice but to be associated with mad parents.”

Roan walked back to the table and perched again. “Like me.”

Nia snarled. “If you have no intention of helping out then leave you, ingrate child.”

Roan smirked and held up both his hands. “As long as you don’t drag me with you down to Mt. Weather’s dungeon if this goes bad.”

The younger alpha started walking out of the study when Nia called out, “And don’t antagonize Clarke! She is supposed to trust us. We’re already under enough scrutiny from her.”

“Can’t promise anything,” Roan called back and chuckled at the growl and pheromones directed at him. He was quickly out the door before his whole body could succumb to his mother’s blast. He may be an alpha too, but his mother was the stronger one.

He peeked sideways by the door, knowing Dante was on his knees because of it. “Sorry, Dante.”

“I’m alright,” Dante responded as he got up on his feet again. “But I must go tend to His Majesty, it’s almost six.”

“Fine. But find a way for me to be back in her good graces. If she remains dubious of us, we are never getting _anyone’s_ support, not unless we have hers. Get the princess to back us up and then we get what we want.”

Dante sighed exasperatedly. “I know, Nia. And you just remain as you are with her... painfully truthful. I am telling you, she appreciates that more.”

Nia nodded once. “Go. _His Majesty_ awaits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters too late. Here is the House of Griffin Coat of Arms (Let's just pretend one is enough for a House, and not just an individual, for the purpose of this fic, yeah? 😁):  
> 
> 
> Ogeda, oso shall ste : Together, we shall be.
> 
>   
> Part Disclaimer: This is entirely made up obviously lol but I almost did use an existing imperial symbol. So if any of the images above belong to, or the whole of it is an existing and protected coat of arms, well then I'm screwed so this is my disclaimer: I made this but the clip-arts belong to a sketchpad site. None of the symbols are mine. And the whole of it wasn't copied off another's Coat of Arms.  
> Thank you!
> 
> P.S. Happy Mother's Day!


	6. Curvilinear tracery and Golden filigrees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa says goodbye.  
> Lexa says hello.  
> Clarke's mind is blown.  
> ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a long-ass one. I tried to reduce it even more but I already did and I couldn't anymore. Anyway, it may take some time for me to update again so savor the length I suppose?  
> \---  
> Also, getting tired of anons complaining about the harem stuff. If the summary didn't stop you, I would've thought the note under it did, so it's not my fault anymore if "the harem stuff ruined it for you" or that you just wasted your time. If you don't wanna give the plot a chance, it's still early, no one's making you stay.  
> \---  
> Do forgive the mistakes. English isn't my mother tongue nor is it something I use daily. So you may notice mistakes even in the most basic stuff like prepositions. But anyway, enjoy!  
> \---  
> PS There are palace maps down the endnotes that Lexa was given for the tour. If you wanna refer, check em out.

* * *

“I am happy to tell you, the surgery went well. Dr. Shepherd is just closing up, but Aden will be moved to the recovery unit soon,” Paige announced behind her scrub suit and barely removed surgical mask.

Both mother and daughter hugged each other fiercely as they sobbed before engulfing Paige in their arms. Just then, Anya and Gaia arrived with the food takeouts, seeing their parents embrace each other in joy, and Lexa and Becca hugging the doctor. They too dropped their bags and joined in on the group hug.

* * *

It was ten minutes to one in the afternoon when a knock on the open door brought them out of their animated conversations. All of Lexa’s family and Paige were inside Aden’s room then, with Becca and Lexa waiting to be called individually to the recovery unit.

All at once, they turned to the door to find a gorgeous beta with tanned skin and slanted eyes. And all at once, they gasped.

“Good afternoon. Hi, I’m Callie Cartwig, the Lady Chamberlain,” the woman in business suit introduced, as she tucked away her dark oversized sunglasses into her handbag.

All the Woods stumbled to respond, but it was Paige that, once again, held her own impressively. The doctor walked to meet the lady by the door.

“Lady Cartwig, it is a pleasure to meet you in person. My name is Paige Matthews.” Paige offered her hand, and the lady was quick to shake it.

“Hello, Dr. Matthews. I heard it was a successful surgery. Congratulations are in order,” Callie offered with a smile before taking in the others’ mixed expressions of stun, confusion, and impassiveness.

“We came just when the surgery was taking place. We did not want to distress you any further with unexpected news so we waited in one of the cafes at the sky garden.” As Callie explained, Monty and Delilah made themselves known behind her.

Lexa’s eyes widened another fraction more. She knew why they were here. She knew it immediately just from the sight of Lady Cartwig.

Lexa was expending distressed pheromones but was glad that her family countered it with their own soothing scent.

Callie caught on and smiled weakly. She knew everything there was to know about Lexa’s file and her interaction with the people she sent. She knew Lexa declined but called in again. She was upset when Monty reported that they had told her more than they should have. But the moment she read Lexa’s file, and heard how her interview went, she knew she had made the right choice when she specially set the brunette omega aside long ago. And she was right once again when the king called her this morning, ordering her to retrieve the omega straight away.

Twenty-three minutes in the jet from Polaris to TonDC, and here she was.

Callie turned back to Paige and smiled at her knowing look. She understood the gratitude and tenderness behind the omega doctor’s eyes. She turned to see the others with the same look of gratitude for her consideration, except perhaps the tall blonde one that looked like she was chanting silent threats her way.

She had to reassure everyone right then and slowly walked towards Lexa, stopping just a few feet from her and her family.

“I am sure you are all well aware of why I am here. Yes, we have come to take Miss Lexa Woods with us today.” Callie looked at Lexa in the eyes this time as she said, “I know your brother has just gotten out of surgery. But we can only allow you until five to be with your family and to pack up your necessities or your favorite personal belongings. Everything else will be provided for you.

“And you will be well looked after at the palace and everywhere else you will be,” Callie hesitated just then but went on anyway, “Lady Lexa.”

Lexa gasped at the term. That was how she would be addressed moving forward. Being the princess’s royal consort meant the omega’s status would be elevated. Lexa just wasn’t sure how much.

“Lady Lexa, may we take a seat?” Callie looked around everyone else with hesitation evident on her face.

Becca seemed to recognize the look and answered the unspoken thoughts of the lady, “They are family and friends, my lady. We trust them.”

“Of course,” Callie answered, turning to her people who quickly moved as if by muscle memory. Monty closed the door while Delilah walked towards them, opening the briefcase.

Callie took the single-seat and faced everyone else on the long bench. She handed Becca and Lexa papers and held up the same copy for everyone else to see.

“Mrs. Woods, first off, the photo of the villa you see there is yours—a gift from the king. But it is entirely your prerogative if you choose to live there or not. The purpose of this is to provide you and your family security. Because come Monday, Lady Lexa will be introduced to the whole world.” Callie gauged their expressions, knowing full well how this part of the entire process was always a lot to take in. She was right. Eyes that were studying the photo of the large, modern, sustainable house shifted immediately back to her.

Without delay, she continued, if only to abate the incredulity, “However, if you choose to continue living in your current home, your security detail will relocate as well. They are shadows, Mrs. Woods, so you need not worry about their constant hovering as they will not. Not visibly at least.” She smiled when they seemed partially unburdened by that.

“But of course, nothing is expected of you or how you live your life. You may still choose to do what you do, go to where you wish to go, and anything else. This is simply an additional detail to your life moving forward. And of course, you will have connections to my department of the royal household. Mr. Green and Ms. Workman behind me will give you their contacts at the end of this.”

Lexa took the opportunity to clarify one thing. “Lady Cartwig, as my brother is currently recovering, and I’m told I will need a month to steer clear of my family and friends. May I know if I have emergency contact privileges in that duration?”

Callie smiled at her. “Yes, in the first month your phone will be removed from you, but they can contact Mr. Green and Ms. Workman for any urgent crisis and vice versa. Once the month is over, you may get your phone back.”

Lexa’s eyes widened a fraction. “I can keep my phone inside the palace?” It seemed odd to have that privilege. She thought that for security purposes, people inside the palace didn’t have their phones.

“Yes, aside from a new phone we will give you, you may keep your current one. But let us just be clear, there is a satellite specifically focused on the palace and extends to a 20-mile radius. We have people monitoring text messages, tapping into calls, and whatnot. We had palace employees that are still in max security for taking unauthorized photos of the princess.

“Our cybersecurity teams are incredibly competent and vigilant. Even drunken, gibberish conversations are suspected and questioned. It is only the princess’s and the king’s phones that are encrypted. So you will have to be careful with words you say; meant or not, they can be evidence against you.”

Lexa nodded understandingly as did the others.

“The second thing, Mrs. Woods, is that you will be receiving a monthly stipend of fifty thousand. You may do with it as you please, as long as it is within the bounds of law. Aside from that, you and your family by first degree, half, step, and all,” Callie added, facing Gaia, who blushed at the attention.

Callie’s eyes traveled to face the rest of Mrs. Woods’s in-laws, “Your family will have healthcare, insurance, and each of you will receive a monthly allowance for security detail. As you are not given one besides Mrs. Becca Woods and young Mr. Aden, you may opt to get highly trained guards with the budget or you may not. It is all up to you.”

Callie’s eyes returned to Lexa as she said, “And lastly, except for the villa, these privileges are only given to you up to half a year after you leave the palace.”

“After I leave?” Lexa echoed.

“Yes, in the event that you and the princess are not a good match. Whether you ask her to give you your freedom, or if the princess decides she wants to set you free, she may. It might take a week or so as the protocol is that an investigation will ensue. We have not conducted one ever, as you know, no one has asked for their freedom yet.”

Lexa gulped inaudibly. She had intentions of leaving in a few months or so after she’d have enough to pay off her family’s debts and secure Aden’s therapy. The additional 6 months of continued support is a definite bonus, but she felt guilty at the idea of benefiting from those after she's _served her time in the gilded cage._

“But I suppose the investigation is nothing to be worried about. The king only ever wants Her Highness to be safe and happy. If you gave her that or ended things with her amicably, then I wouldn’t worry about it,” Callie added, sensing the distress from the omega.

When Lexa nodded, the Lady Chamberlain concluded, “Mr. Green and Ms. Workman will stay with you until you are ready to leave for your house and pack what you need. Again, you have,” Callie checked her phone as she said, “four hours before you are expected in the airfield as the jet will take off thirty minutes after five.”

In summary, Lexa was overwhelmed, and rightly so, on top of the fact that the king chose her. It was a feat to have—to remain quiet, to be mindful, to nod at appropriate times all the while trying very hard to stabilize her vital signs and calm her overexcited wolf.

But still, she was filled with so many questions with so little time.

“Before I take my leave, is there anything you’d like to ask, Lady Lexa?” Callie asked as if sensing again what was going on in the omega’s head.

“Lady Cartwig,” Lexa cleared her throat before continuing, “I've got plenty of questions if I may.”

Callie nodded encouragingly. “As expected. Please, ask away.”

Lexa smiled weakly. “I think the others can wait for when I am at the palace. But I suppose the most important for now would be, ‘How often can my family visit me? Or I visit them?’”

The gentle features on the lady’s face softened even more with her smile. She looked at the other faces as she answered, “You may all visit Lady Lexa once a month, after the first month that is. However, it is a privilege to first-degree relations only. Again, you will have to coordinate with my subordinates as walk-ins are considered inappropriate unless of course, it is an emergency.”

Callie’s attention returned to Lexa. “They may stay for a weekend maximum. But the princess may extend the invitation for as long as she wants, and she may invite anyone else you wished to visit you. So far, the longest was a week, and the princess invited a few of the consort’s friends too.

“And of course, a proper tour and some guidelines is a must, considering your guests may be in the same room as His Majesty at any point of the stay.

“However, to visit your family would be a lot harder and may take longer to process. And this only happens when you’ve gained Her Highness’s approval. Basically, you are the princess’s omega now so that means, as she is your alpha, you will need permission from her. If it is something you are not sure you are allowed to ask, you may ask the Consorts’ Keeper—the person responsible for your welfare and whatever else you may need.”

Lexa nodded, absorbing all the information much better now that she has calmed her whole being. Her wolf was thrilled, yet again. But she, on the other hand, felt a little sting at the lady’s choice of words.

“Thank you, Lady Cartwig,” Lexa responded with a little tone of defeat in her voice that only her close relations can notice.

“One last thing as a sort of reminder: Even without an official title, your station is right below Her Highness’s and equal to the Dukes and Duchesses of the realm.”

An incredulous huff escaped full lips as green eyes widened at the information. Her reaction was countered by the warm gaze and gentle smile on Callie’s as if to ground her, reassure her.

Callie continued, “As you are a royal consort, that is to be expected. It is disrespectful to the princess if anyone disrespects you, ergo, the level of your station.”

“Okay,” Lexa squeaked but cleared her throat quickly. “I think that’s it for now, Lady Callie.”

“Alright. If that is all, I will see you at the palace later…” Callie’s voice drifted into a white noise to Lexa’s ears.

The casual way she was told ‘see you at the palace’ caught her off guard. Her composure from earlier, gone; the concept had overwhelmed her once more.

She thinks she responded when the lady curtsied to her after speaking to her family. She doesn’t know how she responded but she’s aware that she did.

And as soon as the lady finished talking to her staff and the doors closed, it was as if the lights had turned off with it.

She woke up to her mother’s pink and slightly puffy face hovering above her. Sensing another’s lingering, she turned her head to the side to find Paige kneeling next to her.

“What happened?” Lexa groaned.

“You hyperventilated before you fainted,” Paige answered.

Lexa pulled herself onto her elbows and examined her surroundings once more. She was laying on her mother’s lap on the long bench. And behind the kneeling doctor were her aunt, uncle, and cousins.

She was about to ask if what happened did happen but withdrew her question when she saw Monty and Delilah hanging anxiously at the back corner.

With tears forming in her eyes, her voice shuddered, “I—I’m leaving?”

She asked it anyway, and she asked for herself, hoping somehow it would make her mind acquiesce much faster.

She felt her mother’s embrace around her head but she pulled away to sit straighter. Closing her eyes, she began to clear her thoughts.

_You were expecting this, Lexa. This was bound to happen. Those people aren’t all bad. The princess proved you wrong two days ago. And Lady Callie was kind. It’s gonna be okay. It’s for your family. You can do this._

Everyone respected her need for silence and space. Gaia moved to open the windows for fresh air and to disperse the suffocating pheromones building in the room.

After a few tense minutes, Lexa was breathing evenly again; her mind, calm, as was her omega.

She hated how thrilled her wolf still seemed to be. But she was quick to shoot it down when she threatened to stay away from the royal alpha as much as possible if they didn’t get their acts together. _After all, the palace was a huge place to hide after she’s spent a whole month with the princess._

She took a few more moments to gather her thoughts before looking down on her wristwatch. It was half-past one. She had three and a half hours left to spend with her family, _with Aden._

Lexa raised her head and released her bottom lip that she had only just realized she was gnawing at.

Looking at Monty and Delilah’s direction she asked without prelude, “What if I don’t go home anymore and just bring what I have with me now? I want to stay here and spend as much time as I can with my family. I don’t think I have anything important at home to take with me.”

Delilah responded on their behalf, “We have Miss Marisa waiting in the car right now. If we may, she can go and pack your things for your Ladyship.”

Delilah continued at the vehement shake of Lexa’s head, “We hope you understand, ma’am, she has been assigned as your head maid and from now on, she will look after you from daybreak to nightfall. She is sworn to confidentiality that only you, the princess, and the king can overrule.”

Lexa nodded comprehendingly. It was all too new and inordinate to her but she knew she had no choice but to accept the rapid changes this day has been and, she expects, will continue to be.

She had to think about Aden. And keeping in mind that he was safe and recovering was what she needed to tether herself to the ground, to the reason why she would do this in a heartbeat despite her current discomposure.

“Yes, please,” Lexa finally answered.

Monty nodded and stepped closer, holding out his hand. “If I may, Mrs. Woods, your house keys?”

Lexa just watched the scenes unfolding before her.

Monty taking the keys as he listened to her mother’s instructions for the things she might need to take with her; Monty leaving for Marisa; Delilah excusing herself to give the family a few more hours alone; lastly, her being engulfed in warm hugs.

* * *

A few more minutes later, she was walking in the hallway, mind reeling at the prospect of seeing Aden; talking to him; holding him for however limited contact and time she would be allowed.

She took a deep breath as she stood before the door, protective gown, mask, hairnet, and gloves on.

She held the tears that were about to escape her eyes as soon as she’s felt his hand. She cursed the gloves for being a barrier but then remembered it was all for his protection. She started talking to him as she let out soothing pheromones.

She promised that she would call as soon as her phone was returned to her. She promised that when it is all over, she will go back home to him and get him into that marine biology summer class he always dreamt of going. She told him every comforting thing she would if he were awake; everything except for the fact that he was the reason why she chose to go.

When her time was up she cried and promised, “I love you, little one. When you can visit me, I will have learned how to ride a horse then and I can teach you myself. I will call you every chance I get, okay? I love you so much. I will see you again. I will always be with you.”

* * *

They were all outside the hospital, the black SUV patiently waiting for them a few feet away.

Lexa was crying again but she was safely tucked in her family’s arms. She shuddered in between almost every word, “I’m going to miss you guys. I love you. Please come see me.”

They promised they will and that they’ll contact her as soon as the first month was over. They promised that it will all be okay. They promised that they will stay safe and healthy, as much as she will be at the palace.

They all wished her good luck.

Her aunt and uncle wished her all the best and reminded her to talk to Lady Cartwig if she was in any way mistreated and wished to return home.

Gaia wished her to be careful and behave.

Anya wished her to continue practicing her Capoeira and Aikido, jokingly reminding her to wear some cycling shorts as she will be wearing dresses from now on.

Paige told her not to worry, and wished her to stay true to herself. The older omega then hugged her as she whispered, “Wish the princess a happy birthday for me, will you?” To which she responded with a nod.

Her mom wished her all the love and support a mother can give. She thanked her for the sacrifice she was doing for the family and as always, apologized for being put in that position.

She reassured her mom as she did with everyone else.

When she took her first few steps towards the car, she felt a gentle hand pulling her back. She turned to find her mother gazing at her lovingly, a hand resting against her flushed cheeks.

Becca whispered, “Sweetheart, please, promise me you’ll keep to your word. Don’t be so angry with them that you might end up exploding. Please also try to remember it wasn’t their fault your father died.”

Lexa quickly shook her head at the last part. “I know mom, I’ve stopped blaming them when you explained. It was all an accident. I understand. And don’t worry, I promised you I would watch my words. I’ll be careful.”

A clearing of the throat pulled them from their moment. They turned to see Monty and Delilah standing next to an opened door, smiling at her weakly. “It’s time, my lady.”

With a deep breath, Lexa looked at her mom and then to her family and Paige. “I’ll see you soon.”

“I love you mom,” she whispered as she turned to hug her mother for the last time for a while. “Promise to tell Aden everything I told you as soon as he wakes up?”

Becca nodded. “I will. I love you, sweetheart.”

* * *

_Curvilinear tracery_ is what Lexa’s mind first processed coherently as the car waited for the front gates to be opened.

The avenue to the front gates was a long drive. And the treelines and occasional guard houses only served to soothe further her already-inert mind. At one point she remembered the guardhouses were there because the avenue is open to the public. As the wide _frontcourt_ at the end of it, just outside the front gates, is where the crowds gather on royal or national events to celebrate with the royal family standing atop the grand balcony.

The thrumming of her heart began once again as it matched the tapping of her foot. She had to take deep breathes as soon as the car curved around the large fountain of the frontcourt before reaching the front gates.

Her emotions were all over the place. She would fall victim to her anxiety before her calming exercises composed her again.

She knew she should be a lot more nervous than she was but then again, the luxury she experienced aboard a royal jet just 10 minutes ago had acclimated her profoundly. Her level-headed nature helped her once again in reorganizing her thoughts, emotions, and wolf, keeping them inline.

_This will be my new normal for a while. Observe. Adjust. Be polite. Be you._

Her mantra from the plane did continue to regulate her vital signs. But she wouldn’t hold it against herself if her eyes were glued at the conspicuous beauty before her.

_Anya will hyperventilate when she visits._

_Curvilinear tracery,_ the first words her mind constructed as she observed the wide windows of the palace. And her brain followed up with every word synonymous to beauty, grand, ancient, ethereal, and soulful.

As soon as golden gates opened for them, and the car drew closer, she could confirm every word she thought of earlier. She has never had the opportunity to get this close to the palace before.

The last time she visited the capitol state was four years ago when she was fifteen. Back then, she only ever got to see the Central Square of the city, and nowhere near the palace. She and Anya had plans to see it from the frontcourt but then someone bumped into her in the crowded street, causing her to fall and hit her head against a lamppost that resulted in her losing consciousness. It was a couple of hours later that she woke up in a clinic with an apologetic Anya and a furious Becca. It was the last time she ever got out of TonDC without her mother’s permission. And she wanted to cry when she became conscious because they lost their only chance to see the palace.

And here she was now, admiring the 300-year-old palace; and it was nothing like the pictures she’s seen before.

Despite it being called a palace, it still had traces of a castle in its design. It had a middle building that was more prominent at the front than the two wide horizontal buildings, on either side of it that looked like extensions or annexes. There were two large spires attached to square-shaped corner towers located on the far ends of the annex buildings, and two steeples atop the corners of the middle building. The middle building was half a floor taller than the two annex buildings but the equal proportion of steeper spires and battlements on the roof of the annexes made up for their shorter height.

When the car stopped, Lexa noticed Lady Callie and a couple of maids and footmen waiting for her at the bottom of the wide concrete steps that lead to the main doors of the palace.

Even as she was assisted out of the car, she was still admiring the windows and overall architecture of the face of the palace. She knew just a little from the times she joined Anya on her independent study tours but what Lexa admired most was the feeling the palace gave off.

_There is an indescribable beauty in the old._

And she could feel the palace’s transcendence seep through her skin, stimulating goosebumps in response.

“Good evening, Lady Lexa,” Lady Callie greeted. And immediately, the staff behind her either bowed or curtsied.

“Good evening, Lady Callie. Good evening, everyone.” Lexa smiled at them, receiving reverent smiles in return.

“I trust you had a pleasant journey?”

“Yes, but it was all too fast to really call it a journey,” Lexa admitted shyly, earning her stifled grins from the staff and a gentle one from Callie.

“More or less half an hour, yes. But I take it that it had been an exhausting day for you?”

Lexa nodded weakly. _She already missed her family._

“Alright, the staff will take your bags to your room, and I will give you a quick tour of what we pass through to get there.”

The second time her brain was lost for words was when she entered the palace and the incandescence of it temporarily disabled her mind from processing again.

The first coherent thought she had this time was _golden filigrees_.

Just as she had seen from the photos, golden filigrees were almost everywhere, along with marble columns; beige walls; golden linings and patterns on archways, ceilings, and walls; red velvet carpets and curtains; chandeliers; relics in the form of paintings, mounted knight armors, and most significantly, Griffin ornaments.

Essentially anything one would expect of a palace, littered proportionally in the large room and hallways, and if Lexa’s suspicions were correct, in every room of the palace also.

They were currently stood in the center of the foyer of the middle building.

“Are you hungry, my lady?” Callie suddenly asked.

Lexa shook her head. “I already ate in the jet. Thank you.”

“Of course, but just in case, food will be brought up to your room.”

“Thank you.”

“Alright, so, currently we are in what we call the central block. This block consists of four interconnected buildings forming a square: the North, East, West, and South. We are on the first floor of the North which is, as you can see, like a receiving area. And these grand staircases behind us lead to the waiting hall of the throne room on the second floor.” Lexa turned and followed the directions that Callie’s gestures pointed.

“Behind this building, or in the middle of the four buildings would be the inner courtyard.”

Callie turned to face the right side and Lexa followed, looking now at the long hallway. “The first left turn leads to the West Building but the hallway we can see from here belongs to the West Annex. And if you turn the left corner of that end, it will lead you to the West Wing.”

Lexa nodded understandingly; she already examined the outer part of the palace earlier and realized that the wide annex building, _the West Annex_ , had another building extending towards the south. And if there’s anything else she noticed about the place was its symmetrical design. Lexa had already expected the same features for the other hallway behind them.

She turned around and Callie followed this time. “So the first right turn leads to the East Building of the central block, and that hallway straight ahead is the hallway of the East Annex, and the building to the right of that end corner is the East Wing?” Lexa concluded.

Callie beamed at her explanation. “Precisely. I don’t think you’d ever get lost but if you might, you may ask the guards standing alongside the walls to help you. In fact,” Callie nodded to the woman behind a counter close to the entrance doors.

They waited for the woman to walk towards them and Callie took the opportunity to explain, “Usually, the tour for the royal consort is done by Miss Kara Cooper, the consorts’ keeper, three days after the Princess’s birthday. However, as Miss Cooper had urgent plans, and as I’ve already cleared the hallways for this, I took it upon myself to show you around instead.”

Lexa nodded again, eyeing the four or five guards that stood on either wall of the hallways and against the walls of the very building they’re in.

The beta woman they were waiting for handed Callie two papers. When the woman left, the other lady spoke, “Here is a map of the estate, and a general overview of the palace. The rooms are not specified on the second one for security purposes as blueprints to the palace are strictly for the royal family and their senior guards’ eyes only.”

Lexa nodded as she observed the maps. The palace map was simple with the buildings’ labels only, but she didn’t need that as she already imagined it in her head when the other lady explained.

_She assumes she’ll have the time to explore in the coming days anyway._

Lexa turned her attention to the other map and her eyes bulged in unrestrained reaction.

The lady giggled at the response. “The estate is large, more than ten thousand acres large, enclosed by the giant, guarded wall. I don’t know if you can tell from the map but if you need a mental picture, there’s an ecosystem out there behind the palace. And it’s not flat terrain, the elevations are not stated but beyond the woodline, you’ll see: caves, cliffs, hills, lake, waterfalls, rivers, mountains. As you can also see there are: the old fortress, the first Griffin castle, the old Metropolis, the first coliseum of Polis, cabins, rest houses, the sports complex, the Royal Mausoleum, the royal family’s private airfield, and the old seaport which we can still enjoy for quick beach rest.”

Lexa’s gobsmacked expression could tell immediately just how stunned she was. She knew the estate walls enclosed a vast land but she had no idea just how vast it was until she saw the map and the lady enumerated some of the historical landscapes and natural topographies the estate comprised.

Her eyes were still very much glued to the map when Callie spoke again, “I know you enjoy admiring landscapes and photography. As long as you’ve informed Her Royal Highness, you are more than welcome to explore, granted of course that a guard joins you.”

Lexa could only nod her head. She was beginning to look forward to her stay here. Callie took that as a sign to move forward.

“So, generally, you’d expect on every floor there will be a sitting, drawing, study, entertainment, and staterooms; galleries; living area; solariums; and offices. But the first floor of the West Annex is mainly the offices of the Royal Household and those in charge of the royal family’s businesses. And the heads of those that work there have their private apartments on the first floor of the West wing. Everyone else has their quarters in the semi-basements.

“While the first floor of the East Annex is comprised of private offices for the councilors, two staterooms and state dining rooms, and a few press rooms. And on the East Wing are the medical bay and more offices for Professional palace staff–doctors, professors, scientists, historians, curators, and so on.

“The second floors are easier to navigate. For all four annexes and wings, the second floor is the Dignitaries’ quarters. All in all, there are 80 dignitary quarters and these are all reserved for royal guests and diplomats.

“The third floor for both West and East Wings are Royal apartments. These are much larger than the quarters of the second floor and reserved for visiting monarchs or special guests of the King or the Princess. Should your family come to visit they will be given an apartment or two.”

The thought ran a shiver down Lexa’s spine. She couldn’t wait for the month to end already. Lady Callie seemed to have caught on her thoughts as she smiled reassuringly at her.

“There is a third floor to the West and East Annexes but those are accessible only to the senior guards and the royal family.”

“Now that we’ve covered the wing buildings, I will give you a quick tour of what we pass on our ascent to your quarters. Shall we?” Callie held out her left hand and pointed to an elevator next to the grand staircase.

They entered and the tour was underway again, “Basically, every building has an elevator. However, the third floor of the central block is the strictest as that is the private floor of the royal family.”

The elevator dinged, and both ladies stepped out when it opened to a hallway. “This is the waiting gallery.” Callie walked a couple of steps towards the middle where an opened double door was.

Lexa gasped at the sight before her, reminding her once more of her current situation. It was as if it had truly just sunk in that she was at the palace and that this really was her new normal moving forward.

“As you can see, this is the throne room.”

Lexa already knew how the Throne room looked like from all the documentary and televised ceremonies she’s seen. It was much bigger and conspicuous than she previously thought. The grandeur captured by the cameras was put to shame when actual eyes were faced with the real thing.

To the far front were three golden chairs with red plush cushion; the Griffin crest embroidered with golden threads on the backrest of the chairs. An intricately designed golden canopy draped with red fabric, that also bore the crest of the House of Griffin, stood above the thrones.

And on either side of the royal seats were large windows and doors that she knew led to the grand balcony where the royal family makes their appearance, facing their subjects standing beyond the gates at the frontcourt.

There were giant columns on either side of the wide red carpet that led from where she stood at the entrance to the thrones.

Her eyes roamed around more, selfishly taking in every aesthetic structure she could. The interior design was absolutely remarkable, from the ornate patterns and archways on the ceiling to the littlest details of the sconces on all four walls. It wasn’t the kind of grand that shouts ridiculous expense of money and resources, _though perhaps it may have been_ , but it was more… _grand, with a soul and centuries worth of stories_. It was nothing like the flamboyance she had witnessed in the hallways or the receiving room below them.

“Shall we continue?”

They exited where they entered, and walked through the waiting gallery towards the east. When they emerged, they stopped in an open and large sitting room. There were three rooms to their left, doors facing the hallway; and to their right were another corner and hallway.

Callie held out her right hand in a gesture of pointing. “As we’ve discussed before, that building is the East Annex where our royal guests and dignitaries have their quarters. And this corner leads to the East Building.

“For all the buildings, except for the first two floors of the North and South, either side of the hallway leads to rooms. As you already know, the first and second floors of the North are the receiving area and the throne room. I will explain later what the South Building is.”

Callie held out her left hand next. “And these rooms here, next to the throne room, are the offices of His Majesty and Her Royal Highness and the room in between theirs is the war room. Their counterparts on the other side of the throne room are the main stateroom and main state dining room.”

As they turned the corner and walked the long hallway of the East Building, Callie continued, “Basically, the first two floors of the East and West Buildings are the general rooms I enumerated before. But what is unique is that on the first floor of the East Building is where you can find the library, and here—” Callie paused as they stopped before a door at the end of the hallway. “Behind this door is the Consorts’ lounge room, the ladies just call it ‘ _the lounge’_ as it is the only one in the palace with that word. This is your private lounge area, no alpha or male beta could ever enter here; only you and the rest of the consorts get to decide who to invite in. Even the princess needs your permission.”

Lexa’s head did a quick turn at that. Callie nodded to confirm that she had not heard wrong. “His Majesty respects the Princess’s consorts and so, he himself will ask permission before entering.”

Now, Lexa’s mouth was slightly agape.

Callie stifled her smile by lowering her head. She cleared her throat in an attempt to continue on with the tour. “Around that corner leads to the South Building. The first floor of that building is where the grand ballroom and grand dining room are. Those bigger rooms are used for a larger number of guests. While on the second floor are: the royal ballroom, royal dining, and entertainment room. Those are used for fewer guests. And at the moment, they are all there right now having dinner.”

“They are?” She _had_ noticed how she has not seen one noble person yet and now she knows why.

“Yes, the royal dining is where you will have your daily meals with the king, princess, and other consorts, with or without guests.”

“But of course you may have someone bring your meals up to your room if you are indisposed. As I am now,” a voice added from the hallway of the South Building, and it startled them both.

Lexa nervously waited for whosoever it was to reveal themselves but Lady Callie was calm as she slowly stepped in front of her, shielding her from the third person that was about to join them.

Lexa knew the Lady Chamberlain’s move was for her to remain hidden until she was to be presented on the princess’s birthday in 3 days.

Lexa lowered her head in an attempt to hide better. The footsteps getting louder only meant the other person was now standing before them.

“Hello, Lady Callie,” the warm voice greeted.

“Lady Luna, good evening,” Callie responded neutrally.

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?”

And before Callie could protest, this Lady Luna was now standing beside her.

Lexa’s surprise made her instinctively raise her head, her heartbeat spiked up at the feeling of being caught. The woman smelled of the relaxing ocean breeze, and she was an alpha.

Lexa gulped at the sight of the beautiful lady before her. Even with her reddish-brown hair strewn in wild curls, she was mesmerizing. There were fierceness and charm in her physical appearance alone. And Lexa could tell the same traits reflected in this woman’s alpha.

_And she was right._

The lady was quick to grasp her hand and bowed. Alpha lips met her knuckles halfway, mischievous brown eyes never leaving her disarmed green ones. “Hello, my lady. I am Lady Luna Rivers of Soutafri.”

Lexa’s nonplussed state gave rise to her furious blushing, and it had the alpha smiling smugly.

She wanted to correct her misconstrued reaction and wipe that smirk off the alpha’s face but she was glad, albeit a little begrudgingly, when Lady Callie intervened, stepping in between them.

“Lady Luna, I have to take my guest to her quarters. Shall I have someone send your dinner up to your room?”

“I already informed a footman, Lady Callie, thank you.” Lady Luna answered as she straightened herself.

“Shall I send a doctor to your room then if you are indisposed?”

“Uh, no, between you and me, I fibbed all throughout. I'm getting tired of those omega nobles trying to get with me.”

Lexa could feel Luna smirking before tilting her head so their gazes met again.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Mysterious,” she said over Callie’s shoulder. “My mind and alpha can wait a couple more days before we officially meet.”

Lady Luna pulled away and continued walking on the hallway towards the North Building. But at the last minute, she called over her shoulder, “Princess Clarke is definitely lucky this time.” She smirked before her head trained on her front again.

The blushing on Lexa’s face resurfaced but for a different reason, and no doubt caused by the idea of a different alpha.

She shook her head to regain her sensibility.

Lady Luna was the third noble person she met and she was once again reminded of her prejudice of them. She was awestruck at Lady Nia considering the alpha was the very first highborn she met. And though she aimed to be neutral to her then, at least the lady seemed like a respectable person despite the absurdities of her business. But for an alpha and a duchess, she thought the lady wasn’t full of herself. And then there’s Lady Callie, who was just as graceful and level-headed too.

Her musing was cut off when Callie urged her towards the elevator across the lounge room. “I’m sorry about that. Nobody was supposed to see you. The guards are all aware that you will be here today. I don’t know how Lady Luna managed to slip through their attention.”

Callie shook her head in a mixture of annoyance and discomfort. Lexa had the urge to put her at ease.

“Is it so bad that someone saw me? I mean we walked through guards almost everywhere.”

“The guards are all bound to the royal family, and they are meant to keep everything confidential. But no noble should’ve seen you. You were meant to meet the princess first.” Callie gulped, obviously a little hesitant to say the next words, “You will be hers after all.”

Lexa wondered why Lady Callie has her reservations now when earlier at the hospital she was forthright about her belonging to the crown princess. But whatever caused the difference, she was just glad to have someone outside her family think about her differently than what the world will expect of her, _what even she was beginning to expect of herself too._

Lexa wasn’t entirely certain yet how she felt about that. Her omega within was bouncing on all four paws; it was a hundred percent in favor of the idea. But she, on the other hand, was partly disinclined owing to years of self-ingrained opposition to the royal family’s supposed notoriety—even if she was slowly being proven wrong just recently.

A second part of her had long, unfortunately, accepted this ordeal—that an omega belonging to an alpha will never be looked down upon in contrast to any other pairing for an omega. _Omegas belong to the alphas,_ that was an obstinate norm. It was something she, along with several social movements, knew nothing would change but hoped nevertheless.

Lastly, a third part of her—a part she suspected to be influenced by her childhood obsession—brings a blush to her face at the idea of being intimate with the princess.

She was still in love with Costia, she could feel it surfacing from deep down, but it baffled her how readily her wolf and almost two-thirds of herself was submitting to this.

Perhaps it was because of the days she was mentally preparing herself. Perhaps it was her eleven through sixteen year old’s desires. Perhaps it was the product of both.

This was a confusing time for her, and she hoped she could figure it out the longer she stayed.

_How do you feel about belonging to Clarke Griffin?_

Just then the elevator opened to another hallway and a guard standing before them. He gave a quick nod which Lexa suspected was permission to step off after remembering what Lady Callie had said about the third floor of the central block.

They walked towards the South Building but unlike the previous floors, the end of the hallway had a wall with double doors. Lexa turned her head around to see that the other end had the same wall and doors too.

Callie noticed where her attention was at. “That leads to the King’s private residence. The whole 3rd floor of the North Building is his. While the whole 3rd floor of the South Building is the princess’s.”

“The rooms here on the East Building are the music room, a game room, nursery and playroom for royal pups, and extra guest rooms for the princess’s closest friends. On the same floor of the West Building are the private dining room, the private movie theater, and some more guest rooms.”

They paused by the door. “The head guards for both the king and princess also have their personal office and quarters just outside their residences. So this one—” Callie pointed to their left. “Is Major Diyoza’s office and bedroom. And these ones,” Callie pointed to their right, “are the princess’s keeper’s room and the Consorts’ keeper’s.”

“Major Diyoza is the Princess’s head guard. And on the other building are the rooms of her junior guard, Lieutenant Lincoln and the Consorts’ guards, Lieutenants Shaw and Miller.”

Callie pushed the doors open. “And in here is where your room is.”

Lexa’s heart pounded against her rib cage. _This was going to be her new home_.

They entered the doors and unlike all the other hallways and rooms she’s seen, this was simpler and more pleasing to the eyes. _It was the homiest part of the palace_ , she realized. But then again, she had yet to see the library and her room.

The corner right in front of them was an open, cozy space with wooden interiors that looked too much like a cabin’s living room. In the middle was a square-shaped conversation pit with comfy looking dark beige sofas surrounding a coffee table. A mezzanine was situated against all three walls to overlook the outside through the wide floor-to-ceiling windows with railings to overlook the conversation pit below. On the wall in front of them, under the mezzanine, were several study tables next to the windows. But the two other walls either side of it, under the mezzanine as well, were several shelves stocked with books. And from where they were stood, there were more couches, tables, and shelves on the mezzanine too.

“This is called the planetarium. You can’t see it now but you can actually retract the mezzanine’s ceiling and it opens to more clear glass windows, there are bean bags that you could rest on as you stargaze. There is also a telescope and a computer there if you want to observe celestial activities.

“And if security is a concern, the windows, just like the walls, are bazooka proof so even bullets won’t break them. The princess had this whole floor organized in a more informal setting so you, the consorts, would feel as comfortable as possible. You can also use this area for your studies if you don’t want to have it in your room or the lounge.”

“Studies?”

Callie smiled, “Yes, you will, of course, have to learn standard etiquettes fitting a royal life but after that, whatever you wish to pursue in your studies, Miss Kara Cooper will coordinate with tutors so you will be obliged. Whether it is the academics, the medical field, military, skills, or anything else with physical exertion, just inform Miss Cooper and she will facilitate.”

“Photography?” Lexa asked with hopeful eyes.

Callie smiled knowingly. “Yes, in fact, you already have cameras waiting for you in your room. They are all yours as we did not know which one you would prefer.”

“Oh. That’s—. Wow. Thank you.”

Callie nodded. “It’s not just photography you can ask to study; scuba diving, as you had mentioned with my staff can be taught also. If you’re interested, you’ll have ladies Echo, Harper, and Fox as your co-trainees.

“Even flying light aircraft, should you wish to; that’s most likely the extent of what you can ask but if you think of something much bigger, all you have to do is ask. As long as Miss Cooper is informed, and you have Princess Clarke’s approval.”

“Wow,” she said again.

_Paige wasn’t kidding when she said she can learn whatever she wanted._

“So, another reason why they fondly named this as the planetarium because the corner at the other end is the solarium. And just like any sunrooms in the palace, it has wide windows and no retractable ceiling but there is a glass alcove so you can take in as much sunlight as you want. If it gets too hot, the panes will adjust automatically for it to maintain its safe and comforting ambiance. It’s got almost the same layout as this but instead of books, there are plants.”

Lexa only nodded. A little overwhelmed now and looking forward to being in her room. And she knew Callie caught on as the lady walked towards the opening of the hallway and pointed out the rooms instead.

“The first four rooms you see here on both sides of the hallway are rooms reserved for the consorts. Not all of it is filled, especially as the four rooms on both sides starting from the other end of the hallway are also rooms for the consorts.”

 _There were now seven consorts, so nine more rooms to fill?_ Lexa thought with concealed disgust.

“In the middle, here on the right side facing the inner courtyard is the game area with arcade machines, board games, video games, and so on. And across that, that double door you see in the middle is the princess’s bedroom.” Callie returned her gaze to a nodding Lexa.

“The two rooms on either side of Princess Clarke’s are strictly off-limits.” Callie quickly added at the curious glance Lexa shot her, “It’s nothing dangerous. Those two rooms are reserved for the future Princess Consort.”

Lexa’s brows rose without delay.

“As you know, there’s no face that fills that role yet. But Her Highness had those reserved for her for years now.”

_Princess Consort? Her?_

Lexa took a moment to respond. “How do you know it’s a female?”

She knew Callie slipped if the sudden tensing of her facial muscles and that audible gasp meant anything.

“Actually, you don’t have to answer. I think I know why.” Lexa thanked the almighty for her quick wit despite her exhaustion.

“You do?” Callie asked incredulously, her posture relaxing at the same time.

“I understand that you know the princess’s preference?” Lexa started, phrasing her words in a way to keep Monty and Delilah’s names safe. She had a feeling they were telling her more than they should have. She did ask all those questions after all. “I remember one of the hosts from this entertainment channel commenting how the omegas you were assessing were all women and all brunettes. And for years now, apparently.”

Callie nodded in understanding at the answer. She threw Lexa a smirk immediately. “You didn’t have to protect Monty and Delilah.”

“Well. I—”

The beta giggled. “Don’t worry, my lady. They tell me everything but thank you for your consideration.”

Lexa huffed in relief.

“But yes, basically, I observe Her Royal Highness. She did comment for years now how she has a type.” Callie tried to suppress her giggle by bringing a finger up against her lips. “And I can take a hint, especially as she only ever brings that up when she is talking to me. I don’t think even her father knows so you should keep this between us.” Callie winked at her as she walked towards the door to their left, just next to the planetarium.

“And this here,” Callie said, opening the door. She entered and Lexa meekly followed. “Is your bedroom.”

Lexa’s breath was taken away from her as eyes began to wander. It was so much bigger than she had anticipated. If her spatial intelligence was to be trusted, the whole dimension of her room alone was the size of her entire 2-story house.

It was simple in decoration, much like the whole 3rd floor of the South Building she has seen so far. The walls were the same light shade of beige from the walls she’s passed by. She has a mezzanine with vacant shelves, a study table, a laptop, a small living area, and if she was right, it was a guitar that sat on one of the couches up there.

While on the floor she was on had a queen-sized bed to the left, against the wall, close to the window, under the mezzanine—just as she would’ve liked if she were to design a place herself. Against the wall she was facing in the middle were more bookshelves, and tables facing the windows. There was even a refrigerator in between a table and a shelf, and several cameras sitting on one of the tables.

There were more couches in the middle of the room as a flat-screen TV hang against the far-right wall, close to the stairs that led to the mezzanine.

At the opposite end from her bed area, under the mezzanine still, was a small, closed room she suspected to be a closet.

To her left, the closest corner she was to, were a treadmill, dumbbells, kettlebells, a medicine ball, jump rope, rolled-up mats, and two padded benches as a large mirror stood against the left wall. She sucked a breath when she saw next to the mirror was a wooden rack displaying a bokken, jo, and tanto.

“Oh my god.”

She turned to her right to see what was there but finds—to her relief—that it only had drawers and two doors on the right wall, next to the TV.

The whole room was nothing she truly anticipated. It was like her dream apartment—an indoor gym, an Aikido set, a homey mezzanine, and a small living room. And the study and bed areas felt too much like she was a university student that owned a room in the library. It was all too perfect for her. All she needed now was a kitchen and she was set to live here forever.

Lexa was too absorbed in her new residence that she had abandoned most of her senses _and manner_. She failed to notice that while her eyes wandered about in amazement, the four other people with her in the room observed her with equal wonder.

She smiled at the three other ladies standing behind the door. But before she could acknowledge them, Callie asked, “I take it you like it?”

Lexa nodded. “It’s like someone had a glimpse of my mind and built it for—” Lexa stopped and swiveled back to the other lady.

Callie smiled and answered her unvoiced question, “Yes, we built this specifically to your preference. From what my people got off your entire interaction with them to when I met you, I knew everything was a fit. But of course, if there’s ever anything you wish to change. All you have to do is ask.”

“But you couldn’t have… The mezzanine and all.”

“Oh, the mezzanine was always there. You have a balcony up there too. One of the glasses is actually a glass door.”

“This just gets better and better. I can’t believe it.” It was the first time Lexa had voiced her approval of the palace when it was all she ever thought of since stepping off the car and admiring the view and feeling.

“Yes.” Callie chuckled. “Even if we created this to how we thought you would like it, like I said earlier, the basic set up was requested by Her Highness to make your rooms a lot homier. Every room of the other buildings are not set up like the Princess’s residence is.

“You’ll get used to it. Don’t worry. I think I can leave you to explore the bathroom and walk-in-closet yourself.” Callie pointed to the two doors to their right.

“And that small room at the other corner is your own darkroom.” Callie motioned her head towards the small room she thought to be a closet earlier.

Lexa’s eyes were tearing up. She’s only ever had the opportunity to use a darkroom in her high school years. And when she graduated, she stuck to her DSLR camera.

But her tears were caused by the accumulation of the entire day’s events. The darkroom was just the wooden horse that finally destroyed her stronghold.

She couldn’t believe all the gifts she was being given, not just the benefits her whole family will get from this but also the ones she was showered with at the moment.

Suddenly, she felt arms wrapped around her. She looked up and saw only the surprised looks of Marisa and the two other people she had yet to meet. She wondered for a moment how she had not really noticed them. Instantly, she felt bad for the way she had been, and for the tears she was shedding.

She pulled slightly away from Callie’s arms.

“I’m so sorry, Lady Callie. This must be out of character for you. I’m sorry I made you feel the need to overstep.”

Callie soothed her with her calming pheromones. Lexa noted that for a beta, Callie had such an effective and calming scent; not too soothing as an omega’s, not too overwhelming as an alpha’s, in between as a beta’s should be but leaning towards an omega’s.

“Well, I wouldn’t say out of character, just more… out of social etiquette.” Callie smiled softly before continuing, “I know I said you are now a lady. But I also know just how overwhelmed you are right now, so feel free to be you today, or every day while you are in your room as a matter of fact.”

“Thank you… Lady Chamberlain.” Lexa regained her composure. _She will heed her advice but will only cry later when she’s alone._

 _Will I be alone?_ She wondered.

She looked towards the three hovering figures smiling at her with obvious hesitance on their faces. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t able to really see you until just a few moments ago. I truly am overwhelmed. I didn’t mean to be rude.”

The three women bowed before her. But it was the woman with dark black hair that spoke, “Good evening, my lady. I am Kara Cooper, the consorts’ keeper. As you may know, I am in-charged of your welfare in your stay here as a royal consort. And these are your maids,” Kara held her right hand out to the two omegas beside her. “You’ve met, Miss Marisa.”

Marisa curtsied as Lexa waved a hello.

“And that is Miss Tris.” Kara pointed to the girl with brown hair up in a bun. Lexa noticed as the younger maid curtsied that she looked about her age, younger even.

Lexa’s attention returned to the keeper when she spoke again. “They will be with you from 6 in the morning to prepare you for the day until you dismiss them in the evening when you retire. You may choose to have them stay with you overnight but if not, they will be in their quarters in the sub-basement of the building. Any hour of the day, you can ring for them too.” Kara lifted her hand again towards her bed. “There is a button on your bedside table and it will alert their palace phones. There is a second button on the wall in between the bathroom door and closet.”

Lexa nodded weakly.

“We may take our leave now, my lady. And give you more time to yourself as Lady Chamberlain suggested.”

Lexa’s shoulders sagged in relief. “Yes, please. I’d like, just this night, to hold on to my autonomy.” As soon as the words were out, her eyes widened. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that in a bad way. Of course, I’ll need all the help you could offer. I don’t think I’ll survive it here without all of you. Even with this comfy room and my maps.” Lexa held out her crumpled papers in her hand. She didn’t realize she had been holding it that way the whole time.

“Now apparently, I’m going to get lost too with my map this way.” Lexa grumbled as she pulled it taut in an attempt to straighten it.

She got giggles in response from everyone including Callie.

“Don’t worry about that, my lady. We’ve got plenty of maps. And you don’t have to worry about getting lost. Your palace phone, that will be given to you in a month, will have an SOS app. From there, you can call out for help with a push of a button. But for now, you’ll have to work with this.” Callie presented her with a small black device that looked like a beeper.

“That’s a tracking device and it's solar-powered. If you somehow get lost anywhere within the estate, one press of that and the guards will be there in minutes.”

“Thank you, Lady Callie.”

“You’re welcome. And as promised, dinner can be brought up now if you’re hungry.”

“I’m actually still full but thank you.” She heaved a rather heavy sigh and immediately, expectant eyes were on her.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it that way.”

They smiled at her endearing behavior.

“You don’t have to be sorry all the time, my lady.” Callie offered. “I know there is confidence and tenacity within you. You don’t have to lose those.”

Lexa looked at her a little stunned. It was a kind reminder of what she had promised Paige. She did mean those apologies, but she remembered then that she didn’t have to be so stringent on herself. She _can_ be herself and hope that people will accept her. _It was in her mantra._

She understood she had to learn royal protocols, be courteous, and be cautious of her opinions but that’s about it.

She smiled brightly then. “Thank you for reminding me, Lady Callie. I feel a lot better now actually, not even that overwhelmed anymore. But I still do need a little more time to myself tonight.”

“Of course. Understandable. If you change your mind. There are the two buttons for your maids. Kara will also be alarmed if you need anything else, for the time being that little tracker there has a button for your keeper also.

“We can leave you now but please keep yourself here for the next two and a half days. If it gets stuffy, you can open the balcony but we urge you not to go out; the windows are safe as they are tinted. And nobody but your maids and Kara is allowed inside. Her Highness and the other ladies know better than to enter your room without permission so they won’t ever come in.”

Kara added before she and the maids moved to leave. “As the party is in three days, my lady, you’re allowed to sleep in until 8 in the morning when Marisa and Tris will come to prepare you. Breakfast will be brought here at 9 and by 10, we will have a dress fitting for the party. After that, Dr. House will come to see you. And you’ll have the rest of the day then.

“But the day after tomorrow, we will have lectures and practicums on what you’ll expect at the party and what is expected of you of course.”

“Okay.” Lexa nodded. “Thank you.”

When they looked her over and observed that she was fine, the three attendants curtsied one last time for the evening.

Callie stayed a little longer.

“One final thing, my lady. It is expected of you that you are not to engage in any sexual activity or romantic relationships with anyone outside the princess.”

Callie noticed the omega’s surprised but defeated reaction as she continued, “And tomorrow, the reason Dr. House will be here is to give you your implant.”

The obvious trembling in the omega’s full lips was enough for Callie to engulf her in a hug once more.

Lexa didn’t want to break but tears formed in her eyes again. “Thank you, Lady Callie.”

“For what it’s worth, I am rooting for you,” Callie whispered before pulling back. “No matter your decision.”

Lexa sniffled. “It means a lot to me to have someone from this world say that.”

Callie smiled shyly. “Trust me. You have support here that you don’t even know you have.” They shared a silent look. A look Lexa got the gist of but knew better than to dwell on it, no matter how much she was itching to know more. “Just trust that you’ll be okay.”

Lexa didn’t break eye contact as she nodded faithfully.

When the doors closed, she looked around her surroundings once more. Taking a deep breath, she whispered, “This will be my new normal for a while. Observe. Adjust. Be polite. Be you.”

* * *

Two things she noticed immediately as she faced the mirror: _She was taller in her black, 3-inch heels, and she was beautiful._

She didn’t know she could be this beautiful.

She stared at the body length mirror, utterly entranced by her own reflection.

Her chestnut brown hair cascaded down her shoulders in beautiful waves. Her slim face, touched by light makeup except for her full lips that were the soft shade of cherry red and the dark shades that made her eyes look fierce yet so enchanting. She was made victim by her own eyes as she stared at them without restriction before snapping out of it and letting her eyes roam further down.

The dress she chose out of the 30 various dresses fit to her for the occasion was better than she had hoped. She felt comfortable as it hugged her figure down to her hips, even with the side slit that reached her thigh. It was an off-the-shoulder, midnight blue evening gown with laced long-sleeves, the pattern of which were large asymmetrical swirls—much like the filigrees found everywhere in the palace. And she loved how the end of the sleeves fit the base of her hand, an inverted triangle pointing to the middle of her knuckles.

She looked so _elegant, so…_

“You look very regal, my lady,” Marisa commented behind her.

Lexa returned her beam with a shy smile through the mirror. She was about to thank her head maid when she noticed what she was holding in her hands. Lexa turned to her right as Marisa walked closer.

“We are doing something different this year; there won’t be a cloak before your reveal. So we have this as the last touch instead.” Marisa placed an interweaving of black and gold filigree masquerade mask on her face as Tris secured it at the back of her head.

Lexa turned once more and gasped at her overall look. The intrinsic design of the mask fit perfectly with her dress and makeup. It was as if her maids had waited for her to choose a dress and made the mask to match, as they beautified her face respectively.

She let out a shaky exhale to calm her nerves. She was about to be presented to the whole realm.

_She was about to meet Clarke Griffin._

* * *

She was brought down outside the grand ballroom 20 minutes before the party started. It was explained to her that the king and princess are still receiving the visitors from their thrones. And when the last guests have been announced, she will make her appearance then.

Wringing her hands together, she paced half the long corridor from the main double doors at the middle to the second doors near the corner of the South and West Buildings.

As she passed through the second doors, she vaguely remembered Kara explaining to her that these doors led closer to the raised platform where the thrones stood. Her anxiety doubled just thinking about that one person that was a lot closer behind these doors.

She continued walking back towards the middle where Kara looked on at her pacing. She managed to ebb the keeper’s expressed concern earlier when she explained how it was to help her practice for her final walk towards the throne later.

It was partly true and she begged the deities not to let her fall face first.

“You need to calm down, my lady. It is not as bad as it seems.” Kara tried again, nodding at her reassuringly.

“I will try.” She smiled weakly.

Kara peaked through the ajar door and shook her head, seemingly trying to decide something. “I will see if we can stay behind the unannounced guests instead. It may do you well to see how the ballroom and everyone look like so you can acclimate yourself.”

Lexa, relieved to the core, rapidly nodded at the keeper, who giggled at her eager response.

“Wait here, my lady. I will find a good spot for you.”

“Thank you, Kara.”

But just as her keeper slipped inside, she heard voices coming from her right. She turned her head to follow the source of it, still around the corner at the end of the hallway.

Her eyes grew wide open as did her mouth. The husky voice that surpassed the babble, the one that had caught her attention from the beginning, belonged to no other than the princess herself.

The princess was shaking her head in amusement, as she adjusted the cuff of her black ceremonial jacket. Being the crown princess, an alpha, and an honorary officer of the Royal Aerial Force, Lexa knew a ceremonial uniform was the attire she usually wears to important events; even to her own birthday celebration, as Lexa had seen numerous times on TV or the paper.

It always varied but the uniform she was currently wearing looked more like a mess dress. The opened jacket was a black tunic, edged with gold piping up to her mandarin collar, and golden epaulettes hanging off both shoulders. Her inner uniform, a red tunic enclosed in the middle by a few golden buttons and ornate braids. Black trousers and boots complemented her top.

She was so dignified and graceful in her attire and yet her hair fell in a glorious mess of smooth waves down her shoulders. Her make-up was minimal. And her lips curled up before the most enchanting thing, Lexa’s ever heard, passed those lips.

_She laughed._

It was the first time she had heard the princess laugh. And the husk it carried did things to her body, her pheromones wafting off as erratically as the drumming of her heart; her palms cold and almost clammy; her breathing hitched; as she stood frozen on her spot.

It was as if her long-forgotten affections for the alpha were only repressed and have now resurfaced.

She urged herself to snap out of it but it was difficult. And she was glad that the guards, spread out on either side of the walls in their black uniforms, were there with them otherwise the princess and her company would have seen her already.

“I’m serious, Clarke! If anything, the flair in our entrance will only make their brain process how sublime we look. And it is very much acceptable as you are the celebrant of the evening,” the brunette that wore a scarlet red evening dress exclaimed. Lexa knew this was Lady Raven of House Reyes.

The other woman, a lady in dark grey mermaid dress, with long, sleek black hair snickered at Lady Raven’s opinion. Lexa recognized her as Lady Octavia of House Blake.

She knew these two were Princess Clarke’s close friends.

The princess shook her head with a smile once more. “It’s rather rude. I should be there to greet my guests.”

Lexa trembled an exhale. She was not mistaken when she thought before how sexy the alpha’s voice had become through the years, even if she only ever heard its maturity on TV, the radio, or videos in the internet. Now, she curses what it did to her irrational body and wolf.

“Okay, well.” Lady Raven turned to Lady Octavia. “Is there something you have to say for yourself?”

Lady Octavia scoffed. “Me? It wasn’t my hankering to go swim by the waterfalls just before the party, therefore, making us more susceptible to being late.”

“If you hadn’t suggested we use that new release knot you _just learned_ , our horses wouldn’t have escaped and we wouldn’t have to walk for nearly an hour until help arrived,” Lady Raven retorted.

“Even without knots, they would’ve stayed. They were highly trained!”

“Yeah, not enough to stay in place when a thunder roars.”

“Alright, you two. It is all our fault,” the princess intervened. “Raven for the last-minute craving. Octavia for the new knot. Myself, for not letting our guards shadow us and not charging my phone before we left. And you two for jumping in the water without taking your phones out of your pockets first.”

“Which we should add, was Octavia’s fault. Seriously, woman, I know I wanted to take a swim but you just jumped in like a free bird with a bird brain.”

“And you followed not a second later!”

And then there were more bickering between the two ladies when another voice arrived. “Oh, what are you three still doing out here?” A woman with dark skin rushed anxiously towards them. “And please, none of that urban alter ego now.”

“Sorry, Nygel,” Lady Raven and Lady Octavia said simultaneously.

“You guys should go in.” Princess Clarke ordered quietly. _Seriously._

Lexa didn’t notice the princess again until then. She was fascinated at the casual bickering of the two highborn. It wasn’t something she ever expected of them. Sure, they might be as smug and entitled as Lady Luna seemed to be but she never imagined them to be so raucous, so… _normal._

The gorgeous blonde was looking around just as the two ladies entered the door.

“What is it, child?” the woman called Nygel asked.

“Do you smell that?”

Quickly, Nygel started sniffing around too.

“I thought it was coming from inside, but the longer I stayed here the more I realized it’s not. Nana, it’s… _familiar._ ”

Not a second later the central double doors creaked beside her. Lexa turned to find Kara motioning for her to go inside.

She didn’t know what made her look back, but she did. She turned to find the princess staring right back at her. Her expression was unreadable but it closely resembled that of fear and astonishment.

She blushed underneath her mask. Her omega within celebrated at their first eye contact. She could feel its thrill emanating on her skin, fine hair bristling as a shiver literally ran down her spine.

And her heart thudded when the princess, in her stunned expression still, took one step forward and then another, towards her.

But the next thing she knew, her elbow was gently pulled in by Kara and then she was amongst noble people.

Questions began to rise up in her. _What was that about? Did I do something wrong? Why was she so intense?_

She shook visibly at the idea that the door behind her would open any minute with the princess coming after her again. But no one entered.

It still did not ease any tension in her. She spent the first few minutes anticipating the princess’s entrance that she forgot to acclimate herself as Kara had suggested. So she distracted her mind by doing just that. She managed well, for the majority of the time, as a small part of her waited for the princess to show.

Her curiosity piqued again as she took a furtive glance towards the door when a gentleman exited. The princess wasn’t anywhere near the line of sight the partially opened door, and her angle, provided. She let out a relieved, albeit quivering, exhale as her mind focused and settled on the festivities once more.

* * *

_It’s her._

_Even with a mask on, she’s so beautiful._

_“Move!”_ Her alpha growled at her.

She took one step forward and then another.

But suddenly the woman disappeared into the double doors. Her surprise only made her watch helplessly.

Rage started building up inside her. She snarled and marched for the doors before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She pulled back, ready to stride again, but this time the person rushed to her front, stopping her effectively.

“Nana, move!” She growled.

“No, Princess. What is it? You are troubled, tell me.” Nygel put both hands on either side of her face, trying to bring her eyes to hers.

It took a minute before she gave up, eyes drawn back from the doors to her nana.

“My… Nana, my… that girl…” The enormity of the situation made her struggle with her thoughts and words.

“That girl with a mask on?” Nygel confirmed for her.

Clarke quickly nodded. “She…” She paused and shook her head, trying to gather her wits back as her eyes trained on the doors again.

_Her scent. This girl. Possible true mate. Silence. Patience._

_Wait._

“Nana, can you get John.” Clarke stood still, remembering just enough to make the right informed judgment.

“Your Highness…” Nygel’s unspoken plea spoke volumes through her dark eyes.

“Please, Nana.”

Nygel nodded hesitantly, worry coating her eyes as she left for the servants’ entrance to the ballroom.

Clarke leaned against the wall just beside the doors, succeeding yet struggling to remain where she was. In her wait, she was left to her more coherent thoughts.

_The scent of the girl. Her hair. It’s her. Why is she here? Who is she? Why did she wear a mask?_

A few minutes later, the door opened. Clarke pulled away from the wall, waiting for whomever it was to walk through. She heaved a sigh of relief at the sight of her best friend.

“Clarke?” Murphy’s worried eyes scanned her. “What’s the matter?”

“Murphy, she’s here. That girl we saw at Central Square 4 years ago. She’s here. Inside. She wore a mask. In a dark blue dress. Did you see her?” Clarke’s reeling off helped set the pace with which Murphy’s mind moved to assimilate everything.

“One moment.” Murphy raised a finger, eyes lowered to the ground.

Clarke knew he was processing it all. She understood perfectly how despite the need to clarify and echo everything she had just said, to let the surreal nature of the situation sink in, it wasn’t needed when it came to Murphy.

“She wore a mask, you say?”

“Yes.”

“Nobody else is wearing a mask inside, none that I noticed at least. Perhaps she is an entertainer?”

Clarke was heaving at the close possibility of seeing this girl again.

“Clarke, you need fresh air. Let’s go.” Murphy led her to the glass doors across from them, towards the balcony that oversees the courtyard.

The blonde alpha quickly leaned against the cold marble balustrade, greedily taking in the kind of crisp air only the night could bring.

When she was visibly calm, Murphy spoke again, “Clarke, you do remember why we had to keep this from everyone right?”

“I remember.” Clarke blankly stared down the courtyard.

“It is likely that she is your true mate, yes. But also, she may not be.”

“I know.”

“So you have to wait until you meet her, face to face, before you come to a conclusion.”

“Yes, something I’ve waited four years for, Murphy. I know.”

“But Clarke, what are you going to do if your wolf calls to her and her wolf does too?”

Clarke faced Murphy, disbelief painted on her face. “I am going to be with her.”

Murphy nodded solemnly.

“I can protect her, Murphy. I have the means. I am not a helpless fourteen-year-old anymore.”

“I’m aware, Clarke.”

“Then what are you not saying?”

“You _know_ what I am not saying.”

Murphy huffed at the challenging look on Clarke’s face. “Clarke, everybody knows that an early presentation could only mean that one has met their true mate. Especially that you’re a Griffin, you _know_ even if the legends about your bloodline have been scoffed by a few of your own ancestors, people will still believe in it anyway.

“But I had to lie, as convincingly as I could, to everyone including the king, _to keep her safe—for you and her_. I hope that tells you of how serious it was; how serious it _may_ still be. Clarke, everyone suspected that you found your true mate. Why else would they distract you by presenting you consorts year after year?”

Clarke looked at her best friend with fury in her eyes. “Be careful with your words, Murphy. That _‘they’_ you speak of is no other than my father. Why are you putting the blame on him now, when four years ago, you warned me to be wary of people surrounding us, people we have yet to completely trust? I understood how serious it was! Why else would I go along your lie and pretend that no one could've triggered my early presentation?

“I had to lie to my own father to keep her safe from corrupt and greedy individuals as you had threatened me with.” Clarke was slowly backing him against the corner of the balustrade when it hit her.

The fury in her expression was replaced with sheer incredulity. “Was he the reason you made me keep the truth? You do not trust my father?”

Murphy cursed inwardly. He knew he messed up. He shouldn’t have mentioned the consorts and kept Clarke believing it was the others she needed to look out for. “I’m sorry, Clarke. I just think, I really do believe you have to be wary of people around you. I can't vouch for everyone as even I don't know where their true allegiance lies. But mine is with you, Clarke. I just thought, back then, that the King might not support you in your quest to find the person who may or may not be responsible for your early presentation.”

“My ‘possible’ mate, you mean,” Clarke snarled.

“Yes, a possibility.” Murphy hesitated but didn’t prolong the inevitable anymore. He sighed before continuing, “A huge one, in my opinion.”

“And why do you think he won’t support me? He was the one that told me of stories about true mates. About the epic of King Jacobson blessed by the gods of his kingdom and true mate, a blessing to be inherited by his bloodline. A blessing _I_ inherited.

“My father allows me to choose my own bride, my own mate, without him forcing my hand. Why would he ‘distract’ me or ‘not support’ me? It doesn’t make any sense.”

“Clarke, I need you to open your mind, please.”

Clarke huffed. “Fine.”

“You were so young—”

“A year younger than you were yet you thought you were old enough to start a decision for me.”

“Clarke.”

“Sorry. Carry on.”

“You were so young to have your true mate. True mates are bound to have a much stronger bond; stronger than friends, brothers, sisters, even sires. And at fourteen, you had so much to learn about your family’s legacy, the role that you would later on assume. Clarke tell me, be in your father’s shoes for a bit. Don’t you think he would’ve thought that he cannot lose half of you, maybe all of you, to someone else when he only just had a decade and a half of your life?”

In an instant, Clarke knew she had lost this debate. Her father had always been more concerned about her than anything else, even the realm. Just a couple of days ago, he had asked her not to grow up too soon.

Clarke nodded her defeat.

“To top it all off, people would’ve taken advantage of your youth and that of your true mate’s. Could you really have helped yourself _and_ her at your most impressionable states back then? What if someone got to your mate? And you, being more devoted to her than anyone else, might be swayed with a snap of a finger as well. Do you think your father would’ve allowed that also?

"I'm sorry but I don't know what he would do, Clarke. I just didn't think it would be good, especially as nothing of value comes out of it at his end.”

Clarke acknowledged all that he said. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. The cold air wasn’t helpful anymore, but it was nothing compared to what she was hearing tonight.

“Thank you for telling me to keep it quiet back then. I only ever understood it was because I may have enemies in my court and I had to keep her safe, but now I understand.” Clarke smiled at him then. “You promised me if we were true mates we were bound to meet again.” She turned her head towards the glass doors, and through that, to look at the double doors where her possible true mate disappeared to earlier. "You may be right."

She faced him again. “What happens now?”

“Well, I would say to go with the flow. If your wolf calls to her and her wolf calls to you then there you have it, she isn’t a ‘possible’ true mate anymore, she’s absolutely the one.” Murphy smirked at the blush that grew on Clarke’s cheeks. “But I suggest that you wait for her to acknowledge it first. Remember, you are the princess. If you would declare it before she got the chance to understand what's going on, she might think you were ordering her or something. After all, whether you claim or not, everything is yours by birthright.”

Clarke nodded understandingly.

“Okay, so I’ll wait.”

“Yes, and everything else is up to you to decide. If you believe you already know whom to trust in your court; if you can prove yourself capable of being firm with your decisions, regardless of what your mate thought, and show you can be autonomous; if you’re ready to fight for her against anyone; then you can be out with your long-held secret anytime.”

“Thank you, Murphy.”

“I just want to serve my future Queen however I can.”

Clarke stifled a grin as she shook her head. “I just can’t believe you thought of all that at fifteen. I mean, back then, all I ever wanted was to know how to blend in with the commoners. And next thing I knew, we were back at the palace and I was about to go through my first rut. All the while, you were strategizing my future and lying to my father’s face.”

“Well, what can I say, Clarke? I can, unfortunately, be compared to a cockroach. I have an impeccable, unnatural talent for self-preservation.”

Clarke snorted at that while the other alpha smirked.

“I was thinking of what it was like to be in your shoes and then there I was, lying to your father and everyone about the girl we literally bumped into.” Murphy chuckled and shook his head in remembrance. “And by the way, when you two have established you’re true mates, you should remember to apologize for knocking her out.”

Clarke erupted into unrestrained laughter. “Oh god, that was embarrassing. I’m really just glad she was with someone back then. I wouldn’t have let you drag me away from my unconscious victim.” Clarke’s eyes grew large at a sudden realization, “Oh my god, I hit-and-run her.”

Murphy burst out laughing too.

When their laughter died down and the atmosphere became serious again at the furrow of Clarke’s brows, she asked, “Do you think I am ready to face Father, the court, and the world with my true mate next to me?”

Murphy gave her soft smile, something he doesn’t ever do often, “As long as you’ve established that with her and she is ready as well. Because I think you’ve been ready for a while now." His soft smile turned into a smug one.

“Still a little rough but you will do.” The older alpha joked.

Clarke playfully pushed his shoulder. “You make a fine adviser; I hope you will be that for me.”

Murphy turned to face her again. “I already am, Clarke. You know I will give you my counsel anytime you need it.”

“I mean, as an official adviser, Murphy.”

His expression turned serious then. “Will your father allow that?”

“I can talk to him. And I know your judgment can’t easily be swayed. Raven would gift you whatever bomb she thought worthy, and Octavia would pull her most blunted sword on you.”

“Don’t I know those." He shook his head in amusement. "But yes, I will keep you on your toes, as they keep me on mine. That is the plan.”

Clarke nodded once. “And that plan will happen.”

Another silent moment before Murphy asked, “Are you nervous to meet your true mate?”

“Not at all.” Clarke smiled smugly, earning her an eye roll.

“What?”

“You know it, don’t make me say it.”

“Well, if you mean my scent is irresistible to omegas because of my wolf’s strength, on top of all these.” Clarke opened her arms to point out what everyone already knew she owned. “Nope, I am not nervous. I am excited but I am quelling my wolf right now. Depriving it for later. Delayed gratification, if you will.”

“Ah, yes, it intensifies pleasure.” Murphy shook his head amusedly. “I hope you’re not this crass when you meet her, Clarke.”

“What? You can’t hold it against me. The only attempt I did at finding her was cluing in Lady Chamberlain on what to look for—which I should thank her for listening by the way—so I could keep her safe. And I’ve waited four long years doing nothing more than that. Now she’s here, we will finally be together. And I’m excited for her to be mine.”

“I hope you can explain to her why you bedded your consorts in those _four agonizing years_ that you waited,” Murphy reminded sarcastically.

“Hey, it’s only three! I never took Niylah to bed until I was fifteen.”

“Still, three years, you knew you could have a possible true mate somewhere, and still, you bedded them. I’m merely pointing these out as your unofficial adviser to prepare you.”

“Well, I have never really met her then. But now that I have, I am going to put an end to this. I won’t take anyone else but her.”

“Good choice. Still, you’ll need to explain.”

“There is no good excuse, Murphy. Just reasonable explanations, I am an alpha; the consorts were gifted to me; I get stressed and needed release; I have raging hormones; I get horny.”

Murphy raised an eyebrow in response, “From what I’ve heard, your father never bedded before he mated. And your uncle was a respectable prince.”

Clarke huffed at being called out for her indecent activities. “My father doesn’t get stressed with the workload of a prince and later, a king, he enjoys it too much he doesn’t need an omega. My uncle may have raging hormones but not that of an alpha’s. And he never had the same workload as I do. And neither of them were gifted the opportunity to have someone waiting for them in their bedchamber, any time, for years, let alone a growing number of consorts.”

Murphy sighed. “ _Those are true_... Well, I don’t want to advise you relationship-wise then. You need to work on that yourself.”

“I don’t need to work on myself, Murphy,” Clarke answered, her voice dripping with hurt and offense.

“Right…” Murphy answered, hesitation obvious in his voice and expression.

“No, tell me. What is it?”

“It’s not for me to say, Clarke. I don’t know how your future mate is. Does she like arrogant alphas? territorial alphas? romantic alphas? And whatever else she likes and dislikes. You will need to work on those yourself.”

“Okay, and I will try. But as you advised earlier, I need to be firm and not let her influence me.”

“That's not what I meant to say.” Murphy sighed resignedly, shoulders slumping. Already, he realized just how much work he might have to put into being an adviser. But he knew he was among the few ones that Clarke trusted.

“Look, I think your whole ‘delayed gratification’ thing has made your equally stubborn alpha want to come out more without you even noticing. Do you hear how cocky you sound? I mean, I know you can be cocky, and rightfully so, but you almost always level it out with diplomacy and honor. But now you’re borderline asshole, so you might have to tone it down a little before you meet her.”

“Fine. I’ll stop the whole delayed gratification.” Clarke quickly moved for the glass doors just to prove so. Murphy was hot on her tail.

When they walked into the hallway, they were met with a pacing Ontari a few feet away. “Are you ready, Your Highness? His Majesty has been asking for you.”

Clarke was about to answer when she noticed her private secretary smirk at her knowingly making her narrow her eyes at the raven-haired beta.

“Your gift awaits,” Ontari provided.

Clarke groaned. “I forgot about that part.”

Murphy chuckled. And when Clarke faced him, he had the same mischievous glint in his eyes that her secretary had.

Clarke leaned as she patted his back and whispered, “You need to help me how to convince Father to end this.” Her voice still low, she continued when she pulled back, “after all, I _am_ meeting the woman that may have triggered my presentation.” Clarke lowered her gaze to hide her bashful smile. “My possible true mate.”

Murphy smirked. “Yes, your most-likely-true-mate. Now, go on, and control yourself. Be sure before you do anything rash. You are meeting her in public after all.”

“Yes, right,” Clarke agreed. “Thank you, Murphy,” she said, turning around and walking, not after Ontari who was headed for the other entrance, but towards the central doors this time.

Doors pushed open with Murphy marching behind her. Her world’s usual grandeur flashed and roared vainly at them, as blue eyes landed to the right, on the masked lady _staring right back at her._

Music muted.

Bodies around them faded one by one as if a mighty villain flicked his gem-powered gauntlet.

Her wolf howled; calling for its omega.

_Was it a delusion that she thought she heard the omega howling back?_

She took measured steps towards the brunette lady in a mask.

The scent... The warm, soothing, mixed scent of vanilla and amber devilishly playing with her senses.

She felt her fingers tingle; her feet floating; her mind replaying echoes of howls her incandescent alpha reverberated in their silent interaction.

An unfathomable certainty of this transcendent being, her body is the vessel of, finding its home.

_Her soul and her wolf were home._

_Home in her true mate._

The omega’s beautiful emerald eyes held hers. Such longing in them reflected her inner turmoil. She wanted to _hold her, feel her heartbeat, taste her lips._

 _Just five long strides, Clarke._ She thought.

 _“And we’re there,”_ her wolf continued.

As if that mighty villain with the gauntlet was defeated, everyone seemed to return to her peripheries.

And over the brunette’s shoulder was a blurred man with a golden object sitting atop shaven head, glimmering as he stood from his seat.

A voice somehow permeated her dazed mind, reminding her of patience, proofs, and threats discussed not ten minutes ago.

Her wolf growled at the idea of threats to her omega, her fight or flight response kicking in.

Her eyes zeroed in on the blurred man and saw that it was her father, an unreadable expression written all over his face.

And around them were nobles leaning on other nobles, hushed discreet words in obvious exchange.

 _Possible threats everywhere._ _She needed to get out of this love-struck daze…_ _for her omega._

She took one last glance at what seemed like yearning green eyes, whose owner has yet to move on her spot.

 _For you, my dear._ Clarke wished with all her being she could say those words out loud.

She turned around in haste, a pathetic attempt at showing indifference.

_She should’ve stayed trapped in the depths of foresty eyes._

The moment she turned, her faithful best friend—that had apparently followed her steps—was at the receiving end of her inadvertent tackle.

Clarke and Murphy fell to the floor.

Ignoring the collective gasps and uproar, they took the moment to gather their thoughts.

“Clarke?” Murphy whispered, staying on his back knowing guards will be on them in a moment or two.

“I can’t,” Clarke whispered back, her front against the carpeted floor.

“I know.”

“I’m too obvious. What do I do?”

“Be the princess until you’re out of the room.”

“Pull’s too strong. People will know.”

“Be an alpha.”

Just then, guards pulled both of them up. Clarke looked into Murphy’s eyes and understood what he meant. _Being stereotypical alpha justifies even the odd behaviors, let alone a royal alpha’s._

“I’ll have your back,” Murphy whispered as soon as the guards stepped away from them.

Clarke took a deep breath, pulling the arrogance out and suppressing the pining.

 _Later_. Clarke pacified her wolf, relieved at its capitulation.

She turned around, realizing that the omega was farther than she was earlier. In a quick inspection, she saw Kara beside the omega, her hand around her true mate’s waist.

Clarke was quick to suppress an involuntary growl, segueing the vibration in her chest into a purr. A seductive smirk painted on her lips at the realization of the relevance of the mask and Kara protectively hovering around her omega.

Clarke took three strides and she was standing before a slightly taller woman. She was just glad her own boots had heels too.

The smirk was still plastered on her face as blue eyes lingered on green ones. Gently, she held both of the omega’s cold, trembling, soft hands.

From a distance, she finally heard a voice she had been in tune with all her life.

“Princess, are you alright?” Her father called out.

Clarke’s only response to anything was her bringing the omega’s hands together as she bowed to kiss them, partially entranced blues still glued to dilated greens.

“What a beautiful gift, Father,” Clarke answered as she straightened herself.

_Let everyone see she's just another omega._

Though her own wolf was growling curses and threats at her, it conceded for their soulmate.

In an agile move forward, Clarke startled the brunette and everyone else in the room when her face was suddenly two inches away from the lady in a mask.

“I can’t wait to know you,” she whispered against the omega’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's maps when she hasn't crumpled them yet 😂:  
>   
>   
> PS. If you are a person that cares about map precision. Then you should know, the estate map scale is not accurate. Scale size should be a bit bigger when comparing it to the palace. Everything else is good. 😂  
> (I just wanted to do an overall layout for future reference but I was destressing from work so voila, my most cartoonish map to date.😁)  
> 
> 
> I realized before, and it's been pointed to me too, that I write with too much info and not enough at the same time (sometimes it's on purpose, sometimes it's not). But it makes a lot of sense. Sometimes I write with a little poetry. Sometimes I write rigidly. Sometimes I write very meticulously. I don't know if that's normal. 😂  
> I usually have to read parts of the previous chapters just so I could keep up the writing style. So please, lemme know what you think. If there's any suggestion, please feel free.  
> \---  
> Of course, I would also love to hear your thoughts, story-wise. 😊  
> And enjoy next week's first episode! ❤️  
> 


	7. Soulbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's POV, mostly.  
> Lexa meets one of the consorts.  
> How Lexa is when it hits her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> Here's a little update. Thank you all for your patience.  
> And thank you for the love. I really appreciate your kind remarks/comments/crits.  
> Enjoy ❤️

* * *

Her dress felt tighter by the second. Her heart pumped erratically; her airways, constricted. She was in desperate need of fresh air.

“Kar— Kara. I need— I need—”

Before she could finish her sentence, the keeper was gently ushering her towards the back of the ballroom and across, before stepping out onto the wide deck outside the glass doors. They walked the twenty or so steps towards the marble balustrade across the deck.

“Here. Breathe with me, my lady.” Kara’s hands were on her shoulders, guiding her to face her.

When she faced Kara, she could only make out the keeper’s facial expressions. Despite her anxiety attack, she understood still. She followed by inhaling through her nose, shutting her mouth close, and then exhaling with pursed lips a couple of seconds later. She repeated the process until her senses were clear and her heartbeat was returning to normal.

“Thank you, Kara,” Lexa finally said.

“It’s my job to take care of you, my lady.” Kara smiled. “There is no need to thank me.”

Lexa let out a brief chuckle before responding. “I was raised to be appreciative, Kara. You’ll have to get used to that as well.”

“Alright, as you wish, my lady.”

“Hey… Is everything okay?” Another voice asked.

Lexa turned her head to the source and was speechless at the image. Lady Niylah, in a white evening gown with a navy blue shawl, was coming over with a glass of water.

Lexa quickly returned her gaze to Kara, silently asking her what to do. She knew it was safe to be seen, as is, with her mask on. But even when she _did_ internalize her training with Kara the last few days, nothing was said about how she should act around her fellow consorts. Back then, all she thought about was that there were no specific etiquette rules when amongst each other as they were of the same station. But now, she was second-guessing herself. And she cursed herself internally for not having thought about how she should get on with the other royal consorts.

When she faced Kara, she gauged her facial expression. The keeper only had a warm smile. And though it calmed her down again, it didn’t really answer her unsaid question.

Kara faced Niylah, who was now standing a few feet from them. “Everything’s fine, Lady Niylah.”

“Alright, but here,” Niylah said, handing over the glass of water to Lexa, who eagerly accepted it, “this should help. I can imagine how you feel.”

Lexa’s eyes widened. _Of course, the lady knew, nobody but her was wearing any concealing accessories._

“Thank you, Lady Niylah,” Lexa responded before taking a sip.

“Please, it’s just Niylah,” the Lady offered. “I don’t have to learn your name yet but I’ll be here unless you prefer some solitude.”

The idea of it was tempting but quickly, she realized how small and helpless she’d feel were she to be left to her own devices, especially with the grandiosity blaring just behind her.

But here was someone who was in her place four years ago.

She shook her head as she answered, “Please, La— Niylah.” Lexa smiled in response to the other women’s teasing smiles. “I’d like you to stay, please. I just need some more time out here.”

“Of course.” Niylah nodded as she walked closer and leaned on the cold balustrade herself.

“I shall leave you two and be a lookout then. There are still a lot of unannounced guests, and the princess hasn’t yet arrived. I will return when it's time.”

Before Lexa could say anything, Kara had already curtsied and walked towards the glass doors.

At the mention of the princess, her heart rate spiked again. She realized she was so consumed by her thoughts earlier that she failed to mention to Kara how her eyes had briefly met the princess’s. She cursed herself once more for not having asked the keeper’s thoughts and advice.

She could admit to herself that she was attracted to the princess. And her voice, unfortunately, really did things to her body. But what alarmed her most was how difficult it was to control her omega.

She was always the type that could very quickly extinguish her urges; always the type that could immediately reason with her wolf; and always the type that could hold on to her rationality even when her entire biology’s impulses, plus her wolf, were begging to be unleashed.

“I hope you don’t mind my intrusion,” Niylah said, causing her to snap her attention back to the other lady beside her. Niylah smiled, and Lexa noticed how easy it was to reciprocate and be comfortable around the blonde.

“Your internal deliberation must be intense, so do forgive my intrusion.”

“Oh,” Lexa breathed out, accompanied with a little condensation. “It’s not a problem. I just have a lot on my mind. Which may be similar to yours before.”

Niylah giggled before she answered, “I doubt it. I was petrified back then.”

Lexa raised an eyebrow. “You came here bringing me water, you must know what I’m feeling is similar to yours.”

Niylah smiled, tight-lipped. “What scares you?”

Lexa cleared her mind. She shouldn’t say anything about what really caused her panic earlier so instead, she voiced out one of her worries—the elephant in the room for someone in her position. “Well, for one, the magnitude of it all. I mean, I’ve been desensitizing myself days before I even came here but my worries just keep piling up just as I was able to get mentally acclimated to one thing.”

“Is that it?” Niylah raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Her own furrowed, slightly offended at how her troubles were brushed off immediately. But it didn’t falter her. “Another thing is… Well, it’s a little personal but I guess you’ve been there.”

Niylah nodded her head encouragingly for her to continue.

“I’m worried about my omega’s reaction to all of this. My wolf is very excited, and I’m losing control, _which I don’t easily do_. It’s like I’m in a state of heat, which won’t be until another 2 months, but even then, I don’t just stay in bed with my girlf— my ex. I go to work.” Lexa gulped before setting her eyes on the older omega again.

There was a gentle expression in her eyes. “You are one strong woman.”

“Uh, thank you.”

“I mean it. And not just in your will but mentally, in general, too.”

Lexa smiled shyly at that. “Thank you.”

“You know… most would’ve been ecstatic to be in your position. I know, because I’ve seen it firsthand. _A lot_ of times.”

Lexa nodded in understanding. But quickly, her brows furrowed again when Niylah turned to look at the glass doors and windows, seemingly checking if the coast was clear.

“The reason I am here was because,” Niylah started, facing her, “I was sold off by my own father.”

Lexa gasped.

Niylah smiled weakly before facing the vast ground in front of them. “I was eighteen back then, and I was very pure. My father is a greedy, ambitious man. And he had always aimed to keep me pure and offer me to the nobles. I didn’t know then. I didn’t know why he hurt me when he found me outside our house, about to have my first kiss with this girl I liked. I didn’t know why I was pulled out of school. I didn’t know why I was never allowed to be outside without him. And it was during Clarke’s presentation when he brought me to the palace that I did.

“When he took a cheque and a really thick envelope with one hand and pushed me to Lord Kane’s direction with the other.” Niylah was quiet for a moment, staring out beyond the wide fountain, towards the dark trees.

But Lexa knew better, her mind was staring beyond—to a dark past.

Lexa was itching to hug the older omega, and comfort her the way that the blonde did with her earlier. But she really didn’t know Niylah yet, so she settled for her hand resting on the cold hands of the other. Niylah’s gaze returned to her, as did her smile.

“I’m okay now. But back then, the reason I was petrified was because of the way I was presented to the princess, in her rutting state. Before I even met her, I was told that I was to please her, that it wasn’t my right anymore to make even the littlest demands. I already had the gist of everything from the moment my father exchanged me for money; I knew I was set to become a whore.

“I was pure. I was sold. I don’t own myself anymore. I’ve always been alone but that was the loneliest day of my life. _I was petrified_.”

Lexa nodded with furrowed brows. She understood then, how little her worries were compared to Niylah’s. Hers were valid and sensible in their own right but she knew, if she were in Niylah’s place—even if back then, she was deeply infatuated with the princess—she would’ve still been mortified and hurt to be sold as a whore by her family.

Even if there was a slight resemblance to their situation, at least in her case, she voluntarily put herself in this position, and her family loves her.

“But things changed.” Niylah smiled to herself as if remembering something. And Lexa felt a spark of hope within her chest from Niylah’s words and sentimental smile.

“I was placed in the princess’s room but she made a run for it and trapped herself in her bathroom.”

Lexa sucked a breath. “What?” She never once interrupted the older omega but she couldn’t help it when the word instinctively burst out of her mouth.

“You do not repeat this. Alright?” Niylah shook her head amusedly.

Lexa nodded vehemently. “Of course. I would never.”

“Yes, she built her fort inside her bathroom even when I was begging to be let in. Only her valet was allowed inside to bring her necessities.”

Niylah continued, sensing the question behind Lexa’s bemused expression, “I’m not as strong as you, okay? Or well… you’ll find out for yourself soon enough. But Clarke’s scent is _very_ enticing. And that’s when she isn’t in her rut. It amplifies ten times more when she is.”

Lexa's blush grew wilder at each passing word. She found her mind thinking about that day she gets to experience it. And she cursed internally again when she realized her omega was purring and egging her on.

 _Calm down or no alpha,_ Lexa upbraided.

And her wolf conceded rather petulantly.

“Anyway,” Niylah continued, drawing Lexa back from her mind, “I felt insignificant, of course, I was rejected by a rutting alpha. But we made a friend out of each other. We would talk through the closed door at times she was too tired to do anything, or when her lucidity returned temporarily.

“And about three days later, when it was all over, I was supposed to be returned to my father as I ‘couldn’t seduce and comfort’ the alpha. But then, Clarke snarled at everyone—her father included. They all realized it was because she still had traces of her rut in her system. While there was some truth in that, the thing was, she didn’t want me to be returned to my father only to probably be disowned or sold off to another. The whole three days I spent with her, she had ordered her valet to keep me in the room despite her refusal to be with me. But after that, she demanded that I be treated with respect—that she wouldn’t take it lightly if I was in any way addressed and treated like a whore.”

Niylah’s sentimental smile returned. “That’s how it all changed. One minute, I was treated like filth; the next, I was living a life I never thought I could. And my father has been trying to return to my life, unabashedly, ever since.”

Lexa found herself smiling with pride for the princess. With everything she'd learned about the princess, and now this, she knew how wrong she really had been with all her prejudices against her. However, the people from the palace that treated Niylah disrespectfully didn’t exactly surprise her as she’d read similar cases to that. But she was relieved about the way the princess cared for her.

But she caught something extraordinary in Niylah’s story. She couldn’t imagine anyone not admiring Niylah. She was beautiful and kind. Her scent was sweet like hers—no doubt as alluring as hers was to some alphas. But to a rutting, unmated alpha, any unmated omega would be enticing.

_How was the princess able to resist a begging omega during her rut?_

Her musings were cut off when Niylah concluded, “So, you see, even if you think there’s something to be worried about, just know that you’re not alone; that it’s not just me or Kara or your maids who will help you through, but there is someone very powerful who will make sure you will be safe and happy too.”

Lexa nodded in agreement. She felt how Niylah must’ve felt about the way they treated her; the way her father had isolated her before throwing her away for a price; and how a certain blonde, blue-eyed royal alpha came to her rescue, nursing her wounds and her wolf from feelings of abandonment.

“Right,” Lexa said with a trembling exhale before she added, “thank you for telling me your story. You didn’t need to but you did anyway. Thank you.”

“As I said, I’ll help you through this.”

Lexa nodded again. “May I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“If the princess can resist you in her rut, and she cares about us, does that mean, she won’t… force herself on us?”

“Never,” Niylah answered in a heartbeat.

The blonde smiled reassuringly. “If you are not ready, you can let her know. She’s very respectful of her consorts. She doesn’t even entertain advances outside ours. Heck, she doesn’t even spend her rut with any of us.” Niylah saw the shock cross the brunette’s partially concealed face. “You would’ve found out anyway, so yeah.”

“Why doesn’t she?” Lexa found it difficult to believe that. Perhaps the first one—the one from Niylah’s story—was believable if one thought about it.

The princess’s first rut was probably just as horrific as her first heat was. Despite parents explaining it awkwardly, in addition to teachers discussing it tediously, the helpless feeling—that came with not fully comprehending why your mind and body were being that way—yields only a terrified teenager. Every first rut and heat was the dawn of the loss of innocence.

“I think there’s more to it but she says it’s because she won’t have control and she doesn’t want to hurt any of us.

“But I think it’s something to do with the fear of rejection. Not of herself but for us.” Niylah looked her in the eyes again. “You know about that story about the Royal House of Griffin and their true mates?”

“Yes.” Lexa nodded. “It’s in every children’s book.”

“Right. So I think it’s because of that. Their House is chosen by the Higher power; that as the legend goes, as part of their privilege, every single one of them is promised immediate recognition of their true mates. And as you know, wolves are more discerning than their logical counterparts when recognizing a true mate, and wolves take precedence over the mind during a rut, heat, or when we’re intoxicated. So, if Clarke spent her ruts with us—without any hold of her sensible side—I think she’s afraid her wolf might only reject us right away. And it goes against her promise to protect us and safeguard our omegas.”

“That makes sense… in one side of an argument. But what if she finds her true mate, won’t keeping us longer only hurt us more? And how else would she find her soul’s counterpart but to let her wolf out? Or perhaps, she’s met that person if her presenting a year early is any indication?”

“I know… I’ve thought about all those things as well. But I can’t give you a definite answer. It’s almost a rare thing for us regular people to have—to meet our true mate in our lifetime. What I know is limited to the few genuine accounts I’ve read. And I have never asked Clarke about it. I didn’t want to seem eager to be her mate.” Niylah shook her head again as she sighed. “I guess she’s just pampering us. And when that time comes, she’ll gradually let us go. It will hurt, yes, but as someone who’s been here the longest, I can say, I have no regrets of her keeping me for a long time. I kind of grew up with her. And I have gained so much, not materialistically, but the experiences, the knowledge, the relationships... the feelings.

“I had nothing coming here but I gained so much by being a part of Clarke’s life. I was broken but I came out stronger because of her.”

Lexa didn’t miss the older omega’s admission of feelings but she beamed at all of it. She had yet to meet the princess but she could already feel just how honored she was, almost as if her past affections for her were resurfacing. And thinking this, she realized how confident she was becoming. She couldn’t even remember half of her worries anymore.

“I’m happy for you, Niylah. I— You have no idea how much your talk has comforted me. I didn’t even realize how my troubles just ebbed away.” Lexa beamed again. “Thank you. I hope the others are as kind as you are.”

Niylah giggled. “Oh, we’re all different alright. But you’ll have time to get to know us, just as we will have time to get to know you too. I can’t wait to hear your story, if you’re willing to share, that is.”

Lexa nodded readily. “Yes, of course. I do feel very comfortable talking to you. Especially here amongst…” She stopped abruptly, searching her mind for a kinder synonym to the word she was close to saying.

“Highborns?” Niylah filled for her with a raised eyebrow.

Lexa turned her head, trying to gauge the blonde’s expression. It was her usual, kind countenance with a hint of mirth in her hazel green eyes.

 _Niylah’s a good reader_ , Lexa acknowledged.

“Don’t worry. You’re safe with me.”

Lexa felt relief ran through her entire being. She had another ally here, unless if pretense was the blonde’s modus operandi. But then again, she just had the gut feeling to trust Niylah.

“Just don’t be so trusting with anyone else. I think you could easily tell who’s who. But be careful, alright?”

“I will.”

At that, Niylah shook her head in amusement. “Listen to me talk about trust and being careful though. Who talks about their past experiences, on the first hour they meet someone, without knowing their listener’s name? Whom, may I add, they're supposed to see every day for who knows how long? And not the 'met and drunkenly ranted to at a bar counter' type you see in the movies.”

For the first time that night, Lexa laughed genuinely. She laughed so hard, she had to gingerly wipe a tear off the corner of her eye.

“Well, technically, it’s just my face that should remain in the dark for the time being.” Lexa cleared her throat and stuck her hand out. “Hello, Lady Niylah. My name is Lexa Woods.”

Niylah’s smile widened, pearly whites showing, before taking the proffered hand. “Hello, Lady Lexa. I’m Niylah Noelle.”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“The pleasure is all mine.”

After one shake of their joined hands, they giggled at the same time.

Kara’s timing was perfect when she arrived then, standing next to them. “My lady, there’s no sign of Her Highness yet, but there are only a few more guests left to announce. We should head back.”

Kara spotted the half-full glass of water sitting on the balustrade next to Lexa and reached for it. “Here, I’ll take that.”

“Oh, thank you, Kara.”

Lexa returned her attention to the older omega. “I’ll see you inside?”

“I’ll see you there,” Niylah reassured. “Remember, there’s nothing to worry about.”

Lexa was reminded of her interaction with the princess earlier. She still didn’t understand why the princess seemed so intense. But with Niylah’s stories and disclosures, she could tell she really had nothing to worry about. The princess was on their side, and she was respectful. Lexa decided she must’ve just misinterpreted that intensity earlier, with her nerves growing too much for her to handle.

“I got it. Thank you, Niylah Noelle.” Lexa smiled before turning to follow Kara.

“Knock ‘em dead, Lexa Woods.”

Lexa just chuckled, shaking her head as she continued walking.

* * *

Lexa could easily compare the difference between herself earlier and herself now. Niylah was such a pleasant and helpful acquaintance. She already knew how kind the blonde omega was just by grabbing a glass of water before making sure she was alright. Let alone when she talked to a stranger about her past misfortunes, if only to make said stranger understand where she was coming from and internalize just how much there really was nothing to worry about.

She was back to acclimating herself better, observing her surroundings once again. Her eyes landed on the small pile of gifts to the right side of the throne platform. She remembered thinking earlier how it didn’t seem enough for someone who was known throughout the world and revered by the majority.

She reckoned there were more or less 10 presents on that table. And it was odd, considering the hundreds of guests in attendance. At one point, she thought they must be in that mindset of not knowing what to give someone who basically already had everything, or can have every whim in a matter of minutes or hours. She was beginning to question herself about the gift she left in her room. It was silly but it seemed meaningful.

When she unpacked her stuff two days ago, she found one of her shoeboxes that contained particular memories of her childhood. To say she was surprised was completely an understatement but realized that her mom must’ve instructed Marisa to take these as well as she knew they contained pictures, letters, and other random items that had always comforted her when she was upset.

She was both glad and embarrassed to look through some of them now in her current situation. She found plenty of artwork and mementos from her “I heart Clarke Griffin” phase. Quickly, she smothered that specific shoebox with her pillow as if to bury the shame that box had opened up in her as well. But then, in her struggle against the inanimate opponent, she remembered one item in there that may only account for 1% of her shame.

She quickly dug around and found the wooden pendant she carved for her crush when she was just thirteen. It was a shield with a standing griffin in the middle of it. And it was the best one out of the four attempts she did, the best one _to give_ , considering the others had engravings of _L+C_ on the small banner under the griffin.

But now, seeing as her present was just this tiny thing hidden in the drawer of her bedside in her room, and being reminded of the world her recipient lived in, she was having second thoughts. It somehow felt like she was setting herself up for a heartbreak, not that she was in love with the princess, but that pendant was carved with so much love by her thirteen-year-old self.

Learning more and more about the young royal alpha, Lexa was finding herself needing her approval. Weeks ago, she would’ve scoffed at the mere thought. But being in her position now, knowing sooner or later, she would be giving a part of herself to the princess, and now learning of how truly wonderful the princess actually was, she couldn’t help but want her approval. That, or somehow her omega had once again subtly appealed to her rational side.

Her eyes shifted once more to that one person closest to the pile of gifts than anyone else in the large room. She realized then, she was deliberately trying to distract herself and avoid looking his way. He was the main factor that had caused her anxiety attack earlier.

She was just observing him then, how the crown that sat on his bald head and how the gold piped scarlet robe that clung from his shoulders were the two things that easily said how insignificant everyone else in the room was. Sure, there must be other royals in the room if the crowns and tiaras on several guests meant just that. But nobody exuded power and greatness than that singular man sitting on the throne.

It was at that very idea that arose the panic when somehow thoughts of Aden just randomly entered her mind at the same time. Aden and the king in one setting was not something she would ever want to think, let alone see.

She took deep breaths again, finding her heart beating a little faster once more. She knew she had to find a way to desensitize from that fear as well if she was to live in the palace for a while. And so, once she’s calmed, she set her mind on Aden while being aware of her present environment.

It worked. Her heart remained calm as she did. Her mind was soothed by thoughts of her healthy little brother and happier, less stressed mother.

She was calm.

Until the doors opened.

She turned to her left just moments before blue eyes landed on her.

And somehow, she could hear her mind let out a soft, entranced exhale.

Nothing else registered. The outer stimuli, she was deliberately being aware of just seconds ago, somehow disappeared.

It was just her mind and her wolf. And her wolf was taking precedence.

In the middle of all the silence, she heard a howl—a disembodied howl. And the source of it was intently looking at her. Her eyes widened a fraction when her omega howled back. She was aware then; no audible sounds were actually made. It was all... _telepathic_.

_What is going on?_

_“Alpha…”_ her omega whispered.

Her wolf’s thoughts were drowned out when the princess slowly walked her way.

Three steps in and she scented the alpha. And immediately, amidst the thumping beat of her heart and spellbound state of her brain, she recognized the scent. It was like a gentle rainy day in a flower-filled meadow surrounded by pine trees. It was literally, and transcendently, soothing to her body and soul.

_Why does it feel like home?_

Perhaps it was because it reminded her of happier days when she went camping with her father. Perhaps because the scent was so familiar, and it reminded her of her commoner world but she couldn’t really pinpoint, right now, from where.

Perhaps— _but it couldn’t be?_

_“Alpha. Home.”_

She could feel her consciousness slowly fading away as her wolf gradually took over. And she couldn’t help but let it.

 _Home._ Her thoughts repeated.

_“Our alpha.”_

_Our alpha._

_Alpha has beautiful blue eyes._

_“Yes. Mine.”_

_Mine._

_Almost there, alpha._

_“Yes, alpha.”_

She vaguely noticed her alpha’s eyes shifting to something behind her before a growl echoed within her. A growl she was sure was not hers. A growl that disenchanted her.

She remembered then, she wasn’t alone. Music and whispers slowly made their way back to her ears. A few pairs of eyes, scrutinizing her concealed figure. She was aware of all outer stimuli again. But her thoughts and eyes remained mostly on the princess. And she seemed… threatened. Blue eyes ran everywhere but her way.

 _Please look my way._ She silently begged, wanting to understand what was happening between them.

 _“Alpha…”_ her wolf pleaded.

Her pleas were answered when blue eyes were on her again. She and her omega swooned at the attention. But the blue eyes looked sad and apologetic.

Lexa had the urge to go and hold her until she was happy again. But the princess turned away quickly, and just as she did, she bumped into the same gentleman Lexa had noticed leave the ballroom earlier. And both of them fell on the carpeted floor.

_Princess!_

Her reaction was quick; she took a step to help the princess up. But Kara was quicker. The beta keeper had a hand around her waist, pulling her a couple of steps away.

“I have to help her,” Lexa whispered to her keeper.

“The guards have it under control. A lady must watch her actions especially in public,” Kara reminded.

“Are you serious? She’s the princess.”

“Please. I don’t know what happened earlier but the king is watching.” Lexa noticed Kara’s jaw tighten before adding, “It will reflect poorly on me if you act unladylike.”

Lexa noted how Kara’s expression became cold and rigid, and she didn’t know why.

Her head was still turned to the keeper when she heard a loud and sudden prelude of a soft, steady purr. She returned her attention to the source, and she was once again in that bewitched state.

Only this time, she was much more aware. And that smirk on the royal's face was spiking up her heart rate. And it skyrocketed when the princess strode towards her.

She fidgeted with her cold hands in an attempt to mitigate her agitated state. But it was futile with the smirk and smoldering blue eyes steadily aimed at her.

She and her omega continued to swoon. Fortunately for her wolf, it’s just that. She, on the other hand, was on a roller coaster. She was thrilled, anxious, and near fainting with the urge to puke.

And how odd it was that she was pumping out both distressed and aroused pheromones at the same time. But before she could dwell on that any further—before her state of mind could register how inappropriate half of her pheromones were—the blonde was suddenly standing in front of her, warm hands wrapped around each of hers.

She snapped fully back to reality when she heard a familiar voice called from behind her, “Princess, are you alright?”

It was only then, it had truly sunk in on her, how the princess was standing before her. How she was holding both her hands. How soft and warm they were. How beautiful she was up close.

_Why was she up close?_

_“Our Alpha,”_ her wolf reminded.

_Yes._

She swooned once more when the alpha bowed to kiss her hands, darkening blues eyes never leaving hers.

“What a beautiful gift, Father,” the princess said.

All night long she had been on a roller-coaster sort of mess. Up and down. Side to side. Slow and steady to fast and rattled.

And for a few minutes now, she and her omega had been alternating at taking precedence over her mind and body. And that never happens unless she was on her heat. She did get the gist of what her omega meant the whole time, but she just couldn’t fathom how plausible it was. It was an attraction so intense, so _ethereal_ , but it was more logical to chalk it up as attraction to an enticing scent of a strong alpha—just as Niylah had pointed out earlier.

She couldn’t fathom anything else. She didn’t know where to go from there. All she could do was allow her omega to influence her.

So, any other day, she would’ve been very offended by the way the princess called her to the king but now, all she could think about was how arousing it was to be possessed by her.

_And oh my god!_

The alpha was suddenly a few inches from her. A few more and their lips would’ve met.

“I can’t wait to know you,” the beautiful, beguiling, owner of the homey scent said.

She let out a trembling exhale before her mind worked just enough to whisper a response. “And I you, Your Highness.”

Her eyes drifted to the alpha’s lips when she noticed it slowly forming a smirk.

“ _All_ of you, my dear,” the alpha corrected coyly.

“Please,” Lexa trembled out.

The alpha’s face moved sideways forward. She felt a sort of spark warm the cheek that grazed the princess’s. She realized the princess must’ve felt it too when she stilled—whatever it was she had planned to do, obviously impeded.

It seemed like a couple of minutes had past when it was actually just mere seconds before the blonde whispered to her ears, “Bear with me, _my love_.”

_My love?_

_“True…”_ her omega whispered to her consciousness.

Her eyes widened as if she finally had a taste of the fruit bore by the forbidden tree.

And everything made sense suddenly. Her headstrong, level-headed mind caught on. All traces of her uncertainty vanished; that gist she had was authenticated by the princess herself.

 _Princess Clarke..._ _felt all of it too._

But before she could formulate a response, the gentleman behind the princess stepped forward.

“Princess, please. You’re ruining the surprise,” the other alpha playfully warned.

When the princess pulled back, Lexa yearned the closeness of her… _true mate._

She almost whined audibly, but the princess laughed, and quickly, her pining turned to pure bliss.

“As I have apparently ‘ruined’ this already, please,” the princess said as she offered her arm to the brunette. “Allow me to escort you… Miss.”

The lady in mask took the proffered arm, momentarily forgetting where her arm should go. But throughout her fumbling state, the princess only smiled with an endeared gaze for her.

“I’m sorry,” the brunette whispered.

“You’re perfect, _love_ ,” the blonde whispered back.

Lexa lowered her gaze to hide her blush.

"Chin up, you're _beautiful_."

Lexa looked up at her with a shy smile and a nod.

They were stood side by side then. And it was at that moment that Lexa noticed the curious looks from every single soul in the large room. She knew she had to tone down her lovestruck state. She was well aware her heart eyes from her “I heart Clarke Griffin” phase has made its comeback after so many years of dormancy. She was sure Anya would see it there the moment the cameras were on, and she was introduced to the whole world.

She was just glad the cameras weren’t recording yet when their soul recognition transpired earlier. It was something she wouldn’t want to share with the whole world if, moving forward, she was to live a public life with her true mate.

_True mate. Woah. Woah. Woah._

She lowered her head again as she smiled giddily at how easy everything was now. She was so full of anger just a week ago. And then she was full of uncertainty in between. But now, she was giddy, head over heels, and recklessly freefalling. She knew her omega had little influence over this current feeling. And she felt free.

 _She’s found her true mate_.

The princess guided her towards a parting, fascinated crowd until they reached the center where a wide carpet led to the thrones.

She was partly curious about what those intrigued looks meant. She was hoping she didn’t exude too much of her joy in her expression and pheromones. No matter how reckless she wanted to be, she was still raised by her mother to be descent, she was trained by her keeper to be prim and proper, and she wanted this news of her omega and the alpha's binding between them for now.

She found her eyes wandering around, easily an attempt to distract herself, to somehow cool off from life-altering discoveries. In the midst of it, her more balanced nature gradually resettled, and she was comforted by it.

She comprehended how much was changing and how fast it was going. She was soaring so high, she would crash and burn if her collected nature didn’t resurface and help calm her excitement down.

By the time they had reached the foot of the platform, before the king, her mind was calm, _partially_.

Before she could set her eyes on the man before them, her first instinct was to look at her soul mate. She found the blonde already staring at her intently. And she bit the inner side of her lower lip when the softness in that gaze suddenly became intense. Any person in the world can recognize the predatory look of an alpha, and the princess staring at her this way was pulling her back to the reckless side.

She supposed, the way that they were now, the push and pull—in public, no less—was normal for someone who had just met their soul’s counterpart. In her current state of mind, she managed to remember what she and Niylah had talked about. And _they thought_ it was only during a heat, rut, or lowered inhibitions that their wolves could find each other. _They were so wrong._

Her thoughts were all muted when the princess smiled at her before facing the king.

“Father, do forgive my indecorous arrival. One cannot help but be stunned by such beauty.” The princess faced the brunette lady. “You chose well, Father.”

Lexa was much more composed then. She returned her attention to the king and curtsied gracefully before him.

“Thank you for inviting me into your home, Your Majesty.” Lexa said, blushing as she heard the faint gasp that escaped the princess’s lips.

“You are welcome, my lady.” The king offered his hand to the brunette.

Lexa was about to take it when they all silenced and stilled. All of them turned to the younger Griffin.

The blonde alpha had let out a threatening growl and aimed it to no one but her father.

The King’s stunned expression was a window to his vulnerability. Nobody had ever seen him being threatened or challenged. And what’s even more unprecedented was that it was his own beloved pup—in all a royal alpha’s dominant glory—that issued the challenge, in front of hundreds of royal and noble guests.

"Don't. You. Dare." Princess Clarke seethed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a quick reminder to be mindful of your impulses. 😅  
> And I realize now, how the Harmon siblings are awesome confidantes here. 😁  
> On a side note, I’ve very recently entered the supercorp fanfic world. And it’s all so 🥺🥰😆. I’m limiting myself tho, I have my own fictions to finish. 😂
> 
> Keep safe always. ❤️


	8. It was you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this one. 
> 
> Thank you, [Owl127](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl127/pseuds/owl127) for being an awesome beta and helping me become a better writer. ❤️

* * *

“ _Clarke_ ,” Titus warned sternly with a tinge of uncertainty only a very few could recognize.

The gears in his head spun harder, thinking of a way for them to get out of this predicament. But then he smelt the soothing pheromones wafting off the new consort, Lady Lexa. It made him observe the tiniest details that followed—the lady’s hands wrapping around the princess’s arm, pulling their bodies a little closer, the gentle squeeze to Clarke’s forearm, and when those had caught Clarke’s attention, the lady’s subtle pursing of lips, the instruction in them obvious.

And then he saw how responsive his daughter was to the omega, eager to please by snapping out of her aggression before breathing as she was shown.

His jaw clenched when it finally dawned on him. It all made sense then, what their strange interaction from earlier meant. And he was determined to confirm this as soon as the three of them were behind closed doors.

He was about to signal Clarke to stand next to him to keep up a nonchalant front together, steamrolling any form or thought of vulnerability about him and his House, when Lord John Murphy of Harmon got on one of his knees from where he stood at the frontline of the crowd.

“Your Majesty, I fear Her Highness is rather tiddly tonight. She and I took a shot of Canlup nectar before we entered, in celebration of her being legally allowed to have one starting today. I take full responsibility as I offered it to her.”

_Oh._

That made perfect sense. No wonder how clumsy his daughter had been since arriving. And how utterly conspicuous she was with her attraction to Lady Lexa.

Still, his jaw clenched, it was _his right_ to share the first nectar toast with his daughter. “It is not wise to steal from a king, Lord Harmon.”

The whole ballroom tensed again as John Murphy bowed his head in contrition. But when the king chuckled, in the diplomatic way that he does, their audience visibly relaxed.

“But the concern over my child reaching a more independent milestone takes more precedence. I must say, any doting parent would agree with me.” Titus returned his attention to his daughter whose face’s color was returning. “My pup is officially an adult.”

At that, the guests erupted in concurring applause. And most adults who may be parents of young adults themselves cheered, “Hear! Hear!”

Everyone, including the king, had forgiven Clarke’s liquor-induced incoordination and blatant misbehavior.

Clarke was once again relieved for the save. She was surprised by her thoughts and actions when she realized it as soon as her true mate tried to calm her. Sure, she and her father had their arguments before but those were nowhere near this magnitude—in audience, space, and rage.

She knew she had messed up. She would apologize profusely to her father. And she would make it up to her shrewd best friend. But most important of all, she would make the most of this cover for her soulmate, to protect her significance in her life until she was ready and safe.

To be apparently inebriated by Canlup nectar was the perfect set up. Not only were her slip-ups and uncharacteristic behavior pardoned, but she could also continue to be out of character as she navigated herself in this recent discovery and in finding the balance of her desire and “indifference”.

As the nectar favored the inner wolf and inebriated the rational side of a person, no one would suspect her soulmate to be her soulmate if she would pretend the brunette didn’t affect her in the way a true mate did. Owing to Canlup nectar’s properties that amplified primal instincts, it was commonly known for the role it played in true mates inadvertently meeting their counterparts. And to top it all off, the nectar didn’t give off any distinct scent. So, for all everyone knew, she was tipsy, and it was painfully obvious.

Without conscious effort, the thought that Murphy had lied to everyone and very directly, lied to her father’s face, yet again, amused her. Her soft chuckling got her soulmate’s attention.

The crowd was still busy in their delight when Clarke whispered her reminder, “Again, bear with me?”

The brunette’s brows furrowed before she nodded hesitantly.

Clarke gently pulled away from the lady’s hold, taking the step upwards onto the platform.

“Papa, I’m sorry,” Clarke said softly, taking her spot to her father’s right.

King Titus smiled warmly at his heir. “No harm was done, my child. It was your first one; we’ve all been there.” He patted her shoulder at the back to reassure her. “How was your first nectar?”

Clarke grimaced slightly. She was glad she _did_ have a taste of Canlup before when she stole half of Echo’s drink a couple of months back. “I still cannot see what all the fuss is about.”

And their audience laughed, glad that the light atmosphere had returned.

Clarke basked in the safe ambiance, facing her people and guests with a genuine smile before her eyes landed on the brunette beauty standing before her.

Their intense stare-off was interrupted when the king cleared his throat. Clarke’s smile remained, knowing the cameras were now rolling.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, and good people of the Polis realm, it is with great pride and honor that I get to share with you all another year of my daughter’s life. My only regret is that my beloved Queen is not here to celebrate with us.” Titus and Clarke shared a longing look before the king continued, “But I know that she is proud of you, as am I.” Clarke beamed with glistening eyes.

Titus faced the crowd again. “And in honor of my beloved, this year, I decided to choose the next consort with Queen Abigail in mind and spirit.”

There were intrigued murmurs that traveled the air, even Clarke’s surprise was evident in the raising of her brows. Her father’s choices were always according to his own overcritical appraisal of the omega.

 _But mom?_ Clarke’s awed eyes returned to her omega, enraptured at the knowledge her mother would’ve thought the same of her true mate.

 _She really is special._ Clarke thought.

Clarke noticed the faint blush on the cheeks of her true mate, thinking perhaps the same thought had crossed her mind. She winked at her playfully with no regard for the cameras and guests that were focused on her.

Titus raised his chin, pride and glory evident in his stature. “Our newest consort is a remarkable omega. She values family in the purest form. She is a strong-minded individual, wise beyond her age, and at heart, a true daughter of Polis.”

Titus nodded at the lady in clear instruction. With one hand, the brunette pulled the tie of her mask, and with the other, supported the weight of it. She bowed her head a little as she removed the concealing accessory.

The change in Clarke’s expression was much awaited by the cameras, the guests, and the king.

All the intense and fun flirting of her soulmate prior to this point led to Lexa’s increasing anxiety. In addition to that, with all the time spent hiding in her room and now baring herself to everyone, _to her soulmate_ , it was understandable how she was beside herself.

Lexa gulped, willing herself to calm down as she raised her head, curious about the princess’s reaction as well.

When their eyes met, Lexa heard, once again, that disembodied howl of the alpha. And she let out a trembling exhale as if delicately releasing some lingering tension within her.

But the princess’s expression fell closely in the category of nonchalance born from entitlement. It hurt a little, if it weren’t for that howl, she would’ve probably whimpered at the rejection of her soulmate.

“As always, Father, you chose well,” the princess praised. It sounded dry, absent of the excitement and intensity they shared earlier.

The statement also reminded Lexa she was one of seven that belonged to her soulmate. She was conscious not to be affected by it. She had yet to understand what the alpha meant when she told her to bear with her. But observing the mixed signals from the princess, her best guess was to keep up with the façade of having themselves under control in public. Although she would agree, it didn’t mean she wasn’t affected by it.

Lexa watched as the princess walked off the platform towards her again, their darkening eyes never leaving each other.

The princess took the brunette’s hands, kissing it in a slight bow. “Clarke Griffin, my lady,” the princess introduced.

“Lexa Woods, Your Highness,” Lexa responded.

“Lexa,” the princess tested the name.

“I can’t wait to know you,” Clarke repeated, quickly winking at her in a way private jokes were shared. She _did_ just repeat the very first words she had spoken to her within private range.

“Are you ready?” Clarke whispered.

At the subtle nod, Clarke moved to the left, guiding and spinning her through their raised, joined hands. And then she was introduced to the world.

“Your Graces, my lords, ladies, and Poliskru, Lexa Woods,” Clarke announced with a beam on her face. A beam brighter than any Lexa had ever seen the princess wore in public.

Lexa faced the crowd too, smiling softly at the growing cheers and flashing lights of the cameras. Standing before them—next to the soul intended for her—her confidence returned. Her stature stood with pride but her expression was gracious.

Right now, she wasn’t _too_ critical of them, her usual impulse for that hadn’t made an appearance in a while owing to her either behaving or reconsidering her position.

And the simple truth was, she had way too much on her plate to get through first, and now there was this sudden, life-altering turn of events. The last time she had hoped for this to happen, she was a naïve sixteen-year-old and very much infatuated with the royal alpha. Fast-forward three years later, the last thing she expected was for the same thrill to suddenly resurface.

But she’d learned since arriving at the palace to take things a step at a time until she could run. She’d never been so aware and proud of her pragmatic nature until this whole new shift in her life. It wasn’t perfect, considering how scathing she could be, but it did help her through the first few days in this new chapter.

And that was what she needed to summon now. Her soulmate had asked her to bear the façade with her and she would. She didn’t fake her smile; she really was happy at how the night turned out. Her eyes scanned the room in an attempt to engage with the audience. She realized then, this night was not only the princess’s but partly hers too—with the way the people were all cheering and looking at her. Not everyone was welcoming; she could see several glares thrown her way, mostly from men and women who were about their age. But the worry that started building because of it, crashed when her eyes ended its journey to her left, to the blues with dilated pupils.

This stare was different; the intensity was replaced by awe. And she couldn’t help herself but look at her that way also. She was sure Anya could see her heart eyes returning through the TV screen, and she didn’t care.

“Hi,” she said first.

“Hello,” Clarke responded.

She saw Clarke’s eyes studying her face even more, and her cheeks felt warm.

Clarke smiled when she noticed before whispering, “Ethereal.”

Right then, she was certain how the alpha was playing this. Cool and nonchalant when involving anyone. Gentle and soul-baring when it was just them.

And she was right. The princess’s lips curved haughtily as she faced the crowd, but the manner in which the princess held her hand, tucking it around her arm, was gentle, almost reverent.

“Thank you all for your attendance, for your warm wishes and congratulations. I am happy to share this day with you. To Poliskru, I hope the festivities we’ve prepared for you in your respective district centers are well enjoyed. May you all have another prosperous year as well. And to my lovely guests, please do enjoy the night, and though I have not yet acquired the taste for it, I hope you will enjoy the nectar,” Clarke concluded, and the room erupted into cheers as footmen flurried about, serving everyone gold-rimmed cordial glasses.

Lexa found herself slightly intrigued by the alpha. She didn’t think she’d ever seen the princess this carefree before. Granted, it was the first time she’d seen her in person so she had yet to know the Clarke outside the media. And tipsy by the Canlup nectar or not, she _knew_ the alpha was behaving this way because of their recent understanding. She felt the same herself. How she could compare this discovery to her world shifting uncontrollably on its axis—so fast and chaotic but also so thrilling and gratifying.

She blushed when the idea of soulmates sunk in again. Instinctively, but without intending to, she leaned against the princess, almost burrowing herself to the alpha’s side.

Clarke’s reaction was welcoming, pushing herself closer to the omega too, meeting her halfway.

The king stepped off the platform and stood next to Clarke, accepting a cordial of nectar from the butler.

Once Clarke and Lexa had taken a glass of their own, King Titus began his speech. “My late father, King Dieter, once said in this very room that the happiest day of his life was having both his sons tucked in his arms the day we were born. And much like him, I have never known true joy until that night eighteen years ago when I held you in my arms and—admittedly, a cliché—when your little hand wrapped around my finger.” Titus turned to his right with nothing but unadulterated love for his daughter.

When Clarke smiled at him, he continued, “I do wish with all my being, your mother was here to watch you grow into this extraordinary and precocious alpha. And I have no doubt in my mind that when it becomes your time, the divine and the world will know you as Her Imperial Majesty of Polis.”

Facing the crowd again, Titus raised his cordial, and every single one in the room followed. “To Clarke Eliza of House Griffin. May the Almighty that chose this House be her sword and shield as she ventures into adulthood. And may the departed spirits of House Griffin continue to guide her in her journey. To Clarke.” Titus raised his glass higher. “Ogeda, oso shall ste. _[Together, we shall be.]”_

Lexa noted that the crowd’s mixed response to the toast could delineate who were royal guests and who were Poliskru nobles. As royals of other kingdoms cheered to _‘Clarke’_ , the subjects of Polis repeated the royal house’s motto.

Lexa repeated the eight-centuries-old statement herself before drinking her nectar. One sip of it, and she knew it was easily the best one she’d ever tasted. She couldn’t understand why the princess wasn’t a fan of it. She turned to her left to find blue eyes looking at her intently again.

“Ogeda, oso shall ste,” the princess whispered like a prayer.

Lexa wasn’t a lightweight. She could go on with five more doses of Canlup before her wolf swooped in. But at that moment, her omega’s thoughts were as clear as day, a sign that her omega was gradually taking over her consciousness.

_“Kiss her, right now. Claim your mate in front of everybody.”_

Lexa’s eyes shifted to Clarke’s lips. She gulped when she saw thin lips parting slightly as a soft gasp escaped.

_“Kiss her. Now.”_

Their silent urges were cut off when the king’s chuckle broke through their bubble. Lexa was quick to suppress the audible growl her wolf almost made.

“One more won’t hurt you, daughter,” Titus commented, eyeing the full glass in her hand.

Somehow the king had blocked their view from the crowd, standing before them. Everyone else had returned to their business with fellow guests, waiting for dinner to be announced.

“The night is young, father. I have caused enough chaos for the evening. Any more of this and everyone will have more than enough stories of my impropriety to take home with them.”

“Nonsense,” the king responded without missing a beat. “They wouldn’t dare.”

Even though there wasn’t a single wave of pheromone blasting off the king, Lexa could feel, more than see, his raised hackles. It was unnerving but she stood steadfast next to her alpha.

Clarke felt the muscles of the omega holding onto her folded arm tense. She signaled for the butler to take her glass before her hand returned over to her omega’s, squeezing it for reassurance.

With him still standing there, Titus noticed the tension he had caused. He straightened even more before speaking. “Do forgive me, my lady. It is your first festivity here at the palace and already, I have alarmed you.”

Lexa shook her head. “There is nothing to forgive, Your Grace. I understand where you were coming from.”

“But still, you are one of my daughter’s omegas. And as such, I would not dare upset her, especially on her birthday.”

“Papa, it’s fine.”

Lexa noticed the quick shift of the king’s eyes towards the princess, his face intrigued but puzzled at the same time.

Clarke cleared her throat before continuing. “Father, may we be excused? Some introductions before dinner need to be made. And I would love to get to know this beautiful omega a little bit more.”

Titus’s expression softened. “You’ll have a lot of time for that, princess, but of course.” He turned to the omega. “Enjoy your stay, my lady.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Lexa curtsied gracefully before she was dragged away by her overexcited soulmate. All she could do was to stifle her giggle as she let the blonde take her away.

“I am so sorry about that,” Clarke said as they moved around people clad in riches and sophistication, nodding at every gaze her eyes were too slow to avoid.

“It’s alright, Your Highness.”

“Papa is extremely protective.” Clarke was relieved to finally have sight of her destination. “He is easily triggered when it comes to me. But you don’t need to worry, he is careful around people I very much care about.”

Lexa bit her lip. They were about to talk about their soul recognition. She took subtle deep breaths to calm herself down. And before she knew it, they were out on the deck. She was already anxious enough and the familiar cold air made her shiver even more.

“You’re cold,” Clarke noted, ridding herself of her jacket effortlessly.

“I’m fine, Your Highness. I’m just—” Lexa gulped. The princess had thrown her warm jacket over her shoulder before she could finish.

“Thank you.”

Clarke’s eyes were soft. The enamored look on her face made the omega gulp again.

Clarke shook her head. “I am sorry. How do you feel?”

“Warm now. Thank you, Your Highness.”

“Oh, please. _Please…_ call me Clarke.”

“Clarke,” Lexa tested too.

Clarke heaved a trembling sigh. The way Lexa had said her name with caress quickened her heart rate. She loved how it crossed the omega’s lips. How the ‘k’ in it seemed to pop. It felt as if people had been saying her name wrong this whole time. And despite wanting others to follow Lexa’s way, it also felt like this was something she and Lexa alone shared. A form of casual endearment her omega had created for her. 

Clarke blushed at the thought.

Lexa’s lips curved up in delight at the effect she’d made.

“How do you feel?” Clarke repeated her question. And Lexa immediately knew what Clarke meant.

“I feel—”

“Ey, Your Highness!” A voice called out.

They both turned to find Lady Raven sauntering to them, behind her were Lady Octavia, the gentleman the king called Lord Harmon, and two other gentlemen.

Clarke sighed, loud enough for them to hear. Her friends always had a way with timings. Where before she could never decide if it was a good thing, now she was positive they were out to get her. She faced Lexa again, finding her head lowered a little as if to hide her amusement. The image made her lose her frustration, a new enamored gaze forming on her face.

“You like her that much, Clarke?” Raven asked.

“I’m sorry… again,” Clarke whispered as she leaned closer, seeing as Raven was just a few more steps away from them. “Let’s talk later when we retire. I have a feeling we won’t have some privacy until then. But rest assured, we will spend the majority of the night together.”

Lexa nodded her assent. Noting how casual Clarke had been to her, and so far, her friends too, Lexa took the opportunity to be the same. She was sure Kara would hyperventilate if she’d hear her now.

“I’ve never pegged you as someone so apologetic, Clarke. But yes, let’s talk later. You have guests to entertain.” Lexa pulled herself a few inches away, signifying it was the end of that conversation as Lady Raven stood before them.

But Clarke smirked, inching her face closer to the omega’s ear, loving how her confidence was gradually showing so early on in their acquaintance. _Strong-minded and wise_ just as her father said.

“I will be ever apologetic to you only, _love_.” Clarke patted herself internally for that little gasp that escaped Lexa’s plump lips. She continued to tease, “And you’re the only one I _really_ want to entertain.”

Clarke pulled away when she smelt the small wave of arousal from Lexa. It wasn’t just for Lexa’s sake but for hers too. Any more of that sweet, _sweet_ scent and she would’ve dragged her omega towards the elevator and to her room.

She promised herself she was going to wait for her soulmate to make sense of things before feeding her own greed. They needed to survive the evening and have that talk later. She could only hope by then, Lexa had arrived at that conclusion.

“Woah, Clarke,” Raven commented, breaking Clarke and Lexa from their trance.

“I’m sorry, Clarke,” Octavia said, casting an annoyed glance at Raven. “We should’ve waited inside but two of us here were eager for an introduction.” Octavia turned to glare at Murphy too.

Clarke straightened, as did Lexa, before putting a hand beneath her coat on the small of Lexa’s back. She smiled as she felt the muscles there relax to her touch.

“Lady Lexa Woods, may I present Lady Raven Reyes of Centrameri, Lady Octavia Blake of Soutameri, Lord John Murphy, Marquess of Harmon, Lord Bellamy Blake of Soutameri, and Lord Wells Jaha of Sparrowlands.” Each of them either curtsied or bowed as they were mentioned. When Clarke continued—“Everyone, this is Lady Lexa Woods”—Lexa curtsied as well.

“You’re gorgeous, Lady Lexa. But please, call me Raven.”

When the others quickly agreed to receive the same treatment, Lexa was a little more comfortable then. “Well then, please, call me Lexa too.”

And so they talked animatedly. Clarke stayed close to Lexa the entire time, her hand remaining respectfully on Lexa’s back.

Clarke’s friends were eager to hear about Lexa and what she’d thought about things. She answered them honestly but carefully still. There was a genuine vibe she felt from each one of them but they’d only just met. She had yet to know them beyond the superficial discussions of a first meeting. But first impression-wise, they were nothing like what she’d always lumped them as.

She knew without a doubt, they were Clarke’s best friends, seeing as the alpha was carefree around them; laughing with minimal restraint; playing along when she was the object of their teasing; and throwing some of her comebacks too.

Lexa enjoyed the friendly—and sometimes sweet—banter between the friends. It was surreal, and she had to remind herself that she had to let go of whatever prejudice she had built around them. That she needed to get to know them before making any unmerited judgment.

And the thought of that somehow made her eyes wander to the festivity inside. She was too distracted to really notice but now, she saw through the window some scrutinizing eyes trained on them. There were some curious wanderers just like herself; a few kind ones that bowed their heads slightly when their gazes met; and as she’d observed earlier, there were some visibly exasperated, rolling eyes.

And just as she’d decided, she would judge them accordingly.

“So, Lexa, what’s your little brother like?” Bellamy asked.

Lexa jerked her head to his direction and for the first time that night, she was overcome with grief. She had mentioned Aden earlier when she was asked about her family. But it was a straightforward answer, she had a mother and a brother, two cousins, an uncle, and an aunt. They didn’t even ask about her father, perhaps sensing she didn’t want to talk about him when in fact she was just getting to it. But with the topic moving forward, she didn’t see the point of broaching it anymore.

“My brother is… well, he is…” Lexa tried to find the words. Her brother was always tied to her emotions. And whatever thought she had about him, always brought out an emotion or two.

And being asked about Aden right now only made her miss him so. She had yet to hear news about him and if the efforts of his surgery were promising, but considering the limitations placed on a new consort, she was only glad no call came for her. It only meant Aden was still okay; it was the single thing that had helped her sleep at night.

Lexa stumbling over her words drove Clarke to be nearer her, to hold her closer than she already had before. The left half of Clarke’s body was behind Lexa as if using herself for Lexa to lean on; it had also made it easier for Clarke to wrap both arms around the omega.

“Do you miss him?” Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded, allowing herself to be comforted by her soulmate.

“Tell you what, we can call your mother and brother later after the party. I hope they’re still awake then but it’s the only time your keeper will be off your back.”

Lexa was already facing her halfway through her offer. Like a deer caught in the headlights, she stared even after Clarke spoke as if she was waiting for a condition or something.

“Well?” Clarke kept her delight under control. Her omega’s endearing state made her chest warm, and her heart rate spike. “What do you say?”

“I thought… Won’t there be repercussions for that?”

“Father will be upset as it was his rule, but he doesn’t have to know. That rule was there for your benefit and mine, but since talking to your family benefits you more, and I, in turn, gain from you being happy… It only seems more logical than that silly rule.”

The hesitant smile on Lexa’s face blossomed into a stunning delight. She couldn’t help but hug the person she’d been feeling at home with as soon as they met.

Clarke was caught off guard by the action, and just as she felt Lexa’s body tense—no doubt a protest from her rational side—she took the opportunity, wrapping her strong arms around her omega’s waist. Clarke ignored the surprised gasp that escaped Lexa’s lips and buried her nose onto a source of her scent by her neck. The pulse there was erratic but as Lexa’s muscles began to relax, Clarke was assured her reaction wasn’t a mistake. _They were true mates after all._

 _Please, come to this conclusion, Lexa._ Clarke wordlessly begged.

“Wow. And just like that, our presence was utterly forgotten.” Raven’s voice permeated their bubble.

Clarke groaned again. Lexa chuckled as she pulled away.

“And don’t worry about us knowing. If I could, I’d give you my phone right now but it’s only Clarke’s and His Majesty’s that are encrypted within the estate,” Octavia offered.

“Another silly rule for the guests,” Clarke quipped. “But necessary for our protection.”

“Thank you,” Lexa said to Octavia before her eyes landed on Clarke again. “It means the world to me.”

“I know. Later, okay?”

“Okay.”

A throat cleared a couple of feet from them. They turned to find the butler standing tall and rigid. “Your Royal Highness, dinner is served.”

* * *

Clarke sat in between her father and King Sergei at the head table during dinner. And while she continued taking helpings in her usual refined manner, her eyes had mostly remained on Lexa who was seated next to Raven and Niylah.

She was happy with the dining room set up this year. Unlike most dinners where there were only one or two very long dinner tables, this year they had more than twenty large round tables.

Everyone was given free rein to choose their seat. And she was glad that Murphy had the forethought to seat Lexa with them at one of the far tables in the middle. That way, she’d seem like she was looking at any single person in between her and her omega.

Admittedly, she grumbled to herself earlier when Murphy was leading Lexa so far away, but when he turned around and winked at her direction, she knew her best friend had done it on purpose.

It was difficult to keep herself sensible when she could _see_ Lexa but she couldn’t _touch_ her. Her little whimper almost made itself audible, but her regal stature never betrayed her, sitting tall and taking modest bites, pretending to listen as King Sergei went on and on about Princess Katia’s 18th birthday three years ago.

The distance between her and her omega was beginning to wear her down and the party had only just begun. Despite the lingering sweet scent of Lexa on her returned jacket, it still didn’t feel enough. If there was some way she could feel closer to Lexa, anyway at all, she just knew she would feel invigorated… or along the lines of that.

Because in that brief moment she turned her attention to King Sergei to keep up with her façade, only to return them and find her omega already staring at her, she choked on the small piece of venison she was chewing.

Immediately, the closest people were coming to her rescue; her father to her left, King Sergei to her right, their butler, three footmen, and even Major Diyoza.

She accepted one of the drinks offered to her, thanking the butler with a nod. She turned to her father’s side as she drank the glass of water, excusing herself from the disturbance she had caused _yet again_.

_Oh, omega, how my life has fallen into complete disarray._

But then a smile formed against the rim of her glass at the reminder she now had the person she’d been waiting for, for four years.

_You’re worth my world turning upside down, omega._

Her delightful musings were cut off when her father’s voice finally seeped through her senses.

“Clarke? Are you alright?”

She looked up and saw his jaw tensed, his brows scrunched. She cleared her throat. “Yes, I’m sorry, Papa. It almost went down the wrong pipe. The food is great, I just… got distracted.”

“Is there something that’s bothering you, Clarke? You’ve been uncoordinated all night.”

“I might be a lightweight, Papa,” Clarke suggested without delay. She silently sighed in relief at his apparent acceptance of the excuse.

“Perhaps. This is our usual brand, but I feel alright. You just need to build up your tolerance.” Her father nodded to the glass next to her plate. “Stick to the wine for the rest of the evening.”

“Yes, Papa.”

Titus smiled before resuming his dinner. Clarke returned to her plate as well, reassuring those that were close by that she was alright.

Since arriving at her party, she’d been distracted and her behavior, unbecoming. And though she accepted the shift in her life, and every chaos that came with it, wholeheartedly, she had to remind herself that bigger things were at play here.

There was her mate she had to wait for. There was her mate she had to keep safe. There were these people who could take advantage of them, hurt them. And there were a very few powerful enough to stand in their way.

She needed to ease everything in for her omega, her papa, and the people that meant well, all the while plucking the weeds out of their lives, no matter how influential those weeds were.

She came to a conclusion as she took a deep breath. But before anything else, she took one more glance at her omega. Lexa’s concerned eyes were seemingly on her since that disastrous incident. Clarke could read the question in them, and she smiled softly as she nodded. When Lexa didn’t seem convinced, Clarke took another bite of her venison, raising an eyebrow at her soulmate as if to challenge her if she needed any more proof. The smirk she was responded with made her chest flutter. She gave Lexa one last wink before she regrettably returned to her meal.

_Please bear with me, love._

For the rest of the dinner and dessert, she deliberately focused her sights on anything but her omega.

* * *

“May I have this dance?” Lexa heard someone say. Before she even turned to face the person, a shy smile was already painted on her lips.

“If you can keep up, Your Highness.” It was pointless to say that; Lexa had observed since re-entering the ballroom that Clarke was a notable dancer.

Clarke’s exaggerated surprise made Lexa suppress a smile. “How on earth did you know I was expecting you to take the lead?”

Lexa laughed in an unrestrained yet graceful manner, catching herself by placing her fingertips against her lips. When Clarke’s beguiled gaze returned, Lexa could feel her cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

Clarke shook her head when the first notes of the new song crossed their ears. She cleared her throat and straightened her back, taking Lexa’s hand as she led them to the dance floor.

It was the first slow dance of the night, and Lexa couldn’t help but think Clarke had planned this.

And she was right.

“Finally, we can slow down,” Clarke whispered to Lexa’s ear as she positioned herself to be a hair’s breadth away from Lexa’s body, swaying to the soft vocals and instruments.

“Speak for yourself, I was doing alright, Clarke,” Lexa teased.

“I like the way you say my name.”

The husk that delivered those words was even more coarse than usual. Lexa huffed a breath as if to gather back her wits and extinguish the lust that was building inside her.

When her urges dampened, she teased again, “You do, Clarke?”

Clarke chuckled at the playfulness of her omega.

_How can I be so lucky?_

“Any more and I will swoon to death,” Clarke warned lightheartedly.

Lexa’s carefree chuckle almost had that effect.

“You will be the death of me, omega.”

Lexa gasped. “And be wanted for treason?”

“Perhaps I will have it in my will that no one harm you and your reputation then.”

Lexa giggled again but stopped to hear Clarke continue. “I would not mind dying at all if you were the reason. Whether by treasonous acts or unconditional sacrifices.”

Lexa pulled away then, surprised at the morbid turn of their playful conversation. She studied blue eyes and saw only truth in them. Her lips curled up into another bashful form. _She had nothing to worry about after all._

Earlier at dinner, after that incident, she’d worried if Clarke was avoiding her. She noticed when their eyes would meet, Clarke’s would fleet away. She didn’t think much of it until she saw the stern look on Clarke’s face as she looked down on her food. She’d recognize that look anywhere as she so often had it on herself. It was the look of someone reprimanding themself; just like at that moment as she scolded herself for overthinking things. But when they moved back to the ballroom, Clarke waltzed with all her consorts twice except for her. The alpha even danced with some of those that threw nasty looks her way before. She couldn’t help but feel neglected. And when she was beginning to feel intimidated by it, she began scolding herself again.

Once she’d found her feet, she internalized how Clarke was just being a good host. How this was Clarke’s night, and she was the center of every attention. She stopped looking for Clarke then and found herself at ease as she met some more of Raven and Octavia’s friends, including the two betas’ parents. She’d even met two of the consorts—Lady Harper and Lady Echo—without any form of animosity from her wolf, and she was glad for it. Just as she’d spent a peaceful dinner with Niylah, she was as polite and kind to the women Clarke had been intimate with. She was sure when she and Clarke would have their talk later, the consorts would be brought up as well. And they would deal with it _together_.

 _“Ogeda, oso shall ste.”_ She remembered Clarke saying to her during the toast and now this heartfelt proclamation of the alpha.

Lexa cleared her throat before responding. “I wish you will have many more birthdays before that day comes. Seven, Eight, Nine decades, if you could.” Lexa’s little smirk returned. “Actually, I insist.”

Clarke’s answering smile mirrored Lexa’s. “I will try to, love.”

For the rest of the dance, all they did was gaze into each other’s eyes. When their slow song ended, they were reluctant to pull away. It wasn’t until another voice from the stage spoke up that they did. And it perked up Clarke adorably.

“Good evening, my lords, ladies, and majesties,” the tiny voice said. Lexa turned her head to find a group of four girls people her age would recognize. “My name is Amelia.”

Another person introduced herself, then two more, and by the end, they introduced simultaneously, “And we’re the Lilminx.”

The trumpets blared welcomingly, and their first song was received with cheers from the younger audience.

Lexa heard Clarke gasp. “Oh my god.”

She studied her soulmate and saw the excitement palpable in her blue eyes. But the swaying of Clarke’s rigid form amidst the exhilarated, young souls on the dance floor only amused her. It was as if Clarke was fighting to enjoy the music but remain reserved at the same time.

When Lexa looked around, she noticed how most of the adults were on the sides talking to one another. A lot were also out in the halls or out on the deck as footmen moved about to accommodate them. The dance floor was mostly filled with teenagers and young adults now, so she took the opportunity for Clarke to enjoy her own party as a person her age.

“Come, on.” Lexa pulled her, gliding through the crowd in a graceful manner.

Considering that the cameras were still broadcasting the live feed of the party, she needed to get Clarke somewhere safe from the public eyes. Lexa looked for the rowdiest bunch in the crowd, and it just so happened to be the one Raven and Octavia were in. She had only met them that night but she wasn’t even surprised. Her misconception was challenged when she saw them banter outside the ballroom’s doors that first time she saw Clarke, and it was a clean slate when she officially met them out on the deck.

As soon as she had Clarke blend in with her friends—and hidden from the world—Octavia screamed to them as Raven grabbed their hands, holding them up in the air.

“Come on, Clarke! You know the drill!” Octavia encouraged, voice loud enough to be heard over the music.

“We had no drill for when we’re inside the palace!” Clarke countered.

“Look around you, Clarke. It’s the first time we’re partying like this but they’re paying us no mind!” Raven pointed out but groaned when Clarke didn’t seem convinced. “Come on, they’re your favorite! Move those hips!”

Lexa looked on curiously at the exchange. Whatever questions her mind was formulating disappeared when Octavia faced her. “Lexa, loosen up your princess, it’s her day!”

In a heartbeat, Lexa turned to Clarke. “They’re right. The Lady Chamberlain most likely expected this outcome. I bet she checked with them what sort of songs they would be singing. Loosen up, Clarke.”

There was still an obvious debate behind blue eyes but then there came a moment of conviction. Lexa’s eyes followed when Clarke scanned the room, seemingly looking for someone. When their gaze landed on the king, they found an amused smile before a deep, single nod. Almost immediately, Clarke was jumping to the beat of the song.

Lexa’s mouth fell open. Despite her attempts to pull this side of Clarke out, she had no idea of what she’d get. Perhaps a less forced dance or even a sing-along, anything but an actual teenager just having a good time with her friends.

The sight awed her. The warmth in her chest had been growing steadily for hours. There were a few hitches, but the affirmations she’d had and the feelings that almost always knocked her off her center kept that fire within strong and progressive. A flame much stronger than infatuation and above the ardors shared by any regular couple.

Content to watch her alpha enjoy the music, she only moved in a ladylike manner. When Raven and Octavia moved her hips suggestively for her, she only let them without any restraint on her part, laughing out loud at the horrified look on Gina’s face when they did it on her also.

Clarke, on the other hand, danced freely with Lexa, her friends, and whomever else danced close to her. As usual, Lexa didn’t mind. But as soon as one of them whispered something to Clarke’s ear, and the latter’s reaction to it was to dance blatantly close, Lexa found herself frowning. The person Clarke was now dancing with was an omega whose diamond-shaped face was framed by long wavy blonde hair. She was beautiful, almost angelic.

Lexa ignored the green-eyed monster within her. _Clarke could dance with whomever she wanted_.

 _“Not like that,”_ her wolf whined.

 _It’s her birthday. Behave._ Lexa warned.

Her petulant wolf obeyed. And to keep from reacting rashly, she excused herself to get something to drink. As she settled by one of the large windows, a champagne flute in her hand, she found some much-needed space to dissect the situation.

She’d decided very early on how it was healthy to always check in with herself and reflect deeper on her thoughts and feelings. It was a way that had helped her stay calm and pragmatic even before coming into the palace. And since arriving here, her introspection became a form of control. A _much-needed_ sense of control in a place that her common upbringing had instilled in her to submit to and worship without question. Being at the palace provided its personal brand of helplessness. It was easily a place where she didn’t belong; where she couldn’t see herself belong.

The first time she’d truly felt at home was when Clarke’s inviting scent crossed her nose and their souls recognized their transcendent bond.

She looked on at Clarke and the omega from where she stood, still willing herself to grow used to this. They were dancing in a way Clarke had only danced with her—close and carefree. And the thought that it was with someone, other than herself, hurt. Unlike the many waltzes Clarke had before their slow dance, right now, Clarke was loosening up and enjoying herself. And to do so with another omega irked her even as she really tried not to.

“I wouldn’t worry about that.”

Lexa pulled her gaze away from the dance floor, finding Murphy walking to her.

“Princess Josephine Lightbourne of Sanctum,” he said, tilting his head a little to Clarke’s group. “She loves taunting people, I’m sure she blackmailed Clarke into dancing with her.”

“And why would Clarke allow herself to be blackmailed in her own home?”

It took a moment before Murphy answered. “Every parent here, at one point or perhaps most of their lives, has pressured their children to pursue Clarke. Even my mother once wished Clarke and I would end up together. But only because she’s always wanted a daughter, and Clarke had always been the closest one she had to that.” Murphy smiled reassuringly. “So you see, you need not worry about every coy smile thrown Clarke’s way. Because she knows what other people are after, and she’s grown indifferent to that.”

“And to answer your question… Perhaps it’s because Clarke has something she can never afford to lose.” Murphy smirked at her. And the message was clear then, _he knew what she and Clarke knew._

Before Lexa had a chance to respond, Murphy straightened as he greeted another person who was apparently heading their way. “Lady Quin, may I introduce—”

“Lexa Woods.”

“My lady,” Lexa managed to say despite her surprise.

“And of course, I must say, Lady Lexa Woods,” Lady Nia corrected.

Lexa curtsied then. Her eyes widened a little when Nia bowed respectfully in return. She remembered this was protocol now. But it seemed strange, owing to the fact that when they first met, she was just among the common people and the lady was as her birthright.

“How small the world truly is,” Nia commented as soon as she was upright.

“You two have met?” Murphy asked, genuine bemusement plastered on his face.

“Yes, my brother is currently in the hospital so I was visiting when I met her ladyship. They were discussing with my brother’s doctor and a family doctor so we were introduced,” Lexa provided.

“I see…”

“When I said it would be wise to curtsy if we’d ever meet in Griffin court, I must say, I did not see that happening. An official push to this, I might be the only one bowing between the two of us.” Nia smiled slyly when her teasing made an effect on the omega’s cheeks.

“Hi, I’ve been looking for you,” a firm voice interjected.

Clarke stood next to Lexa, the familiar hand resting on the small of Lexa’s back again.

“I was getting some refreshments when I came across Lord Murphy and Lady Quin,” Lexa supplied.

“I can see that.” Clarke’s stern gaze was directed to the duchess.

“Lady Lexa and I have met before, not even a week past.”

That piqued Clarke’s interest, snapping out of her aggression and into what could be compared as a curious puppy with perked up ears.

“Really?” She asked Lexa.

“Yes, we met at Azgeda Medical Center in TonDC.”

“When I went to change policies as you so very much recommended, Your Highness,” Nia added, pulling a smirk as she raised her flute in acknowledgment.

“Which people are very much grateful for, Your Highness,” Lexa continued, taking the opportunity to show her appreciation. “It meant the world to the patients to get one of the best healthcare services at fitting costs.”

Clarke had to tone down the dopey smile splaying on her face. Talking about business and state matters had her react instinctively, and considering who was in their company, she drew out her authoritative persona.

“Of course, it is my job to see to things,” Clarke answered with a deeper tone.

She could’ve sworn she heard her omega gasp, making her jerk her head to her direction. “Is everything alright?”

Lexa cleared her throat, suspecting her voice would squeak if she spoke too soon. “Yes, I’m fine. Thank you but may I be excused? I need to go to the restroom.”

“Of course, let me lead the way.”

Clarke was about to excuse themselves when Murphy grabbed her attention.

“Your Highness, there’s actually something I need to speak to you about.”

Clarke turned. “Can it wait?”

“I… Actually, no. It’s about… It’s about earlier,” Murphy said as he made hesitant gestures with his hands.

He wasn’t always this obvious in his distress. Clarke could only sense it was anxiety over his apparent offense to the king earlier.

Clarke faced her omega again. “Let me call for Kara. She is around here somewhere.” As soon as she started looking over to the direction of the closest wall, Diyoza appeared in her line of sight. When the major was close, Clarke gave her order, “The lady needs to go to the lavatory, please have Kara escort her.”

“There’s no need, Your Highness,” Lexa intervened. “I know the way.”

“If it’s security you’re worried about, I can take her,” Nia offered.

Clarke’s apprehensive posture returned, a snarl almost making itself audible. But as soon as Lexa wafted off soothing pheromones for her, she was quick to yield again.

“I’ll be fine,” Lexa whispered.

Nia looked on at the two, raising her hands up as she said, “I meant no harm, Your Highness. If it makes you feel any better, I will take my leave now. I _have_ been promised an audience with your father, so… Happy birthday, once again.

“And Lady Lexa,” Nia continued, turning to the omega. “Welcome to the palace. You’re a remarkable young lady, I will no longer be surprised if you do any more… unexpected things.”

Lexa blushed as the lady walked away.

“Your Highness, Kara is assisting Lady Mel at the moment. I can take Lady Lexa. Lincoln and the others are close by if you need anything else,” the major offered.

“Yes, that would be perfect. Thank you,” Clarke answered without facing them, her eyes still glaring at the retreating duchess’s back.

When she felt her omega start to move away, she snapped out of it. “Oh, Diyoza,” Clarke called, stopping both of them in their tracks. “Guard her as if my life depended on it.”

Diyoza’s eyes widened at the order. She cleared her throat as she blinked her surprise away. “I will protect her as if she were the crown princess consort, Your Highness.”

Clarke’s eyes shifted to Lexa and smiled bashfully at the blush she caught. “Come back to me as soon as you can?” Clarke whispered.

“Yea— Yes. I will, Your Highness.”

Clarke took the omega’s hand and brought it to her lips before parting. And as soon as she was left alone with her best friend, the unsettling feeling that lingered after Nia caught up with her.

“Clarke, you need to try harder,” Murphy murmured as he stood closer.

“Try harder?”

Murphy took two flutes from a passing footman, handing one to Clarke as they talked.

“Yes, you were doing okay after dinner but then you danced with her and you’re back to your yearning self. Please don’t put my sacrifice to waste.”

“I was doing alright, thank you very much.” Clarke huffed, her ego a little bruised. She knew she had a couple of slip-ups, but she actually thought she was doing great for the rest of the evening. She danced with various omegas before arranging that slow dance for her and Lexa. She smiled to a few advances. She even flirted back with Josie.

“I was a lot better than before we came in, and you know it.

“And also, thank you for what you did, but you don’t have to worry about what happened with father. He’s not upset.”

“I wasn’t worried about that.”

“You sure knew how to handle your nerves a moment ago.”

“ _Please_ , that was acting. Everyone thought I was worried about the king’s ire, including you,” he pointed out. “I was worried about you and Lexa.”

“I—” Clarke sighed in defeat. “Fine. How bad was I?”

“What exactly did Josie tell you that made you dance flirtatiously with someone who wasn’t a consort?”

Clarke clenched her jaw. “She hinted at me being too consumed by my latest consort. She said if only someone would dance with her in the same adoration and intensity my gaze held for Lexa...”

When Murphy shook his head wryly, Clarke continued, “You know how crafty she can be; you can imagine the threat hidden between her lines. It was the very same threat Nia’s presence brought here earlier.”

“And here I thought you admired that natural, subtle power her presence brings?”

There was a small growl that vibrated from Clarke’s chest but it was enough to frighten a roomful of people. It was lucky Lilminx was still singing; otherwise, she’d have drawn more unwelcomed attention to herself. “Not when my omega’s around.”

“So you see how obvious you are?”

She clenched her jaw before sighing heavily. “I’m the same caring and protective alpha to the other consorts. How is it any different?”

“There’s a glow, Clarke,” Murphy answered in a heartbeat. “There’s a glow to your eyes, specifically, like a shimmer. And it’s noticeable when you look at her. When you aren’t but the same glow resurfaces, it likely means she’s on your mind. And it’s blinding when you smile at her.

“And Lexa has the same…”

“Fuck,” Clarke cursed.

“Cheers to that.” Murphy raised his glass, chugging the champagne. “Though I still hope you were not vulgar to her.”

“Of course not. It’s different now. I _feel_ different. Like my world is shifting focus, and all I want is to keep her safe, happy, and to worship her, no matter what I have to do. And this whole pretense is pure agony. You have no idea…

“It’s like being chained and starved for days while a buffet sits right in front of me. Only being given water once in a while to survive just so I could only covet the food almost within my reach.”

“Wow, that was a succinct analogy. Had you added the word ‘thirst’ in that, it would’ve been an entirely different referen—”

“Who’s vulgar now?” At Clarke’s unamused, raised eyebrow, Murphy cowered.

“What? You were the one that used food to— Okay, I’m sorry. Of course, I’m happy for you Clarke, and I really do feel your frustrations but I don’t think you’ll be waiting for much longer.”

“Wait. You said earlier that Lexa has the same ‘glow’? So she knows I’m her true mate?”

“Perhaps. I think you both know on some level, but just—”

“Wait for her. I know,” Clarke interrupted dejectedly.

Murphy elbowed his best friend. “You can always hint at it though. What I only meant to say before was… just don’t seem overbearing especially as she is new to all of this. And to find out she may be living like this for the rest of her life… It might just overwhelm her. And you don’t do well with overwhelmed omegas.”

Clarke sighed. “Shut up.”

“It still brightens my gray days when I think about the time Niylah cried, and then you cried with her because you didn’t know how to comfort her.”

“You have to stop repeating that. I was fourteen, get over it.” Clarke huffed again before she mumbled, “How was I supposed to know people’s taste buds can be tied to their emotions?”

“We were born with everything, Clarke. Of course, we wouldn’t truly know that from personal experience. But similar to your analogy, there are people out there who’d cry after a good meal, much more for a pavlova.”

“Who cries after a dessert?”

The person that stood in front of them brought a smile to their faces.

“Atom, I was looking for you.”

“Sorry, cousin.” Atom leaned forward, hugging Clarke. “I have an exam tomorrow, and I needed to make up for a few average grades in my prelims. I’m sorry I’m late.”

“Please, Atom. I’d rather you be a great doctor and do well by your future patients. Parties such as these are aplenty.”

“Not your eighteenth birthday though. You’re officially an adult now. Congratulations.”

They each took another glass of champagne and toasted. As soon as Clarke’s drink was gone, she spotted her omega over Atom’s shoulder, walking back towards them. A beam instantly stretched Clarke’s face.

 _Play it cool, Clarke._ She reminded herself.

When Lexa reached her alpha’s side, her answering smile dwindled into something else. It was surprise, fear, and anger brewed into one expression.

“Lexa…” Clarke called. She jerked her head to Clarke’s face, silently begging her alpha for help, _any help._

Clarke didn’t notice.

“I’d like to introduce you to my cousin, Sir Atom Ward.”

“ _Cousin?_ ” Lexa asked in an exhale, her voice small and shaky.

_Calm down. Think, Lexa. Don’t do this right now._

“Yes, we share great-great-grandparents from my mother’s side. We are third cousins.”

“Atom, this is my new consort, Lady Lexa Woods.”

“How do you do, my lady?” Atom offered his palm-up hand, awaiting the lady’s.

Lexa only looked on, clenching her jaw at the sight of it.

_Pull yourself together, Lexa._

She unfisted her hands that were tucked to her sides, placing her right over the proffered hand. She kept her scent neutral as much as she could even when all she wanted to do was beat the living shit out of the man whose lips were on her hand.

She quickly pulled it away. Looking for a haven, her immediate thought was to cling to her alpha. And she did. Both of her cold, trembling hands found refuge around the alpha’s arm.

“Is something the matter, my dear?” Clarke whispered, eyes so intent and worried.

_Don’t do this now, Lexa. Don’t do anything in this temper._

“No. Everything’s… okay,” Lexa answered, voice a little strained.

Feeling her omega’s tensed muscles against her, Clarke shook her head to disagree. “Do you wish to retire?”

_Yes._

“If I may?”

“Okay then, let’s go.”

The offer brought even more comfort to her. All she wanted to do, other than the violence that was still brewing within, was to be held by the one person she felt most at home with. But the idea that she was the reason behind the offer made her decline.

With a shake of her head, Lexa answered, “I can’t take you away from your party, Your Highness. You still have so many guests. I’ll be fine. Kara can take me.”

Clarke smiled gently. “They won’t mind. And we’ll have more time to, uh, you know…”

Out from her periphery, Clarke noticed the teasing smile on Atom’s face. She snickered. “I didn’t mean it like that, you eavesdropper. We were just going to talk and acquaint ourselves with the people in our life.” Clarke turned her head to Lexa in that last part.

It was then that Lexa realized what she’d meant.

“Oh, right.” She nodded, glad to be away from the party, from this _monster_ , and to be able to finally call her mother. “If you’re sure?”

Clarke beamed. “I am.”

Clarke bid her goodnight to Murphy and Atom before they walked across the room. Clarke’s face looked a little stern, and she’d kept her distance as they strode away.

Lexa briefly wondered if Clarke was upset about the curt way she had treated her cousin. And she was determined to explain everything as soon as they were somewhere private.

At the exact moment the elevator doors closed, Lexa almost yelped at the way Clarke clung to her, arms wrapped around her waist, nose nuzzling her neck.

But then Clarke stiffened before pulling away. “I’m sorry! I like the way you smell. I’ve been itching to do that for so long.”

_Four years long._

“It—It’s fine. I like the way you smell too,” Lexa admitted sheepishly.

“You do?” Lexa was endeared at the way Clarke’s eyes shined; it was almost childlike.

Lexa nodded, a shy smile gracing her face.

When the elevators opened, Clarke eagerly dragged Lexa to their building, ignoring the acknowledging guards standing by the walls. Clarke’s excitement was so contagious, Lexa squealed in delight as she let herself be pulled away.

They didn’t stop at Lexa’s door, powering through to the room in the middle. Clarke only let Lexa’s hand go to open her doors with both hands before grabbing it again as they entered.

Clarke’s room was almost twice as big as hers, and nearly the same setup. The most conspicuous difference was that her mezzanine was situated on the right side mainly, taking up a third of the room. While a narrow extension of it ran across the whole length of the south wall, providing access to the balconies up there. And on the main mezzanine were paintings of landscapes, portraits, and a few unfinished pieces.

“That’s my studio. I prefer it in my room so when I wake up in the morning, it’s the first thing I see,” Clarke supplied when she noticed where her omega’s eyes were.

“Your works are beautiful.”

“It’s my most favorite hobby.” Clarke smiled sheepishly. “I can show you around but first, let’s call your family.”

Clarke walked to her bed’s direction as Lexa continued taking in the room. Just like her observations about her own room, this one was nothing fancy by royal standard. No gold-rimmed furnishing. No filigrees or ornate patterns. No House crest, not even a single griffin symbol.

It did speak of wealth, but it was also so young, so _regular_ , as if it was owned by a successful commoner. She also had a huge collection of books in between tall windows. And by those windows were either bean bags or reading nooks.

Underneath the mezzanine was a state-of-the-art home theatre set up. Similar to hers, there were also two doors by that side of the room. And on the left side was one of those modern, multifunction king size bed. And a few steps from that was another door.

Right then, she remembered Lady Callie saying how both rooms on either side of this one were reserved for the future Princess consort. And being the princess’s true mate, there was a huge chance that role would be in her future.

The thought was somewhat suffocating; she was getting ahead of herself again. She shook her head to dispel any more thoughts about possibilities. They hadn’t even talked about their soul’s connection yet.

“Lexa, here’s my phone.” Clarke beckoned for her to join her on the bed.

When Lexa made it there, she settled comfortably, taking the offered device. She raised her eyebrows at the photo that greeted her, her amused smile forming.

“Once you meet Bowie, you’ll understand why nothing else is worthy to be on a wallpaper.” Clarke beamed.

“I have no doubt. I’m just awed by things I’m learning about you.”

That shy smile returned. Lexa had to keep her eyes away from those lips. The husk of the alpha’s natural voice alone makes it hard for her to keep up, so much so that at one point, she had to excuse herself to the restroom before she gave in to her lust.

“There’s more you’ve yet to learn about me.” The hoarser tone returned. And just as what had caused her to escape to the restroom earlier—and for most of the night, in fact—her alpha was indirectly doing things to her body again.

_Breathe, Lexa._

_Here goes. Just hints, Clarke. Nothing dictating. Nothing overwhelming._

“Such as the fact that I will protect you if it’s the last thing I do. I will take your burden and carry it for you. I will extend the same promise to your family. Lexa, I’ll be there for you unless you don’t want me to.” The confidence in her tone was ebbing away, replaced with sorrow at that last bit. “But I hope it will never be the case.”

Clarke visibly gulped before continuing, “All I ask is that you’ll be open to me. If there is any question, concern, troubles, _your thoughts_ … anything at all. Please don’t be shy and just let me know.”

Lexa smiled. “Anything?”

“Whatever crosses your mind, I will never dare judge. And whatever you need to know, I will answer. Granted, of course, you’ll have to promise me some of those won’t reach another’s ears.”

“Of course.” Lexa nodded. “I just… before anything else, there _is_ something that’s bothering me.”

“Please, tell me.” Clarke instinctively scooted closer, putting a hand over hers before squeezing it.

“It’s about your cousin.”

“Atom?”

 _That’s it, Lexa. Remain calm._ She nodded.

“And an accident that happened over a week ago.”

“Oh.”

“Yes. Uhm… He…” _Just spit it out._

“It’s okay… I assure you, he is harmless. If you’re worried about his scandal, don’t believe whatever media spewed those words. It’s not true.”

“ _What?”_

Clarke nodded. “I thought I had gotten rid of those accusations.” Clarke sighed exasperatedly as she stood, pacing by the side of her bed as she continued, “I’ll have my private secretary talk to Lady Chamberlain about it. Apparently, I can’t lean on Lord Marcus to handle that mess.”

“That mess?”

“Yes, you see, the family that accused my cousin were after the settlements so I had my people see to it the family couldn’t get a dime.”

“Settlements?”

Clarke nodded at every random keyword Lexa asked back. “They actually thought that just because Atom is the crown princess’s cousin, they hit the jackpot by accusing him. They’re lucky Atom rose above it. Despite their slander attempts, he asked me not to go after them, that they were not worth it. Were it up to me, every single one of them would be behind bars by now.”

“The family?”

Clarke nodded again. “Yes, seriously, love, they are not worth our time. I didn’t even bother to learn their name, so you shouldn’t trouble yourself with…” Clarke stopped and kneeled in front of Lexa in a single long step.

“Lexa?” Clarke pulled her hand up to wipe the tears that were running down both cheeks. “What’s wrong, lov—”

“Don’t.” Lexa pulled her face away, getting up and sidestepping the blonde.

Lexa turned around, facing the kneeling alpha. She wanted to storm off; the last of her nearly subdued rationality was ordering her to walk away; to be somewhere she could lash out without compromising the safety of her family.

After all, _they_ were the family that _wrongly_ accused the crown princess’s cousin. _They_ were the family that were _after the settlements_. _They_ were the cause of the scandal. And _they_ would’ve been in jail by now.

She couldn’t help the tears flowing uncontrollably down her face. The person she was meant for was the same person that deprived them of justice; the person who impeded police intervention, believing a relative’s fabricated words over a commoner’s account; the person who had left them to pick up the pieces wearily; and the person who unethically used her role to her advantage.

She’d been right about them all along.

_It was you?_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof.
> 
> \---
> 
> Because I enjoy stories that have fun fact vibes at the End Notes section—as you may have already noticed before—here again, is another one of those: 😁
> 
>  **Canlup Nectar** , short for Canis lupus Nectar.  
> (The best drink there is in the ABO world according to myself. 😆)  
> \- Only for presented wolves.  
> \- Have to be 18 years old and above to legally drink one.  
> \- Lowers human inhibitions like any other drink with alcohol content.  
> \- Favors the wolf:
> 
>   * Amplifies primal instincts.
>   * The inner wolf's thoughts will become much clearer. (No more one to three-worded thoughts)
>   * Too much of it, and the wolf within will gradually take over the consciousness.
> 

> 
> \- Historical fact: Widely known for the role it plays in people meeting their true mates, as wolves are more discerning—than their logical, sober counterparts—when recognizing a true mate. 
> 
> A commonly known yet unconfirmed exception to this is the House of Griffin as their wolves are said to have the ability to immediately recognize their true mate without any form of influence. However, in King Peirce's reign, 118 years ago, he scorned at this apparent gift they had, denying its validity.  
> (As Murphy pointed out in Chapter 6: "Especially that you’re a Griffin, you know even if the legends about your bloodline have been scoffed by a few of your own ancestors, people will still believe in it anyway.")


	9. Make you stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's a royal mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me. I'm back. 😋  
> I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

Lexa’s hands trembled from wrists to fingertips. The last time she felt anger in this intensity, her brother was undergoing surgery as Anya recounted the injustice she was put through at the police station. 

Despite the warmth in Clarke’s room, she still felt cold and unsafe. There was turmoil within her and the sight of the alpha still kneeling by the bed only served to fuel her anger.

She was itching to get her hands on something, anything, to get rid of the tremors that were now rippling from her extremities to the rest of her body.

She paced, mind racing in an attempt to reach a decision, a reaction. It was the second time she’d paced that night. She was drowning in her thoughts and emotions, and the stress manifested itself physically; it was then that a second panic attack set in.

She dropped on the floor, sitting with her knees apart as she leaned her elbows and head there. Elegance and etiquette be damned, she needed to breathe and calm down.

“Lexa?” Clarke rushed to her, almost stumbling as she moved from her kneeled position.

“No!” Lexa’s tone was helpless yet so threatening.

The omega’s aggressive scent was nothing on Clarke, but this was her soulmate, the woman she will be spending the rest of her life with. She _will_ obey, even if she was the blue-blooded alpha.

Instead of subjecting herself to her wolf’s accusatory growls and her own need to hold her woman in her arms, Clarke yelled for someone outside as she climbed to her studio. Halfway through the stairs, Diyoza, Lincoln, and her nana were inside, eyes scanning every corner of the room for a threat and answers.

Clarke pointed them to Lexa. And it was her nana who was by her omega’s side within seconds, pumping soothing pheromones. The two alpha guards kept their distance to avoid aggravating the distressed omega as Diyoza fired orders in her earpiece.

By the time Clarke found what she needed and strode back with purpose, Lincoln had also returned with Lexa’s omega maids and Kara trailing behind them. Each of them moved about seamlessly, Diyoza handing the glass of cold water she took from Clarke’s fridge to a passing Marisa, Tris pushing her soothing scent from the moment she entered the door, and Lincoln standing by ready to take action if needed.

Clarke kneeled beside Lexa again, offering her the paper bag she retrieved from her studio. “Breathe with this, it’ll help, my dea—”

Lexa swatted her hand away. Clarke’s heart broke at the rejection.

“Please, you’re hyperventilating, you need thi—”

“I don’t need anything from you!” Lexa shouted before succumbing to tears.

The sudden low growls from Diyoza and Kara were hard to miss but just as soon as they were out, they were gone as well.

“Little one,” Nygel whispered, holding Lexa’s head to her chest but directing the words to Clarke. “She’s overwhelmed, please, stay with the other alphas.”

Clarke whimpered, and her eyes reddened with unshed tears. She couldn’t believe her omega would calm down without her. Her wolf thrashed further, relentlessly blaming her for whatever words she’d said that had made their omega shrink away from them.

Before standing up, she handed the paper bag to her nana, who was ready to do what needed to be done, instructing Lexa as soon as the expanded bag was around her nose and mouth.

Her nana swayed side to side, humming a familiar lullaby Clarke was more than willing to share with her omega. She silently thanked her nana for pushing out a soothing scent that was meant to reach her as well; it had not only calmed Lexa but it also calmed her raging wolf.

Clarke’s mind raced for a reason. A reason why her graceful and beautiful omega became aggressive so suddenly. Tracing back steps, she knew it had something to do with Atom and that family. She didn’t know what the connection was, but she had to find out. And the person who could answer her was putting up walls between them. She wasn’t also going to risk exacerbating Lexa’s condition, no matter how determined she was to get answers.

“Nana, maids, please stay with Lady Lexa in her room tonight. It might calm her.”

“That is a wise decision, ma’am.” Her nana smiled at her gently.

“Everyone else, outside,” Clarke announced.

The two alphas and beta left as soon as the order was made. With one last glance at her soulmate, Clarke regretfully closed her doors, and she whimpered as soon as they were separated. She leaned her head against it as she took shuddering breaths. She’d never been this vulnerable before. In her whole life, she’d only ever cried to her papa, her nana, her secretary, and her head guard, Diyoza, and maybe even to her mother, if only she could remember.

In her entire life, she’d never been rejected before. Her mother staying away was for their kingdom, and she knew her mother loved her. But her soulmate rejected her for unclear reasons, and it clenched her chest to the point that it pained her to breathe.

The thought and the pain reminded her of what she needed to do. So she pulled herself up, wiping tears away before facing anxious eyes and sniffled quietly before giving her orders.

“Kara, I don’t want you to bother Lady Lexa of this. Tomorrow, you are to act as if nothing happened.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“And it is expected of you to be discreet about anything related to the lady. These omegas are under my care. You are to answer to me _alone_ , is that understood?” The threat laced in her tone was impossible to miss.

The beta trembled visibly, stuttering before bowing. “Yes… Your Grace. Of course.”

The princess nodded, and it was enough instruction that her presence was no longer needed. Kara curtsied before leaving the private residence.

“Lincoln, I want Lady Chamberlain in my office, make sure you are both subtle.”

Clarke passed him before he could even bow. Diyoza followed, mumbling instructions into her earpiece again.

The walk to her office helped. All that frustration and pain pushed out through heavy strides and clenching fists. By the time she was inside, her laptop and the lights were on, her curtains pulled open, and a variety of snacks and cold drinks sat on a table in the corner as the soft buzz of the coffee maker filled the air.

As soon as doors closed after Diyoza, Clarke started her pacing. It was precisely one lap of it when a knock came. At Clarke’s nod, Diyoza opened the door and stepped outside as soon as the gorgeous beta clad in red lace dress stepped in, giving them privacy. Even in Clarke’s anxious state, she still noticed the lingering looks shared between the lady and the head guard.

Lady Callie smiled at Clarke in the effortlessly charming way that she did. But the happy expression dropped as soon as she saw Clarke’s condition. “Princess…” Worried eyes traveled all over her as the lady gracefully shuffled forward, restrained by her dress.

“When I saw Lincoln hurrying here, I should’ve known it was urgent. What is the problem?”

“Lady Callie… Lexa… She is upset with me, and I don’t know why.”

“Here.” The lady’s arm gestured for them to sit on the couch by the table of food.

As soon as Clarke sunk on the seat, Callie poured a glass of water for her, offering it before sitting next to the distraught alpha.

“Tell me what happened.”

There was a hiccup before she could begin. “She was telling me about Atom, about that accident two weeks ago.”

“Oh.”

Clarke’s eyes studied the lady’s face. It wasn’t the look of someone merely listening. It was a knowing look. “What is it?”

“It’s Lady Lexa’s brother. He was the boy that got into an accident.”

“Aden?”

“Yes, that is his name.”

“And Atom’s involvement?”

“Is true.”

Clarke growled, loud enough for Lincoln and Diyoza to rush inside and about to move in between the princess and the Lady Chamberlain.

“Leave!” Clarke bellowed to her guards, who left just as quick as they entered.

Clarke stood up and paced again. “How is that true? We are talking about Atom here! The person who is set to become a doctor!” Clarke paused just when she was in front of the lady. “Were there investigations?”

“I’m afraid not, Your Highness.”

“That is absurd! Why not?”

Callie blinked. Her being lost for words made Clarke realize the answer.

“I did that?” Clarke drawled, her imposing posture slumped.

“I’m afraid so, Your Grace.”

“But I did not order…” Clarke paused. “I don’t think I ever said…” She worried at her lower lip, remembering exactly what she’d done.

Back when it happened, her father was away in the Philands, resolving a dispute between their vassal kingdoms, Kualanei and Indolands. A political doctrine was lurking in their lands, causing lords and people to turn against one another. It was a covert war inspired by the Trojan horse and sowed by an outside force.

Her papa had left the rest of the kingdom on Clarke’s hands. And it didn’t matter how knee-deep she was as an unofficial regent and interim Chairman, or how she had duties to her studies, to her omegas and her friends, she still somehow ruined Lexa’s life.

“You told Lord Marcus to do whatever it took to clear Sir Atom’s name and one word to the police that Lord Marcus’s people were headed to the station, everything was immediately underway. The household didn’t even need to provide NDAs but the chief of Police reminded them anyway, _so willingly_ even _._ ”

Clarke exhaled shakily, her eyes dropping to the floor. The clock ticked loudly in lieu of their words. But when Clarke licked her lips before straightening again, Lady Callie did so too, as if already expecting what was about to come.

“Then how can you say Atom was guilty? If no investigation was done?”

Lady Callie cleared her throat before answering, “Lady Lexa was already in the lead, Your Highness. It is my department’s job to check everything. When we knew Aden Woods was in an accident, we did a separate investigation. There was surveillance footage that caught Sir Atom’s plate number. And when I checked with Lord Kane, he told me what his instructions were so I kept myself quiet.”

Clarke’s breathing was loud and ominous. She walked towards her desk and stopped at the window behind it, leaning an arm against the glass as she looked up at the sky. The bright, full moon was calming. Despite a few unfounded theories, the full moon actually had an elating effect on their kind. And that helped her, enough to think coherently before marching into a ballroom full of partying guests to pounce on her cousin.

“I need those files and videos, Lady Chamberlain,” Clarke said after a while.

“I will forward right away, ma’am.”

When the door clicked shut, the silence that followed was thick with tension. The full moon had lost its effect as Clarke was snarling again. She was shaking with anger at her cousin’s apparent lies and her own betrayal to her soulmate. She was angry at everything and everyone that was involved. She knew she had to calm down and think, think about what she would do if it were all true.

When the door opened again, Clarke mentally commended Lady Callie for her quick return. But it was a different voice that greeted her.

“Your Grace,” Major Diyoza announced. “Sir Atom Ward is here to see you.”

Clarke turned around without missing a beat, eyes widened at the news. When she’d gathered her wits back, her menacing expression returned as well. At her nod, Diyoza let the gentleman in before leaving and closing the door behind her.

“You.”

“Clarke?” Atom’s nose scrunched at the offending scent. Being an alpha himself, it was only natural to dislike scents more powerful than his own.

“Explain yourself.”

“Explain what? Clarke, what’s going on?”

“You’re here, you must know what. Explain.”

“I don’t know what you mean. I was looking for you and when I asked some servants, they said you were in your office.”

Clarke tilted her head; her unamused expression left no room for familial sentimentality. And just then, a ping from her laptop interrupted the silence. Clarke knew what it was. Her eyes stayed on her cousin as she moved to her desk, glare only leaving him to open the email and play the video.

And there it was—a young blonde boy picking up his dropped book on a sidewalk; a familiar silver Aston skidding beyond its lane and faster than the speed limit; the boy running away but not fast enough to miss the fender, throwing him a few yards away. After the incident, the video showed a tall, blonde woman chasing after the escaping car as a familiar brunette stayed by the boy’s side with admirable restraint, gently trying to rouse him in between desperate calls for help.

Before the video could even finish, Clarke strode towards her cousin, but it was her left fist that met him first. Atom fell on his ass a few steps back.

“Get up!”

“Clarke— I—”

“Get up!”

“Please, Clarke!”

“I said get up!” Clarke grabbed him by his lapels, pulling him to his feet and pushing him to the nearest wall.

“You lied to me.”

“Plea…se.” He could barely speak out with Clarke’s fists choking him inadvertently.

“You lied, Atom!”

“Clar…ke, please… let me… explain.”

Clarke let him go with a shove, pacing away from him before she could give in to any more of her wolf’s impulses.

“Whatever you saw, that wasn’t me!” Atom doubled over as he coughed.

“My driver was drunk that day, Clarke. And I took his side because his fiance had only just left him for an alpha.”

“Driver?”

“Yes, it wasn’t me driving then. Please, you have to believe me.”

Clarke walked back to her laptop, playing the painful video again. But the angle of the camera couldn’t provide the view she was looking for. She played it a third time, and it was fruitless.

“You don’t believe me?” His tone was coated with sadness as he shuffled forward towards Clarke’s desk.

Clarke looked up to find pain reflected in his eyes, and it softened her a little. But in the end, she clenched her jaw. The damage was done. Her omega couldn’t stand her presence.

“You already lied to me, Atom. Can you blame me?”

“I was protecting him, Clarke.”

“Your drunk driver that could’ve killed that boy?”

“Clarke, just as your guards, Nygel, and everyone else in this estate are loyal and selfless when it comes to you, he is to me too. Many times, he has been there for me in ways that should’ve been my father’s job. Doing that for him was the _least_ I could do.”

Clarke walked around her desk to perch on it. Tilting her head with that look of indifference again made Atom take a few steps back away from her. “You mean, your ties to me, as your cousin and sovereign are beneath that of a commoner’s?”

Atom shook his head vehemently. “No, Clarke, of course not!”

Clarke pushed herself off her table. “Justice will be served, Atom. If your driver runs away, it’ll only make his sentence much more insufferable.”

“Clarke, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know his sister would be your consort. I rushed to you as soon as I remembered her name. Clarke, I didn—”

“Listen to yourself, Atom. You’re sorry _now_ that she’s my consort. Were you even sorry when they were just a faceless victim?”

“Yes, of course, I was! It haunted me every day, Clarke. You have to believe me.”

“As it should. You _are_ going to be a doctor, Atom. But because of this, I would not vouch for your credibility even if you passed the boards.” Clarke walked past him to the middle of the room, ready to call Lady Callie back in. “I will no longer have my House be bound to yours.”

“Clarke, please. I’m so sorry.”

She ignored his sniffles and stutters, willing herself not to give in.

“Leave my home and stay away from my omega and her family. And if you inform the significant others of your halfwitted driver about this, make sure they know the Woods are well guarded.”

“Clarke.”

“You are dismissed. Diyoza,” Clarke announced.

The door was opened wide. Diyoza stepped to the side, throwing Atom a stern look, silently telling him to leave. The moment his back disappeared behind walls, Clarke let out a low whimper.

“Your Highness…” Lady Callie cooed, stepping into the room.

“I’m sorry.” Clarke straightened.

“Don’t be. It is hard to lead. And it is normal to cry or be hurt over hard decisions.”

“My father doesn’t.” Clarke’s eyes became stony.

“And it’s completely normal to put up a façade.”

“My father doesn’t.” Clarke seethed.

“Of course, Your Grace.” Callie bowed her head. “Do you still need these files? Or anything else you wish me to do?” Callie offered the folders in her arms.

Clarke shook her head. “Have Atom taken back to his manor and let his driver stay. He is to be questioned right away.”

Clarke noticed Lincoln passing by her opened door, no doubt carrying out the order.

“Yes, Your Highness.” The lady hesitated for a moment but gave in at Clarke’s questioning look. “I know she may not be but is Lady Lexa alright?”

“She had a panic attack earlier.” _And she hates me._ Clarke lowered her head dejectedly.

“I am sure she will bounce back. Her family gives her strength. As soon as she knows they are alright, she will get some of her spirits back.”

Clarke looked up and sure enough, there was a glint in brown eyes that she understood immediately. “I need Lexa’s files please, every bit, including her family’s details.”

The lady smiled knowingly and curtsied. “I will be a moment, Your Grace.”

“Also… I need an additional detail added to my consorts’ families.”

“Of course, ma’am.”

“I know this day was meant to be a holiday, but thank you for your work, Lady Callie.”

“It is my pleasure, ma’am.” They shared a smile before the lady exited the room.

Clarke walked back to her leather chair, sinking into it with eyes closed and ignoring the soft footfalls. A few seconds after the quiet ding of the coffee maker, a hot cup with the soothing scent of butterscotch was on her desk.

“Nygel informs me Lady Lexa has fallen asleep in her room, Your Grace.”

“Thank you, Major,” Clarke said, still slumped on her seat.

“May I go ahead and inform Ontari to settle the hospital fees?”

Clarke genuinely smiled at that, opening her eyes to look at her head guard of thirteen years. “You always do more than you are paid for, Major. Why?”

“Forgive me if I overstep, Your Grace”—Clarke nodded her assent—“you are like a daughter to me. And what I do in service of you, only comforts me that I have done what I could to my nation and the people you were born to lead.”

“Thank you… Charmaine.” Clarke grinned at the smirk that followed the surprised look on her guard’s face. “You should be called that, it sounds beautiful.”

“It is much better than my nickname back in the days,” Diyoza agreed.

“Which was?”

The guard cleared her throat. “CD.”

Clarke bit her lower lip, suppressing a chuckle. “Short and… on point.”

Diyoza laughed softly. “Well, it did help when I was still in the army and on the field.”

Clarke nodded. When the ping in her laptop interrupted again, the older alpha bowed reverently before making her way outside.

“Diyoza.” The guard paused and turned. “None of this is to reach my father’s ears.”

Clarke noticed the hesitation swimming in blue eyes but nodded all the same. When her guard bowed and turned away again, Clarke playfully mentioned her name. “Diyoza.”

Her guard looked at her questioningly as Clarke smiled at the screen of her laptop.

“Callie Diyoza.” Clarke smirked before shifting her eyes to her guard. “Huh, another ‘CD’.”

Clarke smiled victoriously at the blush that grew on the major’s face. “I don’t mind giving my blessing should that happen.”

“Uh— Should—” Diyoza cleared her throat. “Anything else I should inform Ontari about the fees, ma’am?”

Clarke resumed clicking through emails and attachments. “Please tell her to be inconspicuous about it. Including where she takes the funds.”

Another bow and turn were interrupted when Clarke called one last time, “Diyoza.” She met the guard’s eyes. “Thank you.” After a proud smile, the next bow and turn left Clarke to her business.

Taking the butterscotch coffee and moaning quietly at the taste, Clarke read through the notes. Lady Callie had kindly prepared a series of instructions in which folder to begin in her attempt to get to know Lexa and her family better. But before anything, she remembered Lady Callie’s suggestive comment, saving Becca Woods’s mobile number into her phone.

For the rest of the evening that she poured herself into Lexa’s file, she was troubled by the pain she’d caused her omega; the falling out between her and her closest cousin; and that little voice telling her how pathetic it was to resort to learning about someone through files, reminding her that the woman she was already falling for didn’t want to speak to her.

But as she was Clarke Griffin, she was relentless and stubborn. Her determination to win over her true mate fought to push out any unwelcome thoughts throughout the night. Her need for her omega’s approval was a drive—she just had the feeling—that would latch onto her for as long as she lived.

Murphy was right to foresee this after all. She took a mental note to balance her soul mate’s wants and needs with her autonomy as alpha and crown princess, before giving more weight to the latter. With that in mind, she continued her studies and plans to win Lexa’s heart without losing face.

The greyish-blue hues that signified the approaching sun greeted her when she turned around from her desk after closing her laptop.

She took a deep breath, quieting once more that derisive voice and whatever else that was warring in her head.

“Phase one. You can do it, Clarke.”

* * *

The days that follow birthdays and Christmas Eve were more lenient than others. She could leave her room at nine in the evening, after not having sent word to her father all day long, and still be welcomed by him with a doting smile and no other question than ‘Did you like your omega?’.

Clarke wasn’t going to break tradition to avoid her papa’s puzzled look—in lieu of his usual question—if she showed up for breakfast and lunch after just getting a new omega; she didn’t want him to think Lexa was in any way displeasing. And she was glad anyway; she needed the sleep.

Leaving her office, she walked back to her building with a spring in her step. She was excited to start her operation to win back her omega. It was as if she was back in the age of her ancestors when an alpha or male beta had to fight their way and prove their worth to gain the favor of their beloved’s sire. She’d already laid out several phases and subphases, determined to win her omega’s heart through and through.

She smiled goofily at her first plan but that smile dwindled to a bemused expression when she turned around the corner and found a pacing Mel by Lexa’s door.

“Mel? Are you alright?”

“Oh my god, Clarke!” The slender brunette jumped into her arms before nestling her face on the side of Clarke’s neck, kissing the pulse there.

Clarke scolded her body when the omega’s gesture sent a message down to her pants. For a moment, she wondered incredulously how she could still be affected by another when she had already found her soulmate.

_We’re not mated yet._

Like any other day, her body was always responsive to her omegas' calling even if the wolf within her loudly refuses to. It was for that reason she wouldn’t spend her ruts with the omegas as her wolf was sure to reject them and leave the palace in search of a faceless brunette that—now she knew—had green, soulful eyes; plump pink lips; nose and jaw sculpted in the heavens; body so fitting to hers; and scent that reminded her of vanilla and amber.

Her wolf recognized its true mate; she had known for years now. Had it still been unwitting, her wolf would’ve knotted all of its omegas already.

Clarke pulled back from the embrace, stepping away to prevent her growing tent from being felt.

It was no use.

Mel spotted it through the short distance Clarke had placed between them. A sly smile formed on the omega’s face. “Excited, are we?” She stepped in closer again, catching the alpha in an embrace before rolling her hips to Clarke’s.

Clarke let out a trembling exhale but kept the moan from getting out, fighting to gain control. She was exhausted and stressed, and the gesture was inviting. When her hands went over to Mel’s hips, the omega moaned and pushed even further. But in one quick push of both her hands, their hips were apart, but her body was begging to be stimulated again.

“I need my sleep, Mel. I’ve been up all night.”

The omega’s excitement dropped. She let out a whimper before she asked in one of her sad tones, “You were?”

Clarke’s hand reflexively cupped the side of Mel’s face, stroking a soft cheek. “I had work to do,” she whispered.

The omega leaned on to her touch. The response cheered Mel again as if there were any other implications for it. Clarke wasn’t sure.

“If you’re stressed, why don’t we return to my bedroom? I can give you what no one else can give.”

_I doubt that, my dear._

“Thank you but really, I’m just so tired. I want my bed.”

Mel giggled. “Alright…”

“Why were you out here by the way? Is something wrong?”

Mel shifted her weight from one foot to another, biting her lips before she looked up to answer. “I couldn’t sleep all night. It was the same when Fox was first introduced.”

“Oh…” Clarke understood then, including Mel’s strange reactions to her answers.

“Wha— What exactly were you worried about?” Clarke was anxious if anyone else had suspected Lexa to be her true mate. She hoped to the heavens that no one else but Murphy and maybe Diyoza and her nana knew.

“That you’ll love the new girl more than you love me.”

“Oh…” She sighed in relief. The action brought a confused expression on Mel’s face.

“You have nothing to worry about. You are all dear to me, equally.”

“But… I love you more than anyone else. Don’t I get more than the others?” Mel stepped closer again, arms resting on Clarke’s shoulder as she purred. But this time, she respected the distance of their hips.

“I— Well, I suppose so? But I do adore you all in the same intensity.”

“How? Lexa is just new here. How can you love her as you love me?”

 _“Do not lie.”_ Her wolf growled.

“I— I don’t love Lexa,” Clarke whispered, fearing Lexa might hear their conversation. “Not yet.”

“So we agree that you do love me more than her?”

“Mel… I really am tired.”

“Say it…”

“Your Grace.” Diyoza appeared at their side, interrupting them. Clarke silently thanked the guard with every cell in her being. “May I speak with you? It is urgent.”

“Of course.” Clarke stepped away from the embrace. “I’ll see you in my room, Major.” She turned to the omega in front of her. “I’ll talk to you later, Mel. I need to sleep before I can spend some more time with Lexa.”

The wolf within purred in immediate approval of the not-so-subtle message. Clarke would admit it hurt her to watch the girl’s pained expression. She did like Mel. Had her father not told her stories about Griffins and their promised true mates and had she not bumped into Lexa years ago, she might have considered Mel as her Princess Consort someday. But her feelings for Mel were nothing, _nothing_ compared to how she felt for Lexa. 

When the doors to her room closed, she heaved a sigh of relief. “Thank you, CD.”

Diyoza almost snorted at the nickname. “Anytime, Your Highness.”

That gave Clarke an idea, a temporary solution to her problem. She’d give it another day to decide what to do with her consorts, owing to more pressing, important matters. As sad as it was to let them go and lose their friendship, Clarke knew it was time to start building her life with Lexa.

“We need codes for when I need to escape and you or Lincoln will be there to guide me away or make up some things for me to leave. I’m sorry to drag you into this but I need time to figure things out and I’m completely spent.”

Diyoza smiled amusedly. “Of course, ma’am. Save your energies, and I’ll come up with the codes.”

Clarke’s shoulders slumped. “You are heaven sent. Thank you, Major.”

“Sleep well, ma’am. We will keep an eye out on Lady Lexa as well and make sure she is taken care of so you may sleep with ease.”

An understanding flowed between them before Clarke nodded, dismissing her head guard.

After a quick change of clothes with Monroe’s help, she plopped on her bed. Her last thoughts were of greyish-green, smoldering eyes, plump lips, a voice so powerful yet also so endearing, and a jawline that oddly aroused her when she first felt it against her cheek last night.

She slept with a smile on her face. Gone were the troubles that tormented her all night, already convinced she was going to win her omega’s heart.

* * *

> [Oct 25, 2:03 pm] **PS Ontari**
> 
> Handled. It will come through 4 times over the next few weeks. The last is a carte blanche for any post-treatment and follow-up.

At Ontari’s text, she knew the Woods’ bill problem would soon be resolved. And she could trust that Ontari’s approach of doing so was likely to be most discreet and untraceable. Her private secretary was competent and resourceful in ways that sometimes made her doubt her own proficiency.

Taking a deep breath, she made her way out of her room to the opposite end of where she longed to be. It was two in the afternoon so she was sure the other consorts would either be in the lounge or in the garden with most guests right now. After balls or birthdays, guests were likely to still be roaming the estate and enjoying every open amenity it had to offer. As every guest had an apartment for the duration of their invitation, nobody was required to leave as soon as the party ended.

Reaching the solarium, she surveyed the garden. In the end, she’d decided on a ruffly looking yellow flower. It was radiant like her hair. She hoped it would remind her omega of her. A goofy smile formed on her lips as she walked back to the other end of the building, fisting her hands in an attempt to lose the tension that continued to grow the closer she got to the room.

She exhaled with pursed lips as her fist hovered over the door while her other hand hid the flower behind her. “You can do this, Clarke.”

As soon as she knocked, she heard the shuffling steps she knew too well.

“Little one!” Her nana greeted with that kind smile of hers before stepping to the side to welcome her in. “The desserts you’ve asked for are all here but if you need anything else, you know what to do.”

“I’m not little anymore, Nan,” Clarke complained before laughing nervously.

“Oh, but you never had problems with me calling you that before, little one. What’s different now?” Nygel asked innocently, but the glint of mischief in her eyes never left.

At Clarke’s low groan, Nygel laughed. It was all an obvious icebreaker, and Clarke was glad for it. Nygel placed a hand on the side of her face before whispering, “Good luck.”

And then they were alone. Clarke looked up to find Lexa sitting stiffly at the table by one of the windows. Colorful and sweet-smelling desserts laid out for them and yet her omega looked desolate. It broke her heart, knowing this was her doing too.

Clarke took cautious steps. When she made it to Lexa’s side, she noticed the brunette stiffening and taking shallow breaths. Clarke took one step back; she needed the space for what she was about to do anyway.

In a single, fluid motion, she was down on one knee and the radiant flower was standing ethereally between them. The sunshine from the window made its petals glow.

Lexa’s head swiveled at the sudden movement, eyes widening to find the kneeling princess with a flower.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke whispered.

Lexa’s jaw visibly clenched. Eyes that used to look sexy, charming, and kind were positively stony. Clarke took the chance to continue before she was thwarted by that merciless look alone.

“I talked to Lady Callie last night, and she has some incriminating evidence related to your brother’s accident. And I spoke to Atom; it wasn’t him. I hit him. But it wasn’t him. It was his drunk driver. I watched the surveillance video, and it’s enough to keep the man behind bars. So he is being investigated as we speak. They are to stay away from you and your family. And I have paid for your brother’s bills and post-treatment care. And I have my phone here”—Clarke paused her rambling, shakily reaching for her phone in her pocket—“We can call— video call! Your family. I am sure they will be happy to see you.” Clarke offered the device.

Lexa stared at the items in either hand of the princess before gazing into blue eyes again. “I do not need your phone. But I will accept your flower.”

That put a beam on Clarke’s face, eagerly offering the yellow blossom.

“How fitting, I should’ve gotten you one too.” The tone of her voice felt ominous still, but it was something at least. Clarke looked at Lexa studying the flower with a twirl. “Yellow Carnation—for disdain, rejection, and disappointment.”

“What?” Clarke said in an exhale.

“So fitting…”

“N— no, it means… radiance and warmth. Like me.”

Lexa scoffed.

“What do you want from me, princess? I promised Nygel I would at least hear you out after the whole morning she spent vouching for you. I feel sorry for her.” Green met blue again. “She is that radiance and warmth you speak of. But she is nothing like you. Did she really raise you?”

“Now just a minute.” Clarke stood, stepping away to keep Lexa from smelling her unintended, aggressive scent. “Lexa, I’m trying to tell you your problems at home are being taken care of, and your brother will have the justice he deserved. Atom’s driver—”

“My cousin and I were there when it happened. There was only one person in that car, and it was your cousin.”

“No! It was Atom’s driver!”

Lexa scoffed defeatedly again, facing towards the window. “Of course you wouldn’t believe me.”

“Lexa, there are investigations underway.”

“It was him,” Lexa whispered, the harsh tones of her voice gone. “When my cousin arrived at the police station, your cousin was surprisingly there too but getting into his car and leaving the place. It was the same man in blue scrubs driving the same silver sports car Anya chased earlier that day.

“The plates matched. The witness was there…” Lexa looked up at Clarke with that merciless look again. “But now I know why the police kicked Anya out the building when she rushed in to report.”

“Lexa, I—”

_Scrubs?_

Clarke shook the disbelief away. “I’ll look into this. I’m so sorry. I promise I will fix this. Please, just give me time.”

Lexa didn’t care at all about the red-rimmed eyes and promises. “Had we looked into it further and realized you were related, I wouldn’t have participated in this… degrading bullshit.”

“Lexa. Please. Behave yourself. How many times must I tell you, investigations are—”

Lexa stood then, her promise to Nygel to listen and remain level-headed had just lost its validity. She took the little steps that allowed her to be face to face with the alpha, speaking as she did. “Is it really a genuine investigation when a crown princess was involved in the cover-up? Are you not an accessory to the crime? Or are you exempted because you were born to be above the law? Is there really justice?”

They were both fuming. Clarke’s nostrils flared as she breathed heavily. Lexa was stern, firm but far from screaming.

Lexa’s intense need to be heard and drill the reality into the blonde’s head was quite the contrast to the way she was now. The rage was there but it was less acted upon. Being in the palace had somehow polished her aversion to them without her even realizing. As if Kara’s lessons had refined other sides of her too, in addition to her own relentless reminder to be mindful of her ways.

“Be careful with your words, omega. I do not _need_ to subject myself to anything. Remember who you’re talking to,” Clarke seethed through gritted teeth.

“Oh, I know perfectly well who I’m talking to.” Lexa stood her ground, glaring back at blue eyes.

The alpha’s tear-induced red eyes were now because of anger. Despite the aggressive pheromones that were meant to terrify her and put her in her place, Lexa countered it with her own scent. As soon as she did it, she saw the shift in Clarke’s glare. It was as if she’d woken from a trance, finding incredulity in their exchange. When Clarke backed off, taking two steps backward, Lexa lifted her chin in clear solidarity with her own actions and words.

“I was paid to be here. And I will spend my time somewhere I can do actual work to at least be worthy of my salary. When I have saved enough, I will return the money you paid for my brother’s bill. If you won’t accept it, I will donate it. But one thing is for sure, the moment I have the money, I will leave the palace. And we won’t have to deal with each other ever again.”

“Leave?” Clarke gasped. “Lexa… But… We’re… We’re soulmates,” Clarke whispered in a way she’d only ever done to her father—helpless and terrified.

That caught Lexa off guard, and she was glad she didn’t show much of it. Her trembled gasp was there but inaudible, and she was sure her eyes looked sad for a moment. But she steeled herself. The princess was a hypocrite for wanting justice but not subjecting herself to her own judgment. It spoke loudly of who she was as a person. And it was a dangerous combination to the House she was born into.

Lexa wanted no part of it.

“If we were, why am I still in love with an ex?”

* * *

The marble floor was getting colder beneath her but it was the only thing that concerned her at the moment. She couldn’t dwell on something else.

_Too late._

Her throat bobbed as her lips trembled. Her eyes began to redden once more.

“She doesn’t want me, Mom,” Clarke whispered to her mother’s sarcophagus, hugging her shins even tighter as tears formed anew.

“My-my omega does-doesn’t want me.” Clarke sobbed and hiccupped, explaining to the polished stone desperately. “She said, she sti-still loves her ex. Ho-how can she not wa-want me too?”

She cried, basking in the security she’d always felt within the mausoleum, where hundreds of her royal ancestors rested.

When she was a pup, the mausoleum had always terrified her, from the building’s facade itself to the gallery and reception on the main level, to the younger marble chambers, and especially, down to the ancient crypts. The idea of dead people in her estate used to give her the worst nightmares. But then her papa brought her here, gave her a tour of every tunnel to every chamber on every level, all the while ensuring there was nothing to fear, that these souls loved them more than their own subjects. And just as how much her papa loved her and protected her, their ancestors did too. She was the new symbol of their House, and as such, being connected to her bloodline’s past was an unspoken necessity. Since then, whenever she was feeling lost or missing her mom, she would either come here or go to the old Griffin castle to feel their guidance and strength.

And now, she was lost and in desperate need of her ancestors’ shelter. She loved her papa but feared that should he learn of Lexa’s rejection of her, he would take her soulmate away for good.

_Is she really our soulmate?_

_“Never doubt,”_ her wolf whispered within.

Her wolf was steadfast in their bond with Lexa. But initially, it growled and thrashed for a few hours at Lexa’s rejection. When it was calmer, it remained true to its omega. Clarke, however, doubted as she cried.

It was seven in the evening and dinner would be served soon. Major Diyoza entered the chamber earlier to inform her that Lady Lexa had asked to stay in her room for the rest of the day. It meant Clarke couldn’t join her father and her remaining guests at the dining hall tonight. She’d told Diyoza to pass her message to her father, informing him of her absence as she was worn out after spending some time with Lexa. It wasn’t the truth, but it wasn’t entirely a lie. But because Lexa meant so much to her—despite the omega’s open and expressed hostility towards her—she could never lose her, lose the chance to have that all-encompassing love only ever shared between true mates.

Looking around her, at every sarcophagus in the chamber she was in, she was reminded of the goal that was solidified in her office last night.

As this burial chamber was among the younger ones, all the sarcophagi had taken just one side of the room. Her gampa Dieter and grandmother Ciana were in the middle. Her uncle Jacob rested on the right side of her grandmother. And her mom was on the left side of her gampa. Clarke was sure the space next to her mom was reserved for her papa. And it only saddened her that her uncle Jacob didn’t have his true mate next to him. Because seeing this arrangement—along with most sarcophagi in the entire depths of the mausoleum—Clarke knew one day, her time would come to an end and she would be here. And she was determined to have Lexa next to her when it was her time too.

True mates were rare. Unlike her House, the others had to be very lucky, or inebriated, to meet their counterparts and experience the kind of love that couldn’t be shared by a regular mated couple. Some people were dedicated to spending their lives searching. Some were euphoric to meet them even when they were in their fifties or sixties. Other impatient and blind souls would find love elsewhere, and because mating was for life, they would never know that spectacular thing between true mates anymore.

Being reminded that, somehow humbled her. Most of her ancestors had their true mates next to them, even great-great-great-grandfather Peirce, who openly disavowed their divine privilege, left a will to have his mate reburied with him in a single sarcophagus when he died. Almost every single Griffin had that, but every single soul outside her family had to thrive for that. And here she was, pissing off the soul intended for hers and questioning their true bond.

She stood from the floor, a smile gracing her face. She thanked her ancestors for the guidance, for giving her the insight she needed, and for fuelling her spirit.

Climbing up the grand staircase in the main marble chamber, she paused before reaching the door to the main level. She turned around to look up and down at the several entryways and tunnels that led to burial chambers and much older crypts. It may seem odd to have hundreds of confidantes—and just two of them she’d only known for the first few years of her life—but being someone who was required to learn her history and have these lives guide her judgment as the future ruler, her familial bond to them was as strong as her bond to her father was.

“I’ll get my girl. I promise,” she whispered.

Clarke had a crooked smile as she walked down the wide stairs outside the mausoleum. She noticed Lincoln and Diyoza’s bemused looks before their stoic masks resettled. But their faces returned to their perplexed structure when Clarke walked past the opened car door, leaving the guards to share quick nods as Diyoza walked after the princess and Lincoln followed with the car.

The sun wasn’t above them anymore but the skies were still a darker shade of blue, the clouds scattered aesthetically overhead.

“It’s a lovely night for a walk,” Clarke explained as her eyes studied the hues of pink and purple dancing with the blue.

“I believe so too, Your Grace,” said the voice a little farther behind.

Clarke pulled out her phone as she walked the road that led to her home. No one seemed to drive past her when at this hour, car patrols would be everywhere, keeping watch on top of the guard towers and real-time reactive security systems. She shrugged it off as her first speed dial beeped.

“Lady Callie,” Clarke said without preamble.

“Good evening, Your Royal Highness. How may I help you?”

“Do you have any information regarding Lady Lexa’s… past relationships?”

“Oh.” Lady Callie cleared her throat on the other end. “I do, Your Highness.”

“Why is it not on the files you sent me? I need those as well.”

“Forgive me, Your Highness, I just thought you didn’t need it seeing as it’s all in the past.”

“Oh.” It was Clarke’s turn to be lost for words.

The lady was right. She cursed at herself mentally, wondering how she could’ve ever thought to pursue that. The idea first came in the heat of the moment when Lexa mentioned an ex, and she never came across that information in the files. But now that she was determined again, she didn’t need to know anything about Lexa’s past relationships anymore. She felt pathetic enough having to learn about Lexa’s life through files. And now, she was stooping low.

“Shall I have my people send it to you? I am now in the grand parlor, I’m afraid.”

Clarke cleared her throat before answering, “No, there is no need. Thank you, Lady Callie. Enjoy dinner.”

“Are you not joining us, ma’am?”

“No. Lady Lexa and I will pass for this evening.”

“Of course.” The response came a bit cheerfully. Clarke knew what it meant; she was going for that effect.

“My father is informed but please remind him of it.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Thank you and good evening,” Clarke said in farewell before ending the call and going on another speed dial.

“Ontari.”

“Good evening, Your Highness.”

“Take those yellow flowers out of my solarium. As for the rest, research their names and meanings and remove them if they have a negative connotation. Put peonies, jasmine, or lilies—any flower that means well.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Hire the best photojournalist and a writer whose work resembles the works of Austen, Lessing, and Lorde. I want candidates ready by next week, but Lady Lexa gets to decide who will be her tutor.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Ontari repeated, fingers tapping away in the background.

“Also, make sure they are omegas or betas, no one that’ll threaten Lexa or impose on her. And you know the rest of the qualifications needed for her safety.”

“Of course, Your Grace.”

“Good. Now, do you think I’ll have time to learn Capoeira or Aikido?”

“I believe your basic Mechanical program is coming to an end or perhaps a pause on your tourney training?”

Clarke groaned, kicking a misplaced stone on the pavement as she continued walking. “It’s like choosing between Raven and Octavia. The former insists I’ve so much more to learn, and the latter will chase me with a lance when she hears I’ll take a hiatus.”

Ontari laughed softly at the other end. “Perhaps your mechanical program then ma’am?”

“Do you not know Raven at all?”

There was another chuckle. “How about both, ma’am, in place of Capoeira and Aikido? It _is_ for Lady Lexa after all.”

Clarke beamed. “Perfect. I will tell them both together, they won’t hold it against me if I prefer to get to know my omega better.”

“Yes, ma’am. I believe so. Lady Callie’s team has already found a trainer for Lady Lexa, shall I take him in as well?”

“Him?”

“A mated beta, ma’am.”

“Good. But no, I want another one for myself. I am going to surprise the lady when I’m good enough.”

“Excellent, Your Highness. I will start screening soon.”

“Thank you. Now, one more thing…”

* * *

The melody pulled Lexa there, another one of the two things out of place in this opulent world that was also so… fitting, somehow.

The somber notes of the piano coming from one of the rooms on the first floor reflected what she was feeling. On top of everything else with the princess, her mind had kept nagging her about Aden. Today was a decisive day to see if the latest treatment was working on her brother. She had faith that it did, but it upset her how she wasn’t there with her family.

And now, she was pissed at a certain alpha and antagonizing her in her own den. Lexa just wanted to be in the safe confines of her mother’s embrace, to crawl into bed next to her little brother, to be away from this hellish nightmare.

So after her dinner, she convinced Kara to leave her in the care of her maids. She counted a ten-minute head start before stopping Marisa and Tris from helping her out of her evening dress, telling them she craved some much-needed walk outside. Leaving her room and roaming aimlessly was for her distraction but chasing that melody was a serendipitous escape.

Finding the room and entering it, two of the things out of place in this opulent world were finally in one setting.

But she stopped in her tracks the moment she had a glimpse of familiar, aesthetically messy, brown waves playing the piano by the corner. Lexa slowly backed away, thankful that it was the pianist’s back that greeted her.

But she halted when the piano player spoke, “Is my music offending you?”

“I’m sorry for disturbing, my lady.”

The pianist neither flinched nor deviated keys the entire time, delivering a perfect piece still. “You were not.”

“I’ll go,” Lexa said as she turned away.

“Please don’t.” The pianist never faced her, but Lexa knew she recognized her just as she recognized the player. “No one’s ever heard this piece before… I’d like your opinion when I’m done.”

Lexa hesitated; she wasn’t in the mood for any company.

“I won’t bite… Unless you want me to.”

The omega in Lexa snarled, but the answering chuckle mollified her. She took slow steps to sit on the sofa near the fireplace, angling herself to get a better view of the piano and the player.

When it was over, Lexa couldn’t stop the urge to clap. It was a common reflex and despite the not-so-pleasant first impression the alpha made on her, she still did deliver a brilliant piece, and if Lexa understood it right, it was the alpha’s composition.

“So”—the Alpha swiveled around the bench—“was it good?”

“It was, my lady.”

“Please, call me Luna.”

Lexa stood up and curtsied. “Lady Lexa. But I apologize, I must go.”

“But I’ve yet to hear your thoughts about it.”

“I agreed it was good.”

“That’s not what a true music aesthete would say.” Luna raised a challenging eyebrow.

Lexa wasn’t going to take any more baits. “Therefore, I’m not a true music aesthete.”

“Cheeky.”

“I apologize, my lady, but just because I am an omega, doesn’t mean I must comply to anyone’s whim. Please forgive my intrusion.” Lexa bowed her head, moving to leave.

“I _knew_ there was fire within you.” Luna stepped closer but stopped at a respectable distance.

“There’s always been fire within me.”

The brunette alpha tilted her head. “I didn’t see much of it last night. Did Her Royal Highness extinguish it?” She smirked.

“She most definitely hasn’t.” Lexa gritted her teeth.

“Ah…” Luna’s head pulled back as she drawled, seemingly catching on to something.

Lexa clenched her jaw again, almost willing to leave it that way and not take it back. But she decided she liked her head exactly where it was. “I did not mean it like that, my lady. I just mean, I’m not like most omegas. Last night was a way to gauge things before reacting, I am obviously very new to your world.”

“Corrections—Luna,” the alpha said, pointing to herself, “and it’s _our_ world now.”

_Not for long though._

“ _Luna_ , I appreciate you sharing your piece with me. It was beautiful and sad, and that’s all I can leave you with. I must go.” Lexa curtsied again, turning as she straightened in a fluid motion.

But one step in, she was turning again, fuming at Luna’s next words. “Back to Clarke’s bed?”

She found Luna smirking and taking steps back. She knew the alpha was egging her on, and for whatever reason it was, she wasn’t going to stoop to where the alpha was leading her.

Lexa calmed herself, smirking in return. “Princess or not, I bet her alpha can satisfy anyone better than—” Lexa paused, staring into brown eyes as if to say Luna was the missing noun to that sentence.

It was the alpha that fumed this time, nostrils flaring as she groaned deeply. But what Lexa didn’t expect was how quickly deflated Luna was. The sorrow that laced in her composition reflected in her dark eyes.

The alpha looked away, staring mesmerizingly at the dancing flames in the fireplace. But it only made the tears much more visible. When one tear ran down her cheek, it carried with it the reflection of the fire.

Lexa stepped closer, feeling guilty over her words. Inherently, every alpha is triggered at being subdued by another alpha. But knowing Luna through musical notes, Lexa understood she had hit such a sore spot that had nothing to do with superficial egos anymore.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your doing,” Luna whispered.

“I shouldn’t have said that.”

Luna snickered, wiping tears as she faced Lexa again. “Don’t be. I started it anyway.”

“Still, we barely know each other.”

“ _Trust me._ You did nothing wrong.” Luna smiled weakly.

“Okay.”

“Unless you really do have to go, can we sit by the fire?”

Lexa returned her weak smile. “Sure.”

They took a few steps towards the fireplace. Luna hugged her knees, her attention caught by the flames once more as Lexa sat modestly with her legs sideways.

Lexa could still see the effect her comment had lingering in the alpha’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Lexa whispered again.

Luna looked at her curiously before gazing at her with the gentlest eyes. “Imagine having someone looking up to you, believing you can protect them. And you try to, but another alpha, much more powerful, arrives. The alpha breaks you until you have no more fight left. And when it is over, you get to live your life in almost the same way, but that someone you swore to protect looks at you differently now…

“So trust me when I say, it was never your doing.”

Lexa nodded, returning the same sad gaze. She could imagine that kind of pain, but she knew what Luna had gone through was worse. _So much worse._

“You couldn’t have done anything more. You were just a pup when it first happened and then a pre-teen when it happened again.”

Luna studied her face incredulously as if surprised that Lexa had caught on. Lexa shrugged minutely. “I know my history and sometimes I explore beyond the books given at school.”

Luna nodded, her eyes alarmed still. It had been nineteen years since her kingdom was taken over by the Griffins. It had been more than a decade since she got caught in her people’s rebellion, using her name and image to empower their countrymen. They were squashed in less than a month. And though she braved it through much longer, she broke eventually.

Shaking her head and clearing her throat, she changed topics. “So, _Lady Lexa_ , it is your turn to tell me what troubles you.”

Lexa was more than happy to oblige. Dark histories spoken outside the context of glorious Polis can be considered treason. It was a fine line that not even the laws knew where its true boundary lay.

“Aside from adjusting to everything, nothing,” Lexa answered.

That smirk was back, but it didn’t have the same sharpness as all her previous ones had. “Sad souls to sad melodies is like a moth to a flame.”

It took a while before Lexa gave her a truer answer. “I miss my family.”

The alpha studied her for a moment, seemingly unconvinced of the answer. “If you say so, _Lady Lexa_.”

Lexa sighed. “Please, call me Lexa.” When the alpha’s victorious beam emerged, Lexa rolled her eyes playfully.

“So?”

“I’m not sure I can trust you yet.”

Luna scoffed. “I’ve been coy, crude, I’ve shed tears, and told you something only shared after a third date. You are already getting more than anyone in this ginormous place ever has,” she complained with hands flailing around them for emphasis.

Lexa laughed at the exaggerated gestures and the indignant cry of the alpha. It surprised her.

A warm smile formed on Luna’s face. “That’s more like it.”

Lexa shook her head in amusement before gazing into the flames.

“You look so beautiful when you’re carefree. You took my breath away last night.”

Lexa’s eyes widened, turning slowly to find earnest brown eyes already looking back at her. After a minute, she blinked her surprise away, clearing her throat before redirecting the conversation.

“You’re not supposed to be coy, crude, and indiscreet to the consorts, Lady Luna,” she reminded playfully.

The alpha’s cheerfulness returned with that smirk. “Oh, I can, it is the consorts that mustn’t act on another’s advance.”

Lexa raised an eyebrow, clearly unamused. “So, like the world outside these walls, the omegas here are preyed on still and burdened with the expectation that they must defend their virtue, all the while safekeeping the alpha’s ego?

“And if the omega fails, it is their fault alone?”

“Of course, not! I would never force myself on anyone. Please know I was teasing. Oh, heavens. Please forgive me,” the alpha rambled as she maneuvered to kneel in front of Lexa. “I know what pain and apprehension that would do to an omega. I shouldn’t have joked that way. It is never an amusing issue. Please forgive me.”

“I should go.”

“No, Lexa— Lady Lexa. I don’t care if you tell Her Royal Highness; I am not trying to save my own skin. I apologize to you and your kind. I tend to belittle my issues through jokes. A terrible projecting behavior I have long ago developed. Please, forgive me.”

“The first day we met, you brag about omegas lusting after you. And here you are…”

“A deeply-rooted, terrible behavior, I know,” Luna interrupted. “Please, allow me to explain.”

When Lexa didn’t answer, Luna started right away. “My sire, he… did things that resulted in my birth. But my mother grew to love me from the moment she had me.”

“You don’t have to explain. I understand.”

“Only the surface of it.” New tears glistened brown eyes. “In the end, her nightmares were greater than her love for me. She never even left a letter.”

Lexa gulped. She’d read about the Duchess of Soutafri’s early demise. And now she knew why. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your doing,” Luna repeated, smiling sadly as she sat back. “ _I’m_ sorry.”

When Lexa nodded once, they were silent again, letting the crackling of firewood fill the void for them.

“My brother got into an accident over a week ago. The man responsible left the scene, leaving us with many kinds of heartache. And this person that I thought I might spend the rest of my life with, that person abandoned us too; something they were _never_ supposed to do.

“So I had to be here, to do what I can for my family. And the last I saw of my brother, he just got out of surgery and was unconscious.”

“Oh, Lexa,” Luna said, kneeling again.

“That is the sorrow that drew me to your piece.”

Luna nodded. “Is there anything I can do? I know very efficient investigators that could get that man behind bars. And the money, surely, you don’t need to be here for that. I know people that can give you a job that pays handsomely.”

Lexa smiled at the offer. “I appreciate them, but as for the first, I’m told something was already being done. As for the second, well, that too. But I don’t want to draw attention to an early exit. And I doubt the princess is going to let me go immediately.”

_I’ll need to provoke her even further, reject her again and again until the whole soulmate thing is out of her system._

Lexa cleared her throat. “So for the meantime, I’ll make their remuneration worthwhile. There is bound to be something I can do here that is worth being paid for.”

“You should probably ask Lady Cartwig about the offices then. There are departments here, one I have a feeling you’ll enjoy—the social welfare—they’re all on the payroll but if you’d join a committee as part of your ‘hobby’ here as a consort, you’d be considered a volunteer.

“So you can do actual work without being paid,” Luna concluded.

The whole time Luna spoke, green eyes grew wider as did that smile. She didn’t even realize she’d been nodding quite a few times following the words ‘social welfare’. In the end, she had to restrain herself from hugging the alpha or jumping from her seat in excitement. She had to bite her lips as her mind’s gears went off with suggestions and plans, even when she had yet to acquire the permission to participate.

But she couldn’t contain her thrill so she stood and paced to keep up with the racing ideas. It was the best news she’d had in days. She now had a reason to make her stay at the palace less intolerable. She was going to do some _very_ meaningful work.

Luna got on her feet with an amused smile, standing where she sat as her eyes followed the omega endearingly—just as she did the evening before.

That first night they met in the halls, the omega’s scent was ridiculously inviting that she found herself tossing and turning on her bed, wondering about the new consort. Her wolf snarled at the word ‘consort’. _Lexa was here for another alpha_. Last night at the party, she fought with her wolf the entire time, thrashing whenever Clarke pulled the omega away for a chat, a dance… or to bed. And now here they were, the moment she scented vanilla wafting from the hallway, she thought her mind was playing tricks on her. But her song drew the scent in, and she had to contain her greedy wolf before acknowledging her single audience.

She watched as Lexa walked back and forth, smiling dreamily at the excited omega. Her wolf within cooed at the same time. She had the urge to help however she can with the knowledge and connections her upbringing armed her with. But she knew Lexa should be doing this on her own. It was Lexa’s purpose here.

Shaking her head, she blocked Lexa’s path with both her hands on the omega’s shoulder. “Okay, so here’s what you’re going to do. Return to your room. Draft your plans. But don’t forget to build your case so you’ll be allowed to join the committee of your choice. You will need to come up with convincing points to present to the Lady Chamberlain and the princess. But I believe in you.

“Just be careful with that fire in you.” Luna smirked.

Lexa nodded. “Yeah. Yes, I can do that.” Taking Luna’s hands off her shoulders and holding them in between, Lexa said, “I have no words for how thankful I am. I really don’t.” Lexa squeezed her hands, and when Luna squeezed back, she knew the other brunette understood.

“Baby, I miss you so much.” A voice from the hallway caught their attention.

“Mel, I have to go back to my room. I’ve just spent a half-hour walking outside. I’ve got so much work to do…”

“We’ll be a minute, when was the last time we did it outside my bedroom?”

“I can’t, Mel. I’m sor—”

The two people were suddenly in the room, one person pushing the other against the wall by the door.

“Ow!”

The brunette that held the blonde against the wall, kissed the blonde’s jaw before saying, “You already said ‘no’ this morning. You only ever say ‘no’ to me, when we’re role-playing. Are we doing that again?” The brunette nuzzled the blonde’s neck.

“Mel, this is not—”

The horrified look on Lexa’s face matched the one on Clarke’s when their gazes met. And like two bodies sharing one mind, their mortification turned to rage at the very same moment.

Suddenly, Clarke pushed off the relentless omega on her—uncaring how said omega fell on her ass—in favor of taking back the omega that was rightfully, _and by divinity_ , hers.

Clarke snarled, and immediately, Luna dropped Lexa’s hand, taking a step back.

“Clarke, I was only—”

“I am going to make you regre—“

“Stop!” Lexa stood in between, arms spread sideways to shield Luna and halt Clarke’s advance.

“Get out of my way, Lexa!” Clarke was still a couple more steps away, but Lexa met her halfway.

“No!”

“Is she the ex you spoke of? Is she the one you’re still in love with?”

“What? No! Of course not.”

“She touched you!” Clarke sidestepped but was blocked again.

“Calm down! She was doing nothing!”

“You cannot order me on what to do, Lexa! Now, get out of my way!” Clarke went under Lexa’s outstretched arm. But she was caught by the waist when Lexa held her from behind.

Lexa swiveled from the alpha’s back to her front, hugging her, chest to chest. “Calm down. I only made a friend.”

As soon as the familiar soothing scent was pumped out, Clarke shuddered her anger away. Tears filling her eyes as she buried herself into her omega’s neck, arms gripping Lexa hard at the back.

Lexa noticed a tall blonde guard helping Lady Mel up as a shorter guard ushered Luna to the exit. And then they were alone.

“You looked so at ease, I could smell the-the pheromones from over there. She made you happy. You co-couldn’t even bear to look at me,” Clarke whimpered.

Lexa’s heart clenched at the shuddering chest against hers. She felt what Clarke felt. Clarke seeing her with another alpha must have hurt just as much as her seeing Clarke with another omega. Even with all her anger, on the primal level, Clarke and her wolf had imprinted themselves on her. They had imprinted on each other that very moment their eyes locked and their wolves howled inside that ballroom.

What reason could there be to explain why her heart ached for someone so despicable? And why, even as she was adamant to have nothing to do with the royal alpha, here she was still, holding and soothing her?

“Shh… She was giving me good ideas on what to do in my stay here,” Lexa explained, swallowing her anger for now.

“Yo— You’re staying?” Clarke pulled away, sorrowful blue eyes looking at her so intently. “For me?”

“Nothing’s changed,” Lexa whispered, but the coldness in her tone returned just as her stony gaze did.

“Please?”

“Two months, Clarke,” she whispered again.

It wasn’t enough to pay off her debts to Clarke but she could always find something elsewhere, even Luna pointed out that she could.

And it was enough time to hopefully make a difference to Poliskru _and_ before she goes into heat.

She was surprised at the vehement nod of the alpha as if it was an acceptable time left to spend together. She thought an argument needed to happen before the alpha would acquiesce.

Clarke took a deep breath before nodding again.

_That’s enough to make you change your mind, make you stay with me._

“Yes?” Clarke asked in clarification.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Geography101:**  
>  Philands – The Philippines  
> Kualanei – Malaysia and Brunei  
> Indolands – Indonesia
> 
> \---
> 
> Shout out again to this awesome beta reader, [Owl127](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl127/pseuds/owl127). 😁 One of Owl's works inspired me to write ABO, and it's still so cool how this person is now helping me with mine. As always, thank you, Owlie.
> 
> \---
> 
> And I appreciate all your support, comments, and kudos. You inspire me to keep on writing despite all this...  
> Anyway, you guys are just great.  
> Thank you 😊

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if there's something you'd love to see in this story. I can't promise anything but I'll try.


End file.
